


When he broke 2: Stormclouds Rising

by cisco_centric_4ever



Series: When he broke [2]
Category: Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: Dark Naruto, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pervy Hinata, Pery Naruto, Rape, Seme Naruto, Smut, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Chouji, Uke Neji, Uke Shikamaru, Uke harem, Violence, some Naruto x Sasuke, uke Gaara, uke Hinata, uke SasUKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 99,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: okay so if your were wise and read the first part of this story, welcome back, or you just found this story, welcome. come on in to the dark.Check out part one of this saga, "When it broke: The Birth" and part three, "When he broke 3: Falling Towers".





	1. Naruto's Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> yo, I'm baaaaack, with an all now part on when he broke, leave down below so I know how good or back this part is.
> 
> p.s. read part one first to know what the fuck is going on because i'm not going to explain everything again, thanks and enjoy the story!!

**Last time on "When he broke"**

 

_"W-will my babies be alright?"_

 

_"Babies?"_

 

_".....I was having twins by my husband." she said, "and son" she whispered hoping that they didn't hear her, but they did_

 

_"...get them out so you all can be together...."_

 

_"...make this one a little messier than the others."_

 

_"Boss, who was it this time?"_

 

_"....add her to the list, but put her under whore and add her to the victory list...."_

 

_"....tell me what happened."_

 

_"....before she passed out, she asked that this child is named..."_

 

_"....did you get all the blood out of there hair, Cho-chan, Shika-chan?"_

 

_"AAARRRHHHH WHERE ARE THEY!!!"_

_"....what's with this crying Chi?...."_

 

_5 minutes later- roof_

 

_"took you guys long enough,"_

 

_"Because I can, you cocksucking teme...."_

 

_"...she looks like an Uchiha, but...."_

 

_"Uhm, so let's just introduce ourselves,"_

 

(wow, glades all over, now that we're all caught up, let's move on to the main event!"

 

**Now**

 

Kakashi nervously looked around at the eight genins and the one toddler on the roof, no one moved or said anything, although some did try to play with Chihime. Only four were actually able to play and coo with the little girl, others, mostly Iko, stared in envy at the four that Chihime allowed to play with her. Chihime looked so much like Sasuke, but less arrogant and stuck up, and way more friendly. She giggled, laughed, and played with Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurama, and Naruto, who she kept calling 'daddy' to the other's confusion, Kakashi looked over to Asuma, who was standing next to him with a cigarette, staring at the scene before them. It was puzzling them as to why Naruto would show up, with the 4th Hokage in tow, and bring along a little baby girl, not only that but Shikamaru and Chouji were with him too, Kurama they understood, but those two?When Minato, the Hokage, gave them the report that was done on each of these kids, and then what they saw, were two different things completely. 

 

**Iko Uzumaki Namikaze**

 

1st daughter, and 2nd child, of the 4th Hokage, heiress to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan heads. Knows ninjutsu and genjutsu, strong taijutsu, and was trained by the 4th himself. loud and energetic but can be serious when the need is, very skilled an observant of her surroundings, 1st in her class in academics.

_Wrong._

 

**Sakura Haruno**

 

The only daughter of the Haruno family knows some ninjutsu and genjutsu, strong in taijutsu and genjutsu. Mostly a loud and angered easily, 2nd smarted kunoichi in her class, tied with Ino Yamanaka, and is skilled in the academy basics. Still needs work since she's a civilian.

_Wrong._

 

**Ino Yamanaka**

 

3rd child and only daughter of, and heir to, the Yamanaka clan head, Knows ninjutsu, and some taijutsu, genjutsu needs work. Tied with Sakura Haruno for 2nd smarted kunoichi in her class, is skilled in the academy basics, and only get's loud when with Sakura Haruno, and/or Iko Uzumaki, Nanikaze.

_Correct_

 

**Sasuke Uchiha**

 

2nd son of and heir to the Uchiha clan head was trained by Itachi Uchiha before Itachi joined ANBU and went rogue. Knows ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, is strong in all three, can break almost any low to mid-level genjutsu cast on him, is first in 1st place for smartest shinobi and rookie of the year. Is skilled in his clan's taijutsu, has yet to unlock the Sharingan. Is well versed in the academy basics, and is considered a prince by all the girls, and a 'gay emo jerk' by all the boys, may or may not be secretly gay.

_Correct-ish (though the gayness is still undetermined)._

 

**Kurama Kitsune**

 

Origin and family unknown is very skilled in all three of the academy basics, master of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. 2nd in class for smartest shinobi would have been first if only he allied himself more, considered to be the 2nd prince in the class by both genders. Is quiet and only talk about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, or when spoken to. Is tied with Shikamaru Nara for 2nd smartest shinobi in his class.

_Correct._

 

**Chouji Akamichi**

 

1st and only child, son of an heir to the Akamichi clan head, knows genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Is the 3rd place for smartest shinobi in class, holds back in taijutsu matches because he doesn't like hurting people. Is considered a 'fatass' by all the students in the academy, only hangs out with Shikamaru Nara.

_Correct-ish._

 

**Shikamaru Nara**

 

2nd child, 1st  and only son, and heir to the Nara clan head knows all the academy basics but doesn't feel up to practicing them. Is heard to secretly be the most smartest shinobi in his generation, but very rarely ever shows it, is considered to be very lazy.

 

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 

1st child and son to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan was taught the academy basics, the dead last in his whole class and is considered to be a hyperactive knucklehead ninja in the making. Only hangs out with Kurama Kitsune, seems to always have a smile on his face, is loud, likes to play pranks and doesn't seem to have very much of a future as a ninja outside the village.

_Wrong._

 

As Kakashi and Asuma went over the list again in their heads, they realized that they had no information on whether the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan had already had their third child or not yet. They looked down at Chihime again, she looked more like Sasuke's disgraced mother, Mikoto Uchiha, who was disowned by the whole clan when they found out that she was secretly a child molester like Kushina 'used be'. This little girl in front of them looked to be about one to two years of age, her hair was a lighter shade of black, just almost looking gray, with bright, stunning blue eyes, her skin had a slight tan... _"just who's child is she??"_ They thought to themselves, a throat clearing got their attention, that's how they remember that they were still on the roof with nine children, "R-right, sorry about that, we just kind of wandered off for a moment there, now what were you saying, Sakura?"

 

"I said, how do we introduce ourselves," Sakura said.

 

The jonoin blinked at each other before a sweat drop appeared on their foreheads,  _"are they sure she's the 2nd smartest, or secretly the dead last in disguise?"_ They both thought at the same time, "ahem, sure, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, and dislikes, you don't need to know, my hobbies, hmmm... you're too young for that. As for my dreams, never really thought about it," he looked next to him, "Asuma?"

 

"Name's Asuma Sarutoni, I like my relationship and my privacy, I dislike people that think that they're better than others without training themselves. My hobbies are reading, teaching and training, and my dream are to one day marry the person I'm in a relationship with and train my team to be the best that they can be." Asuma finished, he pointed to Ino who was on the far left of the group, "we'll start with you and work our way down."

 

"Okay, my name is Ino Yamanaka, I like training, flowers, tea and uh..." looks to Sasuke and blushes, "my hobbies are..." squeals and looks at Sasuke. "My dream is to um..." blush more because she can't stop looking at Sasuke."

 

"And your dislikes?" Asuma asked with a sweat drop,  _"could she be more obvious or is this a test from my old man?"_

 

"I HATE BILLBOARD BROW AND NARUTO-BAKA!!" She yelled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

 

"Next," said Kakashi.

 

"Hi, I am the great and powerful child of prophecy, IKO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! My likes are ramen, my dream is to become Hokage and open ramen shops all over the village! My hobbies are trying different flavors of ramen, it's also my dream to mix all the ramen flavors and make one great big bowl of SUPER RAMEN!" Iko finished by licking her lips and rubbing her belly.

 

 _"I almost don't want to ask this, but..."_ Kakashi thought, "and who- I mean, what are your dislike?"

 

"I hate Naruto-baka!" Iko said as she glared at her brother.

 

 _"I knew it, I sense a pattern here, Kami please break it for me,"_ Kakashi sighed, "next."

 

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like..." (same as the anime)

 

"And you hate?" Asuma asked exasperatedly.

 

"NARUTO-BAKA!!"

 

 _"Kami why?! And it's a fangirl, two of them!"_ Asuma and Kakashi thoughts the next person went.

 

"Names Kurama Kitsune, I like naps, sunny days, sweets, and babies, right Chi-chan?" Kurama smiled down Chihime who giggled, "I dislike people who judge a book by its cover, and people who think that they're better than others because they got more attention from their parents than others, or that their clan thinks they're number one. My hobbies include cooking and babysitting," Sasuke smirked at this because he didn't realize that Kurama was talking about him when he said what his dislikes were. "My dream for the future, hmm, I guess to live long enough to have my own family, or something," Kurama shrugged.

 

"My name's Chouji Akamichi, I dislike it when people call me fat, I hate people who think that they have the right to do and say whatever they want to people. I like food, not just eating it, but making it too, and I've been told that I'm very good at it, so maybe when I retire from being a ninja, I'll become a chef. My hobbies are cooking and hanging out with my friends, and my dream is to be the best ninja I can be," Chouji said with a bright smile.

 

"Ha, fat chance fatty," Ino said with Iko and Sakura agreeing, suddenly a dark aura appeared around Chouji, in a blink of an eye he was standing behind Ino, which really surprised the jonins.

 

He held her up by her ponytail, turned her to face him, "what was that bitch?" Chouji said in a dark voice that was not at all like his usual self.

 

"N-n-nothing, C-Ch-Chouji," Ino stuttered out.

 

Chouji dropped her back onto the steps as he walked back to his spot, "that's what I thought."

 

Kakashi and Asuma were so shocked by that display that Asuma's cigarette fell out his mouth, "uhm, w-who's next?"

 

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he leaned onto Naruto, "I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like cloud watching, star gazing, and midnight swims," Naruto whispered something into Shikamaru's ear that the others couldn't hear. Shikamaru blushed bright red and hit the blond's shoulder as the four boy's that knew what was going on chuckled, he cleared his throat and continued, "I hate troublesome things and people, my hobbies are the same as my likes and my dreams? It's too troublesome to tell you."

 

"Ummm, okay, next?" Asuma said.

 

"Name's Naruto, just Naruto will do, I like making things with my own two hands, building stuff from scratch and taking care of my precious," Naruto said as he hugged Chihime who giggled cutely, it made everyone go 'awww' except for a certain Uchiha with a stick up his ass. Or maybe a vibrator? "Anyways, I like sweets, sometimes ramen, but I'm not addicted to it like some people," glanced at Iko, making her growl at him, "my hobbies are training and building stuff, I dislike all of you except for the four I came with. I also wish a certain redhead would die a painful and horrible death, and another certain blond would grovel at my feet and beg for mercy. Even though that certain blond had so many chances, but that's not the point... oh! And my dream is to be the best that I can be and have a big family, the end," is what Naruto said with a happy smile on his face. Some clapping could be heard, everyone looked to see that it was Chihime who was clapping her hands, cheering at Naruto's dark tail, "awe Chi, stop, your making me blush, hehehe," he said as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

 

"That was a good story daddy," Chihime said happily.

 

Kakashi and Asuma stared at the whiskered cheek blond for a moment, "lastly," he turned to Sasuke, "please don't be too graphic about any dark detail you may have."

 

"Tch," Sasuke said, "my name is Sasuke Uchiha and..."

 

"I think you mean Sas _gay_   _Pussyfoot_ Uchiha," chuckled Naruto while Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurama, and Chihime giggled, even though Chihime didn't know what 'pussyfoot' meant, she still found it funny.

 

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT GAY AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A PUSSY ON HIS FEET!!" Yelled Sakura and Ino dumbly.

 

"That's right!" Iko said just as dumbly.

 

"Shut up dobe, you don't know anything about me!" Sasuke yelled.

 

"Yeah, but I know what your mama thought," Naruto chuckled again before it turned into laughter, making Sasuke made.

 

"What would you know about my mother anyways, dobe, you don't even have one, remember!" Sasuke said getting cheers of agreements from his fan club, Naruto was quite at that for a moment, Sasuke smirked thinking that he had won, but then Naruto chuckled darkly.

 

"Says the son of a filthy, no good, dirty gold digging whore!" Naruto said and Chouji and Kurama, Shikamaru and Chihime giggled, the girls gasped.

 

"TAKE THAT BACK! SASUKE-KUN'S MOM IS NOT A WHORE!"

 

"Oh, so you don't think she's not a gold digger?" Naruto asked them, then he laughed, "ha, that's interesting."

 

Sasuke had had enough of them talking about his mom, "Oh ho, looks like we've got a mama's boy over here, what's the matter, can't handle the truth?" Chuckled Chouji.

 

"Shut up fat ass!" Growled Sasuke.

 

 

The jonin was on guard, just in case things got physical, Chouji found then smirked, "we'll at least I know what my mom does when she goes out, she doesn't cheat on my dad with underage boys! Like yours does, I bet she'll even sleep her own son if the money's right." There was a gasp from everyone except Kurama, Shikamaru, Chihime, and Naruto, because they knew what was up.

 

Suddenly, Sasuke snapped, he did some quick hand signs before shouting, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi's eye's widened as he saw Sasuke breath a breath of fire out of his mouth, he was just seconds from putting it out when a shout of "Ice style: Ice mirror fall back, chains of frost!" Just as soon as the fireball left Sasuke's mouth, it was swallowed up by what looked like large ice mirror, once the fire was sucked into the mirror, chains made of fire shot out of it and wrapped around Sasuke's body. The girls that were chanting 'fight' and 'show them who's boss Sasuke-kun' and also the ever so clever, 'kick his ass', was heard on the rooftop, but all three girls quickly shut the fuck up when they saw that Naruto wasn't burnt to death. The girls were all like 'huh?' while Sasuke was like 'what the' and the jonins were like, 'what just happened here?' They were all about to voice all of their unasked questions when suddenly, the real Minato Namikaze showed up just as Naruto undid the jutsu, Minato looked around the scene on the roof, he saw Sasuke standing next to Naruto looking like he was in shock. Sakura, Ino, and Iko looked to be in either shock or they saw a ghost fly by their very own eyes. Kakashi, his former student, looked like he was frozen, Asuma seemed to be stuck in a fish mode. Kurama and Shikamaru seemed to be holding back laughter for some reason, Chouji looked like he had won something big, Naruto looked calm, and there was a little girl sitting on his lap looking at him curiously. He turned to Kakashi and Asuma, "does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow and both hands on his hips.

 

Hearing the sound of his former sensei's voice seemed to snap Kakashi out of whatever trance he was in, he looked at the yellow flash with tired, but surprised eyes, "oh....sensei, when did you get here?" Kakashi asked still shocked.

 

"How about I ask why is it that the Killing Intent over on this roof was so high that I could feel it all the way from my office?" Minato asked as he was starting to lose his cool.

 

Asuma snapped out of his trance next, he looked over with surprised eyes, "h-Hokage-sama, what-when did you get here?"

 

Minato growled, "will someone just tell me what's going on?!" He yelled and everyone else snapped out of the trance.

 

"It was him!" Yelled Ino, Iko, and Sakura as they all pointed to Naruto, just trying to get him into trouble.

 

Minato rolled his eyes, "okay, why don't you all, ONE BY ONE, explain to me what the hell happened here before I disband both teams?" So they told him what happened when they got to the part where Naruto used Ice style to counter Sasuke's Fire style, he stopped believing them, "that's bull, Naruto doesn't know any jutsu's like that. Besides, it's too advanced for him, that jutsu is labeled as an SS rank forbidden jutsu because no one can control the mirror's power. How would he even learn such a high-class jutsu when I couldn't even use it?" 

 

Everyone, except Naruto and Kurama, gasped, "what, sensei couldn't even use that jutsu! Then how di-"

 

"Genjutsu, he probably put you all under a genjutsu without any of you knowing about it, it's the only way that I can find to explain it," Minato said.

 

Everyone looked at Minato before they started to think about it for themselves, "daddy's right, how could Naruto-baka know such a jutsu in the first place?" Iko said

 

Sakura smirked, "Iko's right, he is the dead last after all!"

 

They all turned to where Naruto was sitting but found that Naruto, Kurama, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Chihime was nowhere to be seen, "where did they go?" Asked Kakashi.

 

"The better question is, when did they leave?" Asked Asuma.

* * *

 

_With Naruto_

 

Naruto, Chihime, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama reappeared back in the nursery after Minato had 'proved' that Naruto was no smarter than a brick on the ground. The four boys had decided to shushin back to Naruto's compound before anyone could ask anything since they all must think that he put them all under a genjutsu or something when they weren't aware. He sighed and put Chihame down on the ground to play with some of the babies that were crawling around on the ground, "man that was a rough meeting," said the blond as he walked over to the  side of the nursery that had the rocking chairs, he slumped down in one and leaned his head back. Just then a clone walked up to him with a two-month-old baby that had dark green eyes dark brown hair, Naruto sighed again, "what?"

 

"She's been asking for you, in a way, I think she can sense which one of use is the real one, Boss," said the clone as he handed the little girl over to Naruto.

 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the clone but took the baby anyways, "Yuza? Do you know who I am?" He asked the baby, the little girl just started laughing and hugged the boy that she thought was either her father or older brother, he wasn't sure which she would choose when she could talk.

 

"She'll probably grow up to be a strong sensory type ninja in a few years," said clone.

 

Naruto let Yuza lay on his chest as he looked up at the ceiling, "maybe, I should probably start setting up training scheduled for them in a few weeks then start their training as soon as they can walk."

 

Shikamaru sat down in another rocking chair next to Naruto with Renji in his arms, "don't you think that's a little too early, Naruto? I mean shouldn't they have a chance to be kids first before starting their training?" 

 

Naruto shook his head, "no, tell me Shika-chan, when did you start your training?"

 

"After I turned five."

 

"And you Cho-chan?"

 

"The same."

 

"See, and you all are good at what you do, I want them to be the best. When they start to walk, I'll start their training, but I'll make it into a game for them to play until they get older and I'll tell them the truth behind the games they play. It's better to start them off early, something easy then slowly makes it harder as the years go by since Chihime is already one, she'll understand better and will later help the others understand. I'll make it so that even the civilian born baby can become go, ninja, way better than that Sakura bitch id trying to be. In fact, I plan to make it so that when my baby girls grow up, they don't become fangirls like her," explain Naruto.

 

"How will you start their training?" Chouji asked holding a baby with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, "are you going to start off with playground stuff first, or go straight to chakra control?" 

 

"I think playground stuff would be a better way to go, chakra control will have to wait until they can talking properly first," Naruto explained. Just then a shadow clone shushined into the room in front of them, "report."

 

"Team 7 will meet up at training ground 7 at 6 am sharp without breakfast, to do a joint genin test with team 10, I suspect the test will have a lot to do with teamwork." Said the clone, "and also, the Hokage maybe watching the test from a distance to see if what everyone said about Boss not being able to control the Ice mirror jutsu is or not. In either case, be on your toes because I saw the jonins laying traps on the training ground before they went home. And you have a mission from the Hokage soon after."

 

Naruto nodded, "thanks, you can go now," the clone dispelled, "damn, I need a vacation," Naruto said as he got up and walked out of the room with Yuza. He turned to one of the clones that were walking by with a puppy in his arms, "got the spa ready and bring the kids over, it's time they start going outside more," the clone nodded and walked into the nursery.

 

"Hay Naru, I've been meaning to ask, wasn't that one dog you saved one of the Inuzuka dogs?" Kurama asked holding Mito as they all walked into the elevator.

 

"Yeah, I didn't know it at the time, but she was. Although, I highly doubt that she would want to go back there now, not after what they did, or tried to do," said Naruto.

 

"What did they try to do?" Asked Chouji.

 

"They were going to put her down for getting pregnant by a wolf summons instead of the clan head's mutt," Naruto said. "I saved her when I turned eight, I was just walking down the street after a beating one night and this wolf summons come up to me, said 'you smelt like you can help me'. The next thing I know, I'm following him, I saved her, and now I have the wolf and fox contract, funny how things work out in the end, eh?" He smirked as he saw Shikamaru's and Chouji's shocked faces, he chuckled as he walked out of the elevator onto the third floor, they walked until they reached the spa, inside a great white wolf was walking about until he saw them enter. "Dante, how is everything?" Naruto asked the wolf.

 

Dante, the wolf summons that Naruto helped, came over and sat in front of Naruto, they were about the same size, "Naruto-sama, good to see you found some mate other than the fox," he chuckled. He looked at the humans and the little pups they were holding, "tell me, Naruto-sama, did you mark any of these pups as yours yet?" 

 

"No, not yet, I'm waiting until they can walk before I put the seal of bonding on them, in about a year when I start training them, I'll mark them." He explained, "by the way, this is Shikamaru and Chouji, they kinda started living here yesterday," he turned to said boys, "guys, this is Dante, the first son the wolf summon's boss, Alta, he's the one I told you about."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet the mate of the first wolf summoner, how do you do you," Dante said with a small bow.

 

"Wait, mates?" Chouji said, "what are you talking about?"

 

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention this yesterday when I shared my memories with you," Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

 

"What is it, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"Well when I gave you my memories, I temporarily marked you as my mates back then, the making would have only lasted a week as long as we didn't have sex. But, uhm, I"

 

"WHAT! Are you saying that I'm like your wife now or something?" Shikamaru asked a little angry.

 

"Now, now, Shika-chan, it's okay, I'm not that bad and you still have the rest of the week to break the seal that I marked you with." Naruto said, but then frowned, "but then you'll have to forget about me because all your memories of me will be erased, it's up to you."

 

Shikamaru's eyes softened, "but I don't want to forget," he whispered to himself, Chouji put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

 

"Ma, Naruto-sama, why don't you come and take a dip with me in the spring tub? You guys can join us if you like," Dante said trying to lighten the mood.

 

"Sure thing, Dante, I'll just make a few shadow clones to watch the kids while we relax," Naruto said before walking over to the part of the spa that held the spring tub. He turned back to the other that wee still standing by the door, "oi, Cho-chan, come here, I want to talk to you."

 

Chouji glanced over at Naruto for a moment before turning to Shikamaru, "are you going to be okay?" He asked softly.

 

Shikamaru nodded and smiled his best friend, "I'll be alright, you can go," Chouji smiled back, he nodded and followed Naruto.


	2. Not Genjutsu, it's Naruto

"Okay teams, we'll be doing what's called the 'bell test', this test will test you to see who can become a ninja and who needs another year in the academy. You have until noon to get these bells here, if you don't get a bell by the time that this alarm clock goes off, you all fail."

 

"But Kakashi sensei, there's only six bells and eight of us."

 

"That's right, Sakura, that's because the two people left without a bell, will be sent back to the academy, no exceptions."

 

"Well, since Kakashi explained everything, shall we get started? Ready... begin!"

 

Everyone scattered into the bushes or trees, "well at least they know how to hid well enough," Kakashi said before looking down at the remaining four still standing in front of them. "Uhm, can I help you four, is there something that I didn't get across to you guys that you're still standing here?"

 

"No," said Kurama.

 

"We just had a question," said Naruto.

 

"And that question would be....?" Asked Asuma.

 

"How much force can we use, strength wise?" Asked Shikamaru.

 

Kakashi eye smiled, "come at us with the intent to kill and we'll call it even."

 

The four boy looked at each other, "so like, you wouldn't be, I don't know, mad at us if we hit you or maybe hurt you badly?" Asked Chouji wanting to be sure.

 

Minato laughed at them then, "as if, but I'll tell you boys what, if you can take down either Kakashi or Asuma, then I'll buy you all as much food as you can eat for lunch, how's that sound?" 

 

The boys looked at each other again before looking at the two jonin's that were just standing there smiling at them. They turned back to the Hokage, Naruto had a smile on his face, "what if we take out both of them, what will you do then?"

 

Minato laughed whole heartily, "well if you can take down, two A rank ninja's, then I'll allow one favor from each of you, anything you want, just name it and it will be done."

 

Naruto's smile grew, he took out a scroll from his pocket with a pen, "would mind signing a contract to prove that you're not lying to us, Hokage-sama?"

 

Minato smirked as he took the scroll and signed it before handing it back to Naruto, "it's a deal, but if you lose, you have to do whatever I tell you to do from now on. Got it?"

 

Naruto nodded, "got it," he turned to the other three, "scatter," then just like that, Chouji through a smoke bomb onto the ground that covered their disappearance.

 

When the smoke cleared, they were all gone without a trace, Minato smirked, "this ought to be fun."

* * *

 

 

_With Naruto_

 

"Naruto, what the hell are you thinking? You just made a deal with the devil himself, how are we going to do this?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"Shika's right, he's kage level, I don't know what level you are from this morning's spar, but we just made genin," Chouji said.

 

"I know you guys are worried and all, but don't worry, I'm easily higher than kage level, even with have of my power sealed away in that little redhead brat," Kurama said with a smile. "Plus I trained Naru myself, he's at least chunin level right now, isn't that right Naruto?" Kurama looked at Naruto when he didn't reassure  the other two with him, "Naru?"

 

"I'm thinking," Naruto replied as he continued to stare out at the three jonin and one kage, it wasn't going to be easy, but would make due. "Alright, I have a plan, but I'll need some input, Shika-chan, how long can you hold your shadow for?"

 

"About five minutes so far, it takes some chakra to hold it for long," he said.

 

"And Cho-chan, how go are you with the human boulder?"

 

"Good enough, but I can't hold it as long as I would like, plus when I pull my head in, I'm pretty much guessing."

 

Naruto nodded, his head turned to the direction where Dante and Shima were watching Yuza, he looked at Kurama, "she's still a baby Naruto. It's not like she can talk like Chihime, you know that right?" Kurama asked.

 

"Yeah, by the way, were is Chi?" Naruto asked

 

"She was sitting by the memorial stone a minute ago," Chouji said looking to the spot and not seeing Chihime there, "oh ho, I don't see her." He started panicking when suddenly he felt someone tap him on the back, he turned around and Shikamaru had to cover his mouth to keep him from yelping out in surprise to seeing Chihime standing there with a Freddy mask. She giggled at Chouji's reaction, the others looked at her in surprise, Chouji calmed down enough to ask the question that was on all of there minds, "Chi-chan, what are you doing here?" 

 

"Hm, what do you mean, I just followed you here through the smoke, are we playing hide-and-seek?" She asked innocently.

 

Naruto looked at the little girl thoughtfully, "Chi, come here," Chihime walked over to Naruto, Naruto took off her mask and his eye widened, "Whoa. Y-you," he blinked and looked at Kurama, "I'm going to have to ask Dante if he's psycho or something."

 

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru.

 

Naruto turned Chihime around so they could see her eye, they gasped, "i-is, is that the rennigan?" Asked Shikamaru.

 

"Yes, but to see it in a person this young...it's unheard of," Kurama said.

 

Naruto nodded, he turned Chi around to face him, "Chi, how long have you been able to use those eyes?"

 

"My eye?" She looked a little confused, then realized what he meant, "oh these eyes? Umm, hm, about a little while now, why?"

 

Naruto smiled, "because you just made me think of the perfect plan," he looked at the others, "but first, we need to see if Yuza's still awake."

* * *

 

 

_Half an hour later, with Minato and the others_

 

"It's only been about thirty minutes and no one's moved yet, do you think they all fell asleep waiting for the others to make a move first?" Asked Kakashi as he read his porn.

 

"Possible, you did tell everyone to get here early without breakfast, they're probably low on energy," suggested Asuma.

 

"Whether they're hungry or tired, or even both, this is what it's like in the ninja world, if they can make it through just this, then they can't make it out there," Minato stated as he watched the tree line for any sign of Naruto or the others, he was getting impatient until he saw a few shurikens come out from the trees, he sidestepped them all with a smirk on his face. He could see that the shuriken was aimed more for him than the others, he was about to make whoever it was that threw those when he felt something hit him in the back, next he heard an explosion rip through the field and felt pain spread throughout his back. _"What the-"_ but he couldn't finish that thought when he saw that a fist was heading right to his face, he dodged it just in time to see that it was Chouji who threw the punch, he grabbed Chouji by the wrist and threw him across the field just seconds before hitting the ground. He slid across the grass until he hit the base of a tree, he slowly got up and shook off the pain he was feeling, when he looked back to were Kushina, Kakashi, and Asuma was standing, he could see them all fighting against Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama, he chuckled, "so that's how it's going to be eh Naruto? That's not exactly fair, now is it?" He said as he got back on his feet.

 

"In the ninja world, there is rarely such a thing as fairness," said a voice from the tree line.

 

Minato turned around to look into the forest, he couldn't see the one who spoke, he couldn't even sense one near him, "show yourself!" He demanded as looked into the trees.

 

 _ **"Oh did you hear that he's demanding us to show ourselves, what should we do now?"**_ The voice chuckled.

 

 ** _"I guess we'll have no choice but to do as he says, he is the_ Hokage _after all,"_** said a second voice. 

 

A poof of smoke appeared in front of Minato and there stood a wolf that was larger than Minato by a good four feet, the wolf had dark brown fur with dark brown eyes, next to the wolf stood Naruto with a smirk. "Well, here we are, Hokage-sama, is there something you need?"

 

"Where did you get the wolf summoning contract? No one has ever been able to tame them, why do you even have it in the first place?" Minato asked rapidly, "who gave it to you, I demand to know!"

 

Naruto looked up at the wolf, "should I tell him, Iggy?"

 

 **"You might as well, it's not like he can take the summoning contract just by hearing you talk about it, so it's fine,"** the now named Iggy said with a smile down at Naruto.

 

Naruto looked back at Minato, "No one really gave it to, and I didn't find it, I wasn't even looking for it."

 

"Then how did you get it?" Minato asked trying to stay calm.

 

"Simple, I was just walking home after my birthday beating from the villagers-"

 

"YOU LIE! The villagers are good people, they would never just beat someone for no reason."

 

 **"And you're a blind fool for believing such a lie yourself, Minato Namikaze,"** stated Iggy with hate in his voice.

 

"Y-you know my name? How is that possible, wolf?" Minato asked knowing that he didn't tell Iggy his name.

 

Iggy smirked,  **"I know your name, Minato because I've been watching how you and your wife have treated both of your children."**

 

"You've watched my family, for how long?" Minato asked suspicious of Iggy's word.

 

 **"A long time, in fact, I've been watching you since you yourself were a child. If it was not for I, then your father would never have been able to give you life, you should thank me, I saved his life. In turn, I've saved your life as well,"** Iggy said.

 

"That can't be, y-you can't be _that_  Iggy, the one that my father spoke about?" Minato said with disbelief written all over his face, "how could you be? My father said he was a young boy when he met The Great Iggy of the wolf summons, you would have to be at least past fifty to be the same wolf from that time."

 

Iggy chuckled,  **" ah, but that's where you're wrong, young pup, I am The Great Iggy, the one and the same. There is no other like me, there may never be for a few more years, but I am still who I am because of time."**

 

"What do you mean Iggy?" Naruto asked.

 

Iggy looked down at the younger blond,  **"oh, that's right, I never told you, but us summons can live much, much longer than any one human. If you were to measure our life span, it would equal that of two full Uzumaki life spans, in some cases, three or four, depending on the type of lives we lead."** He sighed,  **"it's not easy living so long, but it's the hand we've been dealt... now, why don't you finish what you were saying, I can wait? I've also been wanting to hear the story of how my little brother met you and gained our first summoner since the sage of six paths."**

"Ha, such none sense, everyone knows that the sage of six paths is a myth, why would you go around telly these tall tails?" Minato scuffed.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at Minato's arrogance, "like I was saying, I was walking home after a beating when Iggy's younger brother, Dante, came up to me and said I could help him. So I did, when I was done helping him, he was happy with the work that he saw me do to help and let me sign the contracts to technically be the first summoner of the wolves."

 

"What do you mean by 'technically? Either you're the first for you're not!" Minato said folding his arms, not believing a word that these two were saying.

 

"Well obviously when Hogoromo first summoned the wolves, it was back before contracts were created, so he couldn't sign his name on one now could he?" Naruto said matter-of-factly, making Minato mad but Naruto didn't give a shit about his so-called father's temper, "anyways, after Hogoromo summoned the wolves for the first time, he told them that he was going to create contracts. This would make it easier to form a bond between summoner and the summoned, Hogoromo also left a prophecy with the wolves of a child of prophecy, the same as the toads, that a child would rise up and either save or destroy the world."

 

Now Minato was the one to roll his eyes, "I already know of this prophecy, it states:

"Darkness _doesn't always come at night,_ _on one day two lights will be born,_

_two stars of the night._

_One feels love, the other is sad,_ _one smile, the other frowns._

 _If these light doesn't shine as one,_ _the war will break and evil has won._

 _You must spread joy to the whole,_ _make life shine anew!_

_But one wrong turn spells trouble; for me and you._

_Ten summers will pass before you know._

_When eleven summers have come to pass, a hero will be chosen,_

_so chose wisely, and don't cut the stars in half._

_Two stars will mean the moon."_

 

"I've known about this prophecy for over four years now. I've also known that the child of prophecy has been my daughter, Iko, form the very beginning and not you. What's your point, are you jealous of your sister's power, is that why you raped her you sick pervert?!" Minato yelled out at Naruto making everyone stop what they were doing and look to see what was happening, "you raped her thinking you could get her pregnant so you can have some of that power under your control, doesn't that right, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Isn't it, TELL ME!" Naruto said nothing to after hearing this, he felt disgusted about hearing such a lie from this man, how could he even believe that he did someone that was related to him and acted like she owned the world because her father told her that she did. It made him angry inside knowing that these people before him were supposed to be his blood relatives, it literally made him want to throw up with at this very moment. Seeing that Naruto wasn't saying anything, Minato had a face of disgust but replaced it with a smirk, "that's disgusting, but I get it, you're a boy, better yet, you're a teenager, you have hormones and I get that. I was a teenager too once, so I understand," he bent down until he was at eye level with Naruto, whose eyes were covered by his blond bangs, "but did you have to do  _that_ with your twin sister?"

 

Suddenly Minato felt something fast and heard, he didn't see it coming, Minato was sent flying twenty feet away from Naruto, slamming into about thirty or more trees as he went. When he finally stopped, he had landed about several miles from the training grounds. Everyone looked around to see who it was that had done such amazing feet, they saw Kurama with his foot in the air pointing to the direction that Minato flew to, Kurama lowered his leg and took a couple deep breaths as Chouji and Shikamaru came over. Chihime came out from her hiding spot, Dante, Shima holding wrapped up Yuza in her mouth like a stork, they also came over to Naruto. "Naruto-sama, are you alright?" Asked Dante with worry in his voice as he looked at the blond, he became very worried when the boy didn't answer.

 

"Naru?" Kurama said in a calm voice but didn't look at the said blond.

 

Naruto clenched his hands, "yeah I'm-" loud slap was heard as it echoed through the field.

 

They looked to see Iko had run to stand in front of Naruto and had slapped him, Naruto had a large red mark across his cheek, he took a minute to stay in that position. His face was turned to show the red handprint across his whiskered cheek, he slowly turned his head as he reached a hand up to his cheek to feel the mark that was starting to sting. "STOP CASTING GENJUTSU'S ON US, WE ALREADY SAW IT ONcE YESTERDAY, AND IT WAS STUPID!! But today you showed me that daddy got hurt, and I won't let it be real, IT CAN'T BE REAL! Your WEAK!! YOU CAN'T HURT MY DADDY!! So stop it, brake the jutsu ri-" but she couldn't finish what she was saying as a hand from Naruto shot forth and wrapped itself tightly around Iko's neck, "l-l-let g-go, b-baka." But Naruto didn't let go, he tightened his grip around her neck and lifted her up into the air as she continued to struggle, kicking, wiggling, anything she could do to get the air back into her lungs, it was all in vain.

 

 **"You think I'm sick? You think I'm weak? Is that all I am to you?"** Naruto said in a soft voice, it was dangerously dark, with his bangs still covering his eyes,  **"if that's all you think of me, then I say... lets test that out, ne?"**

 

He lifted up his head to look Iko in the eyes, he watched her struggling against his tightening grip, when she looked down into his eyes, she gasped, "y-y-y-you e-e-eyes-s, t-t-hey'r-re...."

 

 **"What? Do you like them? Sorry, you can't have them, they're MINE!"** He tightened his grip tighter before he pulled her close to his face,  **"you know, there was once a time that I looked up to you because you held those peoples attention so much. I looked up to you and wanted to be like you, do everything you do, just so that they could just send a small glance my way, but then I realized I was wrong!"** He threw Iko across the field, he slowly walked over to her while she coughed as the air came back to her full force,  **"I did good things, I was good, I helped around the house, at the lowly age of two I even made you all breakfast. How? Because I followed rules, I made judgments that would make any parent proud to have me, I was careful, but do you know what I got in return? NOTHING!!!"** He flashed stepped closer to Iko until he was looking down at her with his newly awaken eyes,  **"when I turned three, I noticed that it wasn't me that was wrong, it was all of you.** **"** He picked her up by the front of her collar and held her up at arms arm's length,  **"but don't worry, I'll make it right, here and NOW!"** Suddenly a Rasengan formed in his hands in under three seconds, shocking everyone that had come close enough, but they didn't get to close because the amount of killing intent that was rolling off of him would make a kage's knees buckle. 

 

"Souchi NO!" Kushina yelled but it was too late.

 

Naruto plunged the Rasengan into Iko stomach, the jutsu hit her hard and she spits up blood, Naruto had a manic grin on his face,  **"tell me _dear sister_ does this still feel like a genjutsu?!" **

 

"KAI!" Kakashi and Asuma yelled after staring in shocked horror, "KAI!" They said again but nothing changed, "again, KAI!" They said again but nothing changed, the scene in front of them stayed the same.

 

Kushina ran up to them and touched their shoulders, "KAI!" She yelled, but nothing happened.

 

Sasuke was looking around in pure shock, "everyone cut your finger, someone, if chakra isn't working then maybe the pain will!" He said as he got out a kunai from his pouch, he held it up to his free hand and sliced the palm of his hand, the pain sent a shock to his system that would have surely broken any genjutsu out there. He looked back up to still see Naruto had rammed the Rasengan into Iko's stomach and Iko spitting up blood, "what? Maybe it wasn't deep enough?" 

 

 **"Don't stress yourself, teme, this is no genjutsu, it's all me,"** he smirked as he dropped Iko on the ground again after he released rasingan. He turned around to see everyone's reactions, they all looked back at him in shock and other emotions, Sasuke was shocked and angry, Sakura and Ino were shaking in fear, Kakashi, Asuma, Kushina were staring in shock, confusion, and fear. Naruto chuckled as he caught an attacking from Minato, who thought he could get the drop on him when his back was turned, but he was wrong seeing as how Naruto didn't even need to turn around to catch Minato's hand before he could Rasengan Naruto in the back. **"Nice try Minato, really, but you are pathetic, your wife is whore, your daughter is a failure that you can't even see, and you..."** he turned to look Minato in the eyes, he saw how mad the older twin was until he looked into Naruto's eyes and his own eye widened.

 

"Th-Those eyes, how?" Minato whispered out to himself.

 

Naruto chuckled again as he to Minato's outstretched arm and flung the Namikaze head into the air, he sent chakra into his legs to jump up to meet Minato in mid-air, he kicked the still stunned man in the stomach. Minato got the wind knocked out of his lungs from Naruto's kick and was sent flying yet again, Naruto flashed out of there as quick as the yellow flash himself, if not fast, and landed right next to Minato who was somewhat knocked out. Everyone was started out of their shock when they heard a crack, a scream, and laughter coming from the clearing of the training ground, they rushed back to the clearing to see Minato holding his right arm and crying out in pain as Naruto laughed. Naruto's foot was seemingly just resting on Minato's right arm when Naruto went to lift it up, Minato's cry's of pain got worse, Minato's arm was laying out horizontally at his side. Naruto removed his foot soo Minato could cradle his arm as tears rolled down his eyes as Naruto walked back to the group that he had come with.

 

"Kurama, make a memory wipe seal, but make sure that everyone only remembers getting ready from the test, I'll implant another memory in there heads with another seal that I made," Naruto said as his eyes went back to normal. 

 

"What will the memory be about?" Asked Shikamaru as he snapped back to the present.

 

"About us winning of course, but just barely, we want them to believe their memories are real, not fake. If they remember this, they will just bug me about where I learned to 'cast genjutsu's so strong that it fools A-S rank ninja', I don't have time for that." Naruto explained as he walked over to Dante and Shima to pick up Yuza, who hadn't made a peep about the loud noise because Naruto put a silence seal around her so she could take her morning nap. "As soon as your done with your seal, I'll get to work on mine, but it won't last very long until the timer runs out on my self, we may have to take action."

 

"What do you mean Naruto? What will we have to do?" Chouji asked getting scared because he wasn't ready to do anything too extreme... yet.

 

"More importantly, how long do we have until the timer runs out?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"I don't know, about a year at the most, maybe less, I haven't applied this seal to anyone before," Naruto said as he handed the sleeping Yuza over to Chouji to hold. 

 

Chihime came over to him, "Daddy, are we going to be in trouble now?" She asked with tears in her eyes, "I don't want them to take me away from you," she cried.

 

"No, Chi, no one's taking you away from me, we're family and family sticks together," Naruto said as he patted her head. He took out some slips of paper from his pocket and started to write seals on them as Kurama drew a large seal on the ground in the middle of the clearing.

 

"W-wh-wha-what a-a-are y-yo-you guys d-doing?" Asked Sakura as she held Ino in fear of what might come next.

 

"Don't worry, you won't remember," Naruto said finishing the last of the seals, Kurama did hand signs and slammed his hands down on the ground making the seal glow a bright green before fading away into the grass.

 

"W-wh-hat do..." Ino started but fainted, along with everyone else on the field, except for Naruto's group.

 

"Shouldn't we at least call a medic for Minato's arm? It might fall off or something, then how will the memory seal work?" Asked Shikamaru.

 

"The medics are on the way, I sent a shadow clone to the hospital saying that the Hokage was hurt, they may not like treating me. But to not head my word of their hurt leader? Heads are going to roll for that, I promise, but it's not like I care that much about the old bastard, it's just that his broken arm is a hindrance to my plans." He looked up to see everyone else besides his group was now knocked out, he handed some seals to Shikamaru, "help me put these on them so we can leave before they wake up," Shikamaru nodded and started putting the seal on people with Kurama helping.

 

 **"Is there anything you wish for me to do, Naruto-sama?"** Iggy asked as he walked over from his original spot by the trees, where he had stood only moments before taking to Naruto and Minato.

 

Naruto shook his head, "for now we wait, when the time comes, we'll be there at the house, I'll summon you. But until then, Dante will be the messenger between us, if things don't go as plan, then we may have to relocate to the wolf realm for a little while until things set down here."

 

Iggy nodded,  **"well it's not like you weren't planning to live in the wolf realm for a while from the start, but I understand. I shall wait for you all, whenever it may come, I shall be there, ready for the up coming fight."** He bowed his head and looked over to Dante,  **"take care, otouto, I can't replace you."**

 

Danta laughed a short laugh, "as if you could."

 

 **"Yes, I suppose that's the truth of it all, no one is replaceable,"** Iggy chuckled, he sighed, **"well I must beginning now, things to do and stuff like that."**

 

Iggy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a few minutes later, Kurama and Chouji were done putting the seals on to the others, "well, best be going now. Don't want the medics to get here and turn into rabbits with all their questions and their hatred of me," Naruto said. Everyone put a hand onto his should or his arm and shunned away from the training ground, they disappeared a little before Naruto's clone came with the medics in tow, when the medics saw everyone passed out, they didn't have time to question what really happened and just went to work.

 

 _"What could have done this much damage to the Hokage's arm and Iko-sama's body?"_ They thought as they healed the two injured.  

 


	3. Wave and the troublesome sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is, sorry for the wait, enjoy!

It has been exactly two months since the little genin test incident, no one can remember what had happened to them that day, these people include: Sasuke, Saukra, Ino, Kushina, Asuma, Iko, and Minato. Iko had just barely scraped the surface of death after Naruto's attack, she had to have a diet of liquids for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, she also had to stay in the hospital for three weeks going in and out of the ER just so they could figure out how to fix, or at the very least, heal her stomach from the damage. They found out that she had lost one of her ovaries during the attack, which would make it hard for her to have children, if at all, in her later years. As for Minato, his arm was not fractured or broken in the least, it shocked all the medical staff when they finally got the x-ray back on his arm, there was no break, bruise, nothing as minor as a scratch! But that didn't mean Minato could use his are in just a few days or months, no, in fact there was more damage than they thought there was, when taking a closer look at the x-ray, they had to really look for it. At first they thought the arm was fine when they first checked it, but after a few hours, Minato had to be rushed back to the hospital because his whole arm had turned a dangerous that no doctor like seeing.

 

 

 

The doctors made the nurses draw straw to see who would go in there to tell their beloved hokage the truth about his arm, it was one unlucky nurse named Betty that drew the bad straw and had to do the deed. When she got in the room where Minato was waiting for the news, she apologized to him over and over again with tears in her eyes when she said, "I'm sorry hokage-sama, but we had to completely cut off your right arm so that you could live." The news shocked Minato to his core, his right arm, his dominant arm, the main arm that he used to mold chakra with, was now forever lost to him and he had no idea why. He couldn't remember how he lost his arm, what happened it make him lose his arm? He didn't know, and it drove him insane at times, what was it, what did it, who did it? He asked over and over without any luck.

 

 

 

 

 

As for Kushina, the memory wipe seal that Kurama had put on her after they removed her womb had been affected in a bad way. When Kurama activated the second memory wipe seal, along with the first memory seal that was still activated behind Kushina's neck, both seals had a bad reaction to each other, like two negative magnets pushing against each other. Let's say sparks flew and called it a day, because when the medics had arrived, Kushina was having a seizure, why? Because the first seal didn't like the second seal, the two seals fought for control and ended up frying her brain to no more than a barely working puddle of nerves and gray matter. In short, Kushina is no in a coma that she may or may not ever wake from. This new upset both Iko and Minato, but what really hit them hard was when the medics informed Minato that Kushina's womb had been removed recently by some back ally doctor that they could only guess was either a ninja that hated Kushina and wanted revenge on her, or some lump of flesh screwed up and accidentally took out the wrong womb. They weren't sure of which, they didn't like both, and if Minato ever found out who did it, he would hit first and ask questions later, if the person was still alive that is. Another person that the memory seal had affected greatly was Sasuke, it was just bad luck in the young Uchiha's part that his sharingan hadn't  activated yet, actually, Sasuke was the closet one to the seal and his mind had been messed with greatly, not as bad as Kushina's mind, but he was still affected. He had a full personality change, he was still arrogant as all hell, but the way his mind was affected, in basic terms because I'm no doctor, Sasuke Uchiha had made history.

 

 

 

 

 

That's right, Sasuke Uchiha, a little more than a week after the genin test, found out how much he liked pain. Yes, Sasuke became a masochist! And a gay one at that. When his father, Fugaku, had one day found Saskue impaling himself over some random guy's dick in the back ally of the red light district as he BEGGED another random guy to beat the crap out of him while the first raped him senseless, Fugaku nearly had himself a heart attack. He watched in horror as both men did just as Sasuke had asked, Fugaku also nearly collapsed when he found out, or just saw, that Sasuke had actually paid these two thugs to do those things to him, he wasn't sure that his Uchiha pride could help him recover from this. But then, Sasuke saw his father in the ally way after he was done, they stared at each other for a while, Fugaku was so lost in thought that he didn't see when Sasuke had limped u to him. When Fugaku registered how close his son actually was standing, just inches away from him, he stepped back. Then things got weird as Sasuke kept going on and on about how he was a bad son and how he needed to be 'punished' by him, Fugaku had no idea what to do, he couldn't let anyone know that his son was into things like this, it would ruin the Uchiha's image, more so than what Mikoto had done in the past.

 

 

 

From then on, Fugaku had Shisui put Sasuke under a powerful genjutsu so that he wouldn't wouldn't to these things when he was in public. But somehow that only made the problem worse because without Sasuke's masochistic ways, said boy's mind had somehow made him believe that his calling in life was met to be THE GREATEST SLUT THAT EVER LIVED!! Fugaku wanted to cry real tears when he heard his youngest son say such things, but what could he do? Fugaku had to cut his losses and take what he had gotten, fearing that if he put his youngest under another genjutsu, the situation may just get much much worse than it already had. So with Sasuke declaring that he was going to be the greatest slut that ever lived, Fugaku made sure that he put down ground rules. Rules that Sasuke had to promise to live by, Sasuke agreed as long as his new dream didn't get interrupted, he would do whatever, so he promised never to bring home strangers late at night, never sleep with anyone without protection, blah blah blah... After a few months Fugaku was still trying to get used to his son's new act, hoping beyond hope that his original personality would come back, but what Fugaku didn't know was that because of this change in Sasuke, he will never be able to have a baby with either a woman or a man, why? Because when the memory seal at the training ground was activated, it sent out a signal that would prevent anyone that was affected by the seal from having children in the future until the seal was turned off or lost its power. It wasn't something that was planned in the seal design, it was just a rotten side effect, oh well. Sakura and Ino didn't change much, but they did become very forgetful at times, another side effect of the seal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anyways, two months after the seal thing happened, Naruto's false memory seal kicked in the moment the others had entered the hospital to get checked out. In those two months, Naruto has started training Chouji and Shikamaru, while he still trained with Kurama on other stuff. They also found out that Kurama was now three months pregnant, Shikamaru and Chouji were just reaching two months. This meant that Naruto's second doujutsu had awaken without them knowing it. Shikamaru's hair had grown out and lost all of its spikiness, Chouji's hair had gotten longer and became more spikes, so he looks like the chibi version of himself from shipputen (I don't know if I spelled that right, but whatever, on with the story!). They had celebrated Chihime's second birthday with Kurama becoming all emotional by taking a bunch of pictures of the event and demanded they have a family photo to hang around the compound. Naruto had no choice but to comply, knowing that if he didn't, Kurama was going to hold out on him in bed. It didn't matter if he was on the top or the bottom, as long as he was doing it with someone that he liked and trusted, sex was sex, and sex with those three was mind blowing. It also helped that he had stamina for days 

 

 

 

SO! Here we are, two months after the memory wipe, Minato decided to pass team 7 and 10 because his memories tell him that they deserved to pass. He gave them many D-rank missions and it was now time for both teams first C-rank mission. He was just in his office, still struggling to sign for things with his left arm, when both teams burst in demanding to have their first C-rank, he didn't know what to do, he only had one C-rank mission left for that day and it was as simple as a walk in the park for him, but these were genin. He couldn't assume what was easy for him would be the same for them, well it was their lucky day because Minato was still heartbroken about the mysterious cause of his lost arm, so he gave them both the only with a C-rank on it, the one for wave. Without so much as saying a word, he signaled someone to get the client, in walked Tazuna, the brig builder from wave, "this is a C-rank mission, protect Tazuna here so that he can get home to his village in wave and finish building his brig, any questions? No, good, now get out," Minato said in his now very usual depressed voice.

 

 

 

"Uh, let's all meet at the main gate in an hour," Kakashi said as they walked out of the room with team 10 not far behind, everyone knew how depressed Minato got after losing his arm. They all wanted answers as to how it happened so that they could reverse it and get his arm back, but the medics made it clear to them that it wasn't possible.

 

 

 

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kurama, and Chouji were just about to head back to the compound when suddenly Yoshino, Shikamaru's mom, as well as Chouji's mom (I don't know if she has a name so I'll call her Kai), walked over to them. Naruto could tell that these two were angry, why wouldn't they be? Both their son's haven't come home for almost over two months now, and they blamed this all on who? Oh that's right, Naruto, because everyone thought that every bad thing that happened to them was Naruto's fault, no really, people curse his very name whenever they get so much as a stain on their t-shirt while Naruto was no were near them when it happened. "Shikamaru Nara, when are you coming home so that we can cleans you of this demon?" Yoshino openly said as she ignored Naruto's very existence as she talked to her youngest child.

 

 

 

"Troublesome, come on guys let's go home, my feet are killing me from all those stupid D-rank missions," Shikamaru said, his hormones were starting to act up after seeing his mother for the third time today.

 

 

 

Yoshino smirked, "good, I'm glad you see- hay wait, that's not the way to the Nara house!" She said as she watched Shikamaru walking away from her to another direction that wasn't their home.

 

 

 

"I know," Shikamaru said as he continued to follow Naruto down the street away from the tower, and his mom, "but it's away from you," he muttered to himself.

 

 

 

Kai, Chouji's mom, stepped forward and grabbed Chouji's arm, "where are you going, Chouji? Home is this way, remember?" She said sweetly.

 

 

 

"Yeah, I know where you live," Chouji said as he pulled his arm out of his mom's grip.

 

 

 

"Ma, ma, what's going on here, Shikamaru, Chouji?" Kakashi asked as he walked over, having seen the whole thing from start to finish, he looked over the four boys, the two mother, and the little girl that always seem to be with at least one of the four boys whenever they go out anywhere. He looked over to Yoshino, "is there something that we can help you with, Nara-san?"

 

 

 

Yoshino put her hands on her hips, "yes Hatake-san, there is, my son and his friend hasn't stepped foot at home since the graduation exams took place. Whenever we see them in town, they're always with him," she said referring to Naruto who had started walking away again with the others behind him. "OI STAND STILL YOU FOUR!" She yelled at them.

 

 

 

The four boys groaned as they turned around to face the others, "ugh, what do you people even want?" Shikamaru asked tiredly just wanting to get back home to take a quick nap before going on this mission.

 

 

 

"You do realize that we're going to get ready to go on this mission with a few minutes to rest after catching that damn cat four the third time in a row, right?" Asked Chouji, and for once, he wasn't eating chips, he had actually lost some weight during the pregnancy, which made Naruto worry about him more than the others. He worries about the others obviously, but Chouji's pregnancy seemed to be like it would be hard on him, Chouji's weight loss didn't go unnoticed by the others because Ino and Sakura had made so many comments on how much 'better' he looked now that he wasn't as fat as before. Chouji's weight loss also came with the boy having more of an attitude towards the others that tried to talk to him and be his friend, the same people that used to make fun of him for being chubby, be made sure to cuss them out extra loud whenever they tried to be all buddy-buddy with him.

 

 

 

Kai looked at her son for a moment, she as well as the other Akamichi's worried about Chouji's weight loss because no Akamichi had ever been on a diet, ever. Chouji would be the first. But the reason why there were no Akamichi's on diets, was bacuse they had found out the hard way that Akamichi + diet = ICU for organ failure, it just wasn't healthy for them to skinny, so Kai was worried for her son. "Chouji, sweetheart, you're looking a little thin, can I get you something to eat when we get home? A pie, chocolate cake? What would you like?"

 

 

 

Chouji rolled his eyes, "nothing, I'm fine," he said as he turned to walk away, but Yoshino stopped him with her shadow possession jutsu.

 

 

 

"I said stand still," she said has she held the ram seal.

 

 

 

Naruto was getting annoyed with this whole situation walked over to Chouji, he put a hand on his shoulder, filtered some chakra into it and broke the jutsu on him and the others as if he had never been in the jutsu in the first place. Shocking Youshino and the others there greatly. He then turned to the others, "we're leaving now, we do have a mission to prepare for, or would you like to be the reason why we failed our first C-rank mission?" Naruto asked, Yoshino was about to cuss him out when Naruto made a hand sign behind his back to shushin them back to the compound with extra leaves to cover the fact that it was Shushin. In fact, it was almost fall and the leaves on the trees were already falling around then, and it was just luck that a strong breeze blew by just then with the added leaves. The gust of wind also kicked up some still dust on the ground making some people either closer their eyes and turn away, or cover their face, by the time everyone looked up, they were nowhere in sight.

 

 

 

"Where did they go?" Sakura asked as she looked around wher the boys used to be there.

 

 

 

"I don't know," Ino said looking around, "wait, who’re you looking for?"

 

 

 

Sakura turned to here and was about to yell something, but forgot what it was, "uhm," she looked around before her eyes landed on Kakashi, "sensei, what are we doing outside the tower? Aren't we going in to get a mission?"

 

 

 

Kakashi sweat dropped, "was she always this stupid, or is this a test from Kami-sama?"

 

 

 

Asuma walked over to Kakashi and whispered, "we shouldn't have those two on the mission with us, they could be a liability later on."

 

 

 

"You know how I feel about leaving teammate behind, but this is Sakura and Ino we're talking about. Do you want Inoichi's wife and Sakuya down our throats about leaving their daughters in the village when the rest of their team is on their first C-rank? They would have us by the balls, especially with Sakuya Haruno being on the council, it is way too risky. Not to mention I like having the ability to hear what people are saying to me through my own working ears," Kakashi whispered back.

 

 

 

Asuma sighed, "yeah… good point, but you do know that we're fucked either way, right?"

 

 

 

Kakashi had a depressed aura around him, "now I really do wish I had died in Obito's place so I wouldn't be in hell right now." He then turned to the two girls, forcing an eye smile on, "alright girls, go home and get ready for our first C-rank mission, we will be meeting by the main gate in about forty minutes.

 

 

 

Stars came into the girls eyes as they saluted, "HAI SENSEI!!" Before both of them ran off singing 'I got a mission, I got a mission, and you don't hahaha' over and over like they were higher than the clouds.

 

 

 

Asuma now had depressed aura to match Kakashi, "why Kami, just why?" Sasuke had left whle Yoshino was talking, while Iko was staring longingly at a picture of ramen, wishing she could eat more than just the soup that the noodles bathed in.

 

 

 

 

 

With Naruto

 

 

 

When the four appeared back with in the house, Chouji quickly ran to the nearest bathroom to empty his stomach yet again for the day, Naruto sighed as he walked after him. "Can you guys pack the stuff while I go check on Cho-chan?" He asked Kurama who was holding a sleeping Chihime in his arms.

 

 

 

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Kurama said as he walked over to the elevator while Shikamaru followed Naruto.

 

 

 

Naruto walked over to the bathroom that Chouji was throwing up in, he sighed as he looked in the medicine cabinet for something, he took out a bottle of medicen bfore looking over to see Shikamaru standing by the door way. He conveniently had a cup of water, which he handed over to Naruto, Naruto nodded his thanks as he took the water. After a good minute of Chouji throwing up what little breakfast he still had in his stomach, Naruto walked over to him. Handing over the medicine and water, "thanks, Naruto," Chouji said after downing the medicine and water, he sighed as he tried to stand up, only to stumble a bit before Naruto and Shikamaru helped him stand. They three of them exited the first floor bathroom to end up in the elevator heading to the go up to the rooms they were using, when they stepped out, there was a clone standing there when the doors slid open.

 

 

 

"Give him a quick check up while I check on the others," ordered Naruto to the clone who nodded, "Chouji," he called out to the brown haired boy as he was following the clone.

 

 

 

"Yeah?" Chouji answered.

 

 

 

"Maybe it would be best if you stayed here while we went on the mission, to be safe," Naruto said with a worried expression.

 

 

 

"What, no way, I'm a part of the mission too, it's my duty to complete the task that have been assigned to. If not, then..." Chouji trailed off.

 

 

 

"Chouji's right, Naruto, even though I would love for Chouji to come with us, and even I think it may be safer for him to stay here, the fact of the matter is that he can't. You know as well as I do that Chouji would be disgraced as a ninja who failed a mission before it even started for unknown reasons.... well unknown to anyways." Shikamaru said in his usual laid back tone, "even after we wiped their memories, they still act like they know something that we don't and the less info that we give them, the better."

 

 

 

Naruto looked down sadly, Shikamaru was right, as usual. After all the things that happened on the training ground a few months, Minato keeps looking at him like he wanted to crush him more than he had before, before Minato lost his arm, he avoided Naruto at all cost. After his arm was taken, Minato went out of his way to make Naruto's, as well as Shikamaru, Kurama, and Chouji's lives measurable, sending them all on boring D-rank missions to take care of the same villagers that liked to beat Naruto for sport. Taking care of spoiled children while their parents were still home. Painting, cleaning, and generally fixing up the unsightly parts of the village. Minato made them do all of this and slashed their pay for every mission that they had done, so instead of being paid for a D-rank mission, they were paid for something that not even a homeless person could live on. It angered Naruto, but he wasn't about to take out Minato just because of some crappy missions, no that would upset the pan, and Naruto really liked the plan he had made for them so far, but still... After thinking on this for a moment, he decided that a slight change in plans would be in order, he's already changed the plan twice already, once when he brought Chouji and Shikamaru into the fold and showed them the small little hell corner that was his life. He did not show them everything that had happened to him in the past, what he showed them barely scratched the surface, there were a lot more thing that he could have shown them, but the basics were good enough for now.

 

 

 

Naruto folded his arms, "Project K End," was all he said after a few minutes of thinking.

 

 

 

"What's that?" Asked Chouji and Shikamaru.

 

 

 

"It's this plan I've been working on. The first part of the plan was to get the hokage to enter into a contract with, since that happened a few months ago, I think part two should be put into play before we leave the village," Naruto said walking past them to head to the nursery.

 

 

 

"What's the second?" Asked Chouji.

 

 

 

Naruto stayed silent until he reached the door to the nursery and opened the door, showing that all the babies in there were fully awake after their morning nap. Chouji and Shikamaru was a little confused by this until they saw Kurama standing next to Chihime's bed, suddenly something clicked inside of Shikamaru's head. "Are you really trying to build a clan of some sort with these babies?" He asked as Chouji looked at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about, he looked back to Naruto as Shikamaru continued, "I get that the benefits of being clan head are good, clan laws and protection would protect you as well as anyone you adopt into the clan, however, the position of clan head is also very political. You would have to sign boring documents all day long, go to stupid pointless meetings, and also see the hokage for almost all social gathering and events, are you up for that?" Naruto was quite, Shikamaru looked into the room at all the babies that were there, "not to mention that you'll have to marry at least one stuck up noble chick to 'make bonds in the village' as the clan laws say, to make matters worse, you'll be placed into a CRA, since I'm guessing that you're aiming to build a new clan."

 

 

 

Naruto looked over the nursery for a moment more before walking over to a seemingly random crib at one end of the room, Shikamaru and Chouji followed close behind. Kurama, who had seen them come into the room, followed them over to the crib, sensing that something important was being talked about. Naruto stood by the crib for a moment before he leaned into it to pick up an active little boy with bright orange hair and bright blue eyes, "I will be taking Renji with me on this mission, I think it will benefit him to see the outside world," he turned to Shikamaru, "Shika-chan, you will take Mito with you, and Dante will bring some of his older pups with him."

 

 

 

The three boys standing next to Naruto looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "Naru, are you feeling alright?" Asked Kurama.

 

 

 

"Fine, why?" Naruto asked calmly as he played with Renji, making the little boy giggle.

 

 

 

"Because you just said that you're willing to take two infants with you on our first C-rank," stated Shikamaru.

 

 

 

"I did," Naruto nodded, "so?"

 

 

 

"So? Naruto stop joking around, what’re you get at here because I can't read your thoughts right now," Kurama said after failing to read the blond's thoughts through the mind link they share.

 

 

 

Naruto let out a sigh as a clone came over to hand Naruto Renji's baby bag, as well as pick up Mito to hand her over to Chouji's waiting arms with her own baby bag. He turned to the clone, "wake Chi in a few minutes so we can go please," he said as the clone nodded his head, Naruto then walked of the nursery with Renji to pack his own things. The others followed, still waiting for an answer, they followed him into his room that was closest to the fifth floor office, he set the now two month old Renji down on his bed as he started packing for the mission as he talked to the others. "I'm not going insane or anything, in fact, I've thought this through for nearly over four years now, it's a plan that I came up with when I turned seven and I head the pervy sage tell the hokage about the prohpecy. You know, the one I told you guys about with the two stars meaning the moon? Well, I think that there is a chance that that so-called 'child of prophecy' lives in this house, if I'm right, I need to figure out who it is and train them to be the best, but if he or she isn't in this house, then I would need to find them and train them."

 

 

 

"Huh? You? Why do you of all people have to find AND train this child of prophecy?" Asked Shikamaru, he never believed in such billshit, but he'll hear out Naruto's reasoning.

 

 

 

"Because Minato thinks that fool Iko is the child of prophecy, now more than ever since she's 'suffering' because of her loss of ramen." Naruto looked up at them for a moment, "I swear I wasn't trying to hurt her so bad, but bitch slapped me in my face, you don't think I could let her hit me and get away with it, do you?" Shikamaru nodded since he himself saw the logic in what Naruto was saying, he went closer to the bed and sat next to Naruto before picking up a giggling Renji to sit in his lap. while Kurama and Chouji sat on the couch across from Naruto's bed with, Mito now sitting on Kurama's lap, the clone from before came over to check over Chouji's health with green glowing hands. Naruto went back to packing once he saw the clone checking Chouji, the room was quite for a while until Naruto was done with his packing, he looked at the ground for a few minutes, "do you guys know why I took in so many kids from their mothers to raise them as my own?" He asked finally looking up at everyone in the room.

 

 

 

Shikamaru stopped playing with Renji to look back at the blond, he had a confused look on his face, "wasn't it to build a clan of your own and punish all the women that wronged you in the past?"

 

 

 

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds, this didn't go unnoticed by the others, "yes...and no," Naruto said.

 

 

 

"What does that mean?" Asked Kurama.

 

 

 

"Well... a few weeks after I came back to the village this year, I found out something interesting about my blood clones...." Naruto sighed again.

 

 

 

"Which was?" Asked Chouji

 

 

 

"When I got back the memories from all of my blood clones, I saw that not only was Kushina raping 'me' again, but there was other woman in the village that found out what she was doing. Instead of berating her for it and maybe even beating me up for 'brainwashing her' or something, they joined her. The sick part about it would have to be getting the memory of when all those women had made a secret club about it, they called the club 'Women of Purification Association', and they appeared to have started it when I was six. The leader of the club was none other than Mikoto Uchiha, she wanted to start this club because she thought that it would be better to have others that shared Kushina's likes and Mikoto's views, although Kushina wasn't too happy about that fact and confronted her on it."

 

 

 

"What happened then?" Asked Chouji.

 

 

 

"Mikoto told Kushina that this club would mean the age of new and stronger shinobis and konoichis, but Kushina only wanted me for herself. They had a fight over it, Kushina wanted Mikoto to disband the club, while Mikoto just wanted every member of the club to get pregnant by me."

 

 

 

Realization dawned on Shikamaru, "don't tell me, those kids in the nursery, they're all yours?" 

 

 

 

"Ah, but here's where it gets technical, you see, like I told you bot before, I am in the ANBU. There for, I have many A-S rank or higher missions that will take me away from the village for a number of time, to keep this a secret from the village, the council, and eve the hokage, even though I report directly to him before and after every mission, I make bloodclones. The blood clones are made with both chakra and blood, so they have my DNA swirling around in their body as well as at least a quarter of mine and Kurama's chakra. Now, in theory, a clone wouldn't be able to impregnate anybody because they would dispel during the attack, and a blood clone should not be able to do that either because, well, they're clones. But one thing I didn't account for with the blood clone, was the potency of Kurama's chakra when both our chakras mix together."

 

 

 

"so you're saying that when you made a blood clone, and then when that same clone is attacked and raped, there's a chance of pregnancy if it's a woman?" Asked Shikamaru, Naruto nodded, "how's that possible?"

 

 

 

"I think I can answer that, "said Kurama, "when mine and Naruto's chakra mixes, it changes the clone into a more solid form. However, with a blood clone, the chakra mixes with the blood and turns the blood clone into sort of an identical twin to Naruto, thus having the ability to reproduce like the real one, though I never thought it would happen."

 

 

 

Shikamaru turned this news over in his head for a moment before speaking up again, "well, how many of the kids were born from the original Naruto? Ten, five?"

 

 

 

"None, per say," said Naruto, Chouji looked a little confused by this.

 

 

 

"Then-" Chouji started.

 

 

 

"When I say none, actually, I mean all, but at the same time none," Naruto said.

 

 

 

"Your confusing them both Naru, I think I'll take it from here," Kurama said getting irritated that he wouldn't stop beating around the bush. I mean, they did still have a mission to get to, hello! "What this brat is trying to saying is that while Naruto was out of the village on missions, he put up to three to five blood clones in charge of the regular clones so he could focus on what he needs to. Some of the blood clones would either stay at the house to focus on rebuilding, while the others would run around the village gathering supplies for the house, or got to school in the originals place. Either way, their jobs were to make sure that the house was still in working order by the time he came back, make sure that no one finds the location of the house or who it belonged to, and to make sure that everyone sees that he's still in the village. This would most likely be the time when he would get raped, when Naruto and I came back, we even witnessed how a group of women from the Women of Purification Association would attack the blood clone. It was like watching lions ripping apart their prey, it was disgusting to watch so we had to dispel the clone." He sighed before continuing, "anyways, every other time we weren't there, that would be what they would do, eventually some would get pregnant a few months or just days apart, it was a nightmare."

 

 

 

"Does that mean that there are more of Naruto's kids out there?" Asked Chouji as the clone finished healing before it dispelled.

 

 

 

"There just might be, after I started practicing taking out wombs from those bitches, they stopped raping me and started collecting my semen instead. I had to make a list of the women that was doing all the raping to see which one of them got pregnant with my child and who didn't," stated Naruto as he picked up his backpack. "I think that they are waiting to for me to leave to impregnate themselves, or they realized that someone is actually targeting their members, either way, it's a problem to deal with when we come back. The treatment that I had my clone do on you, Chouji, should hold until we get Tazuna's house, and maybe a day after, if we're lucky we'll have a smooth trip all the way there, without too much trouble, we should be alright until we get where we're going."

 

 

 

Shikamaru looked at the clock above the couch, "we've got exactly thirty more minutes before we have to meet up with our teams.”

 

 

 

"Then let's head to the tower," Naruto said as three clones come in, each one holding a packed bag for Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama.

 

 

 

"But didn't the Cyclopes say to meat at the gate?" Asked Kurama.

 

 

 

"We're going to the tower to cash in on our favors with the hokage, I believe that he still remembers the favors that he promised, but doesn't think that we would cash it in." Naruto said as they got ready to leave, Shikamaru and Chouji had their stuff along with the baby bags, Kurama and Shikamaru held the twins, they then left the room and started down the hall towards the elevator. When they got down to the first floor, they saw Dante waiting for them with four small dogs, one was pure white like Dante with dark green eyes, the second one was a dark brown with a light brown belly, mouth, and paws with dark brown eyes, the third one was light gray all over except for the ed of his tail which was white. The fourth and last one had fur that was almost as blond as Naruto's hair and his eyes were mismatch, one dark green, one gold, this wolf looked to be the oldest of the four. Naruto walked over to Dante, he looked over the puppies before looking at Dante, "so these are the top four?" He asked the wolf summons.

 

 

 

Dante nodded, "yes, allow me to introduce you all to my top four strongest pups, Zen," he said as the white pup with green eyes stepped up and bowed before stepping back in line.

 

 

 

"Hello, nice to meet you, Naruto-sama," said Zen.

 

 

 

"Koi," the brown pup stepped forward and bowed before stepping back.

 

 

 

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto-sama," said Koi.

 

 

 

"Amilia," the light gray pup stepped up to bow.

 

 

 

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-sama,"

 

 

 

"And lastly, Ichimaru, but he likes Ichi better." 

 

 

 

The blond pup walked up and bowed low in front of the humans, "it is my honor to be working with you again, Naruto-sama," said Ichimaru.

 

 

 

"And you as well, Ichi," said Naruto bowing to each wolf pup in turn, "now then, while we're on this mission, I would like you four to protect my mates, " Shikamaru blushed a little because he wasn't sued to being called someones 'mate'. "We'll be meeting up with four genin level kids and two jonin level adults, and one civilian adults. We'll be traveling to the Wave village, our mission," he pointed to himself and the three boys behind him, "is to protect the civilian from harm, on our way, I want all of you to keep an eye out for anything out of the order. If it doesn't smell right, look right, or feel right, I want you to either warn us or take it out yourselves, without the others seeing you if you can, oh and it would be better if everyone thought you were regular dogs, not ninkins."

 

 

 

Zen titled his head to the side slightly showing that he was confused, "but, Naruto-sama, why would we need to hid our abilities from the other humans that will be joining us on this mission? Are they not your teammates?"

 

 

 

"Yes, Zen-nii has a point, wouldn't it be safer for us to show our abilities to the others so that if we are attacked, they would fight alongside us better?" Asked Amilia.

 

 

 

Naruto nodded as Kurama spoke up, "yes it would, Amilia, but for these humans, let's just day that they're not big fans of Naru's."

 

 

 

"What?" Asked Amilia thinking it was imposibale for someone to hate Naruto, "who could possibly hate Naruto-sama? He saved our mother's life when he was only eight years old, and was injured while he did it as well, he should be a hero!"

 

 

 

Dante stepped up then, "Amilia, don't think that everyone views Naruto-sama in the same way as you, to us he's a hero. But to those in the village hate him with a passion, the older generation hate him for something that he could never control, while the younger hate him because their parents told them to do so. To them the world is in black and white, their eyes show them what they want to see, not what's really there," he looked to his other pups, "let these words sink in while we head out. This will be your first time out of this house, you must be on your best behavior as not to get Naruto-sama in trouble, got it?"

 

 

 

"Understood," said all the pups in unison.

 

 

 

"Thanks Dante," Naruto said as a clone shushined next to him with the newly awoken Chihime, Naruto took the two year old into his arms and the clone left, "now let's get going,"

 

 

 

 

 

Hokage tower 

 

 

 

Minato was just finishing up his third stack of paper work for the day to, he handed the last paper of third stack to his assistant just seconds before his secretary handed him the four stack of the day. He groaned and glared at the stack of innocent papers with a frown, as if that would make the papers go away for the rest of the day, sadly, that didn't work so he just sighed as he picked up his pen to start working from scratch. Again. When suddenly a wind blew and scattered all the papers around the room, causing Minato to growl in frustration, "who the fuck left the window open!?!?!" He yelled as he looked over to the window, but found it closed, this confused him a little as he started looking at the other windows in the room, they were all closed, he was wondering what could have made that breeze when someone cleared their throat. He turned to the source of the noise to find someone sanding in his office, a woman, Mikoto Uchiha to be exact, he looked at her with confusion before sighing, "what do you want Mikoto?"

 

 

 

Mikoto smiled happily, "well, hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could accompany my son, Sasuke, on his first C-rank mission. I was hoping to unlock his sharingan on this mission," she said with a bright smile.

 

 

 

Minato blinked at her for a moment, he heard the stories about her sleeping with under age children, but he did pay more attention to the rumors of her starting some club. Something about purification or whatever, he didn't care about that, but he did like the fact that he got a report of such a group attacking his son, Naruto. He smirked, "Of course Mikoto," he said as Mikoto did a min-cheer in her head, "however, while on this mission, I would like you to also keep a close eye on my son, he seems like he may need, uh... a friend to talk to." Mikoto got a slight confused look on her face and Minato explained, "you see, ever since his loving mother, Kushina, fell into a coma, he doesn't want to talk to anyone, so I was thinking, maybe you could take to him about it?" He said trying to sound concerned for his son, he failed but Mikoto didn't notice, she was too busy thinking about Naruto to be bothered to think about Minato and what he maybe planning.

 

 

 

"Don't worry hokage-sama, I'll make sure to take good care of you son," Mikoto said, Minato smirked and dismissed her.

 

 

 

The blond kage was just getting up to pick up the mess, he already had a few papers stacked up on his desk, and he was up to half the stack when the door to his office burst open. The papers on his desk went flying from the strong burst of wind, he cursed himself for even trying as he stood straight to see who it was that messed up his progress. He looked to the door to see his son, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "what is it this time, I'm very busy!"

 

 

 

"Sure you are," Naruto said as he waked in, stepping on some of the papers as he walked to the center of the room followed by the others.

 

 

 

"Well?" Minato asked as he went back to picking up the papers, "I don't have all day."

 

 

 

Naruto did roll is eyes, "you have time for this attitude, you have time to listen, I've come here to fulfill the contract that we made two month ago."

 

 

 

Minato stopped what he was doing so he could look at his son, he saw Naruto holding out a scroll to him, he took the scroll and went back to sit behind his desk. The mess on the floor forgotten for now, he opened the scroll and read it, the read it again, it was real, legal, but most importantly, binding. He stared at it in disbelieve, "when did he get the know-how to make up a contract?" Minato thought as he read the scroll for a third time, he looked up at Naruto, just staring at him for a moment, for a moment he thought that he saw himself standing in the same spot as Naruto for a second before Naruto started talking to him.

 

 

 

"As you can see, this is a very legal contract, you signature binds you to this contract, even if you denied it out right. It still exist and the evidence is right there, but don't go getting any idea about trying to burn the scroll, I made enough copies so that every member of the council would have a copy." Naruto said, "I've also sent said copies out to the homes of every council member, shinobi, none, and even the elders, you should be getting a notification of a meeting any moment now. But before that happens, I would like to cash in my favor now, that is if you're not too busy now, hokage-sama."

 

 

 

Minato started to feel like he would be in for a long few days if the council got involved in this, he sighed again, something he's been doing a lot lately, "very well, what do you want?"

 

 

 

"Oh nothing too hard, at least, nothing that you can't handle, I want to be instated as a new clan with these three behind me, and one more who isn't here right now. I would like for them to be registered as my mates and to be placed under my protection, is that within your power? Or not? But it should be, I mean, you are the hokage after, right?" Naruto said with a small smile.

 

 

 

Minato continued to stare at the four boys in front of them for a moment, dumbfounded by the request, "uhm, uh, yes, that's within my power, yes. Although," he looked at the three boys with Naruto, "I don't think that the council would agree to an all-male clan, unless you get at least one woman of your choosing to join the clan, then it will be next to impossible to get them to say yes to your offer of a new clan. You do know this, don't you?"

 

 

 

"Troublesome, Naruto, we have to get going soon," Shikamaru said as he adjusted Renji to lay more on his shoulder, since he fell asleep. He sighed, "I knew that he would pull something like this," he muttered under his breath.

 

 

 

"I understand, but I've already made a choice of the person that will join my clan, but I would like to wait until a few weeks after my return from this mission to reveal who that person will be." Naruto said, he turned to the others, "would you three like to cash in your favors now, or wait until a later date?"

 

 

 

Chouji looked at Shikamaru, he nodded, Chouji nodded back and stepped forward, "I would like for both Shikamaru and I to be removed from both of our clan registrar."

 

 

 

"What! But, Chouji, you are the the only heir to the Akamichi clan, what in Kami-sama's name are you thinking?" Minato asked, almost yelling it.

 

 

 

"I understand that, hokage-sama, however I have my own personal reasons as to why I would like this to be," said Chouji with an air of determination. 

 

 

 

Minato was confused, "what's going on here, Chouji's never been like this before, as far as I could tell from all the times when I met him while he was younger, he would never have wanted this. In fact, I would never even thought of something like this, has he really changed so much in these past few years since I last met him?" Minato thought as he looked down to his desk, "have I even changed that much since the Kyuubi attack? And..." he looked up at Naruto, who was standing there waiting patiently, "what of Naruto? How much as he changed, when was the last time I sat down with him to help him with something, anything, at all? Am I...am I a bad father?" He wondered as he frowned, "I-I'll see what I can do about it, but you may have to go through the council if I can't persuade them," he said and Chouji nodded. 

 

 

 

"Well times up, it was nice to get this off my chest, we have a mission to do now so we must leave before we get there any later than we are already." Naruto said as he held up one hand sign in front of his chest, "don't hesitate to send your answer through a messenger bird, I'll be awaiting your answer," then the next thing that Minato knew, Naruto and everyone else he came with turned into flames for a few seconds before the flames disbursed and they were gone. It was like the regular leaf shushin, but the flames would appear and engulf the caster, plus whoever he wanted to talk with him, into the flames as they left, it looked pretty cool I must say, the sight left Minato speechless.

 

 

 

"I should tell sensei about this, it may affect the prophecy," Minato thought as he began to write a letter for the perverted sage.

 

 

 

 

 

At the gate

 

 

 

Everyone was already there waiting at the gate, the only once missing was the brig builder and four members of the group, they were starting to wonder where the client was when suddenly a giant ball of flames appeared before them just as the client made his way over to them. From the flames, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kurama, two sleeping babies, a tired looking two year old, four dogs, and a wolf stood before them, shocking them all, the sensei's and client more than the genin. Sasuke was too tired from his time in the red light district to really care much, Iko was more than a little mad that they got a cool entrance, then there was Ino and Sakura, they looked lost and confused, as if they were trying to remember who these people that just showed up all of a sudden. Kakashi and Asuma had to shake off their shock when they realized that their, now star struck, client had finally shown his self. "Well, since we're all here now, let's move out," Kakashi said as they started out the village, Kakashi and Asuma took the front, to take on any enemies on first. Sasuke and Iko were behind them, Sakura and Ino were on either side of the client, Shikamaru and Chouji were behind those three, leaving Naruto and Kurama to follow behind them. Dante's pups were walking next to Chouji, Shikamaru, who had Renji sleeping in a baby sling around his should as well as Kurama with Mito, and Naruto, Dante would change his position every so often so that he wasn't in the same spot for too long.

 

 

 

While Dante was expanding his sensei, he sensed something, just up ahead, he notified Naruto. Naruto looked up the road, he didn't see anyone there, but he did notice a puddle on the side of the road, "what would you like for me to do, Naruto-sama?" Asked Dante in a low whisper so the others wouldn't hear.

 

 

 

Naruto took out an exploding tag that was stuck to a ball like a stem, "I think we should make a little splash," he said as he handed the ball with the tag to Dante, "be careful, it's set for twenty seconds."

 

 

 

Dante nodded as he quickly took the ball from Naruto, he ran up to the puddle that was still a few feet away from the group, he dropped the ball into the water before running away as quick as he could. Kakashi and Asuma noticed this, but thought that the wolf was just playing some game with one of the kids and ignored it, it wasn't until the ball went off and two boys shot straight up into the air, did they stop dead in their tracks. They looked from the 'puddle' to the bodies that shot up into the air to where Dante had ran back to stand next to Naruto, "how did we not see that?"  They thought as the two well-cooked bodies came back down to earth, they turned to look at the bodies closely "The Demon Brothers!?"  They thought together as they both went closer to see what damage was done, by now everyone in the group stopped walking to see what was going, Sakura, Iko, and Ino had all screamed their heads off when they heard the loud noise, their screams woke the twins and slightly deafened every animal in a thirty mile radius. It seemed that, even though they had went to ninja school for four years to become a ninjas themselves, the three still seemed to be in civilian mode after all this time, how sad. 

 

 

 

"What's the matter sensei, do you know those two?" Shikamaru asked, pretending that he didn't know what just happened, though he was angry at Naruto for not warning him first. He shot a dirty look at said blond who rubbed the back of his neck nervelessly, "you could have given us some type of warning, and you startled Renji away and nearly caused an old man's heart attack!" He hissed at Naruto while everyone else was busy checking out the explosion site.

 

 

 

"Gomen, gomen, my apologize Shika-chan, I had forgotten that they were with us this time," Naruto said.

 

 

 

"Daddy," Chihime started to cry next to Chouji from the noise, she didn't like being woken up so suddenly by loud noises. Naruto sighed as he went to pick up the little girl, he took her up into his arms and comforted her until her crying turned into sniffles.

 

 

 

"Hay Naruto, what was that thing that you used to blow up those two guys?" Asked Chouji.

 

 

 

"It's a chakra bomb, it silently and quickly shocks the closest person, it's an instant kill every time," Naruto said as he rocked Chihime.

 

 

 

"Uhm, excuse me son, but was it you that commanded you dog to drop that bomb?" Tazuna asked turning to face Naruto and the others.

 

 

 

"Yeah, that would be me," Naruto said, "what's the matter? I don't scare you, did I?" Naruto asked as they started to walk away from the rest of the team, who were asking Kakashi and Asuma about the two burnt bodies and what they should do about them.

 

 

 

"No, no, I was expecting something to happen sooner or later on my way back, but it surprised me on how quickly your dig had sniffed out the enemy. I really must thank you greatly for that, I don't know what I would have done if I was actually killed on my way back home, no doubt that my family would have been heartbroken for sure," said Tazuna.

 

 

 

"Tazuna, those two guys, do you know who they are?" Shikamaru asked as he calmed Renji to soft sniffles.

 

 

 

Tazuna frown but nodded, "you see, to make a long story short, they were most likely after me, you see, the brig I'm building will free my people from the clutches of an evil man. About a good while now, my village have been under the thumb of a bad business man named Gato, or Gato Ino., I've made it my goal to build this brig to free them, but Gato got wind of what I've been doing. He must have sent these guys to deal with me before I could finish the brig, however," he looked at the four boys for a moment, "if you guys were to help out still, I will be forever indebted to you. You would be helping not just me, but my village as well, I also promise pay the full price for this mission once the brig is completed, so please..."

 

 

 

"There's no need to beg, Tazuna, we would have went on with this mission either way," Kurama said

 

 

 

"In fact, since we're going to wave, I just got a great idea for a cover so we are less likely to get caught up in useless fighting," Naruto said as he took out some papers with seals on them."

 

 

 

"How will those pieces of papers help?" Tazuna asked.

 

 

 

"They're not just any pieces of papers, they're seals. These are going to emit a barrier that will surround us as we walk so we don't run into trouble, just put these on..." Naruto handed out the seals to Kurama, Shikamaru, Chouji, Dante and his pups, and Tazuna. "Once you put those on, you can go all the way to the village and back without your enemies even knowing."

 

 

 

"Wow kid, not bad," Tazuna said as he put on his seal, "you may be some kind of genius that no one has notice yet or something. Keep it up kid, I've got this feeling that you've got a bright future ahead of you," he ruffled Naruto's head a little making the blond smile.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Asuma had just finished tying up what was left of the demon brothers to a tree while Asuma sent a messenger monkey to the village to tell the hokage about what just happened. They were about to move back to the fact that this C-rank mission was now an A-rank mission, and wanted to get answers from Tazuna himself, but when they turned around to talk to Tazuna, "where'd he go!?" Kakashi asked, slightly panicked that the client wasn't were they had left him, he was starting too mentally panic, "everyone spread out, we have to find the client, he may have been captured while we were distracted with the burned bodies, let's hurry before something bad happens."

 

 

 

"Yes sensei!" All the girls said before they all scattered, trying to find their client.

 

 

 

One day later

 

 

 

Dante took it upon himself to transform into a larger version of himself to speed up the trip to wave, when he transformed, Tazuna's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates, and it was funny to see. They made it to the lake that they had to cross to get to the village in less than three hours, thanks to the help of Dante's transformation, they found the guy that would take them across the water from there. Dante took this time to rest until they got to the other side, when they reached the sure they made sure to tell the boat guy to be on the lookout for two jonin's and four genin from konoha that should arrive either in a few hours or the following day. The guy said he would keep an eye out for them and wished the group good luck on their mission, after the boat guy left, Dante transformed into big Dante again and they breezed their way over to the village, not even stopping once. They made it to Tazuna's house by the end of the day, making it there in way less time than it took for Tazuna to get to konoha, which had taken about two and a half days of straight walking with a few breaks. When they reached the house, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was surprised and shocked by how quickly they all made it back, she thought that her father would have been gone for a good five days or so. But was happy that he was back so soon so that she didn't have to worry about him being out there with all sorts of danger.

 

 

 

After introducing Naruto and his group to his daughter, and then later, his grandson, Inari meet them as well. Inari took one look at the four boys that would be staying with them for the next few days or so and made a big speech about how they were all going to die if they tried to be hero's before running out of the room. That led them, Naruto and the other three, to hear about the story of Inari's father and how he was a hero, after hearing this, Naruto said that he would take to Inari later to set the record straight. Tazuna and Tsunmi wasn't sure what he meant by that, but left it alone for now, later come and Naruto told Inari all about the life he lead in the village, what the villagers did to him, everything, Inar gained a new respect of Naruto by that point, they spent the rest of the night eating dinner and waiting for the others to arrive. However, when it turned ten p.m., both Chihime and the twins were already asleep so they all decided to go to bed so that they could start their missions in the morning. When they woke up the next morning, Tsunmi asked the question that she didn't get to ask the day before when they came, "why did your village only send four kids to protect my father?" She asked, the boys were quiet for a few moments and Tsunami thought that she said something wrong, "not that I'm not happy that we were able to actually get help with our troubles. It's just that... well, you four seem a little young to be ninja's, plus... you brought alone a toddler and two babies, as well as some dogs, is this stander procedure for all the hidden villages?"

 

 

 

"Uuh no, this is far from stander actually," said Naruto.

 

 

 

"Then why-" 

 

 

 

"Because Naruto wanted to show the twins the out walls of the village, even though they're so small, he thought that they could handle it," explained Shikamaru.

 

 

 

Tsunami and Tazuna bother were confused by this, "but isn't it dangerous to bring them on missions? The dogs, I get them, but a toddler and babies?" Asked Tsunami.

 

 

 

"They're not just any dogs, Dante here is actually a wolf summons, a summons is an animal that can fight with special abilities. They much stronger than normal animals too, which makes them perfect to go on missions, like say you have a dog summons, the dogs will have a higher sense of smell than any other dog, as for a wolf, they can do much more." Explained Naruto as he continued to feed Renji his baby formula, "normally we wouldn't be allowed out of the village with them, but our hokage was a little busy with work to notice that we had these three with us, but last night I set up a barrier around the house so that no one that shouldn't be here, won't get in. It's a special seal that I used, it will recognize everyone that's supposed to be on this mission, and those who are a part of your family, anyone else will be either repelled or electrocuted."

 

 

 

"Wow kid, like I said, you could be an undiscovered genius or something and no one knows it yet," Tazuna chuckled drinking his sake.

 

 

 

Naruto chuckled, "maybe, maybe," he said as he finished Renji's feeding so he could burp him.

 

 

 

"I'll take the plates if anyone's done with breakfast," said Tsunami got up from the table, but as soon as she took one step, she started to fall, luckily Chouji was close by and caught her in time.

 

 

 

"Are you alright?" Chouji asked looking over the now unconscious woman.

 

 

 

(At this time, my playlist shuffled to 'Losing my religion' by R.E.M. and I got inspired for this next part. So you can listen to that song while you read this part if you want) 

 

 

 

Kurama stood up from his spot next to Chihime, he had been cleaning her face of food, when he saw the woman fall. He quickly made his way around the table to see what was wrong, when he got closer, he could clearly see how pale she had gotten, and she had a small blush across the top of her nose and on her cheeks. He knelt down and put a hand on her forehead, she had a fever, she was also starting to sweat from the high fever, "bring her to the living room and lay her on the sofa," he ordered and Chouji nodded. Naruto handed Renji over to Tazuna so that he could help, they brought Tsunami over to the sofa in the living room and laid her down there, just then the door opened to show Inari walking in. He looked at the table where everyone once sat with their half-finished food still sitting there, he looked over to the living to see his mother on the sofa, unmoving, and ran over to her but was stopped by Shikamaru.

 

 

 

"Stand here, you'll get in the way if you go any closer," Shikamaru instructed as he still held Mito.

 

 

 

"W-what happened to her? Is she going to be okay?" Inari asked worriedly.

 

 

 

"She'll be fine kit, I'll make sure of it," Naruto said with Kurama nodded before getting to work.

 

 

 

Inari and the others watched as Naruto and Kurama worked on Tsunami, their hands glowed green, frowns married both of their faces when they were done. Naruto looked back at Inari, the little ravenette had a hopeful look in his eyes, Naruto turned away from it. He sighed tiredly, Tazuna stepped closer to the blond gingerly as if walking on glass, "is...is she...alright?" He asked, he was scared of the answer, but there wasn't any way to know unless he asked.

 

 

 

Kurama could see that Naruto was having a hard time telling them the truth, but someone had to. Kurama looked at Tazuna for a moment, he stood up and walked up to him, Tazuna looked at the red head with hopeful eyes. Kurama was about to start telling the bad news when he saw how pale Tazuna was getting, his natural light brown tan skin seemed to take on almost a ghostly shad now. He wasn't sure if t was from worry for his daughter, stress from the building the brig, fear from being targeted by a crooked business man, or all three, but he was going to find out soon enough. Kurama activated his healing hands, he placed it on Tazuna chest, after a few seconds, he took it away from, "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

 

 

 

Tazuna felt like his heart would stop at any moment for the amount of pain he was feeling in it, he had tears in his eyes, "fo-for, for what?" He asked sadly, not wanting to hear the words, Kurama hesitated for a second too long, "please..."

 

 

 

"You’re both dying," Naruto said softly.

 

 

 

"What, you're joking right? Mom and grandpa can't be dying, you have to be joking!" Inari cried out, he saw Naruto look at him with sorrow filled eyes, "no," he whispered.

 

 

 

"But you don't look too surprised, Tazuna...why is that?" Chouji asked from beside Shikamaru.

 

 

 

Everyone looked from Chouji to Tazuna for a second, they settled on Tazuna when the man sighed, "I know, because Gato told me himself," he said making a small gasp come from the couch. 

 

 

 

"Dad, you knew you were dying?" Tsunmi asked as she weakly got up from the couch to look at her father, "why didn't you tell us?" 

 

 

 

"Because if I told you two, you would have been depressed and made me stop building the brig," he said.

 

 

 

"But grandpa, your dying, how-" Inari started but was cut off by Tazuna.

 

 

 

"Because if I don't build this brig, this village might as well just be a speck of dirt under Gato's foot, I don't want that for either of you," Tazuna said. "What Gato has don't to me is infected me with a virus, it's not contagious or anything like that, but it only gives me about another three months to live. So I wanted to do something with my last moments of life, I wanted my life to mean something, I wanted to leave behind something, a legacy of sorts, but Gato has bad it more difficult as of late, sometimes I fear that I may not even be able to finish what I've started. If I don't build up this brig, then hope will be lost as well as village, the life inside it is already dwindling as it is already, but if they lose this brig, then they will all but die. That's why... I-" just then Tsunami used what little strength that she had to fun over to her father and engulf him into a hug, Inari soon followed suit.

 

 

 

They hugged like that for a moment while Naruto and the others had sad smiles on their faces, Tsunami pulled away from their hug first, "I'm going to help too, I don't care how long it takes, I want you to finish that brig now more than ever," she said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Me too! I'll work really heard, I swear!" Cried Inari 

 

 

 

Tazuna smiled as the tears came down harder, "if I'm going to die anyways, I'm glad that I'm not alone," he said as they hugged again. After a few more minutes passed, the small family pulled apart, Tazuna gave Naruto a serious look as he walked over to the small blond, "Naruto, I would like to make my last request now."

 

 

 

Naruto gave him a foxy grin, "come on old man, you do that kind of thing when you're about to take your last breath, from the way I see it, you've still got another three months of living to do."

 

 

 

Tazuna chuckled at the false cheeriness of the blond, "I know, I know, but here's the thing, with the way that Gato has been targeting me lately, I might meet my end before the timer runs out." He gave Naruto an equally foxy grin, he then remembered that he was still holding Renji for the blond, he smiled down at the orange haired baby, "give an old man a break will ya," he said making the baby boy giggle, he turned back to Naruto, "so, will you hear me out at least?"

 

 

 

Naruto's smile got a little small, turning into something somber, he nodded, "even if it's with in my power or not, I'll make it work," he promised.

 

 

 

"Would you mind, if it's not too much trouble... could you take Inari back to your village with you?" Tazuna asked.

 

 

 

"Grandpa?" Inari said looking at his grandfather.

 

 

 

"Dad, are you sure about this request?" Asked Tsunami as she took a step closer to her father.

 

 

 

Tazuna nodded, "yes, I don't want Inari to stay here, not when it'll remind him so much of the both of us, I don't want him to be sad when we're gone. I want the best for him, with the both of us gone, he'll have to end his childhood too early and have to work hard to scrap by, and I don't want him to be reminded of what he lost at every turn." He handed Renji over to Naruto before turning to face his family, "I don't know what the future holds, and an old acquaintance once told me 'a tree is not a tree, unless it's in the ground as seed'. I don't know what he meant at the time, but now I do," he walked back over to Inari, he knelt down in front of the boy with a smile, "your our future. You will be my true legacy, the reason why I want you to go with these boys and be placed under their care is because, I've only known them for a little less than over a day already, and they have yet to disappoint me. I believe that they will protect you with all that they've got, but in turn, you need to be strong and be willing to trust them with your life.... do you promise?"

 

 

 

Inari was crying harder as Tazuna spoke, when his grandfather was done talking, his eyes were like a waterfall of tears. He hiccupped as he nodded his head and wiped his eyes, "I *hic* promise with *hic* all my hea*hic*rt, I won't let you *hic* down," he said as he tried to stop crying. 

 

 

 

Tazuna ruffled his grandson's hair, "that's my boy, you're already so strong already, just imagine how strong you will be when you grow up."

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night....

 

 

 

Well after a long morning of a heartfelt goodbye from Tazuna, they all went out to the brig to help with the building of the brig. The other workers were surprised to see that Inari and Tsunami both came out to help with the building of the brig, Tsunami had changed her skirt to working pants and used all the carpeting knowledge that Tazuna had taught her over the years. When she was younger, Tazuna made sure that Tsunami knew everything that there was to know about building just about anything, she taught Inari how some of what she knew throughout the as they worked, he soaked it all up like a sponge. What surprised the workers more, was when Naruto lent a hand in building the brig, they were shocked at how skilled he was for his age, the work went by more smoothly with his help, of course Kurama lent a hand here and there from time to time. Shikamaru and Chouji took turns watching over the brig builders, protecting them, and helping out with little things to help make the work go even more smoothly and quicker, on their lunch breaks, Mito, Renji, and Chihime cheered everyone up by being their cute selves. After the lunch break was over, everyone felt more energized, ready to more harder, which they did happily, by the time that everyone was done with the work for today, it was already sun set, this was the longest that they had ever worked on the brig. They looked over the work they did on the brig, they had more than half of t brig done now, with the extra hands helping them, plus the energy boost that they got from the twins and Chihime (and secretly a seal from Naruto), and their fears of Gato seemed to be all but gone.

 

 

 

Everyone went back to their respective homes, on their way back to Tazuna's house, they heard russling in the bushes, they got on guard, readying themselves for anyone who may come out and attack. But they ended up dropping their defenses when they saw who it was that came out the bushes, a badly hurt Asuma carrying an unconscious Kakashi on his back, Sasuke, who looked a little cut up but somewhat happy about it...? Iko holding her arm in a make shift sling, and Sakura and Ino looking completely lost, as usual now-a-days, although, Ino did looked like she had been through a bit of a fight, Sakura was the only one in the group that didn't have a scratch on her (I wonder why). The others sighed while Tsunami and Inari was confused, not to mention weary, of the new strangers, Asuma looked over to Tazuna and the others with him, and he had an angry look on his face when he laid eyes on the four boys. "You..." he said trying to take a step over to them but he lost his footing and fainted from exhaustion, he came crashing down to the ground in a heap with Kakashi.

 

 

 

Dante sighed, "alright pups, let's get these two back to the house before it gets any darker," he said looking at his pups.

 

 

 

 

 

Three days later...

 

 

 

It seemed that while Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama was having there worlds shaken by Tasuna's and Tsunami's pending death; Asuma, Kakashi, Sasuke, Iko and Ino had all run off looking for Tasuna everywhere, while Sakura got lost for the rest of the day after Tazuna and the previously mentioned boys had disappeared. Asuma and Kakashi had split up in teams of threes to try to find their client and missing genin, Asuma took Ino and Sakura, while Kakashi had Iko and Sasuke, it was when they split up to cover more ground that Sakura got lost. After getting lost in the woods, she got kidnapped by the ex-Kiri ninja, the demon, Zabuza Momochi! They spent almost half a day looking fr Tazuna, but when they regrouped, they noticed Sakura was missing this time as well. Kakashi summoned Pakunto first track down Sakura, when they found her, they found Zabuza as well, they had a great fight but when Zabuza found out that the brig builder wasn't even with them, and he left. He gave Sakura back, because she wasn’t worth the trouble, it took them about another day to get back on track, Pakun picked up Naruto's sent again and was able to find the boat man that took them across the lake. Pakun found Naruto's trail again on the other side of the lack, but then they ran into another set of hired guns from Gato, they engaged into another fight, killing the bad guys, but barely making it out of there in one peace. They were lucky to have made to the village alone with the shape that they were in, Sakura wasn't hurt because she had ran off to hid somewhere in the bushes where she watched everything unfold, to say that both sensei's were a little disappointed in her would be the understatement of the year, Ino didn't know what to make of her s-called 'long time best friend' running away from the fight. Even with Ino's memory being as messed up as it was now, she would never be able to forget the actions that Sakura took when things got tough, it made the Yamanaka sad knowing that the pinkette was voted as the top konoichi of their class.

 

 

 

 When they all got back to Tazuna's house, Tsunami showed them where they would be sleeping while they were there, Sasuke was welcomed to sleep with the boys in their room, because of the Uchiha's new personality, he wasn't so bad to be around as before. Ino and Iko took a room, but they stayed away from Sakura because Iko alos saw what Sakura had done during the battle, she was disgusted with the pinkette, she didn't know what she was thinking when she became friends with the girl. Iko found her annoying now, ironically so, it made Naruto and the others snicker every time that Iko called Sakura annoying, Iko didn't know why it was so funny to them, even Tazuna's family was laughing at her. Sakura didn't know why they were being cold to her, she thought it may have been something that she had said or something, she couldn't remember anything that happened during the battle, and she didn't even remember the battle. By this point, Naruto was getting annoyed with how forgetful the seal was making Sakura, he decided to weaken the seal on her memories just a little bit, and not enough for her to remember everything that happened on the training ground, but enough so she could remember what she had for breakfast. It worked and Sakura's personality went back to what it had been before, loud and fangirlly, he regretted it soon after it was done, but he couldn't keep playing with the seal on Sakura any more than he already had or else she would turn into one of those people laying in the hospital as a vegetable. 

 

 

 

Asuma had woken up on the second day and gave Shikamaru, Kurama, Chouji, and Naruto a long chew out about abandoning friends and leaving teammate behind. However, Tazuna had to stop him in the middle of it because 1. It was their fault for taking more than an hour to figure out what the hell to do, like seriously, why so long? And 2. Naruto and his friends had helped out greatly with the brig the day before, even boosting up the workers spirits so that they could work harder and all that. Asuma was shocked even more when they heard that Dante could change his size, cutting down on travel time like a hot knife through butter, after hearing that, Asuma told Naruto that he could be the leader for the day so that he could see how well Naruto had done. Naruto agreed, it wasn't hard to see what Asuma was looking for, he took the lead like a natural born leader, since Tsunami and Inari was going to be going to working on the brig with Tasuna, they only need one person to stay home to watch over Kakashi, they all choose Sakura for that job. Asuma watched as Naruto took over as assistant head brig builder, along withTsunami, and led the workers into an easy flow to do their work efficiently and effectively while Sasuke, Ino, and Iko just sat back and watched. All the workers listened to him without complaints, Naruto also taught Shikamaru and Chouji some stuff on building, Asuma wondered where he had grained that knowledge from, when he asked, and the blond simply replied with, "I read a lot."

 

 

 

By the third day, Kakshi had woken up, it was late in the morning when Kakashi had finally woken up, Tsunami, Inari, and Tasuna was just getting ready to head to the brig for another day of work. Naruto was helping Chihime get dressed in some cute pink overalls because she wanted to help the others with the brig this time, Kurama was checking the supplies in the baby bags for Mito and Renji, while Shikamaru and Chouji fed them. Iko and Ino was finishing up cleaning up after breakfast, while Sasuke was being emo because he couldn't get his masochism fix, but everyone over looked the emo Uchiha since he didn't interfere the mission or the work. Everyone was just about ready when Sakura let out an ear parsing scream, seconds later they heard something like a head hitting something metal and hollow, or something equally as painful, so everyone in the house went to see what had happened. Shikamaru was pissed off at Sakura for scaring Mito, the baby he was feeding, Mito was now crying her eyes out, Renji was crying right along with his twin, both Chouji and Shikamru was tired from being up all night with the two babies and didn't get very much sleep. Why were they up all night with the babies? Because for some reason, Sakura had snuck into the boy's room to play with the babies, but ended up scaring them because she was picking them up and swinging them around pretending that they were her and Sasuke's kids. Needless to say, she got into a fight with Naruto and Kurama over it while Chouji and Shikamaru tried their best to put them back to sleep, Naruto was about two seconds away from killing the pink bitch, but Asuma stopped him just in time so no blood could be spilled that night.

 

 

 

Although, because the babies where crying all night, no one else got any sleep and Sakura was to blame, in the morning, they thought that she would be much quiter if she watched over Kakashi. They guessed wrong. When everyone got into Kakashi's and Asuma's shared room, they saw a frightened Sakura holding a frying pan, when she got it from the kitchen, no one knew. Kakashi was laying back on his bed with swirls in his eyes, evidence of what Sakura had to him, "bitch what the fuck!? You knocked him out again!" Ino yelled at Sakura as she marched up to Sakura and gave her a mighty punch to the head, it was the time of hit that would put all the punches and hits on the head that Sakura gave Naruto in the anime to shame, now Sakura lay unconscious on the ground next to Kakashi's bed.

 

 

 

"Hmph, what a loser," Sasuke said leaving the room in a very Uchiha way.

 

 

 

Naruto sighed, it looked like he would have to wait until the pink bitch woke, or they came back from the brig later, to teach her a lesson, "let's get going guys. We've got a brig to build," he said tiredly as everyone else walked out of the room to go back to doing what they had been doing before leaving the house.

 

 


	4. Aizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so some how by accident, I ended up deleting the original chapter two, I don't how, but I'm not going to retype cuz I'm too lazy for that. on with the story! Oh and if my spelling bad, let me know.

 

The wave mission was going will, the bridge was going well, in fact, it would only take one more week to finish the whole bridge. When they had all had left the house to head over to the bridge, Sakura and Kakashi had regained conscientiousness..... One hour later. Tsunami was nice enough to have left them some food for if they had ever woken up before they had come back. When they both woke up, Sakura explained her version of how everything had happened after reaching the house, Kakashi wasn't happy with the explanation he got from her. He didn't like the fact that he left that Saukra's view of everything had to do with how great Sasuke-kun was, or how stupid Naruto-baka was being, and also how, as she explained it, the babies and dogs that were also on the mission was 'useless'. Kakashi had about enough of Sakura's explanation and wanted to wait for the others to come back to find out what really happened. Sure enough, after a few house of waiting, Tsunami, Kurama, and Chouji all came back before the others. Chouji was looking pale, as soon as he made into the house, he had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Tsunami wasn't looking much better, her face was flushed and she was a sickly white shade, she looked like she was about to fall any moment, Kakashi hobbled over to the dying woman and asked what happened. Kurama gave him look that said 'take later'. Kakashi understood and started to help the red head with anything that he could, while Sakura just sat in a corner to just watch.

 

 

 

One hour later, Tazuna and Shikamru came back to the house alone with the twins and two of the dogs, Amilia and Zen. Ichimaru and Koi stayed back at the bridge with Naruto, Dante, Sasuke, Inari, and Chihime, to help the other works stay on track, Naruto also made a hundred shadow clones to pick up the slack. It was a great idea to use the clones, some people wanted to know why he didn't use them before, he simply stated that this was their bridge and he wasn't to give them the satisfaction of finishing it themselves to show how strong they can be during hard times. When Tazuna came back to the house, he wasn't doing much better than Tsunami, in fact, he looked worse! His natural dark tanned skin lost a lot of color, his eyes had a yellow-ish tint to it, and he couldn't keep anything down, so he had went to work not only tired from the night before, but hungry as well. "Can someone tell me what's going on here? What happened to the bridge builder and his daughter while I was out cold?" Kakashi asked as Asuma carried Tazuna inside the house, while Shikamaru and Amilia put the twins down into a crib that he brought with them in a scroll.

 

 

 

Asuma sighed as he helped Tazuna sit down at the table, since the old man was too tired to climb the stairs and Tsunami was already passed out on the sofa. He turned to look at Sakura, who was still sitting in the corner watching, "Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked looking at the pinkette look around for a second before pointing to herself, Asuma face palm, "I bet the civilian council are so proud of her for passing the genin exams, I wonder if they had planed  to make sure that she had passed? Maybe they were thinking that with her, a civilian ninja they could get a word in on ninja business... they must have low expectations.... very low." Asuma sighed, "yes, you, came and help out or do something useful, our client is dehydrated, get him some water or something while I make up a bed for him."

 

 

 

Sakura blinked, "but can't he just go up to his room to sleep, doesn't he have a bed upstairs?"

 

 

 

Kakashi sweat dropped, "just go get the water, that's an order from your sensei."

 

 

 

"Hay Shikamaru, do you need any help with the twins?" Ino asked as she also entered the house.

 

 

 

Shikamaru looked up at her from the corner of the living room that he had placed the crib in, "yeah, can you worm up these two baby bottles for me? It's almost their lunch time," Ino nodded and did what was asked.

 

 

 

Kakashi looked between the Nara and Yamanaka for a moment, "Shikamaru, why did you guys bring two babies with you? You do know that this is a C-rank mission, right?"

 

 

 

"Yes, I was made aware, however, as far as I've seen, it should be ranked higher." Shikamaru noted, realization downed on the Cyclopes when he remembered the past events that led them to this point, "besides, we're in good hands."

 

 

 

"Huh, who's, I was asleep and Asuma would still be at half power after the battle we had just before getting here, who are you talking about?" Asked Kakashi.

 

 

 

"He means Naruto's hands, I have to admit it, and at first I thought that the kid was nothing but trouble. But it turns out that he's got some leadership in him yet," said Asuma as he laid a mat down for Tazuna to rest on. Kakashi looked at him for a moment before continuing, "I think that he's done a better job leading this mission after we were out, than the two of us could while we were awake."

 

 

 

"And were is Naruto right now? I want a report on what has happened after we fought those hired bandits," Kakashi said, Sakura was about to say something when he continued, "what really happened."

 

 

 

"You'll have to wait until he gets back to the house for everyone to give tat report, sensei," Kurama said as he walked out of the bathroom with a green Chouji. He laid Chouji next to Tazuna and began to check over all three of the sickly members of the house, "he should be back just before dinner is ready if not sooner."

 

 

 

Kakashi nodded, "well I've waited three days, what's a few more hours?"

 

 

 

Dinner time....

 

 

 

It was almost time for dinner to start, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Chouji had managed to walk up just before the food was ready, Tsunami and Tazuna still looked a little pale, but they were better than before. Shikamaru and Ino were playing with the twins while Kurama made dinner, now that Chouji was feeling better, he helped out. Asuma did quick patrol around the area of the house before coming back in, when he re-entered the house, he was accompanied by Naruto, Inari, Dante, Ichimaru, Koi, Chihime, and Sasuke. When the Uchiha walked in, Sakura ran up to him being the best fangirl that she could be, but Sasuke ignored like always, but this time he not only ignored her being there, he ignored her very being, after what she had pulled he couldn't bring himself to even glare at her for a fraction. When she ran to the bushes, she left a bad taste in his mouth, so he ignored her whole existence, if he didn't hate her before, he sure did now. At least after watching what the pinkette did, Ino broke out of her fangirl ways just so that she wouldn't ever do anything like what Sakura had done, it was a wakeup call for her and as soon as she got home, she will paint the perfect picture of what a fangrl is to all the younger generation. As for Iko, she was being quite, which made everyone wonder what was wrong with her, she was supposed to be at the bridge with everyone else, but she disappeared for a few hours and never came back, Naruto was irked by this, but sent a clone to look for her. He found out that she had been kidnapped by Gato's men, who didn't know that she was the hokage's daughter until she started blabbering it out to all of them, Naruto was positive that they were going to get a ransom letter or something by morning.

 

 

 

"Hay Naruto, where's your sister?" Kakashi asked once he looked around at everyone that was eating dinner at the table that night. He hadn't seen Iko come back with neither Tazuna, Tsunami, nor Naruto's party, he was starting to worry about her because she was his genin, the daughter of his sensei, and not to mention the village’s hero. He didn't want to be the one responsible for when she went missing, or even killed on her first time out of the village by a ronin, he would be left with the disgrace of the century.

 

 

 

"Oh her, she got kidnapped by some of Gato's men when they found her wondering out in the woods alone." Naruto said calmly, much to the shock of mostly everyone at the table, "it seems that she must have gotten lost sometime before everyone at the bridge took a break for lunch. If it's my guess, they kidnappers will most likely be sending something to inform us of this and as for money some time before noon tomorrow."

 

 

 

They all looked at him as he ate his dinner as if everything was okay and his twin wasn't kidnapped, "before any of you yell 'what', I have to remind you all that there are two babies sleeping in the living room, so try you best to keep it down, okay." Kurama said, just as calm as Naruto, as he ate his dinner.

 

 

 

"Uh, uh, um... s-so do you k-know where she is, Naruto?" Kakashi asked nervously.

 

 

 

"Yes," Kakashi sighed with relief, "but we can't go get her now."

 

 

 

"Wha-oww," Kakashi held his knees under the table because Kurama and Shikamaru had kicked him there, "sorry." The two glaring boys went back to eating their dinner, Kakashi turned back to Naruto who wasn't bother by the fact that his sensei was hurt, "so... we can't go after her tonight. I can't lead the team, someone needs to stay here to watch over everyone, plus there a children here, one that lives here, and the other three from Kami knows where... are you really not worried about your own sister's wellbeing?"

 

 

 

Naruto stopped eating for a moment to think about the answer, "well, Kakashi sensei, I would be worried about her if she had proven herself to be any use to this team or the village. Most of the time I'm still wondering if that so called great leader of ours made a mistake in pampering that little brat the way he did." Kakashi, Asuma, Ino, and Sakura, looked a little confused, Tazuna's family was told about how Minato treated Naruto and Iko, they were disgusted, while the rest already knew.

 

 

 

"How could you say that about your own sister, she's your twin, do you not understand how spoiled you sound?" Sakura said angrily. 

 

 

 

Most of the table looked at her in confusion, the others looked at her in confusion mixed with anger, "Sakura," a smooth voice said from across the table.

 

 

 

Sakura turned to the voice and blushed when she realized that it was Sasuke who spoke her name, she internally squealed, "y-yes Sasuke-kun?" She said with a blush, trying to be cute for her crush.

 

 

 

"You have no right to talk about spoiled, you are useless, and you can't even hold a candle to not on member at this table. I'm sure that even Chihime could take you on in a fair fight, you’re just that weak," Sasuke said with his hands laced together in front of his face, glaring at her.

 

 

 

"W-wh-what are you t-t-alking about, S-Sasuke k-kun?" Asked Sakura heartbroken.

 

 

 

"He means that you're useless," surprisingly to the others, Chouji was the one to say that statement, they all looked at him.

 

 

 

Sakura was about to get up and yell, but someone pushed her back into her seat, she turned around to see that it was Shikamaru, "sit down Sakura, you need to hear this," he said in a blunt tone.

 

 

 

"You're a disgrace to the konochis of the leaf village, as well as all konochis of any hidden village. I'm sure that if every ninja in the village was able to see how you were acting right now on this mission, they would all twist their faces up in disgust. I don't know how you even passed the exam the first time, maybe because the academy has gotten lazy, or the council keeps taking away the funds to the academy, I'm just not sure which, it could even be both. Every civilian in the village's council lives in big houses n the rich part of the village, not one of them life in a house that is this size, not one, I know this because I've seen them in the morning when they leave their big houses to just walk around town. They wear close that have to be imported from other countries, they eat food that cost more that cost twice as much as what a jonin or a chinin would make on one mission. They don't even do anything but enjoy their expensive shit, I don't know how they keep that life style up, they have nothing to do all day but plan parts and stalk celebrities that they like, just like what you do to Sasuke every single day. Even before you became a genin," Chouji said as he sneered at the pinkette.

 

 

 

Sakura wasn't getting what Chouji was saying, "what's your point, they're civilian's, I'm a ninja now," she said arrogantly.

 

 

 

"You're not a ninja, you're just a little girl playing dress up, I bet your mom put in a word with the hokage to let you pass if you show that you can just the three basic bullshits that the academy was teaching us," Kurama said as he took a sip from his water.

 

 

 

"Ma, ma, no need to be like that you guys, we're a team now, that's what matters." Kakashi said ignoring the tenseness of the table, "we can train and work on our issues togeth-"

 

 

 

"Kakashi, shut up, that's not going to work with this team, not with the way that they are now." Asuma said as he went back to eating and Shikamaru sat back down, "the way that I see it, if Sakura doesn't hear this now, she may get us all killed one day."

 

 

 

"No I won't!" Sakura said in disbelief that a jonin would say that about her, seeing as she had placed the top of her class, she thought she was hot shit.

 

 

 

"But it's true, believe what you want, but that's the fact of the matter," Shikamaru said in a bored tone, "you couldn't be more civilian if they paid you to be."

 

 

 

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, "you guys don't know anything, I'm a ninja, fair and square, and you guys are the ones that try to make me think I'm not. But I passed all the test in the academy and the genin exams with sensei, don't you remember?"

 

 

 

Narto rolled his eyes, "yeah, you passed the academy test, but I'm not so sure about the genin test."

 

 

 

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment, "what's your opinion on the exam, Naruto?" 

 

 

 

"Honestly, I think you were fucking nuts to even pass this team," Naruto said not missing a beat, he wiped his mouth and stood up from the table. "Well I'm done, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the shower," he said as he took his empty plat to the sink and started washing it.

 

 

 

Kakashi raised an eye brow at Naruto, "why do you say that?"

 

 

 

Naruto shrugged his shoulder as he washed the plates, "Sasuke doesn't care about the whole team work thing as long as it doesn't get in the way of his dream. Sakura follows him around like a lost puppy, even though she should be trying to sharpen her skills as a ninja, but doesn't and does everything in her power to show that she's only book smart since she can't do anything at all once she ran away from the first real battle on her first mission outside the village. Iko is a loud  mouth idiot that gets spoiled by her father, who happens to be the hokage, and she thinks that just that fact alone will win her every fight that she gets in, but it doesn't, oh and I've seen the training she's been doing so far..." He looked back at Kakashi, because he knew how highly he regarded Iko and Minato's skills, even though he hasn't seen the former's true skill level and it's not the one that everyone thought she had. "Quite frankly, I think that Iko would lose a battle with my little Chi before she could even say 'I want ramen noodles with everything on it' just once," he finished washing his dishes as everyone took in the information. He turned around to watch everyone, "if I was the hokage, I would change up all of the academy lessons that were being taught, everything that was being taught in class, I had already read it from the many books at the local library. It was much better than sitting in the class listening to Iruka jabber on and on about how great the second hokage's fine china collection was and how said collection had won him more funding from the fire dimyo's grate grandfather himself. I had more than enough of konoha's way of teaching, all the lessons I've had to sit through in the first week alone was mind numbingly boring that I thought I was going to get brain damage."

 

 

 

"Maybe you already have, bake," Sakura whispered under her breath, but everyone heard it, especially Chihime and Inari.

 

 

 

"Hay, pinky, why don't you shut up and leave nii-san alone, huh?" Inear said in a dark voice.

 

 

 

"Why should I, he's just a baka, when we were going to the academy all he would do was sleep, he was the deadlast of the whole academy!" Sakura explained as Sasuke -hn' in agreement.

 

 

 

"Nah uh, daddy isn't a dobe, you're a dobe, my daddy's the smart one on your team," Chihime said standing up in her seat.

 

 

 

Sakura puffed up her cheeks at the little girl, "look, I don't know why you're parent's even let you get brainwashed by that-that-that demon over there-"

 

 

 

"Did she just?" Shikamaru asked as he looked from Sakura to Kurama, who nodded.

 

 

 

"-but you don't know him like we know him. He’s dumber than a sack of bricks! There's no way he could....be smarter...than-" Sakura could feel the KI rising in the air as her voice began to trail off.

 

 

 

Tazuna had had enough of Sakura's bad mouthing Naruto, as well as the rest of the sane people at the table, Dante was two seconds away from biting the bitche's head clean off, when suddenly Tazuna slammed his hand on the table. "That's enough! I have had it with you and the others talking down on Naruto, he's been a big help around here before any of you even arrived, he even helped get my back to my family in way less time that it would have taken, he also helped with the building of the bridge too. But what have the rest of you done, huh? You come into my home and you turned it upside down, you don't have to continue, but you did and I thank you for that, but as soon as you got here, I can't get no rest. You *point's to Sakura* are THE MOST loudest female that I've ever met in all of my life, and I've been to a lot of places to build stuff in my long life, but never came across anyone as loud mouth as you are. You *point's to Sasuke* seem to be the most useless one yet, next to the pink wonder over there, you can't even pick up after yourself like a responsible person, you just leave things where they lay after you're done with them. Where did you grow up, a barn? And you two *point's to the only jonin's at the table* don't seem to know your head from your asses, from what I've seen from the smoker, he's a little laid back, I get that, but one eyes over here must be going for a record."

 

 

 

"Eh, I'm not that laid back when I'm on missions... am I?" Kakashi asked.

 

 

 

"I would think so," Tsunami spoke up, "Naruto told my father how lazy you can be, but when he saw you in action on the way over here, he told me and I must say that I was expecting better. I mean really, what kind of sensei let's his team of genin and their client get attacked? What was the point of that anyways?" She had a set of parsing brown eyes on Kakashi then.

 

 

 

"W-what, n-now wait a minute, I don't let anyone get attacked, we were walking and before I knew anything, his wolf dropped a bomb in a puddle," Kakashi defended.

 

 

 

"Did you even notice the puddle Kakashi, cuz I remember that you were reading your smut books all the way there, not looking up once, or expanding your chakra in the slightest," stated Asuma.

 

 

 

"What do you mean by that, Asuma?" Asked the Cyclopes.

 

 

 

"Naruto had sent Dante over to the puddle to blow it up, he did tat so a fight wouldn't break out on our way there," informed Shikamaru.

 

 

 

"Oh yeah, I remember when papa dropped that bomb, it was so cool that I wanted to do it next time, but we just passed by all the enemy ninja's on our way, so I couldn't," Koi pouted.

 

 

 

Dante laughed, "don't worry Koi, you'll get your chance next time."

 

 

 

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH was heard from a shocked Sakura, the twins started to cry, Ino got pissed and was about to deliver a blow to end all blows to Sakura, but Shikamaru beat her too it. It was a shock to everyone that didn't know how much he had changed recently, why he got up out of his chair and slapped the fuck out of Sakura's face, no one moved. Sakura was stunned, the jonin didn't even see him moved because of the speed he used, and no one could stop him from slapping the pinkette, not that anyone would. Once the slap was given, Shikamaru calmly walked away from the table to take care of the cry two month olds, Ino shook herself out of her shock and went to help him, Chouji started gathering up the dishes from everyone who was done eating, while Kurama washed them. Seeing no the dishes being cleared away and the pink bitch was stunned into silence, Inari and Chihime made their way over to Kurama to help dry the dishes, Asuma let out a sigh as he walked over to Tazuna and Tsunami, he was trying to apologize for Saukra's behavior.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry for the way she's been acting, I don't know what's gotten into her, she was said to be the brightest konoichi of this generation." Asuma stole a glance at Sakura, "but now I see that they were setting low expectations this year."

 

 

 

Tazuna shook his head, "no, no, it's my fault, if I had just said that our village was in such dire need for help from the start, we might have not gotten this way."

 

 

 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, we could assembled a better team, but what can we do now? Going back in the middle of a mission is taboo, plus we're already in so deep," said Asuma with a light chuckle at the end, after hearing at, Sakura finally broke down at started crying. The pinkette got up from the table an ran up to the room that she was sleeping in while they were there, she left as if her first love broke her heart or something, Asuma sighed, "I wonder if that woman did bribe the hokage to get her daughter to be a ninja for the civilans."

 

 

 

The next day, the morning was very quiet, despite all the commotion that happened last night, the morning seemed to have less of a tenseness that before at the dinner table. Kakashi had sat at the table for a long while, thinking about what Naruto had to tell him about his team. It was sad to say that Kakashi was only just now realizing that the blond was right, when he first met them he could just tell that things wasn't going to work out like he had wanted. Sasuke was full of himself, Sakura the fan girl, Naruto and Kurama were the only ones that seemed to be taking anything they did as a team seriously, although, there was always that little girl with them. Chihime, as Kakashi noticed, would cling onto Naruto, Kurama, Chouji, or Shikamaru and act as if they were her parents, he always wondered what had happened to lead her to that thinking. Where were here parents? Did they know that she was gone, or have been going on missions with two different genin teams? Did they notice that she had left the village for a good six days now? Did they even care? And why those four? All these questions were swirling around Kakashi's head when he sat at the table that night, and then again this morning after waking up, he couldn't help but think that that little girl was meant to be with Naruto somehow, he didn't understand the feel, so he set it aside for later thought.

 

 

 

Ino was also up early that morning, she had woken up to the sound of someone vomiting, she went to check to see who it could be and found that it was Chouji. She asked what was wrong with him, mostly because she's been worried about him since she had arrived at the house with everyone else to meet up with Naruto's group. For three days straight, Ino had found Chouji, and sometime Shikamaru and Kurama, puking up their guts in the guest bathroom, she was worried that some bug was going around that got them sick, but every time she asked them what was wrong, they assured her that they weren't in any danger. Even after hearing that, she still worried, she worried about them for all three days while Kakashi was out could, after seeing how truly concerned she was for them, they finally broke down and told her what was going on with them. She was shocked and couldn't believe it, the three were pregnant by Naruto? That thought had swirled inside of her head for a few hours but came to accept it by lunch time that led her to helping take care of the twins and Chihime, who wormed up to her after a few hours of girl talk. Ino vowed to keep their secret no matter what, seeing that she was a girl of her word, they decided to allow Ino into their group and then tell her the whole truth once they got back to the village. 

 

 

 

"Hay Chouji, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Ino asked as she stood in the door way of the bathroom.

 

 

 

Chouji looked up from his spot on the ground where he was hugging the toilet bowl, "some water would be nice," he said in a weak and tired voice.

 

 

 

Ino nodded, "I'll be right back," she said and left the bathroom to go get the water for her friend, on her way down the stairs, she saw Kakashi sitting at the table. "Oh, good morning, Kakashi sensei, did you sleep well?" She asked as she walkined into the kitchen and poured some water into a glass.

 

 

 

"Hm, ah, yes I did, and you?" Asked Kakashi politely with an eye smile.

 

 

 

"Yes, I slept fine," Ino said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Who's that glass of water for?" Kakashi asked.

 

 

 

"Chouji, he's been up with the twins last night so I thought I would help him out by bring him some water before taking over for him," Ino lied. Kakashi nodded as he got a lost look on his face, Ino noticed, "is there something wrong, sensei?"

 

 

 

"Oh well, I was just thinking that we should start training today, we've already lost so much time already," Kakashi said vaguely.

 

 

 

"What's that mean, I mean I know you've been out for a little while, but everyone's already been doing that?" Ino said as she looked at the one eyed jonin.

 

 

 

Kakashi was confused, "they have?"

 

 

 

"Yeah... well almost everyone, Iko said that she was already too strong to do little training with us, Sasuke didn't want to follow Naruto's advice on it, and Sakura.... well she's Sakura. I told her that it would be a good idea, but she said 'whatever Sasuke-kun does, I do', and walked away from him," Ino said as she remembered talking to the pinkette. A sad look came into Kakashi's eye, "sorry, did I say something wrong? Was there something that you wanted us to learn from you?" 

 

 

 

"Well I was going to teach you guys tree climbing," Kakashi said with a pout, "what kind of training is he giving you guys anyways?"

 

 

 

"Combat and chakra control, why?" Ino asked.

 

 

 

"Combat? I didn't think that Naruto knew how to fight?" Kakashi asked.

 

 

 

Ino nodded with a smile, "yep, he taught Chouji, Shikamaru, Chihime, and I some taijutsu moves he made up, he even taught us some ninjutsu moves as well. He also started us on the basics of water walking the day before you woke up, I didn't even know how to fun across water until Naruto explained it to me. It took a few tries but I'm finally able to stand on water now, isn't that great?" She gushed.

 

 

 

"How did he have the time to teach you guys that while protecting the bridge builder?" 

 

 

 

"Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama would take turns guarding Tazuna while Naruto trained us with a shadow clone, the real Naruto would help the works out with the bridge, and Dante and his pups would watch over them." Ino explained, "you can ask him yourself when he gets up, I've got to get this water to Chouji."

 

 

 

Kakashi slowly nodded as Ino left, once she was gone, he stared down at the table, "combat and chakra control huh?"

 

 

 

Two hours and a half later...

 

 

 

Naruto had made some blood clones to go with Tazuna and his family to build the bridge, he also sent Shikamaru, Zen, and Koi with them just in case Tazuna or Tsunami fell sick and couldn't continue the work for the day. While Tazuna's family was at the bridge, Naruto, Kurama, and Chouji were with Asuma, Kakashi and the rest of their team, they were in the woods getting ready to start training. The only problem was that Sasuke and Sakura didn't want to listen to Naruto when he gave them advice, Kakashi knew this would happen so he stepped in. "Okay everyone, let's start on tree climbing," Kakashi said cheerfully.

 

 

 

"Huh? Tree climbing? What do we need that for?" Blurted Sakura.

 

 

 

"To help with chakra control, why else?" Asked Naruto in a bored tone.

 

 

 

"NO ONE ASKED YOU NARUTO-BAKE!!" Yelled Sakura.

 

 

 

"SHUT UP BILLBOARD BROW, Naruto's right anyways, this isn't some we learned in the academy. The Controls of Chakra, if I remember right, you got an A+ on that test didn't you?" Ino asked.

 

 

 

"Yes, yes I did, I'm glad to see that you've finally come to understand how much smarter than you I am, Ino-pig," Sakura boasted happily.

 

 

 

Chouji sighed, "Asuma sensei, Naruto already taught me this two months ago, can I go to the bridge and stand guard with Shikamaru?" 

 

 

 

Asuma shrugged, "sure, but could you just show the others how it's done before you leave?" 

 

 

 

Chouji nodded as he walked over to the closest tree, he looked up at the tree for a moment before closing his eyes, Sakura smirked, "there's no way that fat ass could get all the way up that tree without falling once!" She thought as she watched Chouji put his foot on the tree and slowly started to walk all the way up the tree, Chouji came back down the tree just as casually before walking out of the clearing in the forest. Sakura was still just staring at the tree that Chouj just walked on in disbelief, she couldn't believe that Chouji had learned something and mastered it before her, she pouted. 

 

 

 

"Alright now that you've seen how it was done, you two can now try to do it yourselves," Asuma said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

 

 

 

"Why doesn't the dobe have to do this?" Asked Sasuke.

 

 

 

"Because he, as well as the Ino, Chouji, Kurama, and Shikamaru have already learned this before," Kakashi answered. "In fact, I was told that Naruto offered to teach you two how to do the tree climbing exercise, but the two of you refused, why?"

 

 

Sasuke shrugged, "because he's the deadlast, how could he know something that I don't. I'm an elite ninja there's no way that he could out do me, let alone teach me," he said with his hands in his pocket.

 

 

 

Kakashi sweat dropped, "yeah.... well how about you two get to practicing while everyone else is at the bridge."

 

 

 

Sakura perked up, "you're leaving the two of us alone together?"

 

 

 

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure the 'elite ninja' will protect you from harm," Naruto said as he got up from his spot under a tree and started walking away.

 

 

 

"Try not to fall to much, it may damage your elite Uchiha brain," mocked Kurama as he followed Naruto.

 

 

 

"See you two later," Kakashi said and was about to follow the others, but then a thought came to him, "oh, and when you're done, if you would like, try the water walking exercise. It should be a breeze if you've mastered the tree walking one, so you guys later," then he walked away.

 

 

 

At the bridge...

 

 

 

Naruto and the others were just making it on to the bridge when they saw that there was a thick fog laying over the bridge. When they got closer, they saw that the bodies of the workers were laying unmoving on the ground, Kurama went over to the closest one and checked him, "he's only knocked out, no serious damage," Kurama reported.

 

 

 

A dark chuckle came out from the fog, "Would you look at that, looks like we've got another one with some skills in the medical field, isn't that nice..." said the voice.

 

 

 

"That voice, it can't be," Asuma said as he looked into the mist, a serious look on his face.

 

 

 

"Do you know this person Asuma?" Asked Kakashi as he got ready to fight.

 

 

 

"Yes, his name id Aizen, he's an ex-member from a group called 'The Soul Society', five years ago he tried to ease whole town of people to gain power. He failed when the other members figured out what he was doing in time to evacuate at the people of the town just before Aizen's arrival, he was said to be defeated by a one Ichigo Kurosaki. Although, hearing that voice, I think he may have survived the defeat somehow, the question is, what's he doing here?" Asuma explained.

 

 

 

"Kukuku, it seems that after all these years, my name still comes up every now and then," Aizen's voice ran out from the mist.

 

 

 

"What are you doing here Aizen, you're supossed to be locked up in Central 46, not roaming the streets, what's going on?" Asked Asuma.

 

 

 

The mist started to clear up to reveal A tall man standing at the center of the bridge, his chocolate brown hair slicked back and he was wearing white robes with a dark red sash around his wast. Next to him was another tall man with black hair, a Kiri headband tided around his head at an angle, he wore a tight black muscle shirt and cow print pants, and on the other side of the guy dressed in white was a hunter ninja in traditional clothing. The man in white smiled at the newly arrived group, "it's so nice to see such young faces again, Asuma was it? A pleasure to meet," he said with a slight bow of his head.

 

 

 

"Aizen, what are you doing here?" Asuma said.

 

 

 

The man in white, Aizen, chuckled, "well if you really must know, I came to see my grandson, is that so much to ask?"

 

 

 

"And who would that be?" Kakashi asked.

 

 

 

"Isn't it obvious, he's standing right next to you," Aizen gestured to the boy standing next to Kakashi.

 

 

 

Kakashi looked at said boy before turning back to the men across the bridge, "how are you related to Naruto? The last time I checked, all of the Namikaze's were gone, only Minato and his family lived."

 

 

 

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Kakashi," said Zabuza casually.

 

 

 

"What do you mean, are there more Namikaze's out there?" 

 

 

 

"No, they're all gone, I made sure of that," said Aizen.

 

 

 

"You what-" Asuma asked.

 

 

 

"I killed them, every last one... well everyone except for my son," Aizen said. "It wasn't too hard to do, they were always arrogant and a little too small minded, they couldn't see the bigger picture. However, I made sure to show at least one of them the bigger pictures before I left the world of the living, now I'm back to make sure that I didn't waste my time saving that one, it seems that I haven't, seeing as how I have a grandson. I'm not too sure I like the fact that he was named after a fishcake, but that can be over looked."

 

 

 

"What do you want, Aizen?" Asuma asked as he kept glaring at the three on the bridge, "why come here, why now, what's your purpose?"

 

 

 

Aizen chuckled, "I don't know if you two know this, but there was a prophecy long, long ago. It spoke of two children that would be born on a dark night, one would always be happy, while the other is always sad, I'm here to see which of my grandchildren that could be."

 

 

 

Just then a muffled cry was heard as the hunter ninja disappeared and reappeared with a tided up Iko in hand, "what's the meaning of this?" Asked Kakashi.

 

 

 

"Isn't it obvious? I rescued this little girl from the clutches of some thugs hired by a crooked business man," Aizen looked at the girl then at Naruto, he smiled. "Looks like my son has been busy since I've been gone... how about we make a deal?"

 

 

Kakashi looked at Asuma, a silent conversation went on between them, after a minute, they turned back to Aizen, "what deal?"

 

 

 

"I'll give back the girl and you take us back to your village so I can see my son again, that's all I ask, nothing more nor less," said Aizen coolly.

 

 

 

"Why would we do that?" Asked Naruto with his arms folded over his chest, "how are we supposed to trust you, there are a bunch of unconscious bodies lying on the ground. You show up covered by mist until we got closer, then you show up with the hokage's daughter all tided up, and oh yeah, there's the fact that all three of you are shady as fuck. Why the hell would we take your word over anything?"

 

 

 

"I see that Minato has taught you well, young one, but I can assure you that what I say is true, you can even ask this little girl here," Aizen said as he took the cloth that covered Iko's mouth away.

 

 

 

"It's true, it's all true, he's our grandpa Naruto-baka," Iko said after gasping for some air.

 

 

 

Aizen smiled, "so do we have a deal?" 

 


	5. The day he broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I just had the most epic writers block ever and then I had a break through! I don't know why I haven't thought of this before, two words: Uke Harem! Isn't this great?! And I'm sorry for those of you that liked seme Kyu and Uke Naru, it just doesn't fit my story, sorry. But don't worry, Naruto won't change much, if at all...maybe... I like my Naru image so far. So anyways, I'm going to start putting in some plot twist in here just cuz. Maybe make a pt 3 later, not sure yet, sooo... Enjoy!

It had been a week since the wave mission, Asuma's team, Kakashi's team, and their four guest had made it back to konoha after the bridge was finished. Two days before they left wave, Tsunami, Inari's mother, had passed away in her sleep only a day after Tazuna's death. It was unexpected and the news hit Inari pretty hard, if it wasn't for Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurama, and Naruto being there for him, he probably would have wanted to join them too soon. Naruto talked to Inari the night Tsunami died, the bridge was just days away from being done and Inari found it hard to be anywhere near the bridge itself. Naruto talked to him about the wish that Tazuna had asked of him while he was still alive, he told Inari because of that wish, he would need to be strong, not for them, but for himself. After Tsunami's and Tazuna's funereal, Inari had made up his mind that he wanted to be a ninja just like Naruto was, even though he was a civilian by birth. Inari had vowed over his grandfather's grave that he would work hard and do everything that he could to make him proud, while he vowed over his mother's grave that he would never let anyone take away someone that he held dear ever again.

 

The day before Tazuna's death, Gato had came to the bridge, thinking that he could use Iko was bate to make the villagers even more scared of him and for the ninja to beg for her life before he forced them to leave. Little did he know was that Zabuza and Haku had already joined up with Aizen for a better pay and was now against Gato, the two ex-mist ninja's made quick work of Gato's hired guns before they delivered the midget of a man to the village. On the walk back to konoha, Naruto was very wary of Aizen, he seemed to be a little too calm at a time like this. It was like he was reading a book that he knew all the words to by hart, it made the blond uneasy whenever he was around him, though he never showed it. The walk back was swift, for Naruto, his mats, Inari, and the three kid that was with him, why? Because while they were walking, Aizen kept giving him a look that he really didn't like, he was about to comment about it when Aizen said, "you know... it's not good for a young boy such as your self to be thinking about settling down so soon, you should scrap that idea right about now, ne." 

 

Naruto was standing right next to him when he said that, Aizen was clever enough to have only whispered it, but as they were getting into fire country, a feeling washed over the blond. A feeling of loss and dread, something had happened, or would happen soon. So going against his better judgment, Naruto stopped dead in his track and ordered Dante to transform into his bigger self. At first the wolf summons had wondered why that order sounded so serious all of a sudden, but after hearing the tone in his summoners voice, he nodded and transformed, without another word, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurama, Inari, and Chihime got onto Dante's back with Naruto. They rushed off like a flash of lightening, leaving behind a very confused team 7 and 10, as well as two ex-mist ninjas, while Aizen had a casual smile on his lips, the left behind group had stopped to wonder about the blond's action but brushed it off as if it was nothing more than home sickness before continuing. Naruto and the others arrived at Naruto's compound, he walked up to the barrier and took a deep breath before dropping it, then he was frozen in place, there in front of him, the same spot that he took years to build his true home, were a group of leaf ANBU burning down his estate. He stared in shock and horror as they burned every inch of the compound to no more than mare ash and dust, broken glass lined the walk way, the beautiful details that he took the time to carve into the wood was broken and burnt away.

 

Naruto took a step forward, caught in a daze, he eyes fixed onto the house for a moment until he finally snapped out of it. He ran up to the closest Anbu, who wore a dog mask, "what the fuck you think you're doing?!?!" He yelled at the ANBU.

 

Dog mask looked at him lazily, "I'm doing my job, what's it to you demon?"

 

Naruto made a move to hit the ANBU but then a soft sound was reached his ears. He turned towards the sound and found all forty of the babies he had taken in, minus Mito and Renji, were all lined up on the grass away from the fire. A group of ANBU, as well as medic ninja's, were there checking the babies for something. Naruto took a few steps over to them but was grabbed from behind by the dog masked ANBU, he struggled with his capture, "let me go you basterds!" He yelled, "those are my kids!" 

 

 

"Yeah right, those are just the kids that you've brainwashed," dog said.

 

 

"But don't worry, we'll be setting them free every soon," said a ANBU with a crow's mask on.

 

 

Naruto struggled with dog some more as he tried to get away from the ANBU, he looked over to were the others were, he had heard something behind him before he looked over to them. It had sounded like like someone was being hit, when he turned to look, he saw Shikamaru on the ground holding his stomach and Chouji was unconscious next to him. There were two ANBU walking away with Mito and Renji, both were crying  as the ANBU walked away from the fallen boys. He saw another ANBU trying to take Chihime away as well, but she was putting up a fight, Kurama was trying to keep them away from the little two year old the best that he could, however, an ANBU with a chicken mask engaged Kurama into a fight and a bird masked ANBU took Chihime. "Let her go!" Naruto said getting angry as he watched the ANBU's take away he kids, gathering them in a group for the medic's to check them over as well. For a while, it seemed that all the medic's were doing were just taking blood and other DNA samples, Naruto watched as they took the samples, he had a feeling what they were going to with it. He didn't like.... their blood alone would cause him trouble from the council, mostly because any bloodline that they find within the babies blood can not be copied. The bloodlines also can't be recreated inside of another person, or be given to anyone else that doesn't have Naruto's matting mark. 

 

"Why are you doing this?" Kurama asked as his fight with the bird mask ANBU came to a stand still, since the ANBU accomplished what he was trying to get.

 

 

"How did you even find this place?" Asked Naruto, his blood was starting to boil now as he looked around to see the fire had spread to the other two house and the dojo he had built. 

 

 

Crow chuckled, "we we're given orders to take down this place because it was a distraction to you," he said.

 

 

"Who ordered it?" Naruto asked.

 

 

"The hokage himself, it seemed that one of the ninja's coming back from a mission had found this place when he was walking by. He said it looked like the forest seemed to be so inviting, but he got the feeling that he should stay away from it, but he went against that feeling and went over anyways. That guy is now dead because he had gotten too close to your little barrier, so we had to do something about that," explained dog from behind him.

 

 

Naruto froze, he had a feeling at something bad had happened, but he wasn't sure how bad it would get from here, "when did this happen?"

 

 

"This morning," dog said.

 

 

Just then a scream parsed the air, Naruto turned away from dog to see what it was, his eyes got wide in horror, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The medic's had finished what they had come to do, they had packed up their stuff and was now standing off to the side away from the large bonfire that was now raging in front of them. If you looked closely, you could see the outlines of small bodies, you could also hear some of the babies still crying out in pain from the fire that was burning them alive. Their cries carried through out the surrounding area, cries of 'daddy help' rang out to him for what seemed like hours until the sound was forever silenced. Naruto stopped struggling to watch the flames until they started to die down, dog let him go once the flames were finally out, Naruto slowly walked over to were his kids used to be. He fell to his knees next to the ashes, just staring at the burnt bodies. the area was silent as every one waited for what Naruto would do next, the ANBU expected a lot of yelling and screaming to come from the blond, but instead they heard crying. They didn't expect this, they thought that he would right out attack them once he was let go, but no, he was on his knees crying, they felt awkward and was about to leave when they felt an over welling killing intent fall over them. 

 

 

The KI was so strong that it brought most of them to their knees, some of them peed their pants, while the rest was shaking uncontrollably.  **"YOU.... WILL..... PAY..."** came a dark voice, the ANBU looked over to where Kurama was standing, his bangs covering his eyes as he stood not too far from Naruto's crying form. The ANBU was trying, and failing, to pull themselves together, Kurama took a step to the closest ANBU, the one with the bird mask, said ANBU took a step back as he could feel his end drawing near.  **"** **YOU... WILL...ALL....DIE..."** in the blink of an eye, Kurama disappeared and reappeared behind the bird masked ANBU, one second later, the ANBU fell to the ground and his head rolled away from his body.

 

 

"W-w-we h-hav-ve t-to te-tell-l th-the h-h-ho-hoka-kage!" One Anbu, dog, whimpered out.

 

 

Kurama turned to face the ANBU the spoke,  **"YOU'RE... NEXT..."** he said, this time he slowly walked over to the ANBU, but then e was stopped.  **"Let me kill this puny wast of human flesh..... they deserve it,"** he had a manic grin on his face as he looked at the whimpering ANBU sitting on hi knee, shaking with fear.

 

 

Naruto slowly turned his head from side to side, his bangs covered his eyes as he stood in front of Kurama, the red head got the message, he nodded to the blond and set his sights on another ANBU while Naruto took care of dog. Naruto turned around to face the dog masked ANBU just as a random ANBU let out a blood curling scream before dying. Naruto walked up to the ANBU with the dog mask on, he looked the ANBU in the eyes for a long time, dog was sweating under his mask and he was shaking worst than a leaf, a small grin broke out on the blond's lips as he stared down the man in the mask. "Why did you have to kill them?" Naruto quietly asked, the ANBU couldn't seem to find his voice while he stared in to Naruto's darkening eyes, "maybe you didn't hear me, ne?" He lifted he left hand up slowly, "why did you... have to....  _kill_ them?" He asked softly as he put his hand on the ANBU's shoulder, as soon as his hands touched the ANBU's shoulder, the man started to scream as an intense heat started to build up to an unbearable level, a second later, a small fire lit up in the ANBU's shoulder and ignited the ANBU's clothes. "I can put it out if you want," the ANBu screamed 'yes, anything', Naruto put his right hand on the ANBU's shoulder, soon a ice started spreading cover the ANBU's body, putting out the fire. "Why did you have to kill them?" He asked again once the ANBU's screams had calmed down to heavy breathing.

 

 

"W-w-we w-were ordered t-to do thi-this," said the slightly burnt ANBU.

 

 

"By who?" Naruto asked just as softly as before, his small smile never leaving him.

 

 

"T-th-t-the h-hokage," dog whimpered as he felt the flames start heating up his shoulder once again.

 

 

"The hokage knows about this place?" Naruto asked as he looked deply into the ANBU's eyes, said ANBU nodded, Naruto stared at the man in front of him for a long while. The ANBU had a very bad feel about what the blond was thing, his feeling was right because the ki in the area got thicker, it became hard to just breath. "He know about this place..." he said slowly, he let his hands slide off the ANBU's shoulders, he looked at the ANBU for a little while longer before chuckling could be heard. It started out low in his throat but soon grew into an insane laugh, "he knows!" He laughed as he held his side because he was laughing so hard, he calmed himself after a while before refocusing on the ANBU, "what else does he know?"

 

 

"H-he told us th-that we were to come to this location and destroy the housing, he said that if anything of value could be gained, that we should take it and bring it back to the village." Dog informed him, "h-h-he also said that if we find any of the kids that were seen with you, we should take them out, no questions asked...p-pl-please, don't kill me. I have a wife and daughter at home, they need me!!"

 

 

Naruto's smile got bigger, "a wife and a..  _daughter,_ you say?" He chuckled, "how old is your daughter?"

 

 

"S-s-seven, s-sh-she's seven years old," dog chocked out.

 

 

"Seven!" Naruto said excitedly, "why, that's how old I was when I started at the academy," he chuckled some more, "say, what's her name?"

 

 

"Yuma, Yuma Kitoyui."

 

 

Naruto place a hand on the ANBU'S shoulder again, "we'll don't you worry about a thing, I'll take care of little Yuma for you," the ANBU shook his head 'no' as his eyes widen. 

 

 

"No, no, no please, not my baby girl, please have mercy!" Dog said in desperation.

 

 

"Mercy?" Naruto's smile shrank down to it's original size, "I don't think I know the word? What does it mean?" He asked as he tilted his head a little, dog was too scared to speak, his only thoughts were of his daughter, "hmm, I guess you don't know the meaning either. I mean... why else would you  _burn_ the bodies of  _forty innocent babies_?" He lifted his other hand and slowly removed the ANBU's dog mask, the man underneath was a plan looking man with a scar running across the side of his face, Naruto looked into the man's dark brown eyes, "what's your name?" 

 

 

"Raido," said the ANBU, tears started welling up in his eyes, "please don't hurt my daughter."

 

 

"Sorry, I don't make promises with weaklings like you...." he let his sentence trail off as the flames from before reignited Raido's body, setting the man a blaze while he screamed and begged for his life. When Raido's screams died down, Naruto let the burnt body fall to the ground in a heap, he looked up to see that Kurama had finished killing off the rest of the ANBU that was sent, as well as some of the medic's that were there to witness it all happen in real time. There was only one medic left standing, he was bruised up and a little burned, but other than that, he was fine. So Naruto took his time strolling over to said medic, the medic was shaking, after what he saw Naruto do to the Raido, he was scared for his life. Naruto smiled sweetly at the medic, he pointed to the cases of samples that the medic had collected, "what are you gonna do with those?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

 

"T-th-the hokage wanted to know who's kids were they so that he could a-ap-apologize to their families later when we were done," the medic said as he shook.

 

 

Naruto nodded his head as he looked around the area with a thoughtful look on his face, "I'll tell you what, since you're the only medic left, I want you to go to you're little lab and do the test. I want you to find out who the parents to these kids were, understand?" The medic slowly nodded his head, "good, I want you to make sure that you ran the test right, alright? I don't want someone saying that the results are a lie because of something that you did, so try your best not to fuck up, do that and I'll let you live even longer, 'kay?"

 

 

The madic nodded and hurriedly scrambled to his feet, he grabbed both cases of samples before running off to the village, "Naru, why'd you let him go?" Asked Kurama, "I wanted to play with him some more for what they did to your kids."

 

 

Naruto watched the medic's retreating back for a moment, "I want everyone to know what they did to me.... after today, this village will die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what's sup, so tell me how you like the changes I made, I always like to hear what you guys think, just don't bash the story too much okay. And yes, this will be the LAST time I change my mind about the seme/uke spots, so if you don't like it, then I'm sorry.


	6. Kitsune Clan

_Who is Aizen?_

 

_Where did he come from?_

 

_What does he want?_

 

_Did he really kill all the Namikaze's, leaving Minato as the only survivor?_

 

_....And why  come back now?_

 

These were the questions that had spread through out the village after team 7 and 10 had come back from wave, one month after returning, the village was in an uproar. The civilians almost rioted in the streets, while some shinobi wanted to wage war, and the hokage? Well he was just trying to keep the peace in his little, annoying as fuck, village. But wait, let me back it up to how this all started, shall I?

 

After coming back from wave, Kakashi, Asuma, and their team, plus their three guested, had entered the hokage's office, "what are you doing here?" Was asked by a very, and I mean  _very_ shocked Minato Namikaze, this question was directed to the one and only mystery man, Aizen. So Aizen chuckled at Minato's shocked faces before telling Minato something about wanting to see his son one more time, "what d you mean?"

 

"That is because I'm dying, Minato," Aizen had said to the blond hokage as if he was talking about the weather, Minato was again shocked, and a little sad, that his father would be dying soon. So Minato took Aizen in with open arms, inviting him, Zabuza, and Haku into the village without a second thought.

 

As for Inari, after what had happened to all the kids Naruto was raising in his now burned down compound, he decided to adopt Inari as a son. Inari was confused as to why Naruto would name him as his son even though he wasn't old enough to even be a father, but then Inari remembered the way that Naruto had cried for the lost children not too long ago. It had literally only been hours since Naruto ad lost his home, not to mention a large part of his family, how the whiskered cheek blond managed to keep himself together was a mystery to Inari, as well as the others that was with him. So with that thought in mind, Inari gladly accepted Naruto as his new father, ironically, Naruto had reminded Inari of his first dad so much that it almost felt like Naruto was the reincarnation of Kaze, Inari's dad. Naruto had the adoption papers signed and ready for Minato to approve by the end of the first week after returning from wave. Since Minato was so busy trying to catch up with his dying father, even though said father had murdered his clan, and also the amount of paper work on the man's desk wasn't going down anytime soon, Naruto was able to slip the paper work into the pile of papers with ease. Another week had passed after the wave mission and Minato finally approved Naruto's papers, although Minato wasn't paying much attention to the names on the paper when he signed off on it.

 

 

Also, seeing as how easy it was to slip the adoption papers into Minato's ever growing pile of dead forest, Naruto also slipped the application for a new clan and the CRA contract into the pile as well. For a moment, Naruto thought that Minato was either blind or really didn't care about how he did his job, be it done well or other wise, because Minato seemed to have been approving a lot of random shit all over the place. While Naruto was dropping off his CRA papers, he saw that there were some papers from the council wanting to slash the academy funding down to way less than what it was struggling with now just so they could build a new mall of useless civilian crap. So, Naruto did the future ninja's of the leaf a favor, because when he saw that paper, he took it, tore it up, then came back with an application that said that the 'civilian council' wanted to raise the funding for the academy by tarring down one of the three malls that they already had in the village and give that money to the academy staff to improve the curriculum. When the civilian council found out that one of their  _three_ civilian related malls were being torn down, they gave Minato hell, but thankfully, Minato was on Naruto's side, even though he didn't know it, and put the civilian council in their place. But that didn't stop them from grumbling and complaining about it.

 

 

The same time that the civilian council's third mall was being torn down, Naruto was building up his new compound for his soon to be approved clan. He had went out looking for a good spot inside of the village to build his new compound, he didn't want it to stand out too much just blend in. He also didn't want anyone to stumble upon it like last time, so this time he wasn't going to use the same barrier from before, but he was going to use blood seal, that way, even if someone did find his home again, they could never enter it. The blood seal will give them a warning the first time, but the second time, well let's just say that BBQ isn't the only thing that will be well cooked. Anyways, after Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama was allowed to leave, Naruto had set out to look for the spot to build his new home for his soon-to-be clan, he came across an old abandoned Namikaze training ground. For some reason, when he entered the training ground, it was as if the grass became greener, and the trees became livelier, for some reason, that Naruto could not explain for the life of him, he swore that he could  _feel_ the energy coming from this training ground. The wind blew and drew him in deeper into the area, he followed the pull until he came upon a stone, it had words on it that he couldn't read and a sense of familiarity filled him the longer he stayed there.

 

 

With the feeling that he was getting from this training ground, he knew that this place was the perfect spot to build his new home, and he did, starting the building process the very next day. But first, he had to tell his mates about it. When he shared the good news, Kurama had more good news to give to Naruto as well, it seemed that after all this time, Gaara would finally get to join him in his newly formed clan. Naruto was pleased with that information as it would ease the hurt that came with losing so many of his children at one time so soon, but the next news that Kurama gave Naruto made the young blond over joyed. It seemed that the reason why Chouji was having such a hard time with his pregnancy was because Chouji was expecting triplets, while Shikamaru only had twins on the way, Kurama was having one. Naruto was so happy to hear that all three of his mates, soon to be four, were all healthy in their pregnancies, yet there was always something that had to bring the young blond down from his cloud nine of happy bliss. That thing being Aizen, somehow, some way, Aizen had found out about Naruto wanting to build his home in the abandon training ground, N13, but he had also told Minato like the snitch he was so that Minato could call him into his office. Or better yet, the council meeting he was having, with both the civilian and shinobi council present through out the whole conversation, why? To embarrass him? Make fun of him? NO! Aizen had just merely walked into the council room unannounced and told Minato everything he had just learned, which wasn't much. 

 

To imagine Minato surprise when he realized that he had 'somehow' agreed to let his son become a clan head of new clan and be placed into a CRA without him knowing. To imagine the shock on the blond hokage's fave when Naruto walked in, with the Hyuuga heiress, not to mention her cousin as well, in tow and was told straight up what was up. Imagine the council's, mostly Hiashi's, shock when they heard that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was going to make a clan that would be stronger than the five main shinobi clans in the leaf village put together. And the whole thing went a little something like this....

 

**Flashback**

 

_Naruto walked into the council chambers with his usual company following, plus an added two, he had been called in by and ANBU saying that his 'father'  wanted to see him. On his way over to the council chambers, he had stumbled onto Neji and Hinato, the Hyuuga heiress and her cousin, sparing. He had seen them sparing before, it was usually in front of other Hyuuga's or with three or more elders of the clan, but this time there was only one elder there to watch. Naruto found this to be curious so he stayed to watch the fight go on. It was clear from the start that Neji was going to win, but it seemed that Neji was some what trying to give his cousin a chance to redeem herself in front of the elder Hyuuga that was watching them. However, it didn't seem that Hinata was fetting it, or that the level that Neji was trying to make it less obvious that he was trying to let her win. Either way, Hinata still lost the fight, Neji sighed sadly when it was over, you couldn't see it if you didn't look for it, but there was a slight hint of pity in Neji's eyes for his cousin, even though he hated the main branch, he couldn't never hate her. She was just too kind, however, even though Neji was trying to go easy on Hinata to let her win for once, but not make it obvious that that was what he was trying to do, the elder that was watching them noticed what Neji was trying to do and didn't like it. So in a fit of anger, the elder Hyuuga punished Neji by using the seal on his forehead that was hidden by his leaf head band._

 

_Naji had screamed out in pain once the seal was active and fell to the ground crying out in pain for it to stop, when Hinata saw this, she rushed to Neji's aid to try and comfort him. That made the elder Hyuuga even angrier as he turned up the pain levels on the seal, causing Neji's screams to get louder and tears rolled down his face from his eyes. Having seen enough of this, Naruto shushinned the Hyuuga that was causing the pain and swiftly snapped his neck, not even caring if he would get into trouble for killing the old fool this way with two people from the as witnesses. When the old Hyuuga's lifeless body had hit the floor, Naruto turned to Hinata and Neji, who's creams had turned into whimpers, "are you both alright now?" He asked the two of them, Hinata hesitantly, her words were lost in her throat, he turned to Neji, "will you be alright, do you need any help?"_

 

_Neji wiped the tears from his eyes as he forced himself to sit up, he held his head as the pain from the seal started to subside, "I'll be alright, it's not like this is the first time this has happened to me." Neji said bitterly, he looked up at Naruto as if he had just noticed it was him that had saved him, "um, thank you for the help... but, why-"_

 

_"Why did I stop him?" Naruto finished for him, he shrugged his shoulders, "guess I don't like the look your face mask when you're in pain. Actually, I think that you would look much better if you smiled more," he said as he turned to walk away._

 

_"Wait," Hinata said desperately, Naruto turned back to look at her, "uh, um, i-i-s th-there a-an-any w-way t-that w-w-we c-c-could -r-re-retu-turn th-the f-f-favor?"_

 

_Naruto took a moment to process what Hinata had said, this was one of the reason why he didn't like girls. They stuttered too much when they're shy or liked someone, sadly in this case, it was both, he had seen the many glances she gave him over the years since that one time he saved her from those bullies. He wasn't trying to win her heart, but he guessed it was just another reason to dislike girls, their hero worship was something to be desired. Although, as he took a good look at Hinata, then at Naji, an idea popped into his head, he smiled, "actually Hinata, there is a way for you to return the favor, that is, if you're up to the challenge."_

 

_Hinata 'eep'ed and Neji narrowed his eyes, "what's the favor and what would we get out of it?" He asked still on the ground, his strength from being in pain hadn't come back to him yet, plus the fight was hard to keep up when he could just have easily won it. But he just had to be nice, if he had his strength, he would have quickly walked away before this point._

 

_Naruto smirked, "I can get that seal off of your head, Neji..."_

 

_Neji's eyes widen then narrowed again, "how?"_

 

_Naruto tilted his head to the side a little, "well when I say remove, I really mean replace, but..." he turned so he was fully facing them, "this new mark would not control you in anyway. For example, if you were to do something that I don't like, I can not punish through the seal that I'm going to give you, in fact, the only thing the seal would really do is let you know that you are mine. And mine alone," he chuckled, "but I'm not some slave driver or anything like that, I don't force any of my mates to do anything that they themselves don't want to do, I won't pressure you into doing anything, but I will tell you this. My seal is ten ties more freeing than the one you have now."_

 

_Neji seemed to think about this deal for a moment before looking back up to Naruto from his spot on the ground, "what's the favor?"_

 

_"Nothing special, I just want you to marry me and help me build my own clan, that's all," Naruto said calmly._

 

_Neji's eyes widened, "excuse me!? You can't marry me, I'm a guy and I'm older than you!" A chuckle was heard then, Neji and Hinata turned to see Kurama, Shikamaru, and Chouji were the ones that laughed, while Inari looked confused, "what's so funny?"_

 

_"Nothing much, it's just that Naru's an idiot when it comes to being subtle," Kurama chuckled as Chouji and Shikamaru agreed._

 

_"Hay Naruto, we better get going, the council's probably still waiting for us," Shikamaru said, Naruto nodded at him._

 

_"Think about it for a while," Naruto said as he was about to leave again when he heard Hinata's voice._

 

_"I-i-s th-th-he of-offer o-o-on-ly fo-or N-N-Neji-nii?" Hinata asked with a tomato red face._

 

_Naruto smirked, "nah, you can come too, I was going to need to marry a girl anyway so the council would get off my back. What about it, you interested, Hina-chan?" There was another eep from Hinata as her face got redder, if possible, "I'll take that as a yes, come on you two, we've got to go now."He turned and started walking away, "we shouldn't keep this good news from the council any longer," he said darkly as the group started heading out to the council's chambers. When they got to the hokage tower, and ANBU led them into the chambers where he walked into to see the civilian side of the room glaring at him shamelessly, while the shinobi side just stared at him with curiosity in their eyes. "What's this about, hokage-sama?" He said pretending not to know._

 

_"Well Naruto, son, I've noticed that you seemed to be looking for something in the old Namikage training field, would you care to tell me what that is?" Minato asked with a bright and warm smile at the younger blond._

 

_"Well, Hokage-sama, I wasn't looking for anything that would effect my work as a ninja, so there is no need to worry about it." Naruto said, it's only been about half a day since the ANBU was sent out to destroy his compound and commit genocide on babies, so Naruto was trying his absolute best to not kill the man right then and there._

 

_Minato seemed to deflate at that, he thought that if he cut out those kids that kept his son's attention more than half the time, he would be able to get closer to his son. He gave his ANBU the order to take out those distractions in anyway they saw fit, Minato was confident that the mission was done right, however, his ANBU haven't come back to report in on the situation at had. The only one that had returned from the mission was one of the medics that went with them. When he tried to ask the medic about what happened, Minato saw that the medic was very busy testing the samples he had asked for, it looked to be about forty samples that was being tested the last time he checked. Seeing that he wasn't going to get the answers that he wanted, he left the medics to do their thing while he went back to the office to do his thing, but before he even got the chance to even open up the door, he was dragged into a meeting. The meeting was about something to do with expanding the new civilian mall that just opened three months ago, it was during this meeting that his father, Aizen Namikaze, burst through the doors to tell Minato something about his son being at training ground N13. Minato's interest was peeked and he sent someone to go get his son and bring him to the council room as soon as possible, he thought that when Naruto showed up, he would be alone this time, but that wasn't the case._

 

_And this is where we find our lovable blond now, but Minato was wondering why the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, and her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, was doing with Naruto. Hiashi was wondering the same thing, "Hinata, Neji, what's the meaning of this, why are you here?" Hiashi asked with a harsh tone as he folded his arms in front of himself._

 

_"We were asked to come," Neji spoke up when he saw that no one else would._

 

_"By who?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow._

 

_"My be, I asked them to join me, is that wrong?" Naruto asked, not giving a shit if it was or nah._

 

_"Watch your mouth you brat! Do you not know the meaning of respecting your elders!" Screeched a pink haired, flat chested, big forehead council woman._

 

_Naruto raised his eye at her, Shikamaru sighed, he didn't even want to be there right now, neither did Chouji, Kurama, or Inari, not after what had happened earlier that day. Now they were stuck listening to a screeching banshee? That was clearly not going to fly with this Nara, "excuse me miss, but could you turn the volume of you voice off? Because there are ninja's in this room that need their ears to work properly while in the field," Shikamaru said as politely as he could without sounding too annoyed with the older pinkette before them._

 

_Sadly, the young Nara's please went on deaf ear, because the woman turned up her volume some more to say, "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY VOICE, I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I-"but her ranting was cut short by the hokage, having had enough of the bitch's vice as well._

 

_"Now, now, Sake, we don't need you to go off on them so easily. We all know about your statues and all, so allow me to take it from here, alright?" Minato said with a smile that just screamed 'shut up or be kicked out', Sake, the head of the Haruno family, got the message loud and clear so she was now as quite as a mouse. "Thank you," Minato said politely, he turned back to his son, "Naruto, from the report that I got from Kakashi a few hours ago, it seemed that you had broken away from your squad on the way back from wave. He also said that you had a boy from the wave mission following you, and that you used a wolf summons to get away from your team once entering fire country, what is the reason for all of this? Do keep in mind that these accusations are incriminating as it is," the council, all of them, turned to stare at the young blond who had a very bored face on._

 

_"Well, speak up pup, explain yourself," Tsume said after Naruto still hadn't said anything for a few minutes._

 

_Naruto sighed, he looked at the council with cold eyes, "I really don't want to think about that again. It was hard enough the first time, and I was there to see it first hand..." he looked to the floor, "I wish that I could forget, all of it." He then shot his head up to glare at Minato with an even darker glare than he had given the man before, unbeknownst to him, his eyes were starting to change,"but thanks to the hokage, I could never forget for as long as I live... or was that you intention all along?"_

 

_Minato was taken aback by glare that he was getting alone, but the words that was spoken shot him in the hart, he didn't think he would ever feel so guilty about giving an order before, but Naruto's glare felt like he was looking into Minato's very soul. Minato gulped, There's something about those eyes that make me feel like I've gotten myself into something dangerous, like I'm staring at the grim reaper, waiting to be judged for all my sins."  He thought as he continued to stare into Naruto's eyes, "and his eyes, they seem to be changing... is it getting darker? Is it the color that's chan-no, wait, it's the...."_

 

_Minato's thoughts were cut off when suddenly Aizen, who had been standing next to Minato since he came to give him the new, spoke, "those eyes, where did you get them?" He asked as he stared intensely at the young blond across the room from him._

 

_"I think he was born with them and no one noticed until now," Kurama said in a bored tone as he looked over at Naruto's eyes." It seems that his original bloodline is awakening, I haven't seen those eyes since before the Namikaze massacre...."  Kurama smirked, "things are about to get fun around here."_

 

_Everyone else in the council room stared at Naruto's eyes they changed from dark blue to a light purple, then a dark purple with a small red swirl in the center of it. The council became shocked once Naruto's eyes were finished changing, the eyes that they were now staring at were of something that none of them have seen since before the Namikaze massacre, but they didn't know that it was Aizen himself that caused the massacre. "How is this possible?" Asked one civilian council member, "that's the Namikaze Eye of Insanity, I thought that bloodline died long ago in the massacre, how could the demon have it?"_

 

_"It shouldn't be him who has it, it should be Lady Iko who developed the eyes," Said another council member._

 

_"After all that planning, how could the demon have the eyes and not our hero?!" Said the pink banshee softly._

 

_Naruto lifted his eye brow, "what planning are you talking about?" He asked in true curiosity._

 

_"It has nothing to do with you, demon, stay out of the business of the council," said Hiashi after getting over his shock._

 

_Naruto shrugged and cut the chakra that was going to his eyes, turning them back to their normal blues, before turning around to open the door, "where do you think you're going?" Asked Aizen this time, he spoke with an air of calm that had a hint of annoyance mixed in, "you still haven't answered my question._

 

_Naruto turned to Aizen, the rest of the council seemed to have remembered that he was also there and was waiting for his response as well, "you said to stay out of your business, right? Well I'm leaving you to it, come on guys, let's get something to eat."_

 

_"It's about time this meeting was over, I was just getting hungry," Chouji said as he, Kurama, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru walked out of the door that Naruto had held open for them._

 

_Naruto was just about to walk out with them, with Inari following close behind, when a hand grabbed his arm. The blond turned around to see the head Namikaze was holding his arm, Minato had his hair shadowing his eyes so no one could see them, an aura of darkness hovered around him. "Naruto..." he said in a distant voice, Naruto turned to face him fully, the others that just walked out the room turned to see what was going on, while everyone else i the council room observed what they thought was going to happen. Sake was hoping that the little blond would get punished for being rude to her earlier, as did the rest of the civilian council, but the shinobi said was just waiting for what would most likely be a small scale fight, judging from the killing intent that was rolling off of Minato. "How did you get those eye?" Minato finally asked, he lifted his head just enough for people to see his normal sparkling, happy blue eyes darken into a stormy shade._

 

_"What do you me-"_

 

_SLAP_

 

_Minato slapped Naruto across the face, the sound resounding across the room, "don't play with me boy. Those eyes are cursed, how did you get them?" He asked his son, he knew very well the type of power that came with those eyes, to get them one would have to suffer greatly through out one's life to get them. Only a few in the Namikaze clan had gotten these eyes, but none have mastered it, even the once that got these eyes only had a single ring in their eye, but Naruto had seven swirls which shows that he's been through a lot. But every time Minato thought back on his son's life, he could have swon that he was happy, besides the time that he had found out what Kushina was doing to their son at the age of only seven, but after that he was sure that Naruto's life was happy. "Wasn't it?" He thought as he kept staring down at Naruto, "answer me."_

 

_Naruto's cheek burned from the slap that he received, it din't hurt as much as the beatings he got when he was younger, but it sure did sting. Naruto reached a hand to feel his cheek, "I don't know what hurts more, the way the villagers treat me, or the way you think my life has been nothing but a dream of rainbows fucking happy clouds. But..." he took in a deep breath and left it out, "I really don't care any more," he looked up see the council, "you can all go to hell along side this shit hole village. You can all remember me the way I am now, because in the future you're going to wonder who I used to be before this," with that, Naruto turned sharply and stormed out of the room, ignoring the calls of the council to come back. They were yelling for punishment, some were yelling about taking his eyes to give to Iko, and others were yelling about the disrespect that they were just shown, even though they didn't show him any respect in the first place. Over the next few week, there had been many attempts to get Naruto back into the council room so that they could punish him in some way, like take away his ninja statue, or banish him from the village, but Minato said no to all of it. Not that Naruto responded to any of the meeting request that he had sent out, and every time that Minato had tried to go out to find his son, he would always evade him like a drug dealer evades the police on the street when they're holding a years worth of jail time in their bag. That day, Minato felt that he had lost his son for go._

 

**Flashback end**

 

Ever since that day in the council room, Naruto had down every thing in his power to not see Minato unless he needed to. When ever he felt Minato's presents closing in on his location, he would activate his invisibility seal so that Minato could see or sense him, it was also the same seal that Naruto used to sneak into Mianto's office to slip in papers that he needed to be signed officially. When he had given Minato the papers to start his new clan, Naruto made sure put a genjutsu on the paper so that his name didn't show up, nor did the word Namikaze or Uzumaki show up anywhere on the paper. For the CRA contract, Naruto did the same thing for Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurama, and now Neji and Hinata's names as well, the adoption papers were the same as well. However, when he brought/slipped in the papers that would give him permissions to build on and live in training ground N13, he didn't put a genjutsu on his name. but rather, on the location of the building site. By doing this, Naruto threw all suspicion from N13 and onto another abandon training ground that no one used. It was as he thought, Minato had ANBU watch the training grounds for about a month before calling them back to do their regular missions again, during that time, Naruto had enough time to build a new compound that was half the size of his first one. 

 

During the past month, Naruto was able to show Hinata and Neji most of his life's experiences since he was born. When he got thrown out, when he was raped at four, and then the prophecy. It would be an under statement to say that they were both pissed, but still, that was only just a small fraction of his life so far, he wouldn't want to scar them for life by giving them all the details of what he did and what happened. But he did explain to them that, even though he's a genin now, he's still in the ANBU Black ops unit under the name of Kitsune. "That's a it ironic and obvious don't you thnk Naruto?" Neji had comented after learning of the young blond's true ninja statues.

 

Naruto shrugged, "it was meant to be a test to see if _that_  man could tell who was really taking all those S and SS rank missions that he likes to give out to his top ANBU. So far, he's not lived up to his so called 'genius' status as of yet, even though Kitsune and I are the same age, funny huh?"

 

"Sad more like it," Kurama commented as he rubbed his small baby bump.

 

Naruto shook his head, "and they call _me_  the the deadlast," he said as they walked down the street. 

 

Neji looked around the street they were walking down, he noticed that they were getting ugly looks from most people, he turned his eyes back to Naruto, "so how did the people of the village find out about the clan anyways?"

 

Naruto thought back on that one then shrugged again, "I'm not sure, I was out of the village that week, remember?"

 

"it was because one of the people working in the filing room had come across the clan papers that Naruto submitted a few weeks ago." Shikamaru answered, "that person then ran to tell the hokage themselves, I'm guessing that the hokage wanted to keep us under wraps for the time being be or something, just until he could talk to Naruto about it. The same thing goes for the CRA contract and building permit, they were all leaked by that same person or their friend, by the end of the day, everyone knew about the knew clan in konoha."

 

"What about the adoption papers, is someone going to came and take me away?" Inari asked not wanting some to take him away from his new family, just to place him with 'non-demons'.

 

Chouji chuckled, "they'll have to go through us first," he grinned as he happily munched on his chips.

 

Hinata decided that it was her turn to speak, "um, N-Naruto, I-I was just wondering, I'm the only girl in the clan and we're all not old enough to get married yet. W-what's going to happen now?"

 

Neji nodded, "yes, we would all have to be at lest fifteen to get married, while I'm thirteen, the rest of your are only twelve. Couldn't the council just over rule the contract, saying that we're all too young to enact the contract in the first place?"

 

"That's true, in other villages it would be allowed, some kids would just be turning eleven or ten and if the head of the clan wanted a CRA to rebuild the clan, the kid would be marred of to some random women or man twice his age." Kurama said with a sad look on his face, "but konoha's different, they have laws in place so that the kid could keep being a kid a little longer."

 

"It's fine," Naruto said nonchalantly as they made their way to the abandon training ground that now held their finished home.

 

"What do you mean it's fine?" Hinata asked worriedly.

 

"He means that there's more to that contract than it seems, normally people wouldn't read the fine print to a contract, thinking that they know everything." Shikamaru explained.

 

"Yeah, but in the fine print, it says that a child without a clan can apply for the contract of the Clan Restoration Act, and get married once they reach either twelve or genin level. But that child can't marry anyone that is more than two year older or younger than their own age. Even though they would be officially married on paper, they can not consummate the marriage until they reach chunin level," Naruto explained.

 

"Why do they need to wait so long?" Inari asked, "and what does consummate mean?"

 

Naruto shrugged, "beats me, I say they're waiting just to torture some body, I know I would mad if I didn't have Shikamaru's fine ass at least once a day!" He joked as he draped an arm over the blushing Nara, "and Kurama and Chouji for breakfast and dinner," the mention two blushed as well. While Hinata blushed a little and some blood dripped from her nose, light perverted giggles could be heard from her as they entered the training ground, walking over to the newly built compound that was there.

 

Neji quirked his eye brow as he watched the boys blush, he sweat dropped when he heard Hinata's pervy giggling. It was no secret, everyone in the side branch knew about it and tried to help the heiress keep it a secret, but in times like these, when here pervy giggles could be heard, it was clear that Hinata was a yaoi fangirl. Her obsession could not be contained, not even her own cousin was safe from her perversion, Neji shivered as he remembered the first time he found out about Hinata's uncontrolled secret. Then Neji's thoughts got caught up with current events, with this contract he had basically married his own cousin! He stopped in his tracks in front of the door to the compound as his brain processed everything clearly.

 

"Something wrong Neji-nii?" Inari asked.

 

Naruto turned to look at Neji for a moment, he chuckled, "what's so funny Naruto?" Kurama asked, Chouji and the others wanted to know that too.

 

"Neji just realized that he just basically married his cousin!" Naruto continued to chuckle.

 

They all turned to look at Neji, "really dud? It's been about a month since those papers were turned in and you're realizing this now?" Chouji asked, watching as Neji blushed from embarrassment, "where has your mind been for this whole time man?"

 

"S-shut up, I had a lot of things that I needed to think about," Neji said still blushing and tried to hurry into the compound to find his room.

 

Kurama giggled, "yeah, like how big Naru is when it comes to the sheets," Chouji and Shikamaru chuckled at that too as Neji froze in place, he had just stepped foot inside too.

 

Hinata blushed even harder, Inari was confused, and Naruto was laughing his ass off by now. The blond calmed his laughing as he walked over to Neji, "oi, ho, don't worry Nej, I promise not to tare that ass up too much knowing that it's your first time and all." He draped and arm around Neji's shoulder, seeking the blush he was sporting now, he leaned in close to the Hyuuga's ear, "even so, you will be sore by the time I'm don't with you," he whispered seductively. Neji's face was now so red that it could be mistaken as an Uzumaki's hair, the male Hyuuga's face showed mortification just before he closed his eyes and ran deep withing the new compound, leaving behind the sounds of laughter. Even Inari was laughing, though he was still unsure of what was really happening.

* * *

 

 

_Later that night- after dinner_

 

Naruto was leaning next to the door to the bathroom waiting for the person inside to come out, he smirked when he heard the door click and open. Neji walked out of the bathroom, "hay there Neji, you mind if we talk?" Neji was startled when he heard Naruto's voice, he turned to the blond, eyeing him for a moment before nodding. "Good, follow me..." the blond then walked off down the hall, Neji hesitated for a moment before following.


	7. To build a clan

To build a clan you need members....

 

To continue a clan you need children...

 

To have your revenge, there must be victims....

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto was laying in bed next to Neji, they had a very fun night the night before. He remembered that he asked Neji to talk, Neji followed him to his room, not knowing what they would be 'talking' about. It was needless to say that Neji was quite surprised when Naruto pinned him to the bed and fucked him into the mattress for most most of the night, not that Hyuuga was complaining though, and now here they were. Naruto was waking up and Neji was still knocked out. The blond got out of bed and walking out into the hallway to make himself something to eat, not caring that he was still naked from his tumble in the sheets earlier. Once he got to the kitchen, he made a b-line to the blessed coffe maker that he ad recently bought himself with his saved up ANBU money, he used to have another coffee maker in the other house he had built, but that was before the fire and the death of his kids. For someone who was just turning twelve, he felt as if he was just entering his forties. Taking the pot off of the burner and pouring the contents into the awaiting cup, he lifted it up to his nose and took a long, deep breath in before letting it out with a smile, "good morning beautiful, did you miss me?" Naruto said just before he took a tender sip of the cup, he hummed happily and took another sip, he was so entranced with the deliciousness of the coffee in his cup that he barely noticed when the others had entered the room. 

 

Te sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention quickly though, It was Chouji, Kurama, and Shikamaru that were standing in the door way to the kitchen. Well Kurama was actually kneeling next to an unconscious Hinata, who seemed to have passed out sometime after seeing the naked Naruto sipping his coffee, "oi, what's wrong with here?" Naruto asked as he took another sip of his coffee before turning around fully to face them.

 

"Uh, Naru, I think you should at least put on some boxers when you come down to eat in the morning, that way Hinata won't have to he laying here in a puddle of her own nosebleed, " Kurama said as he fanned Hinata.

 

"Pfff, as if, she's married to me, even though it's on paper, but still... she's living with us now." Naruto stopped to take a quick sip of his coffee, "if she can't get it together after a few days of seeing my dick in the morning, then we're going to have a problem here." He said as he walked over to sit at the table a few feet away from the counter that held his beloved coffee maker, "besides, she'll be seeing a whole lot of this from now on, there's no need to be so shy about it, what ninja is shy about seeing a dick or a pussy here and there?"

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to the blond, "still, you should at least ease her into it, you know how stuck up those Hyuuga's can be."

 

"They probably still sleep in layers of clothes during the summer so as not to be lewd to their roommate or something," Kurama joked as Hinata started to come around.

 

"Huh? W-what happ-" Hinata started to say before her eyes landed on Naruto's naked form again and she passed out from another nosebleed.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I guess I could at lest try to put on some pants, but that's not going to help here," he said taking another drink of his coffee.

 

"Why not?" Chouji asked from the stove where he was making some eggs and bacon.

 

"Look around Cho-chan, she's surrounded by hot guys, there's no way that just putting on pants is going to solve anything," Naruto said as he got up from the table. He finished his coffee and put it in the sink, "well, I'd like to stay, but I've got to get going."

 

Naruto was about to walk his naked ass of of the kitchen when Shikamaru asked, "what about breakfast?"

 

Naruto thought about it for a moment, "hmm, put it in a container, I'll eat it later," he said then walked out.

 

Chouji finished cooking the food and placed everything out on the table with some help from Kurama, they had enough food there to feed nearly ten people. Hinata had woken up a little while after Naruto walked out and helped set the table, by the time that everything was set and ready, Inari had woken up and joined them. A little after everyone had started eating, Naruto walked back in dressed in his full ANBU gear, "well I'm about to leave, Chouji, could you hand me my lunch?" He asked as he slipped on his gloves, Chouji nodded as he went to the refrigerator, Naruto looked around the table, "Neji hasn't gotten up yet?"

 

Inari shook his head, "no, when I went to get him, he was still sleeping, that was like five minutes ago now," he said as he turned his scrambled eggs into a sandwich.

 

Naruto scratched his head, "hehe I guess I went a little rough on him, maybe I should go check on him before I go..."

 

"There's no need for that, I'm here," Neji said as he walked/slightly limped into the kitchen, he stopped when he saw Naruto in full ANBU gear but without his mask. "Uhm, did I miss something here?" 

 

"No, Naruto was just about to head out," Chouji said as he walked over to Naruto with a large lunch box, "here, I made your lunch last night. There's some food for you to eat later, and I also packed some ramen for when you get hungry between jobs," he handed the bag of food to the blond who smiled brightly.

 

"Geez thank Cho-chan, you sure do know how to feed a guy," Naruto took the food from Chouji and gave him a searing kiss on the lips, making most of the people in the room blush. For Inari who was wasn't paying attention to the show of affection. Naruto broke the kiss and slapped Chouji on the ass, "I'll finish that one later," he said giving Chouji a peck on the cheek, he turned to the others in the room, "I'll see you guys later," then he shushinned out of the house.

 

"What was that about?" Inari asked, having turned around at the last second of the kiss before Naruto had truly left.

 

"It's just the way that he says goodbye to his mates," Kurama said turning back to his breakfast.

 

"Mates? Like animals, that kind of mate?" Inari asked.

 

"Something like that," Shikamaru said as he took a sip of orange juice.

 

Neji sat down at the table, "I've been meaning to ask, how is this all supposed to work out?" He asked.

 

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked as he took his seat again.

 

"Well, this clan business...I mean, having us all in a clan, sure that would give a few raised eye rows and some disapproval, but what about the future of the clan?" Neji asked, "we are all males, Hinata's the only female here, she could assume the role as the mother to the clan when she becomes of age, but that would put a strain on her body."

 

Everyone stared at Neji for a few moment before Kurama and Shikamaru got what he was saying, "oh right, that, well that's thing about Naruto." Shikaaru started, "he's very unpredictable, even when he does things that you knew that he would do, he turns around and surprises you by doing the same thing, but in a different way. Do you get what I mean?"

 

Neji nodded, he someone got the point, he knew that Naruto was about as predictable as the wind, but still his question remained unanswered. "But as for the baby thing, he's already taken care of that, thanks to Kurama that is," Chouji said after seeing the confused looks on Neji and Hinata's faces's.

 

"H-how w-would- h-he d-do th-that?" Hinata stuttered.

 

Kurama smirked, "I'm pretty sure if you asked him when he comes back tonight, he can show you how," he said in a sing song tone. Hinata blushed and everyone laughed, they knew what she was imagining, they got back to eating their food and washed the dishes once they were done. Saving the left overs for another time. "What should we do today?" Kurama asked after e got out of the shower later that morning.

 

"The last time I heard from Asuma, he said we didn't have any mission to do today, and he canceled training because he had a mission to do on his own," Shikamaru stated with Chouji agreeing with him.

 

"Same here, that Scarecrow said the same thing, but he said he was just giving us a day off and we could train if we wanted to." Kurama said, "although, I can't really train that much anymore now I'm four months," he said as he finished drying his long red hair.

 

"Oh that's right, I scheduled a doctor's appointment today after lunch," Chouji said after he finished dressing.

 

Shikamaru face palmed, "troublesome, how could I forget? I've got one of those today too, it's such a drag to go to those things, especially in a henge."

 

Kurama chuckled, "what about my training?" Inari asked after a while, Naruto had been training him little by little in the basics of ninjutsu and genjutsu, he didn't want to train Inari in his style of taijutsu until he until some muscle."Naruto was going to teach me some new thing today but he had to go to work."

 

Neji looked at the boy in wonder for a few seconds, he still wasn't sure if e had seen this boy around the village or not, he knows that he's seen him somewhere before. Neji's thoughts were interrupted by Hinata, "what was Naruto going to teach you?" She asked, with only a slight stutter this time.

 

Inari turned to her, "tree climbing, but without hands, he said that I had seemed to have a lot of untapped chakra reserves that was locked away within him. He told me that this would help unlock it."

 

"Wait, but wasn't your parents civilians?" Chouji asked as everyone was mostly ready to leave the house.

 

Inari thought to himself for a moment, "we'll I don't know about my birth dad, but my mom was never a ninja... at least I don't think she was."

 

Neji made a thinking pose, "so if Naruto was going to teach you the tree climbing exercise today, then maybe, since we don't really have anything to do today, we could teach you." he looked at Inari's hopeful face, "I've already learned this technique after I became a genin, the concept is simple enough to grasp, but this isn't up to me."

 

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama looked at each other, Hinata looked at her cousin with pride in her eyes, while Inari seemed to be starstruck with the older Hyuuga. The former mentioned trio shrugged their shoulders, "might as well, we can go to the Forest of Death to do the training for today." He said as they all started to go down the stair.

 

"W-why- d=do we need t-to go there?" Hinata asked, she's heard stories about that forest from the older kids in the clan, from what she gathered, it wasn't a place for kids.

 

"It's were we've been training Inari since he came back from wave, it's not so bad when you get used to it," Chouji said happily as he went to the kitchen to pack some lunches for all of them.

 

The others followed the Akamaichi into the kitchen, waiting for him to finish, "say... I've been wondering," Hinata asked hesitantly.

 

"What is it HInata?" Kurama asked looking over to the shy Hyuuga.

 

"W-w-well, ever since we graduated from the academy, you three have been hanging around Naruto so much like you guys have been through something together. Something... hard that no one can ever expect to understand, after the graduation exam... well it was like you couldn't have one without the others." Hinata said, starting off with a stutter and becoming more confident as she spoke, "I was wonder what caused that."

 

"Yes, I've been wonder the same ever since Naruto brought us into your little circle," stated Neji.

 

"Didn't Naruto show you some of his past?" Chouji ashed, "he showed us his past, but I don't think we saw all of it, it had a feeling that bits and pieces were missing."

 

"I felt that too," Shikamaru said with a thoughtful look on his face, "even so, we'll have to wait until Naruto feels that he's ready to tell us the whole truth." Everyone nodded in agreement, "but to answer your question, after we saw certain parts of Naruto's life, our resolve was set. He vowed that we would stand by Naruto, even though we don't know the full story."

 

"Yeah, the only person that knows the whole truth about Naruto would be Kurama," Chouji said as he finished the packing for their lunch.

 

"Really?" Hinata and Neji asked together looking at the red head who was filing his nails.

 

"But Kurama isn't the type of person to tell everyone's business like some troublesome gossip girls," Shikamaru said getting up from his seat to leave. Everyone else was quite for a moment before they followed the Nara outside.

 

* * *

 

 

_With Minato_

 

Minato was sitting in his office with the evil, sickening, unashamed enemy that he's ever had to face in his life. He couldn't believe that after all this time in his life as a shinobi, this evil seemed to defeat him without mercy.... paper work....Minato sighed as he completed only half the stack that was on the right corner of his desk. He had wanted to go out and talk to his son today, see if there was a way to get Naruto to see his reasoning, his way of doing things. Ever since the first time that he had met Aizen, his father, Minato was told that Naruto seemed to be raising a few kids on his own. Minato had no idea where those kids came from, why Naruto had them, or even where those kids are right now, but he did know one thing. Naruto was his son, he was soon to be twelve years old and there was no way that he wanted Naruto to wast away his youth by taking care of babies that wasn't his! So Minato did the only logical thing that he could think of at the time, which was to get rid of the problem at hand, and that was what Minato set out to do.

 

However, now, ever since he had made that choice, Naruto has never come to him for anything. He's never never stopped by the office to chat like Iko did, and he doesn't visit Kushina who was still in the hospital in a coma. Minato was worried about his son, that was why he couldn't handle the damn paperwork right now. Having about all that he could take from the papers on his desk, he put down his pen and left the office, it's been about a full month since he had given those medics the mission to decode the DNA of those children that his son was always with. But now it was about time time e find out what the results were. He used his famed jutsu to get to the hospital's lab in a flash, he walked through the lab doors to see if the results were in yet. What he saw was the four medics gathered around a table looking as if they hadn't slept in days, "what's going on here?" Minato asked as he walked over to the four.

 

One medic turned to the hokage with tired eyes, when she realized who she was looking at, she strained up and bowed in respect, "hokage-sama, my apologies. How can we be of service to you day?" Asked one of the tired medics.

 

"Well I came here today to find out the results on the DNA samples that was brought in here about a month ago," Minato said as he looked over the other medics. "I wanted to know who they were and who their parent's are." The four medics looked at each other in nervelessly, Minato raised an eye brow at them, "something wrong?"

 

"No, no, the results are done, however..." said one medic with dark green eyes.

 

"...However..." Minato repeated, wanting to get to the point.

 

"Well you see, hokage-sama, we've run the test four different times on each sample to make sure or the accuracy of the results," said the medic with dark brown eyes.

 

"...And?" Minato asked getting tired of beating around the bush.

 

"I-i-it s-seems that all forty-two children belonged to your family," said a female medic with amber eyes.

 

"What do you mean, 'they belonged to my family'?" Minato asked, "I've only ever had two children with Kushina and they are Naruto and Iko."

 

"Yes but that's the thing, hokage-same, we looked at the DNA at every angle, tested multiple times, but still the results stay the same." Said the first medic that had addressed the hokage, he turned to the table to pick up some papers to show Minato what they were talking about. He handed the papers over, Minato looked at them for a moment, not really understanding most of what he was reading until he got to the next page. Then the next and the next, finally he looked up at them with a questioning look, the medic nodded sadly, "they're all the same, every last one. Even though the children have different mothers, they all seem to have the exact same father, it's odd to say the least."

 

"It's bizarre is what it is," Said the amber eyed medic as she took up some more papers, "I ran the data through the system to see who it matched to. I though I would find their parent's but instead, I found other kids that were just like them, with different mothers, but the same father. If I remember correctly, one of the ANBU that recently died had a daughter."

 

Minato nodded, "yes I remember, he talked about her all the time, it's a shame that his life got cut short so soon," he sad with a sad tone. 

 

"What about him?" Asked the green eyed medic.

 

The amber eyed medic handed over the list and pointed to a name, "his daughter isn't really his daughter," she said.

 

"What!?" Said the brown eye medic, "but I made sure that his wife conceived a child for them, I made sure that they had a healthy baby girl, I even delivered the little girl myself! How could she not be his?"

 

The first medic that had addressed the hokage (I'll call him Bill from now on) sighed, "from what I've heard, the woman is also a trained medic ninja out in the field. If she wanted to, she could just switch the tags without anyone even knowing, it's not really that hard."

 

Minato put down the results to take a look at the list, he saw a lot of names on that list, the age of each of child was next to their names. The oldest child he saw on the list would be turning six soon, "are you saying that all these kids on this list had a connection to those kids that Naruto's always with?" Minato asked in a serous tone.

 

"Not just a connection, their directly related to them from what we can see," said Bill. 

 

Amber eyes nodded, "every thing about their genetic make up is all the same except for some of their looks and the second half of the DNA, these kids might as well me clones."

 

Minato shook his head, "no, no, this can't be right, there must have been a mistake!" He yelled as he walked, "run the test again!"

 

"Hokage-sama, we're sorry, but we can't," said green eyes.

 

"Why not? I gave you this mission to do just that!" Minato said fuming.

 

"Sir, please understand, we would like to run those test again, it's just we can't" said brown eyes sadly.

 

"Why can't you? There are samples there, aren't there?" Minato raged, he now had the brown eyed medic in a death grip.

 

"There are no more samples left, sir," said Bill.

 

"Then get some more samples, how are could that be?" 

 

"We would if we could bu..." green eyes trailed off.

 

"There are no more samples to get," Bill said when he saw Minato's face go red in anger.

 

"What doe-"

 

"tHEY'RE ALL DEAD!" Yelled amber eyes, finally braking down into tears from the amount of killing intent in the room.

 

Minato calmed down a bit to process when the medic had said, "what?" He said softly as he looked at the down cast faces of the medics before them, "what do you mean their all gone? They're children, the last time I saw one they were still in diapers.... were they kidnapped? Did someone take them from the village?"

 

 _"No, no, no, you're very cold, hokage-same, but I should give you credit were it's do, they were taken, but not from the village...."_ a voice rang out around the room.

 

Minato was on guard as soon as he heard the voice, he looked around the room to see if he could spot the person who spoke. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" He asked, "what do you want?"

 

 _"Now now, don't get your panties in a bunch, you should know me though, does the name Kitsune ring a bell?"_  Asked the voice

 

"Kitsune, is tat you?" Minato asked, relaxing a bit, he relaxed even more once said ANBU dropped down to the flow before the blond hokage. Mionato sighed, "what can I do for you Kitsune?"

 

KItsune smirked under his mask, "nothing much, hokage-sama, I just wanted to see how you were doing after finding out that some of your ANBU had killed a lot of your grandchildren." The young ANBU said casually, Minato paled, "my apologies, it seems that you didn't make that assumption just yet, my bad."

 

"G-gra-gran-grand-ch-chi-children?" Minato stuttered out as Kitsune nodded, "h-h-how c-co-could t-th-that be?" 

 

"Well I would love to tell you about that but I'm running out of time, I've got a mission to complete, so maybe you should just ask the father of all those children, ne?" Kitsune casually started walking out of the room, "see you around Hokage-sama."

 

 

"W-wait!" Minato shouted just before Kitsune reached the door, "wh-who's the father? Of the children, I need to know."

 

Kitsune froze with his hands on the door, he clenched his hand into a fist outside of Minato's view, he slowly turned his head to look at Minato. "Naruto Uzumaki," then he shushinned out of the room without another word.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter sneak peek
> 
> "Aizen, you've been a thorn in my side for the last time, prepare to die"  
> ......
> 
> "Why do you have to be the only one do do this? It could be any one!"
> 
> "Because there is no one else"  
> ......
> 
>  
> 
> "Iko, you're the last hope for the world, please... save him...."  
> ......
> 
> plus a few sex scenes between Naruto and all of his ukes, I'll see you next time!
> 
> Ja ne


	8. Uke is for SasUKE

~~~~The seal finally broke, it was earlier than Naruto expected it would but what could he do, the seal broke. Oh well, at lest now something interesting will start happening because, to be honest, he was starting to get bored.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto stood in a large room lined with shelves, on each shelve was a row of earns, in side each earn was the memory of a child that was taken away too soon. He had picked out a variety of earns, ones that were plain, ones that had different designs, some had words, some had pictures, some had ribbons tied to them, and some had s toy sitting next to them. Four-two earns lined the walls of this room, each of them held a memory and a picture of the person inside, all the happy time they had together. All the sad, but there weren't a whole lot of those, just happy memories. His face had tear tracks running from his eyes down his cheeks, it was sad. It was quite, but most of all, it was lonely. Why was he torturing himself by coming down to this one room? Because he wanted to remember, he didn't want to forget all that he had lost because of one man. Because of one man, so many young souls had to die, it wasn't their fault that they were born, they just were, they couldn't help who their parent's were, it just happened. But he couldn't dwell on this anymore, it was time to set thing right. He was going to make things right, even though it wont bring them back....

 

* * *

 

 

_Suna_

 

 

Gaara was sitting on the swing in the play ground, he knew that he was a little old to be there, no one his age ever went to the park anymore. But then again, no one his age ever tried to be friends with him, play with him, asked if he was okay, no. They were just to afraid of the 'monster' of the village to do anything close to that. There were some that did try to get close to him, although... when they tried, he found out how much it hurt to have a fake friend rather than a real one, whenever some one got close to him, they died. Not because of something he did first, it was purely self defense, so it wasn't his fault that his sand reacted to a kid that had kicked a ball over to him, asking to play, that his sand simply picked up the back and gave it back to the kid. He didn't know why his sand thought he didn't want to play with someone that had asked him to play just this once. But it was when his sand curled itself around that same kid up in a barrier, with the ball inside, as the kid screamed and begged to get out, was when Gaara knew that no one wanted to be his friend. The ball was actually a bomb that the kid got from Kami's know's who, it exploded, killing the kid without mercy. Gaara sighed at the memory, his father had hear about it, it only happened a few minute ago really, but no matter how long ago something like that was, it still felt like it was just happening or is about to happen again. Gaara got up from the swing and walked out of the park, he could hear some of the parents cheer as he left, so he turned around to face them, seeing them all scared shitless put a small smile on his lips before turning away again. He walked until he was just about a block away from his 'home', he stopped by an ally and peered into it for a second before walking into it. When he was half way in, he felt a presence behind him, he turned to see an ANBU standing there who wasn't there a second ago. He would have went on the defensive again, but he knew this ANBU, he had fox mask and his uniform was covered by a Suna clock, "have you come for me?" He asked simply, the ANBU stayed quite as he held out his hand towards the red head jinturiki, it was a sign for him to take the ANBU's hand. He looked at the hand for a second before reaching out his own hand and taking it into his own, the ANBU lightly squeezed his hand, Gaara could feel the warmth radiating from the other's hand, it felt... it felt, nice, he had never felt such warmth before. Not even from his sister, who was supposedly the kinder of his two older siblings, Gaara let a smile spread across his face again, a real one this time, "I'm ready." The ANBU nodded and revealed his other hand from the clock, he did a hand sign with his free hand and in a swirl of sand, they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

_Kushina's hospital room_

 

Kushina slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few time before her eyes could get used to the bright lighting. She couldn't remember how she even got to the hospital for a second before an influx of memories reminded her, she gasped as she sat up on the bed too fast and fell back down on it. Her head was swimming, her body was sore and ached all over. What the hell had happened to her? She wasn't sure, the last thing she remembered was trying to break a genjutsu that Naruto had made, a really strong one that not eve she could seem to break.  _She_ couldn't break a  _genjutsu_ that her  _genin son_ had made??? Now she was worried, was that just a bad dream? With some effort, Kushina decided to take it slow this time and got up, she sat for a minute until she felt some strength come back into her legs again. With careful steps, she got up and went into the bathroom, she leaned on the sink as she looked into the mirror, her hair was a mess and she looked like she had lost a lot of weight. She felt odd, as if she was forgetting something, she shrugged it off thinking that she would remember it later, she found some clothes after some look and took a shower. After she was fully dressed, she left the room and went to find a nurse, she was also getting very hungry, so when she found the nurse, she told her that she was checking out and would be at the ramen shop. The nurse had stood there in shock as to how the red headed woman could even be standing, but Kushina was already long gone by the time she came back to her sense.

 

Kushina made her way to the ramen shop made her usual order, this time she did notice the shocked faces on the ramen chef's face, as well as his daughter's look of shock. "What's wrong with you two? Is there something wrong with my face?" She asked confused, when Teuchi explained to her that she had been in a coma-like state for over four months now, Kushina shocked, "no way, that can't be! Do-do you know how I got that way?" She asked them hopefully, they both shook their head in the negative, she sighed and thought about what could have put her in that state in the first place, as she thought about it more, there was a burning sensation on the back of her neck that seemed to grow with every second that passed. She didn't know why that was but she ignored it for the moment because her hunger was winning her attention right now. When she was finally full, she payed and left, heading to the hokage tower, shehad a feeling that she wasn't the only one that felt like they had something very important.

 

* * *

 

 

_Minato's office_

 

Minato was having a hard time focusing on his work, he had this intense pain on the back of his neck that just wouldn't go away. He tired blocking it out, ignoring the pain, but the feeling never went away, he wondered why that was. He was wondering why that was when suddenly, Aizen walked into the office without so much of a knock. Minato was getting used to Aizen's blunt disrespect of his position, but that doesn't mean that he would allow it to go further than not knocking to enter his office, he sighed, "is there something that I can help you with, Aizen?"

 

Aizen smiled at his son, "actually yes, I was just wondering what you were going to do about your son? He's been causing quite the stir in the citizens lately and not in a good way, it needs to be handled quickly or else something bad may happen.

 

Minato raised his eye brow, "and what do you think I should do, huh? I can't disband his clan, you may have been gone for a while, father, but even no those rules stay the same." He stated as he felt a slight stabbing pain at the back of his head now, it was small enough to ignore, but it was combining with the pain at the back of his neck, it was getting hard to just focus.

 

Aizen's smile faltered a bit but didn't fall, "I see, well ten, may I suggest that you keep a close eye on him? We wouldn't want him to gain too much power to quickly and cause trouble for us later."

 

The pain at the back of Minato's head was starting to grow in size, spreading out to the side of his head, he winced but kept his composure, "what do you mean by that?" He asked as he put down his pen that he had been writing with, he used his only available hand left to rub the back of his neck, seeing as how it felt like it was on fire now.

 

Aizen noticed this, "are you alright son?" 

 

"I'm fine, answer the question," Minato said as a wave of pain washed over him, making him cringe a little before straightening up in his chair.

 

Aizen knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of the blond unless he talked first, "what I meant was, Naruto seemed as if he was... troubled by something. I he also seemed to not want to spend a lot of time with his rightful family, instead, choosing to spend it with others that are not of his blood. I don't know how much the village has change, but when I was younger, there was a certain amount of time that I could spend with my friends before I had to return to doing what needed to be done for my family. I feel that the boy has had enough time with those children, it's time for him to come back home to his rightful family, now that Kushina has been that coma for all this time, it's only right."

 

The pain in the back of Minato's head got worse as he was now trying to just stay up right, "wha-what ar....what are you trying to say?" He asked as he was starting to sway, his vision was starting to lose focus, the lights seemed to dim, the world tilted dangerously.

 

Aizen knew that something was definitely now, he took a few steps closer to Minato's desk just before rushing forward to catch the falling hokage. Aizen looked over Minato, it seems that the younger man had passed out before he fell into his arms, an ANBU appeared next to him, he looked over to the fox mask wearing man, "get a medic, hurry." Wordlessly, the ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Aizen turned back to Minato just in time to see something glowing a dull red behind his neck just under the curve were his neck mead his head. He gently turned Minato's head more to the side to see a medium sized seal of some kind start to glow brightly for a few seconds before it dimmed and faded away completely, after the seal was gone, the fox mask ANBU came back with a medic. Aizen was stunned at what he had seen, who could have done this without Mianto himself knowing? Aizen snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone touch his shoulder, he turned to see the medic standing ther with the ANBU, he stood up and got out of the way so that the medic could got to work. He stood at the door for a few minutes, just watching the medic treat Minato, when the medic was done, the ANBU shushinned them to the hospital, leaving Aizen alone in the office. He stayed there for a little while be fore he finally left the office, a seens of urgency in every step that he took, he kept walking until he left the tower. He made his way down the street, into the crowd, then made a b-line for his destination while he tried to seem as casual as possible to the people around him. It wasn't long until he found the place he was looking for and went inside. 

 

He took a seat in the back of the bar that he had entered, it was in the richer part of konoha, the VIP section was empty today which he was thankful for. He wasn't alone at the table, he looked at the person with the permanent frown, "it looks like the plan as change."

 

The man across the table from Aizen raised his eye brow at that, "oh? How so?"

 

"It seems tat our little friend was on the move before we even became aware of his movement," Aizen stated as he took a sip of the offered sake at the table. "We'll have to pushed forward sooner than we had intended."

 

"What's our next move?" Asked the man as he also took a sip of his own sake.

 

Aizen thought for a moment before looking at the man, "we should send in the boy, it's about time his new... habits were of use to us."

 

The man nodded before standing, "I'll have one of my men send the boy in while I send out the paper work, I trust that you have the item that I asked for?"

 

Aizen nodded, "get the job done and I'll have it on you're desk by the end of the day."

 

* * *

 

_N13 compound_

 

A healthy looking boy with light brown, spiky hair was standing in an office as he stared at the blond sitting at the desk in front of him. With the brown haired boy was two red heads, one was about six to seven months pregnant, a girl with black, almost navy blue, hair, another brunette with long hair, and a raven haired boy; they had all been called into the office by the blond to discus something important. When they found out what the blond wanted to tell them, they were all silent as they took in the gravity of the situation, "are you sure we can't stop them from going through with this?" Asked the raven in serious tone, the blond nodded and the raven gritted his teeth.

 

"S-s-so th-there's nothing that we can do about this?" Asked the girl with navy blue hair.

 

"I'm afraid not, Hime, the only thing we can do now is to make sure that we don't get found out," stated the blond. 

 

The long haired brunette sighed, "it seems that the fate's have spoken."

 

The blond shook his head, "that's not true, we can still do something to insure that our family stays save, this secret will be protected, with my life if I have too. Or unless I think it's time that they know about what we can do."

 

The spiky haired brunette shook his head, "I don't like this, that guy's not going to listen to a word you say, Naruto. Even if it was for his own good, he still wouldn't listen," he said sadly.

 

Naruto nodded, "I know," he took in a deep breath and sighed, "but we have no choice, it seems that there's no loop hole out of this one, Cho-chan."

 

"So what will you do now," asked the non-pregnant red head, he had rings around his eyes to suggest that he hasn't slept in a while.

 

"There's only one thing that I can do now," Naruto smirked, "I'll have to break him, of course, you know my rules for this house, Gaara. I mean you have been here for well over a month now, you should have memorized them by now, right?" He chuckled when Gaara blushed, "besides," his smile dropped, "I've been meaning to straighten out this whole seal mess for a while now, it's about time for it after what I found out yesterday."

 

The raven haired boy perked up then, "what did you find out?"

 

"The seal finally broke," Naruto stated plainly, everyone in the room that knew about the seal gasped, except Hinata, Gaara and Neji.

 

"So soon? But I thought we had about a year wi-" Kurama started as the blond nodded.

 

"I know, it was earlier than I had expected it would but what can I do about it now? Seal broke. Oh well, at lest now something interesting will start happening because, to be honest, I was starting to get bored."

 

* * *

 

 

 

_That night_

 

Sasuke was sitting in the by the window of his the dressing room that he was led to, he looked down to the clothes that he had been forced into (think of Hinata's clothes when she married Naruto, but outfit had the Uchiha fan outlined on the back and smaller fan's going around his sleeves). He didn't like the wig he had to ware either, he still remembered the day before when his father had told him about this, he had just woken up from what he could only call a nightmare or the worlds worst, sickest joke he had ever heard of, only to find out that it wasn't a dream. He was mortified by the way he had been acting since he became a genin almost a full four and a half months ago now, he was sick to his stomach over it and didn't know what to do to calm himself, he almost had a panic attack when remembered all he had done. The amount of shame that he felt from it made him wonder who he really was for hours, but then his dad walked in to the hospital room he was checked into after the memories of the past months had caused him to faint out of shock. Fugaku told him that he knew of most of the things that he had down, taken part of, or just let happen, Sasuke could see the shame and disapproval in Fugaku's eyes when he spoke, even though he could tell that the man was trying hard not to lose his lunch right then and there from the memories alone. Sasuke had felt himself start to fall into a depression because he thought he could never accomplish his true goal, to become clan head of the Uchiha's, because of these things that he had done the past few months. When Fugaku spoke ext, Sasuke thought that he was about to be disowned like his mother was when people found out about the things that she would do to other people's children, some even suspected her of doing things to him and Itachi. And even though divorce is unheard of in the clan, and Uchiha could disown a child from the clan complete is they did anything to shame the clan, however, what Fugaku actually said shocked him more.

 

**Flashback**

 

_Sasuke was just sitting in the hospital bed, his eyes shut tight as he waited for the words that would name him an orphan for the rest of his life. But they never came, instead, Fugaku said this, "even though you had brought great shame to our clan, no one else in the clan knows about it but me, Itachi and Shusui. We are the only ones that know of your sins and quite frankly, if you were some one else's child, I would expose you to the rest of the clan and disown you myself, right here, right now. But no one else knows, and no one else will," Sasuke looked up at his father in stunned silence as he words he said sunk in, some hope started to fill his eyes... then Fugaku spoke again, "say that, I still can't forgive you for what you've done. The way you acted when I found out... the things you said you wanted for yourself...." Fugaku's hands balled up into a fist at his sides as he looked anywhere but at his youngest son. It pained him to think about it, even though the doctor's say it was just some sort of mental break ffrom reality due to stress, Fugaku just couldn't bring himself to believe tat, it felt like an excuse. He took in a deep breath as he found himself staring out the window of the room, still not looking at the young boy in front of him, "because of your actions, I do't think that there is anything that you yourself can do that will make me forgive you for a long time." There was a long pause at the end od of his sentence, "that is why I will allow you one chance to redeem yourself right now, do you understand?"_

 

_Sasuke could feel tears forming in his eyes, he only had one chance to gain back the respect of his father, one alone, he couldn't mess this up. "Yes, I understand... what is it that you want me to do?"_

 

_"The elders of the clan have come across a way for us to boost our position in the village, do you remember when two of the Hyuuga's had married into that new clan that everyone has been talking about lately?" Fugaku questioned._

 

_"Yes, the Kitsune clan, I've heard of them, but I don't know anything about them," Sasuke said softly._

 

_Fugaku nodded and closed his eyes, "that's right, but it's not just you that doesn't know anything about them, no one in the village know anything about them. Not what they specialize in, what jutsu's that are distinct to only them, no kekkie genkie, no anything. They're a mystery to everyone in the village, not even the hokage know's much about what they can do, the only thing that we know for sure is that they had recently gained a new member, a male. The only other thing anybody knows about this clan is that it is the first all male clan in all of Konoha's histories, with only one female member to speak of in it's ranks."_

 

_Sasuke gained a puzzled look on his face, "the first male clan? I didn't know that kind of thing was allowed, how would that work?"_

 

_Fugaku shook his head, "I don't know, I assume that it will work itself out as long as there is at least one woman in the clan, other than that, I don't know how anyone could want an all male clan. It's unnatural, unconventional, but there's nothing that I can do about that now, although I don't like it, they are our way to gaining more power."_

 

_Sasuke nodded as he listened, he understood that there was something that he had to do to get in his father's good graces again. He knew that there was an all male clan that could bring them power, but how? The only way he could think of is if....... Sasuke's eyes widen as he realized wha his father wanted him to do. He gulped, "i-i-is there a-a way that I c-can help?" He asked nervously, he had a bad feeling that he knew what his father was going to say, but he didn't want to jump the gun just in case his father was going to ask him to do something different that involved him and the new clan._

 

_Fugaku stared holes into his son, "I want you to marry the leader of the Kitsune clan, I would have asked Itachi, but he's in ANBU and can't be tied down if he wants to keep his position. Mikoto is out because I would never disgrace the head of any clan with her foul presence." Fugaku said, saying Mikoto's name as if it was poison on his tongue, Sasuke flinched, he didn't like that way that his father spoke of his mother, but then again, he didn't want that to be him so he stayed quite. " The only person that's left is you, the fact that you and him are around the same age is just a bonus."_

 

_This surprised Sasuke because even though he had heard of the new clan, he would usually tone it out in favor of something else that he thought was important at the time. "Who is the clan head of the Kitsune clan?"_

 

_"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he created the clan a month after you guys came back from that C-turned-A rank mission," Fugaku studied his son for a moment. "I guess that you were too busy doing other things to really notice the change in your teammates action," he said as he watched Sasuke lower his gaze to the blankets that covered him, Fugaku sighed. "Well no matter, it's in the past now, get yourself together and get home, tomorrow you will no longer be just Sasuke Uchiha, so we need to make you presentable to your new husband,"_

 

_"Tomorrow," Sasuke whispered, but Fugaku heard it anyways._

 

_"Yes tomorrow, is that a problem? Do I need to find someone else?" He asked with a hard glare at the boy in front of him._

 

_Sasuke's head shot up and shook, "no! No I'll be there,"he said desperately._

 

 _Fugaku nodded as he started to walk over to the door, "good, I'm glade you see it my way and I didn't have to throw you out of the clan after all. Oh, and Sasuke," he said stopping at the door, he turned back to Sasuke who was looking at him with tears in his eyes, "you are to do everything and anything he says, I don't care if he's the same age as you or you have some stupid rivalry with him. He will be your new husband, I expect you to_ the perfect _wife,_ you will _cook when he's hungry,_ you will _clean when cleaning is needs to be done. And if he asks you to,_ you will _please him in any way that_ he _sees fit, understand? You lost you're right to complain or oppose this the moment you crossed the line, I was being lenient with you before, that ends now," he turned and was about to open the door when stopped, "and one more thing... divorce is not an option that is available. If you attempt to get out of this, I don't care what your reason is....I may do something that I might regret later," Fugaku opened the door as and walked out without looking back, Sasuke watched his father leave the room as tears started pouring down his face._

 

**Flashback end**

 

Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes as he remembered the words that his father had said to him before leaving, it hurt him when he had felt that his father had seemed to love his brother Itachi more then him. It hurt him when he felt that Itachi never had time for him, even before the ANBU position was offered to him. He felt confused and a little hurt after he found out about his mother's action against kids that he didn't know, but this. This was something that didn't just hurt him, it felt like it might break him if he let it, so Sasuke was trying his best not to cry again. He was still an Uchiha, at the moment anyways, he still had enough pride left with in him to no cry before his wedding, even though he hated the person he was marrying, there was no way that he was going to back out of this now. He was already dressed up and ready to go, all he had to do was wait to be called, before this moment, Itachi came into the dressing room to give him some advic, it may be the only thing that would keep him afloat through out this whole. Itachi told him that as long as he didn't do anything to offend his new husband, he probably wouldn't have to do anything that he didn't like or had to force himself to do. Sasuke was repeating his brother's words in his head for a while until the door to the dressing room opened to reveal Kurama, Sasuke was surprised to see Kurama there in a similar outfit on as Sasuke, but his had a picture of a nine tailed fox in place of the Uchiha fans.

 

"You ready or what?" Kurama said impatiently.

 

"What," Sasuke asked as he snapped out of his stupor, he had to admit that the red head was beautiful, even when he had put on a few pounds recently.

 

Kurama rolled his eyes, he never liked the way that Sasuke had looked at him while they were still in the academy, it made him feel as if he was some type of meat waiting for someone to buy him or something. He was hundreds of hears old of Kami's sake! Even though he looked like a young twelve year old boy right now, he was almost as old as the roads themselves. He sighed, "the wedding is about to start in less than a minute, I was asked to get you so that we can all walk out at the same time to get this over with. So are you ready or not?" He asked sounding more irritated than he meant to.

 

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready," Sasuke said as he started walking towards the red head. Kurama walked out into the hall where Sasuke saw five other guys and a girl, he recognized three of the boys and the girl as his old classmates. The forth boy was known as last years rookie of the year, as Sasuke himself was the current rookie of the year, as for the last boy he wasn't so sure who he was. Either way, everyone there was dressed the same except for symbols on there clones, their clan symbols taking up the same spaces as on their outfits as Sasuke and Kurama, but the boy that he didn't know had a picture of a tanuki  instead of a clan symbol. "Wait, so all of you are marrying Naruto too? I don't get it, when I heard that he had taken heirs from clans, I didn't know that it was you guys that they were talking about."

 

"How could you not know it's us? The news spread like wildfire when Naruto created the clan, were you under a rock or something when  it happened or what?" Neji asked, honestly, he could care less is Sasuke was going to be apart of the clan or not, if he did anything to betray them for whatever reason, he swore that he would kick Sasuke's ass for all that he was worth. 

 

"You're Neji Hyuuga, aren't you? What, did your family disown you or something, is that why you're marrying the dobe?" Sasuke asked in his usual Uchiha arrogance.

 

Neji rolled his eyes, "no, unlike _some people_ I know, I'm not a slut that spreads his ass for just about anyone that wants it. I chose to marry Naruto, why are you marrying him?" He asked, though he already knew why. 

 

Sasuke huffed as he turned his head to look way from Neji, "I don't have to explain my reasoning to you, what's done, is done."

 

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his temple, he was annoyed with this whole thing, the hair extensions that he had to ware for the wedding made his head feel slightly heavier. The outfit that he had on felt too formal on him, he was a laid back kind of guy, he didn't like the way he was so dressed up for something like this. He would have preferred a simple yakata than this any day, but he didn't have that option, he sighed, and on top of all that, they were all going to get married together at the same time. "Could someone tell me why we agreed to do this all at the same time anyways? It saves time yes, but isn't it a bit much?" He asked in his usual lazy drawl as he looked at the others.

 

"Because Naruto said that he had a three month mission after this and it was either do it now, or wait until he came back," Chouji said as he ate some chips, careful not to get any crumbs on his clothes.

 

"Oh right, I guess that waiting wouldn't be an option seeing as how others would come out of the woodwork for this position, what a drag," Shikamaru said as he leaned against a near by all.

 

Just then Iruka and Shukaku walked up the awaiting brides, Hinata noticed them first, "Sensei, what are you two doing here?" She asked.

 

"As in tradition, the father of the bride would give away the bride to the intended husband," Iruka started.

 

"But seeing that there are some of you that either don't have a father present, or have requested that your father not to walk with you, we were asked to do it." Shukaku stated in a bored tone, but you could clearly see a sad look in his eyes every time that his eyes landed on his only son, he was one of the very, very few people actually tried to help Naruto when he was younger. He was also Naruto's caption when the young blond had first joined the ranks, right now he was one of two people that knows that Naruto is Kitsune, the other person being Choza. "So is everyone ready?" He asked trying to keep his voice from cracking, but it still did slightly.

 

Shikamaru sighed, ever since his dad first found out that he was in a relationship with Naruto, the man came out of the closet, literally, and told him about his connection to the blond. Ever since that day, they've gotten closer, much to his wife's jealousy. "Dad, could you at least try to walk us out so that we can do this thing?" He asked as he walked over to the older version of himself, he put a comforting hand on his dad's arm with a small smile,"I'm walking down the ails, not going off to war, 'kay?"

 

And then the waterworks came as Shukaku broke down and hugged his son as if he was a life line as he cried, "I know, but-but you're still so young, I didn't want you to grow up this fast!" He said as he cried, Iruka was trying to get him to calm down as they still had to get them down the ails in a few seconds.

 

"Is he always like this?" Asked Gaara as he looked at Chouji, who had finished his chips by now.

 

"No, he usually tries to be more manly in public, but since he came out he's showing more emotions than he did before," Chouji said as he looked at the scene.

 

Sasuke took in the scene in front of him, it was almost as if he had been transported to another world, or someone had put them all in a genjutsu that only he could tell was a jutsu. But sadly for him, it wasn't a dream, this was the start of his new life, he had to get used to it.... some how... After a few more tears fell from Shukaku's eyes, it was time to get started with the wedding. Sasuke took in a breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out as they all got in line and walked out of the hall, at the end of the hall, Choza had joined up with them. They went to the spot were the bride and groom would meet up to take there vows, in the crowed, if you listened over the music, you could hear the sound of all of Sasuke's fangirls crying there eyes out quietly in the back of the room. Everyone tried their best to pay them no mind, but sometime before the point were the brides would kiss the groom and his shadow clones, all fangirls was 'kindly' asked to leave the event until after the ceremony was done.

 

* * *

 

 

During the after party, while everyone was dancing and having fun, even though it was a room filled with ninja's that and some civilian that were friends with the brides, it was a civil event. Naruto ignored the few people that were bold enough to send him glares during his first dance with his new wives, he, however, didn't let some of the glares, and a few comments, slide. The few people that kept trying to subtly trying to berate him, calling him demon and such, was quickly dealt with but not because didn't like killing people at his wedding, no they were just taken into the back and was placed under a genjutsu that made them go through everything that they put him through. Needless to say that by the end of the night, there were more people that wanted to begging Naruto to forgive them for their sins and blah blah blah, Naruto was sure that there would be an influx of gifts at the house by tomorrow evening. After the ceremony was over, the brides and grooms were allowed to go back to their dressing rooms to change, it was there that Sasuke had gotten a visitor after he was finished dressing himself. Itachi knocked first before walking into the room, "congratulations, Sasuke, you're now a member of the kitsune clan, how do you feel?" He asked with a slight hearted smile.

 

Sasuke shrugged, "it's only just begun, but I guess that I'm fine," he said in bored tone. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission or something today."

 

"I finished early, I couldn't miss my little brother's wedding, now can I?" Itachi asked, "I also have something to tell you about Naruto," he said getting serious, but still keeping it casual conversation. 

 

Sasuke raised an eye brow, "what is it?"

 

Itachi chuckled a little before walking closer to Sasuke, he leaned down close to his ear and said, "he doesn't need a woman to have a baby with," he said. He pulled back and chuckled more at Sasuke's shocked expression, "what, don't tell me that you haven't noticed the way that some of his new wives seemed to have put on a little weight since you last saw them, one of them is even showing a little. But I guess that you couldn't really see it with the way that kimono had fit him," he said mostly to himself.

 

"W-w-wait, s-so does that mean that h-he'll do th-that to m-me?" Sasuke said in shock, Itachi nodded, "b-but how's that possible? And how do you know for sure?"

 

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly, "he was the one to tell me one day, it was this year that he told me actually," he grinned, "isn't this grate?"

 

Sasuke was shocked by the info he got on Naruto, but he was even more shocked when he saw happy that Itachi was about this, "why are you smiling?"

 

"Isn't it obvious? If Naruto gets you pregnant, that will give father the intensive to forgive you sooner, it's kind of a win-win situation here Sasuke. Just think it over while you're at the party, maybe talk to your fell clan wives, I'm sure that they'll tell you about their experiences with your new husband." Itachi wiggled his eye brow a little at the end before turning to leave, "you better hurry up, the wives are already out there having some fun, you should too... while you can still walk. He started laughing as he turned back to see Sasuke's red face, he left the room quickly before s\his little brother could throw something at him, on his way down the hall, he spotted Naruto leaning against a wall a little ways from Sasuke's dressing room, "Naruto?" 

 

Naruto looked up at Itachi, "you tell him?"

 

"Yes, but you could have done so yourself," Itachi said.

 

"Tch, as if, he was sent in by that man...."

 

"You're sure of this?" Itachi said seriously, his happy, playful demeanor from before was long gone.

 

Naruto nodded, "he's making his move, tonight, that's why I have to leave the village for a while tomorrow night."

 

"What about the hokage? You said the seal was broken sooner than it was meant to, does that mean..."

 

another nod, "yes, but not yet, I still need time for this plan to be fool proof." He looked at Itachi for a moment, "what about the coup, is it..."

 

Itachi sighed, "sadly, I fear that I may be leaving the village along side you, old friend, I just wish that it didn't have to be this way."

 

Naruto walked up to Itachi, he rested a hand on the older teens shoulders, "I'm sorry, but I have a feeling that even if I wanted to, I don't think I can save them. The only thing that I can do is take in Sasuke, even if he was unknowingly sent to his safe haven," Itachi nodded sadly as Naruto removed his hand. 

 

"Hay, Naruto, can I ask you one more thing, it's the last thing that I'll ask of you..." the blond nodded, "don't let him know the truth of what's going on. Promises me, that when he finds out, he will get a story, not the truth."

 

Naruto sighed, "I will do my best, but I can't say that he'll stay the same when I'm done with him," Itachi's breath hitched, "oh don't act act so shocked now. We both know what he's like, simply showing him wont do, he needs something more, after what happens happens, he's going to need something to keep him together."

 

"Then you can be the glue that he needs-"

 

Naruto shakes his head, "he will only defy me, he's headstrong, normally I don't mind that. It's a challenge. Yet I prefer him to start over, a fresh start is always nice, but that doesn't mean I'll let him run away from it either."

 

Itachi lowered his head in defeat, "I understand," he looked back at the blond, a small smile appearing on his face, "I'll trust you to do the right thing."

 

Naruto nodded as he turned to face the direction of the part, "come, we've got a lot to do tomorrow before I leave and I want to enjoy this this day for as long as I can."

 

"And him?" Itachi asked.

 

Naruto scuffed as he started walking down the hall followed by Itachi, "Aizen, you've been a thorn in my side for the last time, prepare to die."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's it for this chapter, see you guys next time


	9. Chunin Exams!!

It's the day that he's been waiting for since the start of his shinobi career, the chunin exams, they're finally here. 

* * *

 

 

Naruto walked back to the reception for his wedding, most of his wives were already there, the only people missing was him, and the newest member to his clan. As Naruto walked into the large room filled with people, he looked around to see mostly everyone was having the time of their lives. He noticed that Iruka didn't come near him, that was understandable, seeing as how the blond wanted nothing to ruin this night for him, he stayed away from the chunin instructor as well. Over at the guest of honer table, he saw Shikamaru and Choji talking to their dads, while Kurama, Hinata, and Neji accepted more gifts from people that wanted to the new brides a little something extra to get them started on their married lives. He guessed that they would most likely be getting tips, advice, and other such things from the wives side of the guest list, as for the husband side, he guest they would be getting apologies and condolences for being married to the 'demon brat'. Naruto shrugged that one off because they weren't outwardly causing trouble, arguments, or being a giant pain in the ass, name calling is one thing, but troublesome people is another. Naruto decided to take a detour over to the buffet table to load up on some food before going back over to his wives.

 

A few minutes after Naruto sat down at the table, ignoring all the minor glares that was still being sent his way from a few uneducated people in the room, Sasuke finally joined them. Naruto lifted an eye brow, "what took you so long, were you trying to it that duck on you head to go back to sleep before coming back to your new husband or what?" 

 

Sasuke bristled at the mention of the word 'husband', "no, and there's no duck on my head, dob-"

 

Slap

 

Sasuke held his cheek where Naruto slapped him, a slightly shocked look on his face, he turned his face to glare at the blond. Naruto spoke before he got the chance, "oh I'm sorry, I guess my hand must have slipped, you were saying?" He said in a very calm manner to the former Uchiha heir, Sasuke continued to glare at the blond for a moment before Naruto leaned his head on his hand, "you should hurry up and sit down, you're causing a scene. True to his ward, Sasuke looked around to see that there were indeed people looking their way, one of those people being his father. Sasuke quickly sat down in one of the chairs close to Naruto so that his father wouldn't think that he was disobeying his new husband, the raven grumbled a bit as he sat there waiting for the party to end. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke for a second, "would you like some food, it's really good," he asked in a civilized tone that the Uchiha scuffed at, Naruto rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever, stay hungry. No one's forcing you to do anything."

 

"Like hell they're not, why'd you have to make an all male can any ways, huh? Couldn't you be normal for once in your life?" Sasuke hissed as he watched Naruto continue to eat, but in reality, the blond was counting down from ten in his head so he could stay calm. "Well, am I going to get an answer or not, dobe?"

 

Naruto stilled his hands from where they were cutting into his stake, he was really enjoying the meat too, when he was out on missions he would love the feeling of catching his own dinner. Most of the time anyways, but then he slept with Choji, the day after that, he woke up to the smell of a very well made home cooked breakfast, or buffet in this case, because Choji had made enough food to feed a small army. Why do you need to know all this? Because after Naruto had a bite of that meal from Choji, he couldn't get enough of the boy's cooking, it was like Choji had the hands of a god. And thus Naruto cut down on hunting for his own food in favor of eating more of the packed lunches Choji would make for him. One of the conditions that Naruto had for this wedding was for his new wives to have in-put on the decor of their wedding venue, he also demeaned that Choji be the one to over see all of the food making. Just in case one of the stupid villages decided to poison his food, hence the buffet, the same buffet that he was enjoying right now even though Sasuke wouldn't just shut up and enjoy it too.

 

Naruto took in a deep breath as he put down his knife and fork, he slowly turned to Sasuke with a neutral look on his face. "Sasuke," he said firmly, loud enough for only the the raven next to him to hear, "listen to me, and listen well. Do you see the people sitting at this table?" Naruto gestured to the other wives at the table, "Hinata may only be the only female at this table, but like I'm sure your brothers has already told you, I don't  _need_ a woman to carry my heirs. In fact, if I  _really_ needed or wanted to, I could carry them myself." This surprised Sasuke because his brother didn't tell him that, "however, here's the thing, I don't bow to  _anyone_ , you got me? I'm got through too much to bow and beg for shit, I don't know what kind of life you think I've had, being the hokage's 'failure of a son' and all, but whatever you think you know, or whatever you may have heard about me, I can grantee that it's wrong." The blond turned to face Sasuke fully, "so from this point on, don't assume anything about me, don't disrespect me, and you better not think that you have the right to think you're better than me. If you do...." he broke of into a small chuckle that was filled with darkness, "well next time I won't just be a slap across the face, I believe that you'll come to find me to be a very simple kind of guy. Get to know me a little and you'll see what I mean," he chuckled again as he went back to eating.

 

When Naruto was done talking to Sasuke, the ravenette got this unshakable feeling that he was looking at he was sitting next to someone so completely different from the boy he had went to school with just mare months before. Who was this person that he was no married to? Why did he say all of this? Was he trying to make a bluff, is this all just a joke to him? These thoughts ran through Sasuke's head like a hyper ninja on a caffeine high, he turned away from the blond to just stare down at the powder blue table cloth that lay over their table, he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that his fellow wives had come to stand before him until one of them cleared their throat. He looked up at them, they all seemed to have changed into more comfortable, but still formal, casual kimonos, "yea, what do you guys want?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice, he didn't like it when people interrupted his thinking/brooding.

 

"Come with us, we need to talk," Shikamaru drooled out in his usual lazy fashion. 

 

"Why?" Sasuke asked in his usual arrogant attitude.

 

"Sasuke! This is not even the first hour that you've been married and your acting like this to the people you should be making you friends?" Naruto said as he continued eating, not looking at the boy in question, the once that had lived with him up until now knew that he was angry, even though he sounded so calm. "I they asked you go with them so nicely, then you should go with them, you will be living with them from now on after all. So be a dear and play nice, 'kay?"

 

Sasuke huffed as he got out of his seat, "fine, whatever," he muttered under his breath as he got out of his seat. 

 

Shikamaru sighed, "already, he's so troublesome," he said as he followed Sasuke out of the room into the back of the shrine they were having the reception at.

 

Gaara watched the raven go, "you think he'll make it through the honeymoon like the way he is now?"

 

Neji scoffed at the idea, "if we don't inform him of the right way to go about it, he's a dead man, but that's just putting it mildly." He said as the rest of the wives nodded their heads and followed the two raven's outside.

* * *

 

 

_With the wives_

 

Sasuke walked out to the rock garden, he leaned on a rock and waited for Shikamaru and the others to say what they had to say, "well...?" He said folding his arms, "I'm waiting, I don't like it when people waist my time."

 

Chouji and Kurama rolled their eyes, _"yep,he's a dead man,"_ were all of their thoughts before Neji stepped up. "Look, we all know that you like being the one who thinks he's better than everyone else because of the clan he was born into, however, that's not going to cut it around here. Not with us, so I think it would be best for you t-" Sasuke cut him off.

 

"To what, huh? Don't go acting like your better than me cause you're not, as far as I'm concerned, we're all being used as breeding stock for the dobe." Sasuke hissed at the male Hyuuga, "let me guess, you've already been fucked up the ass by him, maybe he banged your head into the headboard a couple times too many, that's why you're acting like this. Am I right?"

 

"And what, pre tell, am I acting like?" Neji asked as he narrowed his eyes.

 

Sasuke scuffed, "isn't it obvious? You're acting like a fucking sissy, a whore that don't mind getting fucked when he should be the one doing the fucking!"

 

Neji was mad, yes, but he wasn't about to show it to this prick, Sasuke smirked thinking that he had the upper hand, but then Hinata stepped up then. "Oh yeah Sasuke, if Neji is a sissy, then tell me this, what do we make of you? Since you're in the same boat as us-"

 

"I wouldn't say he's in the same boat, Hime-chan," Kurama cut in as he stood next to the navy haired girl, his rounding stomach starting to show more in his semi-formal kimono. The fox demon looked Sasuke up and down for a moment, "he's far from being in the same boat as us."

 

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, the others, even Sasuke, wanting to know.

 

"Didn't you guys see it, back inside before he sat down," Kurama looked at the others, Shikamaru was the first person to have a look of realization cross his face. The others soon followed, Kurama smirked, "that's right," he turned back to the Uchiha with a smug look on his face, "Naru has never once  _hit_ one of us like that. Ever." He cocked his head to the side, "not even playfully, but yet Sasuke get hit before the wedding reception is even half way through, funny, huh?"

 

Gaara chuckled, "and Sasuke can't do anything back."

 

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he hated how they were just talking about him as if he wasn't even there, "what are you even saying? I could do something if I wanted to!"

 

"Fat chance of that," Shikamaru said lazily, "did you see how his dad was looking at him?" He asked Choji as he sat on a near by rock, "I don't know what went on between you and your old man before tonight, but I know that look all to well. My old lady used to give it to me whenever a parent/teacher meeting came around and my dad was out on missions, she would go in his place." He let out a sigh as he looked up at the orange sky, "that look is one that screams 'behave or else', and you don't want to know what 'or else' means either."

 

Choji nodded, "I used to get that look from my mom too, I know I many not look it, but I used to be a picky eater as a baby. Back then, I thought her face was frozen in that look whenever we went out to eat."

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "yell well so what? So he gave me a bad look, who cares?"

 

"You should," Hinata stated with cold indifference in her eyes, "you don't know Naruto as well as you thought you did."

 

"Pff, as if the dobe has changed much since we became genin, yeah sure he got rid of those dead weights he used to carry around bu-" Sasuke never got to finish his sentence when a pain burst out from his chest and spread to his back. He lost all the air in his lungs and his vision blurred for a few seconds before he refocused them to see what hit him, he was shocked to see that it was Shikamaru who was pinning him down to the rock he had been leaning on this whole time. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Shikamaru had hit him so hard that the rock behind his target had started to crack, it was only due to said target being trained as a ninja that he didn't mass out from shock or the pain itself. Sasuke coughed a little and some blood trickled out of his mouth, he couldn't raise his arms to see it though because the pain he was feeling from his chest was so intense that it left him numb, "wha...w-ho-". He tired to talk, to say something, but evey time he went to say something, the wards kept dying half way out of his mouth, he tried to take a breath, but the air seemed to be blocked from coming in or out, his lungs were really starting to burn after a while without the air it needed. He thought that he was going to pass out when suddenly Shikamaru finally stepped back, breathing hard, Sasuke crumpled to the ground below him, no one going to help him, no one lifting a finger for him. The moment he was let go, he instantly started taking air into his lungs as fast as he could, but that ended with him coughing, spit mixed with some blood made its way onto his hand that covered his mouth. Staring at the red substance for a second, he thought back to what had just happened so that he could collect himself, the last thing he remembered was talking about how Naruto no longer showed up to practice with a baby hanging off his arms, or that toddler that had his eyes. Every time Sasuke looked at the little girl, he was reminded of his mother, but the eyes, those eyes were purely Naruto's, no doubt about it, but how? 

 

"You know something," Shikamaru started in an airy calm that held much darkness behind it, it almost made Sasuke shiver visibly from his place on the ground where he was still looking at his hand. "There's this saying that many people know quite well, it has to do with my clan and what they can do," he looked down at Sasuke with icy cold eyes, "some say that fear can only fear itself,...that there is nothing scarier than that.... but then there are other people out there. Ones with sense that there know that truth, that there is another thing that fills even the hardened hearts of many rouge ninja there is."

 

"W-what are you talking about, wh-what does a rouge have to fear other than death?" Sasuke asked, he didn't mean to stutter, but after the speed that the Nara had just showed him, he was shaken, it's not every day that someone his own age lands a hit on him. And makes him cough up blood after. 

 

"They say that even though the Nara clan are usually laid back and easy going, if you ever talk badly about their loved ones. If you ever threaten them, even if it's something that seems small to you," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the boy on the ground, "we will protect that person from any threat that comes their way. The fact that we're lazy isn't so bad, but it's when we give that look, a look so cold that it chills your bones and make you wonder what grave stone you should pick out  _before_ you get into a fight with one of us,  _that_ _look_ that makes you  _want_ to run and hid. That look, then you know you've fucked up, and it's thebiggest fuck up that you will ever make!"

 

"Shika-chaaan," came a sing song voice from behind the gathered group that were giving Sasuke cold and dirty looks, slowly a blond in a black and gold formal yukata came into view. He walked up next to were Shikamaru was standing, shaking in anger, he rest a gentile hand on the boys should, "calm down, your killing intent in showing, Shika-chan."

 

Shikamaru took a few deep breaths, "sorry, I lost my self for a moment there."

 

"Oh no worries, we all lose ourselves every now and then," Naruto said with a bright smile. He turned to the others, "Ne-chan, would you mind bring Shika-chan back inside? His dad's been asking for him," Neji nodded as he did as he was told. "Thank you," Naruto turned back to the other jinchuriki among them, "now then, who wants to tell me what our new little friend did to get sweet Shika-chan so worked up that his killing intent started to leak out without him even knowing."

 

Chouji looked at Sasuke with a sour look on his face, "he was talking about the others, you know, before  _it_ happened."

 

Hinata turned her back onto Sasuke, she couldn't stand to look at him any more. Ever since Naruto, Shikamaru, Kurama, and Chouji hand told her what happened to the kids that Naruto used to be seen with, she couldn't stand people that talked ill of them or her blond. She loved children and had actually met some of them before they died, she could honestly say that she fell in love with them the moment she laid eyes on them. So hearing that they had all died, even Chihime, at such a young age, before they even learned to walk or crawl, she took it the hardest. She didn't know them long, she didn't even know who their parents were until recently, but she loved them all none the less. "Please excuse me, I think I'm going to return to or guest now. It would be rude of me to have them waiting so long," Hinata said in a soft voice, a polite excuse to leave the scene before she too sis something rash to the Uchiha.

 

Naruto nodded, "of cause, Hime-chan, I understand, go right ahead," he said sweetly as he watched he walk back inside. He turned to the others, "Kurama, Cho-chan, you both look like you could use something to eat, we wouldn't want you skipping out on such delicious food, am I right?" The two boys understood what their husband was telling them to do, even though he wasn't directly saying it, they left the garden as well without a ward. "Gaara," Naruto's smile dropped as he turned his gaze back to Sasuke, a hard frown now present on his features, "tell me exactly what he said." Gaara nodded and retold the blond, word for word, what Sasuke said, a dark aura presented itself around Naruto when Gaara was done talking, "thank you, you can go inside with the others too. I want to talk to Sasuke alone."

 

Gaara was a bit hesitant, but only for a second, he cast a glance at the Uchiha before he too turned his back and left them alone. Once they were truly alone, Sasuke struggled to get back to his feet, using the rock at leverage, "what was that all about?" Sasuke asked once he finally stood backup, he was in a little pain from where Shikamaru had hit him, but it was slowly fading away, "hay dobe, maybe you should get a better handle on your bitches if they thing that ganging up on people makes them seem tough."

 

Naruto tilted his head down low so that his bags were covering his eyes, he put both his hands in his sleeves as he hummed, "is that so?"

 

"Yeah, and while I'm at it, I've got something to say." Sasuke continued, not noticing the thickness that started in the air and was settling down around them, "When this reception is over, we're not having sex of any kind, I don't care if you can get me pregnant or not, you said yourself, you can carry those bastards yourself, right?" He smirked, "you know, just because you got the council to approve of this stupid little clan of yours, don't mean jack shit, I could just as easily get out of this if I wanted to, but since I'm already married to you, I might as well mix if for all it's worth."

 

"Hmm, really." Naruto stated in a low voice as he listened to Sasuke.

 

Sasuke was starting to gain confidence, "I don't know what really happened at the training grounds with Kakashi and that dumbass bell test, or why he let you of all people pass. But here's the thing, if you're good, I'll _think_ about carrying your baby while I let you carry mine for te time being, how about that?" He said smugly. Sasuke had thought this plan up after his brother had left his dressing room when Itachi had left the dressing room, Sasuke had enough time to thing back on his words. He came to a conclusion that if he had to carry the blond's child, we would make sure that he was since to the blond until he became pregnant, not a idea that he was fond of, but it had to be done. Although, that plan was quickly swashed after Naruto told him that he was able to have the kids with his own boy, Sasuke didn't remember much of what was said after that, but he figured that if he could get Naruto pregnant, then his dad would forgive him right away. He thought, at the time, that this plan was fool proof since all the times that he had faced Naruto in a fight of any kind, he would come out as the winner and he'd get what he wanted again. Even if tat thing was just a 'useless' baby.

 

Naruto lifted his head a little to look Sasuke in the eyes, Sasuke's smugness was slapped off of his face by Naruto's next words, "are you stupid?" Sasuke scowled and was about to give a come back, but the blond cut him off, "because if you are, then let me lay down what's really going to happen now. Are you listening? You better be, because I would hate to repeat myself twice, that would really piss me off and I'm already pissed of enough," he took a step and was inches away from Sasuke in just seconds. "Now lets go somewhere more privet to talk this out," he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and flashed away just before someone came yelling his name.

* * *

 

 

_With Minato and Kushina two hours earlier_

 

 

Minato opened his eyes to look up at the white ceiling above him, he doesn't remember how got to the hospital, but he knew that that was where he was. He turned his head to the side to see Kushina sitting up in the bed next to him. He sat up a little too fast and his head swam, he fell back onto the bed with dizziness threatening to take him over, he groaned with a hand on his head. "What just happened?" He said to himself as he tired to recall what had happened, the last thing he remembered was being in his office talking to his grandfather, then a lot of pain, and now he's here. Kushina appeared in his field of vision, a warm smile appeared in his face, "Kushina, when did you wake you? The doctors said that you may never wake up again." 

 

Kushina smiled, "sorry to worry, Mina, but I'm not going anywhere." She said as she helped Minato sit up on his bed, "so, what did I miss?"

 

Minato smiled at her, he thought back to everything that he had been though since she fell into a coma, he started to tell her the teail, but then he remembered something. "Wait, how did....why do I-" suddenly everything came back to him, all of his memories, everything that happened and everything that was said. He remembered his anger for his son, he remembered the rumors that was told to him about his daughter's supposed rape by his son, how he treated Naruto after hearing them. Then his mind took him back to the time, not too long ago, of when Naruto paid him a visit to create a new clan before the mission to wave went up in smoke, and then how things went once his son returned. "Naruto?"  Kushina looked into Minato's eyes for a long eyes, watching him remember everything that happened, her memories were slowly returning to her too. She remembered everything from when he was small up until the genin test. Together, their memories turned to that faithful day, the day that Kushina was knocked out with soup for brains, the day that Minato lost his right arm, when Iko was hurt, and then the second that they both took a glimpse of Naruto's true power. They looked into each others eyes, "what have we done?" Minato asked with tears in his eyes, "we raised a monster!"

 

Kushina shook her head, "no, I think he's angel that was turned into a monster, how could that have happened, I'm not sur-"

 

"You're not _sure_? YOUR'RE NOT SURE!! How could you say that after _all this time_?!" Minato raged as he pushed Kushina away from him with his remaining arm, "after all that you did to him, to me, to Iko? How could you not know that you had a hand in turning him into what he is now?"

 

"Me?" Kushina got up to her feet as she stared down the blond kage, "all I've ever done to him is _love_ him, what have you done? You ignored him for years, and for what? Because Iko _lied_ to your _face_ , saying that her own _twin_ brother _raped_ her!"

 

"Love? Is that what you call it Kushina?" Minato asked as he got out of bed, "if that's how you love children, then I think it's for the best that you can no longer have them! And Iko has  _never_ lied to me, about anything!" Minato defended his daughter, "if anyone's the lier, that'd be you!"

 

"She never lied? How could you even say that? You don't see her when she's not around you, clinging off of your arm, trying to get what she wants." Kushina shot back, "I don't know where  _you_ went wrong in raising our daughter, but  _I_ know that I didn't raise my little girl to lie to her parents like she's been doing to you! And the sad thing about it is that you've fallen for it every time!"

 

Minato sputtered as he heard that, "name a time when she lied to me about anything?"

 

Kushina chuckled as she started counting things off on her fingers, "on her third birthday when she said that Naruto wasn't feeling well and wanted up to go on without him. The time when she started the academy and and come home all bruised up, she told you that Naruto was the one to push her down a hill, but I was there when it happened! Did you know that she had a boyfriend at the age of only eight? And that he didn't even like her, but she clung to him for some reason, even though he was mean to her, did you know that?"

 

Minato was about to say something like 'yes I did', but ten he paused and let Kushina's words sink in. He remembered that Iko would come home would many bruises all over her body, she would always say that Naruto was the cause of that, but know that he thought about it. He took a moment to let his mind go back to that time, every time that Iko had come back with bruises, Naruto was always up in his room , he would barely see him most of the time. He turned his attention back to Kushina, "what proof do you have of this?" He asked slowly, not wanting to believe that his baby girl was a lair, in his eyes, she was perfect.

 

Kushina scuffed, "oh I've got tones of proof that she's nothing but a little lying cunt, whether you want to believe it or not."

 

Minato gritted his teeth, "oh yeah, well what about you? I happen to remember the first time I caught you raping our son, on own BEDROOM no less! I don't know what possessed me to take you back, or try to make things right with you after all of that, but that's over with starting right here and now! Maybe you can find some other kid to molest into the ground, because as soon as I get back my office, you're out of the village!"

 

"What! You can't do that! I have rights to see my kids by the word of the court!" Kushina yelled.

 

"No any more! After today, I don't care what you do, maybe you can go hang out with your other child molesting friends bec-"

 

"I'm not with them! Mikoto was the one that made that group up, not me, I even told her disband, but she never did!"

 

"Don't be stupid Kushina, unlike you, Mikoto has proven that she wants to make a manse with what she's done. Why can't you?"

 

"How could you say that? You're talking about the leader of a group of women that takes great pleasures in raping your own son under your own nose and you think that I'm worse than her?" 

 

"When you make you lies like that, yes, I do. I haven't sen any proof to say that she's been doing what you say!"

 

"That's because it's a **secret** organization or fucking asshole! Why the fuck would they go around advertising that they fuck children?!!"

 

"Oh I don't know, maybe because they'r-"

 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

 

The two arguing adults turned to the new voice in the room, they were soon faced with the sight of a very angry Raza, the kazakage of Suna. The sand kage was standing at the door of Minato's and Kushina's hospital room, red faced, and ignored. "Now I'm not even going to give two, let alone, one fuck about what the hell you two are even talking about because quite frankly, I could just give a shit. I have had to wait here in your village to wait until you two woke up from whatever little episode that put the both of you in the hospital at the same fucking time. When I heard that you two were FINALLY awake, I have to stand here and listen, and I do mean fucking LISTEN to what you two were saying to each other, I would have to say I'm impressed, which is a very rare thing of it's own right." Minato and Kushina tried to defend themselves, explain what was happening, but Raza wasn't having it, "I understand that no marriage is perfect, by no means, not even a kage's, but the way that you two had just laid everything out on the floor. Well I have to wonder how fucked up both of your children are right now for having to live with the both of you for as long as they have."

 

"U-uh, R-Raza, we can explain, really, if you just give us a min-" Minato started, but Raza held up his hand.

 

"Save it, I've come here on two very urgent business meetings to speak to you, Namikaze. If I have to wait any longer," he took a deep breath in and let it out slow, "well lets not think about that. It WILL NOT be in you best interest to make me wait any longer," he turned his back to the blond and his soon to be re-ex-wife. "I will be waiting for you in your office, if you are not there when I walk through the door, then I will break the alliance we have, is that clear," he threw a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Minato nod his head, "good," then he walked out of the room.

 

Minato glared at the red head, "we'll finish this some other time," then he flashed out of the room, leaving Kusina alone in the room.

* * *

 

 

_Minato's office_

 

Minato flashed into his office a minute before Raza walked in, he had just enough time to slip on his kage robes and sit behind his desk before the sand kage walked in. "Well it seems as though you do like Suna's company after all," Raza said in a flat tone as he sat down in the visitors chair.

 

"Yes, we do. Now, back at the hospital you said something about two separate business meetings that concerns me?" Minato asked as Raza nodded, "what can I do-"

 

"Gaara, my youngest son, it seems that he has married one of your leafs ninja." Raza stated, Minato raised his eye brow because he didn't remember anyone saying that a foreigner had entered the village, "this leaf ninja also seems to be the new clan head of your village, the Kitsune clan, is I'm not mistaken."

 

Minato blinked at the kazakage for a minute before his brain finished processing what this meant. Minato gulped, "y-you wouldn't happen to know the name of this ninja, would?" He asked, hoping that the man said no.

 

"Yes, he's your son, were you not made aware of this news?" Raza asked as he looked Minato up and down.

 

"Honestly, my son and I haven't been on much good, or fair, terms as of late, like I'm sure you must have heard." Minato said looking down at his desk, Raza nodded sagely, he had head a lot while he was standing there at the door, for beginning to end actually, that was argument was one set of information that he WISHED he could forget. "As far as I know of my son's knew clan, it's made up of mostly males and so far has only one female member thus far."

 

"Yes, so I've heard as well."

 

Minato looked up at Raza, "I'm sorry, but what else would you like to know about the clan? I don't think that I can give much, but I'll find out what I can."

 

Raza waved his hand dismissively, "I don't need to know about the clan that my son has gotten involved with, that is his business."

 

"Then....?"

 

"Strength, I want to know how strong your son is, if he deserves to take the hand of my son or not and if he is capable of protecting him. Like I said, he is my youngest," Raza said as he folded his hands in front of him, placing them in his lap.

 

Minato nodded, "well I think that I can arrange something between the two of you."

 

Raza chuckled, this made Minato confused, "there's no need for you to see to an arrangement of anythings, because this ties into the second set of business that I've come to you for."

 

"Oh?" Minato asked, "what might that be?"

 

"The chunin exams, of course, don't tell me you forgot the annual exams, Namikaze." Raza said with a raised eye brow, for a second he thought that he heard the groan of someone in the office that seemed to echo along side Minato's own. However, know where he was, he chalked it up to the ANBU's in the room  that were groaning over how much their kage had missed during his stay at the hospital.

 

Minato mentally sighed, truthfully, he did forget all about the exams this year. Between finalizing the paper work for the new clan, to keeping the council (civilian side) and sometimes, Hiashi, from taring him a new one, and lets not forget there's that secret woman's group going about doing Kami knows what in his village. A group that Minato hadn't had enough time to investigate in depth yet because he was still going through research needed for what happened to those kids that his son had been supposedly caring for in his spare time. Minato had literally been up to his eye balls in paper work for the past three months straight, he also hadn't been home in that much time either, so he hasn't seen his daughter since this all started. In conclusion, Minato + 3 months warth of paper work = lost memories of the exams. And what was he supposed to tell the Kazakage now? He couldn't tel him that he forgot, but lying isn't wise either, since the sand kage is said to be a lie detector of sorts when he needs to be, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "oh, well, you see it seems that I've lost track of time." He said with practice ease, "since the new clan's creation, you can only image the amount of paper work that I had to go through to set it in motion, as for the chinin exams...." He gestured to the paper work that was only half done on his desk and the rest of the papers that were piled up to the window behind him. "I've been a little busy trying to stay float through current events."

 

Raza looked around the room as if he was seeing it for the first time, "your right, no wonder  you were in the hospital," the sand kage turned back to Minato. He noticed that the blond was still in his hospital pj's under his kage robes, Raza made no move to point this fact out because he had forgone his usual kage attire. He was wearing his usual sand jonin outfit, but without his vest, with his sand pack hooked up to his wast like always just in case he needed to defend or attack at a moments notice. He leaned back in his seat, "by the way, Namikaze, I heard that the wedding between your son and mine is happening within an hours time. Are you planing to go?" Suddenly the blond looked like he was sweating, even though the room wasn't even all that hot, Raza folded his leg in a comfortable postion as he went on, "I also heard that your son had accepted an Uchiha as one of his...wives. Sasuke Uchiha, if I'm not mistaken, as well as a few other clan heirs and now my own son, the son of a another kage."

 

Minato was mentally panicking as Raza talked, he didn't know any of this, well the part of the clan heirs, that he knew already, but only because he had announced it at council meeting. But where as Sasuke and Raza's youngest son involved, he had to day that he was in the dark, completely, on that front. How could he have not know? When did that happen? When did Gaara even enter the village?! Minato was starting to sweat, not only is his son getting married a few days before his twelfth birthday, but he was doing so to multiple kids his own age and one a year older than him. Was he a bad father for not knowing this much about his son? And then there was the wedding, he didn't even know that they were even having the wedding today! Minato could feel the color drain from his skin as he hung his head, depressed, "no, no I didn't know that the wedding was today," he let out a heavy sigh as tears threatened to come. Just then he snapped his head up, "but, I'll be sure to be there early enough to give my adorable son my blessing," he said using one of Gui's 'good guy' poses (yes he did sink that low. There's no returning from this)

 

Raza sweat dropped, "right, well can we talk about the exams now? I would like to nominate my teams before Gaara walks down the ails." He said as Minato chuckled nervously and sat back down so they can talk. In all honesty, Raza still dislikes Gaara for being the one tailed's jinchuriki, but he wasn't as blind as to pass up an opportunity to strengthen his village, even though Gaara was marrying a ninja of the leaf, he was still a ninja of the sand, and his son. But most importantly, a jinchuriki, he knew that all male jinchuriki could get pregnant and have kids of their own if they wanted, with that knowledge, he could have married Gaara of to a random sand ninja. Why he didn't think about that until recently was beyond him, but now that Gaara was marrying into the leaf, the invasion he was planing with Orochimaru would allow him the chance to do just that when they won and took Gaara back to Suna. All he had to do was make sure that little whelp was well controlled and in good shape to breed when the time came.

* * *

 

 

_Half an hour later_

 

Minato and Raza had talked about the chunin exams to lengthy extents until Minato was satisfied that every detail had been settled. Raza left to go back to his hotel room to change for the wedding that would be taking place in a short while. Since Gaara had left the sand to get married without notifying Raza right away, the sand kage didn't remove the red head from the team roster and is still, technically, a sand ninja and will be competing with his old team when the exams take place. Minato agreed to allow Gaara to fight as a sand ninja until the end of the chunin exams so that he could say goodbye to his old team, a last hora if you will. After the meeting with Raza, Minato was feeling pretty good about the rest of the day, he was hoping that nothing ruined it as he flashed home to get ready for his son's wedding. When he was almost done getting dressed, his bed room door slammed opened as he was fixing his tie, he turned to see a fuming Kushina standing there with Iko standing behind her with a confused look. Minato turned back to the mirror as he rolled his eyes, "what is is Kushina, can't you see I'm busy?" He asked as he finished with his tie, or more accurately, when his clan had finished helping him with his tie. 

 

Kushina stomped up to Minato, if you look close enough you could almost see the steam that was coming out of her ears, "why didn't you tell me?" She asked him with anger in her voice.

 

"Tell you what, Kushina? Was there a mission that I forgot to tell you about or something?" Minato asked nonchalantly as he walked into the closet to get his suit jacket.

 

"You know what I'm talking about, why didn't you tell me about it?" Kushina raved as she followed Minato into the closet.

 

"No sorry, I still have no idea what you're talking about," Minato said in a calm voice as he slipped his arm into the sleeve of his jacket and summoned another clone to help the first button it for him.

 

"The wedding! How could you not tell me about the wedding?" Kushina cried out in anger, "I'm his mother, I should know when my baby boy is about to get married off to some girl!"

 

Minato and his clones paused what they were doing for a moment to look at Kushina before going back to the task at hand, "Kushina, when and where did you hear that information from?"

 

"After you left me at the hospital alone, a nurse came into the room to congratulate me on finding someone to wed the 'demon brat', whatever that means. When I asked her what she meant by that, she explained that since I've been in a coma, Naruto's mange to find someone outside of the village to marry, ya know!" Kushina said, her fast pace of talking had words falling from her mouth like a waterfall, it never secede to amaze Minato, and some times Iko, at how fast she could talk. "Even though I was in a coma for a few months, I should have been told that my only son had found his on true love!" She said that with sadness, she didn't like the thought of some random girl that she didn't know sleeping with her baby boy, even if he did love her, no one could compare to her love! (That's what she thought)

 

Iko looked between her parents as they talked, she didn't know what this had to do with her, so she asked, "what are you guys talking about?" She asked innocently.

 

Minato looked over to Iko, he had forgotten that he hadn't seen her in about three months now, he smiled sweetly at her. "Go get dressed sweetie, we're going to a wedding," he chuckled when he saw the brightness that showed up on her face when he said that, in a blink of an eye, she was out of the room.

 

Iko was about half way down the hall to her room when she stopped, he realized that she didn't know who's wedding she was going to. She made it a point to know these kinds of things, for as far as she knew, she didn't know anyone of there friends that were getting married, but she has heard of some of her friends trying to hook up their children with that knew clan head guy. She didn't know who that clan head was, but she got an idea,  _"maybe if I play my cards right, I can probably find a way to marry into that clan and be treated like a QUEEN! But I should hurry so that I'm the first to marry the guy before anyone else tries to steal my idea, or better yet,"_ she turned back to her parents bedroom.  _"Since I'm the hokage's daughter, I could just MAKE daddy make the guy marry me, yes, that's PERFECT! Iko, you evil genius, why hasn't anyone proposed to you already?"_ She said as she turned back to her room to dress quickly as she continued to inflate her own ego.

 

Meanwhile, Minato and Kushina was still in their room arguing about how Kushina didn't know about Naruto's marriage. Minato decided to not tell her that the girl that Naruto was marrying was actually Hinata and five guys, he didn't think that that would bode well for the guys, or for Hinata for that matter. He also didn't want to tell her what time the actual wedding part was happening, the least that he could do is preventing her from disrupting his son's union for as long as he could. "Kushina," Minato finally said as he came out of his thoughts, Kushina stopped her rantingm since she was out of breath, to listen to what Minato had to say to her. "How about you go get dressed so that you can meet the girl that your son is getting married to? The wedding is talking place in about an hour at the temple on the east of Konoha, I think that should be enough time for you to get ready for the event, right?" Minato mentally smirked when he saw Kushina's face brighten as a mischievous smirk came across her face,  _"if it's Naruto, she'll believe me about the time, I just hope that she doesn't figure things out before the 'I do's are said."_ He thought to himself.

 

"I'll go get ready, don't worry, I'll save my darling boy from the clutches of that slut," Kushina said as she walked into the bathroom.

 

"Was that the right thing to do, boss?" One of the clones asked when Kushina had closed the door and the shower turned on.

 

"Maybe not, but you noticed that I gave her the wrong time and place, if I take Iko with me right now before the show turns off, she can't follow us." Said the original just as Iko walked into the room in her formal kimono. He dispelled the clones as he walked over to his daughter, "you ready to go?" He asked her.

 

Iko nodded, "yeah," she beamed up at him as they both walked out of the room, Minato closed the door before taking hold of Iko's had and flashed away to the right venue for the wedding. He had to look up the place that Naruto had registered the wedding at, he had to say that he was impressed, it was one of onoha's most wedding venues, he knows that there have been quite a few weddings for some very legendary people that happened here. It was big enough to hold up to about two weddings at one time, but still had the traditional feel and standards of a regular shrine. He was happy that Naruto told him that he could attend the wedding as long as he kept Kushina away from the whole affair until after the office stuff had finished. At the time Naruto had told him this, it was weeks before Kushina had woken from her coma and the clan was completely official in both paper and record, at the time he felt guilty because he would have to lie to Kushina if she had woken up earlier. However, that had all changed. "Daddy?" Minato was snapped out of his thoughts by his daughter, he smiled warmly at her as they walked to the wedding area.

 

"Yes, what is it, sweetheart?" He asked as he tightened his grip on her hand, he loved her very much, even when she reminded him most of Kushina and what she's done.

 

"Well I was just wondering, this new clan head, I heard that he's around my age and that his clan still has open spots," Iko started slowly. Minato hummed, showing that what she said was true, "so I was just wondering, since my friends told me that their parent's are trying to see if they could probably get their children married to this guy... are you going to do the same to me?" She turned her 'innocent' question onto her father who seemed to freeze and thing about what she had said, she took this as a sign the right direction for her plan.

 

Minato had only stilled for a second before he thought about what Iko was saying, he chuckled at her, "oh no. I don't think that there is anyway that I could ever do that to you, it maybe accepted in most of the clans and has the council's approval, but I would have to say no," Iko frowned.

 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

 

"Hm?" Minato looked down to her again, "what?"

 

"What do you mean that you could never do that? What did the council have to do with it?" Iko asked as they stopped just outside of the wedding area, where everyone was still finding their seat.

 

Minato cocked his head to the side a bit, "Iko, don't you know who the groom is at this wedding?" He asked, he stared at her in surprise when he saw her shake her head 'no', "oh, um..." he got down to eye level with his daughter. "Iko, I don't know how much you know about this already, but Naruto's the one that's getting married tonight."

 

"What!" Iko almost shouted but Minato managed to calm her befoe she could make too much of a scene, "what do you mean he's the one getting married? He's a rapist, he should be in jail for what he did!"

 

"I'm sorry Iko, but I still haven't found enough evidence to convict him. Besides, other than you, there hasn't been any one else to say that he's done the same to them," Minato explained, or tried to, but Iko kept shaking her head.

 

"No, no, no, he shouldn't be getting married, that's not fair!" Iko whined.

 

Minato raised his eye brow at that, "what's not fair? Your brother my have made a mistake with you a few years ago, but he hasn't done it again ever since. Aside from HInata, he doesn't even seem to like women all that much anyways," he whispered the last part to himself, but Iko still heard it.

 

"Oh yeah, well if he doesn't like women, then why's he getting married to one?" She asked with her arms folded in front of her, trying to look intimidating but failed.

 

Minato sighed, "why don't we go inside and wait until after the wedding so that you can ask him yourself," he deadpanned as he got up and walked into the room.

 

"Fine, maybe I will," Iko said defiantly as she followed him, they sat in the front row so they could get a good view of the brides and groom.

* * *

 

_Wedding reception_

 

Iko couldn't believe what she had just seen, her brother did marry a woman, but it was just that shy girl (as she dubbed Hinata) from class. The thing that really took her by surprise was that there were five other guys there, all of them wearing wedding kimonos, and had gotten married to her brother along side the shy girl. Was that allowed? Iko was confused, she had never seen a wedding like this before in all of her life, another thing that shocked her was that 'her' Sasuke was one of the guys that was marrying her brother, she needed to talk to some one. As of right now, her brain had just about to shut down after seeing the boy that she's been trying to get to marry her since their start of the academy get married to her brother. She needed to know what was the latest gossip on this new turn of events. Luckily the two main sources of gossip was here at the wedding with her, "hay Ino, Sakura, what's the scoop on this wedding?" Iko asked seriously as she approached the two girls.

 

Ino looked like she was having fun, but Sakura was glaring holes into her food, she also had tears in her eyes (she didn't know if she should be angry or sad at the lose of konoha's 'prince charming', that was close to her age anyways). Ino munched on some of her food as she thought, "hmm, I heard from my dad that there was going to be a wedding between someone from our graduating clan between some of our other classmates, but he didn't go into detail about it. Oh, but I did get to talk to Naruto about the wedding arrangements a few weeks before today, so I already knew everything that would happen before hand."

 

Sakura shot a glare at the platinum blond, "you knew all this time and you didn't tell anyone? How could you Ino pig?" She said in a dark voice as she rose to her feet, "you have betrayed the fan club with this action, from this moment forth, I revoke you club member statues!" She said as some dramatic music played in the back ground. Iko gave an equally dramatic gasp and said 'oooo' like they do pre-K when some gets in trouble by the teacher.

 

Ino stared at them for a moment before her face scrunched up into fake shock, almost like that painting called 'Sceam', "oh nooooo-I don't care," she then went back to eating her ice cream as if nothing happened. 

 

Sakura's smug look was wiped from her face when she saw how may fucks Ino gave (zero), "huh?"

 

"You heard me, I don't care, sheesh, I don't know what the hell I was thinking when we even made that club in the first place but I'm glade I saw the error of my ways." Ino said happily as she dug into her ice cream.

 

"I should have know I would find you eating ice cream over here," came a voice from behind the girls back.

 

"Shikamaru, Chouji, how you guys doing? Is Naruto treating you alright?" Ino asked as she greeted her friends, ignoring Sakura's and Iko's dumbfounded faces.

 

"He's a peach, I don't think we could have done better," Chouji said as he ate some food from the plate he had in his hands, they had already changed out of their wedding kimonos.

 

"That's good to hear, I was afraid that I would have to give him a piece of my mind if he mistreated you two in anyways," Ino chuckled.

 

"Yeah about that, is it okay if we talk?" Shikamaru asked, he looked a little bit nervous as he spoke, making Ino go on guard.

 

"Why, is there something wrong?" She asked looking between the two.

 

"No, it's nothing to worry about, it's just...ugh, troublesome, I don't know how to explain it," Shikamaru sighed.

 

Chouji, being the good friend he was, saved the Nara from his lack of wards, "come on, we can talk about," he said walking over to the hall way that led to the dressing rooms. Ino watched Chouji go for a second before she and Shikamaru followed suit, ignoring Sakura and Iko as they went.

 

"How rude, we want to know what they're talking about and they just walk away," Iko grumbled.

 

"Well it's not like they would tell use if it's such a big secret anyways," Sakura deadpanned at her red headed friend. 

 

"Huh? You say something Sakura?" Iko asked, ignorant to the pinkette's words.

 

Saukra sighed, "never mind, hay lets go see if there some good looking guys around."

 

Iko beamed, "okay! But I get the hot ones," Saukra just rolled her eyes as they went deeper into the crowd at the reception. 

* * *

 

 

_With Naruto_

 

Naruto shushinned into the honeymoon suite that he had registered to stay at after the wedding was over, he was hoping that he wouldn't need to come here to handle things, but Sasuke had drawn his hand. He really was trying to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt, but after the words that were spoken just seconds before, he just couldn't take it anymore. His inner sadist was starting to show. The blond looked into the raven's eyes, he could see he questioning there, the uncertainty, and a hint of fear, it made Naruto smirk, "you scared, Sasuke?" He chuckled when he saw Sasuke's eyes become hard, defiant, he leaned in close to the boy's ear, "you will be soon."

 

Naruto stepped back to eye Sasuke up, the ocean blue eyes falling over the Uchiha's body as if he was checking a student's work. Sasuke suppressed a shiver, "what are you staring at dobe?" Sasuke sneered as he watched Naruto watch him, a few few more minute of silence passed between them as Naruto thought about his next move, he grinned when he was finished, "come," he said as he walked over to the large bed in the room. The room was very large, it was also old fashioned with a large bed in the middle of the room that was big enough to fit about six, give or take, people in it comfortably. Naruto started to remove his clothes as he neared the large bed, Sasuke looked away, not wanting to see the blond in that way.

 

"What are we doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked as he folded his arms.

 

Naruto turned back to see that the raven hadn't moved an inch from when they had arrived, "come here, that was an order."

 

Sasuke snapped his head over to Naruto, "what give you the right to order me around?"

 

Naruto sighed, "fine, be that way."

 

In an instant, Naruto was in front of Sasuke again, this caught the other off guard, giving Naruto the opening he needed to knee Sasuke in the stomach. For the second time that night, all the air had left Sasuke's lungs, unsure of it's return, the raven crumpled to the floor out of shock as he tried to force the air back into his lungs. Naruto bent down slowly and took a hand full of Sasuke's hair, he jerked the boy's head back so that they were eye-to-eye, he looked into Sasuke's shocked eyes with his old blue ones. "You must not have heard me back at the reception, I told you that I'm not the same as you once knew me, I told you that you don't know the real me," he tightened his grip on Sasuke's hair, "and now I'm telling you that if you don't watch that mouth of yours from now on, you're going to wish you never did." He pushed Sasuke's head with a little force as he stood straight up, glaring down at the Uchiha, "now what did I tell you to do?" 

 

With some silent grumbling, Sasuke slowly got up and went over to the bed were Naruto had been, he sat down on the edge of it. "Well, what now,dobe?"

 

 **(warning: rape scene ahead, if you don't like, skip ahead)**  

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke for another moment before he started removing the rest of his clothes in front of the boy, "if there's one thing you should know about me Sasuke, it's that I don't usually get angry with my partners. Nothing short of tiny argument about what's for dinner, or where we should go on our days off. You know, the small things that never get's farther than just that." He finished undressing and was now fully naked before the Uchiha, not even caring that Sasuke's gaze seemed to be stuck on his impressive cock, "but when I do get angry with them, I never hit them, because we never get to that point." He took a few slow steps forward to the raven haired boy, who now seemed to be showing slight fear  _"good, at lest I have his full attention now_ _,"_ he thought as he stood directly in front of the other boy. "They never disrespect me like you have been doing all this time, since the first day of the academy when you thought you were better than everyone else, all this time when you thought that you could talk anyway you want to people and make them do what you say." Naruto licked his lips, "but now you get to see what that's like."

 

"Wh-what are y-you talking about, I am better!" Sasuke said, looking up at Naruto with his usual arrogance, despite the stutter that just escaped his lips. 

 

"We'll see about that," Naruto said as his hand shot out around Sasuke's throat at lightening speed, his grip only tightened as he pushed Sasuke down on the bed. The Uchiha struggled to get the blond off of him so he could breath again, but it wasn't working as he hoped, he looked into Naruto's eyes and froze, these eyes that he's seeing now didn't look like the ones that he saw in the academy, they were filled with hate and hurt, sorrow and pain, it was unlike the usual usual sleepy blond that he had come to know. Seeing at Sasuke's struggled stopped, Naruto wasted no time as he forced the boy's legs open and lifted one onto his shoulder, pinning he boy with his weight as his free hand went to prepare Sasuke for what was to come.

 

Sasuke gasped when he felt a finger enter his hole, he wasn't much of a virgin after his little 'mental break', as his father called it. He had to agree with him on that because he himself would have never done that of his own free will. Now that Naruto had his hand in that same spot, he felt disgusted, "no! No, stop! What are yo-don't touch me!" He yelled at the blond as the finger worked it's way into his hole.

 

Naruto tightened his grip as Sasuke screamed for him to stopped, he let his finger turn into two as he continued to stare uncaring at the boy below him. "I'm the one that gives the orders around here, not you, understood?" He asked as he stretched the boy's hole more before pulling his fingers out.

 

Sasuke's screams didn't stop once Naruto had done what he had asked, "get off of me, you sick perverted freak!!" He yelled at the blond.

 

Naruto moved his and across Sasuke's face so fast that you would have thought that he snapped the boy's neck, a large red, angry mark was left in the shape of a hand print. Sasuke laid their on the bed for a while, is screams lost as his mind registered the slap and the force put behind it, the slap was so strong that the side of his face burned and the inside of his mouth was numbed. He thought that he felt his teeth shake a bit with the force, and for some reason, he felt tears welling up in his eyes, some of them fell as he turn his eyes back onto the cold ice blue orbs onto of him. "I though I told you that I make the orders around here?" Naruto said in a low voice as he watched more tears fall from Sasuke's eyes, he sighed, "now I'll have to punish you," he pulled his and away from Sasuke's neck, a bruise was already forming there.

 

Naruto roughly pulled open Sasuke's formal kimono that he was wearing and lifted the raven't other leg onto his shoulder. "W-wh-what are yo-AHHH! Sasuke screamed as Naruto entered his poorly prepared hole, the blond wasted no time in setting a punishing rhythm as he thrust into Sasuke's body. "No! No, please, take it out, take out! It hurts," Sasuke tried unsuccessfully to remove the offending object that was the cause of his current pain, but Naruto's thrust only became harder, increasing the pain and discomfort he was feeling. Sasuke started to cry, had never felt so much before, a pain that he couldn't stop. He felt powerless and weak as he felt Naruto's thrust into his walls, it didn't help that the blond was also the biggest dick that he's ever had since his 'mental break' had started.

 

"Stop crying," Naruto slapped Sasuke in the face on the opposite cheek this time, another red mark appeared to mach the first. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as more tears came, he couldn't stop himself from crying even if he wanted to, and he really wanted. Naruto grunted and slapped Sasuke again, "I said stop crying, it's annoying me," he said in a calm voice as Sasuke kept crying with his hands over his mouth to stop the sound from coming out, "what did I say?"

 

"I-I c-can't s-st-stop!" Sasuke cried out from behind his mouth as the tears flowed like a waterfall.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "pathetic," he pulled out of Sasuke before swiftly flipping him onto his stomach and re-entering him with just as much force as he first time. Sasuke gripped the bed as muffled his cry's into the sheets, the force that Naruto put into each thrust made the bed shake every time he moved. After a minute more of hearing Sasuke crying into the bed, Naruto got fed up with in and brought his hand down the boy's ass, leaving another red mark there, "you're pathetic you know that?" He asked loud enough so that Sasuke could ear him over the sounds of his crying, "you talk a whole lot of shit and think your all that just because you beat someone in taijutsu back in the academy, or because your family clams to be number one. But that's not the case," Naruto brought his other hand down on Sasuke's ass so that twin marks showed angrily on the pail skin as he continued his thrusting, "if it wasn't for your eyes, you'd be weak. That goes for everyone in your clan," another slap landed over the first one on Sasuke's ass, "you rely too much on your eyes when you fight." Another slapped landed over the second mark on his ass, "you boast about that power," another slap, "you think just because you're the only ones that can do it, it makes you great," another slap. "You think that your eye's are everything, even though I'm sure you ninjutsu are all nice and everything- _slap_ \- and your fighting style could make up for what you lack in other areas- _slap_ -yet you don't seem to understand your limits." By this point, Sasuke's but was bright red from the hard slaps that Naruto kept giving him, they were starting to blister from the action as well, Naruto knew this but that did not stop him, by tomorrow morning, Sasuke wont be able to sit for at least a good month. "Your arrogance is what leads to your blindness in the end," he said as he delivered his last slap just before cumming inside of Sasuke, he thrust a few more times to make sure that all of his cream was deep inside the Uchiha.

 

**(Rape scene complete!)**

 

Naruto reached down to his clothes, that were thankfully still in arms reach, to retrieve a scroll from his clothes. He unsealed a navy blue but plug with a red and white fan on it, it was brand new, Naruto just engraved the Uchiha symbol on it to make it personal. He turned his eyes from the plug to stare down at the shaking boy, "squeeze your ass so none of it comes out," Sasuke did as told, not wanting to know what would happen if he disobey's the blond again. Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled his dick out of Sasuke, "I'm impressed that you could take all of it, ever since I became a genin, my body has done a bit of growing. I'm up to a full ten inches now," he said as the head of is cock slid out of the other boy, he quickly plugged Sasuke's hole with the toy and picked up his clothes, "con't try to remove it while I'm gone either." He said as he headed over to the bathroom to freshen up, "there's a seal on it that will let me know if you take it out," he turned back then to see Sasuke attempting to sit up or just get off the bed, but failed, "oi!" Sasuke stiffened and slowly looked over to the blond, "behave and next time it wont hurt so much," he smirked and then went into the bathroom. 

 

Sasuke looked at the door where Naruto had went through, when he heard the shower turn  on, he started to cry once again,  _"who was that?"_ He thought over and over as he just laid on the bed, he couldn't move, it hurt too much to even try. He sore all over and his but was redder that Rudolph's nose by this point, his throat was sore and his cheeks still burned from the hits that he got from Naruto. He forced himself to curl up into a ball on the bed as his body continued to shake,  _"who was that?"_ He asked himself again, he still couldn't believe what ad just happened to him, he didn't know if this was a bad dream or what, but he wished he could wake up from it right now. He closed his eyes, he felt uncomfortable with a plug in his ass, but he couldn't bring himself to try to adjust it in anyway, who knows what the blond would do if he even attempted to. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, still asking himself who that person was that had done this to him.

* * *

 

 

_Wedding reception-5min before Naruto and Sasuke left_

 

 

Kushina has prided herself on being a strong konoichi, she was the Red Hot Haboniro after all, she rarely got bet in a fight, she had skills to prove that much. Although as she stood at the eastern temple, watching two people that she didn't know, standing at the alter, ready to say those two magic words that would bind them forever (or until they got a divorce) stair back at her, along with the rest of the room. She concluded that she had been tricked by a one Minato Namikaze, the 4th hokage of the leaf, and she wasn't happy about that. Oh no, heads are about to roll!! When Kushina first showed up, she bypassed the security that asked for her name, she bypassed the sign that said: Congratulation Mr. & Mrs. Karama. And she down right ignored the unfamiliar that she saw still out in the hall way as she barged into the ceremony hall to showed "I OBJECT!!!" At the top of her lungs, hair in nine tails mode, fire blazing in her eyes. It was when she noticed the lack of gasps and the groans of 'are you kidding me?' to see that she was standing at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and yes she looked did like a  _complete_ nutcase for doing so. So as she apologize in every way she could think of, which was repeating the word 'I'm sorry' over and over again, as she backed away from the room filled with people, she planned the many ways that she would get Minato back for this. The two minutes after she left the temple was spent asking around, with the help of shadow clones, where exactly Naruto's wedding was taking place. When she found out where it was, she ran over there so fast that it would put Minato's flashing abilities to shame, as she entered the shrine two minutes later, she made a mad dash over to the ceremony hall. 

 

Her plan: burst in just as the priest asked "does anyone object to this union?" and then she would do everything she could, short of breaking the doors down, to get inside and say her lines. She was giggling like a mad woman on drugs that just got enough money for her next fix, when a voice behind her asked, "mommy, what are you doing?" 

 

Kushina 'eep'd and spun around to face her daughter, Iko pinned her with a innocent look as the older red head calm down her racing heart. She smiled sweetly at the girl, "honey, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside watching the ceremony?" She asked.

 

Iko tilted her head to the side as she looked at her mother, "but I did watch the ceremony," she scrunched up he face, "it's still not face that Naruto of to marry seven people at once. And they all looked prettier than me for once!" She whined.

 

Kushina had to stop herself from falling over in shock, she held the spot over her heart as if to say that she had been shot by something no saw. She regained her control on reality (if only slightly) as she attacked her daughter with questions as to what happened. Who where the people that Naruto married. What were they like, their profiles and so on. Iko answered her mothers question as best she could before Kushina rushed forth, leaving behind a dust cloud in her way, to find her beloved son. She followed the sound of dancing and laughter and the smell of really, really good food, all the way to the reception hall. She bursted into the hall, almost knocking down Ino and Shikamaru both in her rash thinking, as she searched the room for the young blond. She looked around the room frantically until she saw glimpse of someone with blond hair in black and gold roves, she made a move to go after that person to see if it was who she was looking for, but was stopped. "Move it Minato," Kushina growled out at the man that used to be her husband.

 

"What would be the point of that, so you can corner and rape my son again?" I don't think so," Minato shot back in a calm voice.

 

People turned to watch the commotion from the red head and the blond kage, "what does it matter to you anyways? This is between me and Naruto."

 

Minato rolled his eyes, "well I'm sure you can talk to him tomorrow, he's busy talking to his wives right now."

 

"WIVES!! How many whores are trying to take control of my sweet baby boy?!!" Kushina yelled.

 

"They're not whores, Kushina, they're clan heirs, and as of now, Naruto's wives. There's nothing that you can do to stop them from that now," Minato said, his one arm going into his pocket. "Look, I was asked to keep you away from the wedding until everything was done, now that I've done that, you're welcome to stay, but only if you stop causing trouble."

 

"Trouble, all I'm trying to do is get my son back," Kushina said as she pushed passed Minato to get to where she had seen Naruto leave.

 

By this point, the Gaara just re-entered the reception room to be witness to the madness that was now his mother-in-law, being curious, he walked over to the couple. He had his sand sealed into a pouch under his clothes, just in case (you can never be too careful), "is something wrong here?" Asked the red head container.

 

Kushina looked down at him, "yes, where's my son?"

 

"Your son? I'm not sure if I know him, what's his name? Maybe I can help you find him," Gaara reasoned.

 

"Naruto, my son's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namiaze, the person that just got married today. Have you seen him, I need to find him!" Kushina ranted with hope in her eyes.

 

Gaara pretended to think really hard on the person that she was asking him to help her find, of course Naruto had already warned them of how crazy Kushina can be. It was the day before the wedding that Naruto came clean and told them everything that Kushina had done to him as a child. He was about to give her the run about when Sakura, the pink bitch that she was, stomped up to the group with Iko in tow, "I know where that good-for-nothing lazy ass is." 

 

"You do, oh please, you have to tell me!" Kushina begged.

 

Sakura didn't know what the big deal was about, but she did notice that Gaara, the red head that she's ever seen before, stall for some reason or the other. She didn't care to know the reason, with a smirk she said, "he just went out to the rock garden," she said proudly as some of the people around her groaned in dismay at her.

 

"Grate, thank," Kushina said and almost ran Minato over to get to the location that she was told, she made it to the place just in time to shout out a happy "Naruto!" Before said blond shushined away, Kushina watched the spot for a moment before falling to her knees with a "NOOOO!" as most of the people, mainly the ninja's, had to cover their ears at the noise the woman made and rushed out to see what was wrong, it was a time of confusion in the crowd as everyone wanted to know what the hell was going on. Their worrying was quelled by their blond kage as they were told that nothing happened ant that it was time for the main course to be brought out so they would need to go back to their seats to be served. As everyone was leaving the area, some cast a few glances of wry pitty at Kushina, mostly feeling bad for the doctor who had to figure out what was up with her mind.


	10. International ANBU! and Conspiracy pt.1

"Oi, Naruto, when are you going to be home? Kurama's worried about you seen he couldn't come along for the ride, not to mention the fact that chunin exams are taking place in lest than two weeks. Your team needs you to enter. Gaara's not on any teams, Kurama's not in any shape to fight either, and Chouji and I aren't in the same boat."

 

_"Hia, hai, Shika-chan, I understand, but this mission was a little difficult to do this time around. The scroll said I would have to be away from the village for about the whole months, which ment I would have missed Kurama's birth, I really didn't want him to bite my head off for that so I'm doing the best I can to finish. All though, this mission is almost done already, I still have to stay a little longer to make sure every thing goes well."_

 

"*sigh* Troublesome, so when do you think you'll be back in Japan?"

 

_"Hmm, well after I wrap things up here, I will try to be there as soon as I can. But there's a storm coming in close to the time that I wanted to leave, and there's most than likely going to be a few layovers before I even get there. And even then, I still have to debrief my client, make a report of what happened on this mission and turn in both two the client and the hokage when before I'm truly done with everything. This whole thing sucks, when I get back I'll be lucky enough if I don't keel over from exhaustion."_

 

"Did you really have to take this mission so close to the exams, I told you it seemed troublesome from the start."

 

_"I know Shika-chan, I know, but listen, by the time I get back the most I would have is a day or two to rest before the exams start (if I'm so lucky). If I can find a flight sooner, I will, ***BOOM*** " _

 

"What the hell was that?"

 

_"It's some guy that tried to get close to my client, I had to blow him up, *_ _sigh* anyways,_ _for now, I have to get back to work. Oh before I go, how's Sasuke fitting in with you guys? he's not causing any problems is he?"_

 

"He's troublesome, but no, he's doing surprisingly well after you talk to him over the phone last time. I guess he doesn't want a repeat of whatever you did to him on our honeymoon before you left."

 

_"Hm, and how's Inari's training going, did he learn the rasingan yet? I was hoping to test him when I got back."_

 

"Nope, not yet, but he's getting there. The balloon thing seemed easy enough until he got to the rubber ball."

 

_"Ha ha, well I told him that it wouldn't be all that simple, well anyways, I have to go, some douchebag is trying to set the house on fire while my client is sleeping. Tell the others I say hi, I'm gonna try to get back as soon as I can, hopefully before the exams begin, ja ne."_

 

"Okay, ja ne." Shikamaru hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Naruto, he walked back over to the kitchen table where everyone was sitting for dinner when Naruto called. 

 

"What did he say?" Asked Gaara anxiously.

 

"Will he be able to make it back before the exams start?" Asked Chouji as he dished out some more rice for his friend.

 

Shikamaru sighed, "he said he'd try to find a flight that will land him in Japan before the exams start up, but he's not sure when that will be. We only have two weeks until the exams and he's on an away mission," he said as he accepted the rice that Chouji took out for him. "But still, even if he's back in the country before the exams, he's still got to handle the paper work that comes with the S rank mission he's on."

 

"What kind of mission is it anyways?" Asked Gaara.

 

Sasuke scuffed, "why does the dobe get to go off on high ranking missions, he's supposed to be the deadlast, how'd he even manage that?" He grumbled.

 

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, "because unlike 'some people' that likes to have everyone throw things at him, Naruto works his ass off to get where he's at." Hinata said as she took up some sushi from one of the plates in the table, "Naruto has been working hard his whole life, even when all people sees is just a lazy slacker from the academy with no motivation what-so-ever."

 

"Funny, I though that was Shikamaru's title," Neji said.

 

"I can hear you, ya'know," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the two Hyuuga's at the table.

 

Hinata chuckled, "sorry, sorry, but you know what I meant. Naruto's good at what he does because he doesn't give up," he tuned to Sasuke with a smirk, "and he can show you a side to him that will make you want to obey him."

 

Sasuke blushed and grumbled some more, "whatever, who cares."

 

Everyone else chuckled at the Uchiha's misfortune, Inari piped up then, "so what's tou-san's mission?"

 

"Hm? Oh right, he said that he had to be some guy's body guard for a while until the PI his client hired catches some people that's trying to kill him. It was supposed to take him a few months or so, but he said that he's almost done over there." Shikamaru said as he ate his meal, "he also wanted to know if you learned the rasengan yet, I told him no."

 

Inari pouted, "I've been trying, but it's hard, I'm getting close though, I can feel it!" He said with a fire in his eyes, "uhh, wait, what's a PI?"

 

"It stands for Privet Investigator, they take on clients privately and try to solve their problems, whatever they maybe," explained Kurama with a fish tail in his mouth, but still managed to be heard clearly.

 

"Oh, so they're kinda like ninja's in a way, right?" Inari asked.

 

"Mhmm, I guess you could say that," Kurama said after finishing with the fish tail, he picked up a suchi roll and dipped it into a small cup of chocolate on one side before dipping the other side in hot sauce.

 

 _"His cravings were getting weirder my the minute,"_ everyone thought at the same time with a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

 

"I really hope that Naruto makes it back before the chunin exams, I was hoping to give him some good news, since I couldn't before he left," Hinata pouted.

 

"What good news did you want to give him, Hime-chan?" Chouji asked.

 

Hinata blushed, suddenly more interested in her nearly empty plate, "well, before he left, I was going to tell him that I was pregnant. But I want to be sure that I really was or not since because of what that doctor told me while the rest of you were getting check ups," she said going back to her meal.

 

"Doctor? I didn't know you had an appointment that day, Hinata," Shikamaru said.

 

"Me either, I wonder why," Neji stated in a slightly irritated tone as he glared at his cousin.

 

Hinata chuckled nervously, "uhm, well, you were already under stress because of what happened after training with your team a few days before the wedding. So, uh, I-I just thought that uh-uh, Oh! Chouji this food is good, you must show me how to make these with next time."

 

"Yeah, sure thing, Hime-chan," Chouji said, "uhm, but you might want to answer Neji before he blows."

 

Hinata sighed,  _damn, now I have to explain everything to them, but Inari's still at the table, I guess I'll have to censor it a bit."_ She cleared he throat, "well, uh, y-you see, when you guys w-were having your c-check ups, uh I-I was uhmm, approached by this nurse."

 

"What do you mean by 'approached?" Neji's eye seemed to twitch ever so slightly at the word.

 

"O-oh, I mean, um, t-this nurse came up to me and said that I should be getting a check up too, s-since the rest of you were getting one. So I followed her an exam room and we got started, w-when w-we were done, uh....s-she said that she noticed something wrong." Hinata explained as she continued to look down at the plate in front of her, she was growing even more nervous because everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at her.

 

"What did they find?" Gaara asked when no one else was talking.

 

"U-uh, s-she said that it may be i-impossible f-for me t-to h-have a b-baby," Hinata said as tears slide down her face.

 

"What!" Said most of the table.

 

"I don't understand, you're still twelve, a healthy twelve year old at that, how could you not?" Neji asked in out rage.

 

"I-I don't know, I don't k-know h-how, but she said that he was impossible for me to carry Naruto's child," Hinata was crying at this point.

 

Neji sat down from when he stood up in rage, he reached a hand over to his cousin to comfort her, "oh, Hinata."

 

Shikamaru had a thoughtful look on his face, something that some people took not of, "oi, Shikamaru, what are you thinking over there?"

 

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he put his arms into his large sleeves, mirroring his dad when he need to think sometimes. "I was thinking that there is some thing fishy about his nurse, it doesn't make much sense that a nurse would go out of her way to get a person alone to do a check up on them just because their friends are doing it. In fact, what would be the point in that?" He opened his eyes and looked around the room, "tell me Hime, this nurse, did she have amber eyes and curly brown hair that some times sticks out of her head gear?"

 

Hinata looked up at Shikamaru with a sniff, "yes, she did," she wiped her eyes on a napkin that Neji handed to her, "why, do you know her?"

 

"Not personally, no, but I've seen her around, and I get the feeling that everyone else, besides Inari and Sasuke have seen her around as well." Shikamaru explained.

 

"What? Why am I excluded from all of this?" Sasuke asked a little pissed that he was apart of the group.

 

"Unless your pregnant, you don't count," Shika deadpanned.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, "whatever."

 

"Anyways, anyone else see the woman I mentioned?"

 

"I did, I saw her on my way to my first appointment, she asked me how I was doing before she started firing off questions about, Naruto," said Chouji. "Then she tried to give me some pills, but just by touching the bottle, I got this bad vibe from her and threw them away as soon as she was out of sight."

 

"I did too, when I went to get my appointment a few days before the wedding," Kurama said. "She was a total bitch to me for most of the exam, and every time before that, she would act like I stole something of hers, once she even tied to give me some pills, but I refused them.

 

"She did the same thing to me too, I only took the bottle of pills from her because she was being so pushy about it," Gaara said.

 

"Did you take any of them?" Shikaaru asked a little worried.

 

"No, I threw mines away."

 

"Me too," Neji said, "when I opened the bottle to see what the pills looked like, there was a funny smell coming from the inside of it and pills themselves looked like they were a random assortment of pinks and blues. I didn't want to risk it."

 

"Tch, I think that bitch is trying to do something to us, it would have helped a little if we had a bottle of those weird pills that woman is trying to give us."

 

"What about you Hinata, did she give you any thing to take?" Neji asked.

 

Hinata nodded, "yes, I saw her in town today after training with my team, she gave me this," she took out a orange prescription bottle with her name on it. There were some instruction on the back of the label and inside the bottle were a few weeks worth of pills, "I haven't opened it yet or anything. I asked one of the doctors about it and they said they looked like prenatal vitamins for konoichis that have low chakra during their pregnancy."

 

Shikamaru held out his hand to Hinata and took the bottle, he turned it over in his hand, held it up to the light, and shook the bottle close to his ear. "There's about four weeks of pills in here....the instructions say to take one pink and two blues once a day for the next four weeks, it doesn't say anything more than that though...hmmm. Did she tell you what this does, or even what she was giving these to you for?"

 

"She said that it would help revers whatever it is that wont let me carry a child, she said that I wont feel or see anything for the first month or so, but in a few more months I will be cured. However, I don't feel that she was telling my the truth."

 

"She wasn't, did she tell you something different, Chouji?"

 

"She said it was for morning sickness and it would improve my metabolic system."

 

"Neji?"

 

"Morning sickness and headaches."

 

"Gaara?"

 

"Sleep."

 

The table went quite at that, "okay now that I know that she was lying to all of us, how about we take these pills to my dad tomorrow to see what he says." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, "Hinata, are you sure that you didn't take any of these?"

 

"Positive."

 

"Alright, so we'll all go to the Nara compound tomorrow morning, or during lunch time, unless you all have missions?" Neji asked, everyone at the table shook their heads, "then it's settled."

* * *

_The Next day-Nara compound_

 

It's been about a month since Naruto had left the village to go on a S rank mission that was said to take up to three or so weeks. However, like always, Naruto will be finishing another mission ahead of schedule. Meanwhile, in Konoha, Shikamaru leads the rest of Naruto's Ukes, wife, and adopted son to the Nara compound to get some answers. "Ah, hay Shikamaru, I forgot to ask last night, but where's Naruto now?" Asked Hinata as they walked.

 

"Hmm, well the first time he called, they were in Italy, but then they moved to France last time he called, and last night, they settled in America for the time being," Shikamaru answered.

 

"With all that traveling around, this new client of his must be very paranoid or just really likes to travel, either way, I know Naruto must be sick of being on plains this much," said Neji.

 

"Yeah, he is, he's said if he never saw the inside of another plan again, it would still be too soon," Shikamaru said as they made their way to the front door of the main house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it, he was silently praying that it wasn't his mother, he was also wondering if his dad told her that he was gay yet. Sadly Kami wasn't on his side today.

 

The door opened to reveal Yoshino Nara with her usual scowl, it was soon replaced when she saw who was at the door, she still loved her son and wanted him back. She still doesn't understand why her son decided to marry at such a young age, to a boy, and the demon no less. Yet, here he was standing a the front door with his friends, she thought that since he was here with all of his friends that he had escaped from the new clan heads claws and was now returning to her, where he belonged. "Shikamaru, what a pleasant surprise, are you....." she said with a bright smile on her face, but she was cut.

 

"Is dad home, I deed to speak to him," Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he looked anywhere else but at his mother.

 

"Er...y-yes, he's here, why is something wrong?" Yoshino asked trying to get her son to talk to her.

 

"Could you tell him that we need to talk to him, it's a drag but its important," Shikamaru said with a sigh.  _"Stop looking at me with those hopeful eyes and innocent smile, we both know what you've been up to since I was gone anyways. You back to those old ways, aren't you?"_ He thought to himself as he finally looked over to his mom, she had a sad look on her face as she nodded her head and walked into the house, motioning for them to follow her. The group of seven followed her inside the room and waited in the living room for the man of the hour, Shikamaru looked around the room, it's only been a short while since he's been inside the house, but already some things had changed. There was a bright blue couch where a dark green one used to sit, it was covered in many floral patterned pillows, there wasn't even much room to sit with the pillows on it. Across from the couch sat an identical couch with the same coloring and amount of pillows, on the wall across from the rooms entrance was a fire place lined with pictures. Shikamaru always liked that fire place, it always held all the pictures that e and his dad took when he was smaller, there were some of him and his mom when he was a baby, and the rest was made up of all three of them. However, when he went over to the fire place to take a look at all the old photos with him and his dad, he found none, there were only the ones with him and his mom, he clenched his fist as he looked at them,  _"is this because he tole her? Or is it because she wants me back?."_ He took a deep breath breath in and shook his head to get rid of his thoughts,  _"whatever game she's playing at, she wont get me back in here."_

 

"Shikamaru, what are you guys doing here?" Shikaku asked as he walked into the room, he looked around at the others that was also there with him, "and every one's here as well?" They nodded their greeting to each other and he led them out the back door to the courtyard where a small gazebo stood, it wasn't big enough to fit a large crowd, but it was big enough to fit everyone there comfortably. They all sat at the picnic table that was there, "so, what do I owe the honor of this visit from all of my sons and daughter-in-law?"

 

Shiakamaru crossed his arms, "nothing much, we just wanted to talk to you about something."

 

Shikaku took in his son's posture and the tenseness in everyone else sitting at the table, he nodded his head once and put up a privacy barrier and a silence seal. He folded his arms in front of him and looked at everyone again, they seemed to relax a bit after his actions, "alright, what's this about, Shikamaru?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little short, I know, but I have other things to get to and I cant focus, sorry.


	11. Internatinal ANBU! and Conspiracy pt.2

"There has been someone trying to get close to us for the a little while now, I don't know who she is, or what she's wants. She's been trying to get us to talk to her, to give her information on something, but I can't tell what that something is, and it's starting to drive me crazy every time I think about it," Shikamaru clenched his fist. "She's working her way around to all of us for something, but what is is?"

 

"Shikamaru, calm down, it'll be alright," Chouji said with a hand on his friend's shoulder.

 

"How can I when she's so close?"

 

Shikaku closed his eyes and breath out through his nose, "now is not the time to get all worked up son." He leaned forward with his elbows on the table, "now, I want you all to tell me exactly what happened at all the appointments you all have had with that woman in the room. Don't leave anything out, are there things that she kept doing, things she kept saying or asking?"

 

"In all of my appointments, she kept asking about Naruto, how he was doing with all of this, how did he take the news, things like that. Whenever it came time for an ultrasound, she would always stand to the side of the bed so that she could see everything that was happening." Kurama explained, he shivered, "what was really weird was how she looked when the screen showed a clear picture of my baby."

 

"How did she look?" Shikaku asked.

 

"Like she was proud, almost as if she was staring at her own child," Chouji answered for him since he has had the same thing happen to him.

 

"What about you Hinata? What happened the last time you went in for a check up, was she also there?"

 

Hinata shook her head, "no, at least not in the room, but after the appointment was over, the doctor who did the check up told me that I was healthy."

 

"What were the results of that test? Was it the same or different from the first check us you had on this subject?"

 

"No, it was completely different, from what I told the doctor about it, he said that my results must have been mixed up or something because I was already a month pregnant then." Hinata said, "why would she lie about something like this? If I was already pregnant, then the signs would have shown it's self sooner or later, I'm already two months and a week now, so why?"

 

".....This woman, I think I might have an idea about who she maybe, but I would need to tell you all some news that I don't think anyone here will like," Shikaku stated grimly.

 

"What is it, tou-san?" Neji asked.

 

"It's about my wife, Yoshino....ever since Shikamaru married Naruto, she's been acting strangely."

 

"Strange how? You mean by replacing all the pictures of you and me on the fire place?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"There is that, but no, that's not what I was talking about....she's been leaving the house at night when she thinks I'm asleep." Shikaku explained, "the first time she did it was the night after I came home from the wedding , she was bad at me because you didn't invite her. I thought that it was nothing and let her be, but then the next night, I followed her. It turns out she was meeting with some other woman to talk about something that I couldn't really hear and I couldn't get to close at the time, so I left, but the next night after that was when I found out something something unsettling about the group that she's been meeting with."

 

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama tensed up at that, "do you have a name?" Shikamaru asked his dad.

 

"The Women's Purification Association or something like that."

 

"You mean the Women of Purification Association?" Kurama asked.

 

Shikaku nodded, "sounds like you've heard of them before, care to share?" Sasuke asked from his spot where he was all but forgotten.

 

"Troublesome, yes, we've heard of this group of women before, they're the ones that hurt Naruto the most when he was younger. Before he became an ANBU, there was this group of women that decided, for whatever reason, to target him and rape him over and over until he had nightmares about them even during the day time. The most worrisome part of all this it that Naruto had theorized that they are after him for his sperm."

 

"His sperm? Why, don't they have their own husbands or boy friends to bang? Why would they need his sperm?" Sasuke asked.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Gaara asked as if it was the most simplest thing in the world to figure out.

 

"What do you know, Gaara?" Hinata asked curiously.

 

"The reason why they want his sperm. It's obvious to those who knows it's value on the back market, you guys probably wouldn't know, but from what I have come to discover, it's very valuable."

 

"How much?" Sasuke asked.

 

"Very valuable," Gaara stated, "the last time I checked, the price for just one sample was up in the thousands, about 85,0000 ryo for one so far."

 

"85.000 ryo! Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked/yelled, "why so much?"

 

Gaara rolled his eyes at Sasuke's dramatics, "because a jinturiki's sperm or egg are special. I did some research on it once by in Suna, one egg could split, making the person reproduce twins, triplets, maybe more even if multiple births isn't in yours or your partners DNA. The sperm is also said to be able to get a barren woman pregnant, but all these occurrence are because of the tailed beast we carry, without them none of this would be possible." 

 

"Wow, I'm surprised that Suna has that kind of information and Konoha doesn't," Shikaku mused.

 

"Well most of the information came from Shukaku, the ichibi that's sealed within me."

 

Shikaku nodded, "well that explains some things, but we should really get back to the matter at hand," Neji stated. He turned to Shikamaru, "what else do you know about this group of woman?"

 

"Don't shoot the messenger, but on the mission to wave, Naruto told me that he did some research on them and found out who created the group in the first place." Shikamaru paused as he looked right at Sasuke, "the leader goes by the name, Mikoto Uchiha...."

* * *

 

 

**(Warning: split personality,** **some bondage and gore ahead)**

 

Meanwhile in the basement of the Nara compound, there stood Yoshino Nara, "it's all your fault, it's all your fault, none of this would be happening if you weren't in the picture." She mumbled as she lifted up her hand high in the air and brought it down, the whip she was holding made a cracking sound that echoed through out the room along side the muffled cries of her victim."This is your fault!" She yelled at the young blond male she just hit, she lifted the whip again and brought it back down swiftly before lifting it up once more, all the while dragging out all the pained filled screams of her victim, but none was heard beyond the room because his moth was covered with a ball-gag. "Because of you, my son left me! You told him about me, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" She cracked the whip over the boys back one more time before throwing the leather material to the side, she was breathing heavily as she looked upon the boy's crying form, she smiled to her self, "well, that's enough playing for now, it's time for your punishment," she liked her lips at the thought of what she could do to the boy.

 

 _"Yoshi, what are you doing? More kinky stuffy?"_ Came a voice from behind the Nara mother.

 

Yoshino turned around to see where the voice was coming from but found that there was no one there, there couldn't be anyone there because she locked the doors before coming down here. There was no other way out other than that door, so no one else could possibly be down here with her, right? "Who's there?" She said out loud as she looked about the dark room.

 

 _"Now, now, do you really need to ask me that question?"_ Said the voice coming from Yoshino's right this time, she turned that way to see who it was but there was no one.

 

"Come out, show yourself!" She yelled.

 

 _"Alright, if you insist,"_ came the voice, out from the shadows came the owner of the voice, Yoshino's eyes widened in shock, because standing in front of her, was herself.  _"You should really see the look on your face right now, it's so funny,"_ laughed the doppelganger.

 

"W-who are you? W-why do you look like me?" Asked a scared Yoshino.

 

 _"Isn't it obvious to you yet? I'm you,_ _I'm here to help out with this little problem you have,"_ said the second Yoshino as she walked over to the crying blond. She knelt down next to him, a gentle hand going through the dirty blond hair,  _"he really shouldn't be allowed to go on like this any more, don't you think?"_ The second Yoshino looked up at the first, a evil smile on her lips and a glint in her dark red eyes, she stood up with a hand on her hip,  _"finish him off."_

 

"What? But I can't, he's married to my son, Shikamaru will hate me if I just kill his husband like that," Yoshino said worriedly.

 

_"No he wont, he'll love you, he'll come back to you."_

 

"W-what? What do you mean?"

 

 _"Really now, are you that stupid, or is this just my imagination?"_  The second sighed,  _"listen, this demon is a weak and poor excuse for a shinobi, he was the last of his class, the bottom of the barrel, Shikamaru could do better if he tried. Besides, this things been controlling your son since their academy days, haven't you ever wondered by Shikamaru's always been so lazy when it came to doing his school work? Because the demon wanted company, so he dragged poor Shikamaru into the bottom with him, and led Chouji there too! This demon's been the cause of all your marital problems as well."_

 

"He has?"

 

 _"Yes, the reason why Shikaku wont sleep with you anymore is because he's worried that you'll find out that he's already started sleeping with this demon whore!"_ The second pointed to the bleeding blond on the floor next to her,  _"the sooner you get rid of this trash, the sooner you can have your old life back, isn't that what you want?"_

 

"Yes, for the longest time!"

 

_"Then you know what you must do."_

 

"Yes," Yoshino nodded and the second Yoshino faded away into smoke. She turned away from the blond boy in front of her to walk to the center of the room where a table was placed, on it were different tools for cutting things, a hammer, some nails, a rope. She picked up the rope from the table and headed back to the boy, taking hold of the boy's hands, she quickly tied his wrist together before cutting that part of the rope away to tie his ankles together with the rest. She dragged the struggling boy over to the table with the rest of the tools, she made him stand up at the head of the table and put his bound wrist on top, "don't worry, every thing's going to be alright now," she whispered close to his ears. She could feel the fear radiation off of him since she had found him walking around the village alone last night, he was so care free, he looked so....happy that she couldn't stand it, but worst of all, he took her baby away without even asking! Then everything started to go down hill from there, her husband wouldn't even touch her anymore, her son doesn't come over, whenever she sees him in the village, he doesn't even look her away and why? Because of this boy, this demon.She couldn't take it anymore, she really couldn't stand to see him look so happy with her son, while she was left with an empty bed most nights, so she had enough.

 

He was all alone, no one was around, no one really carried if he went missing or not, right? He put up a good fight when she went to take him, he was skilled that was for sure, where he learned those skills was yet to be seen, but she didn't care. He needed to be punished, and she knew just what to do to get her revenge on the little demon. "It's going to be alright now, every things alright, it's fine now," she whispered to herself as she picked up a near by saw, it's blade was dulls, it wasn't half as sharp as it used to be when they bought it years ago, but it will have to do now. "Things are going to go back to the way they were, before you came along and ruined everything," she chuckled and turned back to the blond who was still trying to get free from his bonds. She licked her lips as he took hold of his wrist, holding them steady as she placed the saw just above the rope that held them together, "you wont mind if I take these do you? You wont be needing them where you're going," she pressed the saw's blade close to the boys thumbs and started moving the blade in a back and forth motion, digging into the flesh and rubbing against the bone. Blood flowed out of the wound as she continued her work, the muffled cries only getting louder and louder as time went on, the boy's voice was getting raw the more he screamed, but he didn't care, the pain was just too much for him to bare, so he screamed.

 

She heard him cry out for help over the gag in his mouth, heard him beg for her to stop,he screamed and cried in front of her, asking why. Why do this to him? What did he do to her? But she never answered him, only quickened her pace with the blade, the motion become frantic and reckless as she cut her way through his hands. She wasn't about to stop now, she was almost done, some of the blood got onto her clothes and face as she continued her cutting until finally, the hands came off, she laughed at her victory and dropped the saw. She was breathing heavily again as she looked at what she did, a smile came onto her face and she quickly picked out another tool to do it again. Her eyes found an axe and another saw, a smaller one than before, she picked up both and weighed them in her hands before she turned back to face the scared, watery sapphire eyes of the boy, "which one would you prefer?" She asked him, he shook his head and pulled away from the blood covered table, falling to the ground as he did so. "So you want to saw again? May, may, well I guess I could use the workout," she dropped the axe carelessly onto the table and made her way over to the fallen blond, the boy trying to wiggle away from the crazed woman with his knees and elbows, but he wasn't fast enough. "Where do you think your going, hm? You said you wanted this one, right? You can't leave before I give you what you asked for."

 

Again, Yoshino took hold of the bound boy and placed the saw just above the rope that kept his legs together, she moved the saw the same as before. The motion just as frantic and out of control as the last time, time passed as the muffled screams from the blond filled the room, she was sure that people would start to be able to hear them from outside if the boy kept this up. She would need to hurry and finish before someone comes looking. However, the boy wasn't making this easy for her either, last time he was standing at a table, but now he was on the ground and he was doing everything he could to get away from the pain he woman was causing him. He kicked and thrashed around wildly, but nothing worked, Yoshino had an iron grip on his ankles that only brought him more pain, but he had to get away. With all the moving about,Yoshino's work became even messier than before, but she didn't stop there, she kept working and cutting until she cut all the way through. Once the ankles were finally done, she threw away the bloody saw and stood up, "time to end this," she was frustrated now, she was covered in blood and she was tired. She wanted to end this quickly now so that she could go tell Mikoto that they don't need to go to those troublesome meetings anymore, that they could just use all the seme samples that they had collected from this demon brat over the year.

 

Yoshino knew that Mikoto wanted to wait for the right time to use the seme they gathered so that they could all get pregnant around the same time, but Yoshino was tired of waiting. She could careless about the perfect time, if she was going to have another baby, and the demon's baby at that, she wanted to make sure that she was still young enough to do so damnit! Yoshino picked up the axe from the table and made her way back to the half continuous blond on the floor who was also covered in blood from moving around so much. The wounds on his back were already mostly healed and his wrist are starting to heal as well, "tch, stop being so rude!" She yelled at him as she brought down the axe heavily onto his side, "you asked for this! You deserve this! After everything you did to me, to my family, to my SON, you think you have the right to act so high and mighty don't you? DON'T YOU? Well, ANSWERS ME! You monster, you animal, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND DISRESPECT HIM LIKE THIS!!!" She slammed the axe into the blond's body in different places, over and over, and over again, not even aware of the fact that he had stopped screaming and crying. She wasn't aware that he stopped struggling either, all she saw was blood, his blood, on the floor, the table, the walls, some on the ceiling, and most of it was on her. She didn't realize that she was creaming either, loud enough to draw attention to herself and what she might be doing down in the basement. Supposedly alone.

 

**(It's now safe to read)**

"Shadow paralysis jutus!"

 

"Shadow strangle jutsu!"

 

"Eight tri-grams! Sixty-four palm!"

 

Yoshino didn't realize how loud she was being in the basement or how much blood was spilled while she did what she did, but by the time she realized what was going on, she was caught in her husbands jutsus. His shadow was connected to hers and someone else's shadow bind her body, while one of the Hyuuga that came with her son closed her chakra points, she was completely disabled, she couldn't move a muscle even if she didn't want to. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Yoshino, huh? Is this how you treat people you like, or is this how you get your kicks?" Shikaku stated calmly as he released his jutsu and stood up, Yoshino turned her head quickly to see her husband, but was also met with the cold eyes of her son and his friends.

 

"W-w-what are you all going here?" Yoshino asked innocently, she was honestly taken by surprise as she saw them all looking at her, even the normally shy Hinata was giving her a harsh glare. Sasuke looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach but stayed put, the rooms temperature by then felt like your were standing out in the cold snow without a jacket on. Yoshino didn't like being the one under those eyes, not when it's her husband that was giving her those eyes, she's seen people fall when under those same eyes that her husband was giving her right now. She looked to Shikamaru for help, but realized that he still had his jutsu up, hi eyes were the coldest that she's ever seen on any one person, it made her hart break.

 

"When Sasuke came over to us saying that he heard you yelling down in the basement, I thought I should check it out, you know, like any concerned husband would do. Imagine my surprise when I finally break down the doors and see this...." Shikaku lowered his eyes to the still bleeding body on the ground. He felt a turning in his stomach that told him that the sight was going to make him lose his lunch soon, but then he heard a poof and his heart was filled with relief, he lifted his eyes to the blood covered... _thing_ that he used to call his wife and his stomach started turning again. "You're lucky that that was just a reinforced blood clone he had made, or else I don't think that I would be this civil. 

 

"What!" Yoshino turned back to look at the blond that was laying at her feet, but found that there was only blood there and no body in site.

 

"You make me sick just looking at you," Shikau stated darkly, a shadow was cast over his face, making him look even scarier with all the scars that he had collected over the years. 

 

Yoshino's heart fell into her stomach as tears burned her eyes, "but, I-"

 

"Save it," Shikamaru said as he released his jutsu, allowing Yoshino to finally drop her murder weapon, "now I have another reason not to come here ever again. As long as you are here, I would rather be two countries away than to breath the same air as you." He sneered, "how could you even call yourself a mom after that?"

 

"But, no I thought-"

 

"Didn't I say shut up?" Shikamaru said coldly, "tch, I can't stand to look at you any more," he turned and started walking up the stairs, "do me a favor and never come near me or my family ever again, or else..." He slammed the door on the way out, leaving the room silent for a while, soon the others followed, leaving behind the blood covered woman and Shikaku alone in the basement.

 

"Shikamaru..." She whispered as she watched everyone leave, she turned to the last person left in the room, "S-Shikaku, please, you have to listen to me, I did it beca-"

 

"You know what, I don't really care anymore," Shikaku sighed. He rubbed his temple, "did you know that I never loved you? I only pretended I did so that Shikamaru could have a happy childhood, but seeing you now, I don't care anymore."

 

"Wh-what are you saying? Of course you love me, we made love so many times, for years!" Yoshino cried.

 

"Yeah, I know, and I hated every second of it."

 

"Wha-but, we had Shikamaru, doesn't our marriage mean anything to you?"

 

"Yeah, it meant something to me," Yoshino's face brightened, "it meant that I would have an heir that will take over the clan when I'm gone. But now I wish that a guy like Naruto was around back then so I wouldn't have had to deal with your bullshit for twelve years straight. The missions I took were my way of getting away from you...but I will admit this, your food wasn't my favorite, but it was better than nothing and thanks to that fact, I got off my lazy ass and learned how to cook myself. To see the difference, turns out that cooked rice isn't supposed to taste stale."

 

"What are you trying to say, really Shikaku," she said with tears in her eyes, "if there's a point to this meaningless conversation then just tell me already!"

 

"The mean?...Well that's simple....I guess I had to tell you sooner or later," Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck, "so how do I put this? Hmm, well let's just start of by saying, I've been sleeping with Inoichi for the past two and a half years, or how about I know that you've been cheating on me for the past seven years with Choza's wife and a few other men? Or maybe I should tell you that I know that you aborted our second child for reasons unknown, how about that, is that information good enough for you? Or would you like more?" Yoshino was frozen to the spot as she stared at her husband, "I think that it's about time that I stop lying to my self, the only good thing that came out of this marriage was Shikamaru and he hates you now, so I don't really see the point in carrying on the farce any longer." He turned and started up the stairs, "when you find a new place to stay, let me know, I'll send over the divorce papers for you to sign them," he stopped at the entrance to look down at the woman, "oh, and don't came new us again or else I'll have to put up a restraining contract, it would be a drag, but it's do-able." He closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Yoshino alone in the cold basement to cry.

* * *

 

_America-L.A._

 

"Hm, I see."

 

"Hay Naruto, you okay?" Asked a white haired teen with red eyes.

 

Naruto looked over to the edge of the bed, "yeah, I just got some interesting news from a clone I left back home," he said as he used his hands as a pillow to lay his head on.

 

"Is it bad news? Or good?" Asked the white haired boy as he crawled over to the blond to sit next to him.

 

"Depending on how you look at it, for me it's a little of both, you remember that woman's group I told you about?" The boy nodded, "I think one of their members is on their way to a divorce," Naruto smiled.

 

"And that's good news because?" 

 

"Because now she'll be kicked out of the group, they only like members that aren't being looked at in a negative way. It keeps them from being found out," Naruto got kissed the boy on the cheek and got off the bed to go to the shower. "You know what, Soul? I'm glad that we were able to finish this mission early. Now I get to take you and Maka home to meet the others," he stopped at the bathroom door, "I'm sure Kurama can't wait to get his hands on you," he winked his eye before disappearing into the bathroom just as a pillow hit the wall next to the door.

 

Soul huffed and followed the blond into the bathroom, he watched as Naruto set the shower, "why do you still put up with that village anyways? You're already ANBU level, why'd you have to go and make yourself a genin?"

 

Naruto thought about that question as he took off his clothes before shrugging his shoulders, "I donno really know anymore, I thought it would be good to just go with the flow of things. See what happens. But as for what I can see, things aren't going too well for me back home if the memories that I just got is any indication of that."

 

"So why sat? You know Lord Death would welcome you and your mates into the academy and the city if you just asked, after all, you were a big help to us before. And I just know that Maka would love to have you and Kurama living close by so she can do all that cute baby crap with him and the rest of your wives." Soul stated, he smiled and walked over to the blond, "I also know that you've been dying to start over where people don't know you, so what's stopping you?"

 

Naruto watched as the water warmed up, "I was planning on leaving that place sooner, ya know."

 

Soul watched the younger boy for a moment, "but?"

 

Naruto turned tired eyes onto red worried ones, "I need to get some under my protection first, it's a long shot, a shot in the dark really. I told her the situation before leaving and I had some of my mates back home talk to her at the wedding-"

 

"A wedding that we weren't invited to," Soul grumbled.

 

"I told you I was sorry didn't I?" Naruto rolled his eyes, "anyways, I haven't heard back from her just yet, so I have to wait," he stepped into the shower and let the water flow over him.

 

"Ah geez, why does your village have to be so strict about everything and halfassed about everything else?" Soul asked frustrated.

 

Naruto peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain, "because they've been the first and strongest village for so long that most of them let it get to their head. Wash my back for me?"

 

"Yeah, I guess," Soul stepped into the shower after taking off his own clothes, he took the sponge from the blond and started washing his back. "Do you have to marry at a young age, or was that just so you can get some freedom?"

 

"Freedom, if I got married and became the head of a clan, I would have the freedom to travel as myself and bring others from my clan with me. I could own a few houses in the village, a house of any size, anywhere I wanted, but that's not what really got me to marry before my twelve birthday."

 

"Oh, and what would that be?"

 

"It was the fact that once my first child is born, I would have all the rights to relocate my clan where ever I wanted without the council having a say. I would have been able to take everyone and show them the world, we could settle down in Death City and we could still recover some of our childhood by doing just that."

 

"But the child would have to be born after your clan became permanent?"

 

Naruto sighed, "yes," he clenched his fist, "it just the way they work."

 

Soul shook his head as he finished washing Naruto's back, "man, no offence or anything, but your village's rules suck ass."

 

Naruto chuckled, "tell me about it," the two of them finished taking their shower in a peaceful silence, they got out and were drying off when the phone rang. 

 

They looked at the phone for a second before Soul asked, "are you sure that you turned in the report on time? You know how the boss gets when that shit is late."

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at the older boy before going over to pick up the phone, "hello?"

 

 _"U-uh, Naruto? I that you? It's Ino,"_ came the voice on the other end of the line.

 

"Ino? What's up, you don't sound like yourself," Naruto said worriedly as Soul walked over to listen in on the conversation.

 

_"Uhm, well, I guess you could say I'm under a little pressure right now."_

 

A serious look came onto Naruto's face, a seriousness that was reflected well in his tone, "what happened?"

 

_"It's like you said, it started out small, but now it's getting out of control, I don't know what to do. And the council is also getting involved."_

 

"What do they want?"

 

_"....."_

 

"Ino?"

 

 _"....A-a wedding, they're trying to sell me out so that they don't get in trouble,"_  Ino sobbed on the other end of the line,  _"they're trying to ship me off to some far away village in the Land of Bears."_

 

"WHAT! Does you dad know about this?"

 

 _"No, I don't think he does, and every time I try to tell him, I lose my voice,"_ Ino was trying hard not to cry into the phone, but the sounds were still heard clearly to both boys.

 

"Naruto," Soul said in a serious tone.

 

Naruto nodded, already knowing what the older boy was going to say, he turned his attention back onto the crying girl on the phone. "Ino, listen, I don't know what the situation is over there or what they've been doing, but you have to listen to me now because we don't have a whole lot of time. Understand?"

 

 _"I-I understand, what do you want me to do?"_ Ino asked as she started to calm down.

 

"Alright, first, I want you to find Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama, give them the message: 'Shadow Wings', they'll know what it means. When you find them, stay with them, don't lose sight of them even for a second, got it?"

 

_"Right, got it."_

 

"Good, now when I hang up this phone, you need to make sure that you do exactly what I just told you. I showed you where the house is, if they're not their, check the usual places, if you still cant find them call Hinata. She should be able to locate them if she's not already with them, I'll call Shika-chan after I end this call so he'll look out for you."

 

 _"Right,"_ Ino said when suddenly there was a sound of a crash behind her,  _"oh Kami, I think they found me, I have to go."_

 

"Alright, remember what I told you."

 

_"Yes...what are you going to do?"_

 

Naruto took a deep breath, "I'm coming back, now go," the line went dead after he said that and he hung up the phone. He turned just in time to catch a pare of skinny jeans and a read sweat shirt, "thanks, how long do we have to wait?" He asked an already dressed Soul as he put on the clothes he was given.

 

"Fifteen minutes, I already called Maka and Kid's going to be waiting for us down stairs with a car." Soul replied as he zipped up everything they had in a large carry-on bag, "if we hurry, we'll make it to the air port in ten and ask to us the Jet."

 

Naruto finished getting dressed and pulled on his shoes, "you're sure your dad wont mind us taking it?"

 

Soul smirked, "hay at least it's not my brother taking it this time," he said as they both head for the door, but Naruto paused, Soul turned  to face him. He put a hand on the blond's shoulder, "listen, it may not mean much coming from me and all, but you're not cut out for this, let us handle the heavy stuff. It'll be easier that way."

 

Naruto scuffed playfully as he smirked back at the older boy, "don't kid yourself, we're going all in on this one, maybe if we're lucky, things wen't blow up in our faces and we'll back home before classes start." He walked passed Soul to the door, "now come on before someone gets hurt," Soul chuckled lightly but followed the young blond out of the room.

 

In the hallway stood a girl with blondish brown hair done up into pig tails talking on her cellphone. She ended he call when she spotted them, she fell into step next to them as they headed for the elevators, "I just got a call from Sid, he said we've got the green light to go on this mission."

 

"Any bad news?" Naruto asked.

 

Maka smiled, "just that he wants us all back withou causing an international incident."

 

Naruto rolled his eyes as they stepped into the elevator, "you almost set a prince on fire one time and you never hear the end of it," he sighed to himself.

 

"No way, seriously, that was you? When I read the report I thought it was Black Star that did it," Soul asked in awe.

 

"Nope, it was him," Maka chuckled as the doors closed, Naruto pouted as he leaned against the back wall as the elevator went down to the main floor.


	12. Chunin exams pt 2: play to win

The plain landed at the airport and three figures exited, they descended the stairs until they got to the bottom where a voice from inside the plain called out to them. The three figures turned to look back at the person who spoke. You couldn't see from where they were standing, but they knew that the person that called out to them was a boy in his early teens, just like them. "Yo, Naruto, I don't know when I can get that thing to you, but I'll make sure to get it before the end of the day, tomorrow nigh at the latest," said the person.

 

The boy known as Naruto smiled brightly at the person still standing in the entrant to the plain, " no problem, Black Star, just get it whenever you can. Hopefully, if things go as well as I think it will, we may not need it just yet."

 

The newly named 'Black Star' nodded to the blond as he gave him a thumbs up, "yahoo, you know what kid? You're not half bad when a person gets to know you, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you become a bigger star than me, the grate Black Star! Waaho! Good luck on your mission!" With that. Black Star closed the door to the plain as the three standing before the plain turned to walk away.

 

"Man, that guy seems to get even more energetic when he's around you," Soul said with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

 

"Yeah, you can say that again....but, I would have to say, since you came around, he seems to be using his brain a little more." Maka chuckled, "you such do rub off on people, eh, Naruto?"

 

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "it's not like I'm trying to do it," he said nonchalantly.

 

"Hm, maybe it's the whiskers? It seems to build up fan clubs quicker than anything I've seen before," Maka said, she chuckled when she saw Naruto cringe. 

 

"Fangirls are the worst, they're so useless in a dangerous situation," Naruto heaved a sigh, "whatever. Let's hurry back to the village before something else happens," he stopped to look up at the sunset, _"damn it's this late already? I thought we would have been able to beat the sun by just a few more minutes,"_ he shook his head and started walking again.  _"No, we've still got time, they wouldn't dare launch project Trojan so soon...right?"_

* * *

 

 

_Nara Compound, two hours earlier_

 

Shikamaru was in the bathroom throwing up his lunch, why? Because he had just seen Naruto, the same that he got pregnant by and later married, he just witnessed his mother killing his husband. Shikamaru had never been one to let things get to him, words were easily overlooked or ignored. People trying to beat him up, or beating up his friends when he didn't react in the way they wanted, yeah that got a bit of a rise out of him, but he never struck back at them. Well, not in the way that he wanted to strike back at his mother right now. Earlier, when he walked into the basement with his dad and the others, he couldn't even grasp what he was seeing. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, and for a few minutes, just a few minutes, he couldn't  _see_ because of how much shock he was in. He thought that his heart had stopped, frozen even, at just the sight of the blood covered walls and ceiling, the floor wasn't covered though. It was painted in red, the type of red that only ninjas ate to see in such a familiar setting. It was horrific. But if that wasn't bad enough, he saw the person, or should he say  _monster_ who showed him this horrific sight, it mother. The one person that raised him while his dad was away on missions or just out doing other things. The one person that he was supposed to be able to go to about non-ninja related things, like what to wear on a date, or how to fix food in a certain way, or even what gift you should get someone in the hospital. He thought, and he had been thinking this for as long as he could remember, he thought that she would be the one woman in his life he would be able to trust for as long as he had breath. But now that trust was gone.

 

Another round of vomit erupted from his stomach through his throat and into the toilet bowl as the image of Naruto's mangled, broken body came back into his mind. It felt like this was one of the images that he wouldn't be able to get out of his mind, ever. " _Why did she do it? What was her purpose for doing what she did? Did she not like him, like the rest of the villagers? And why him anyways? What had he done to gain so much hate in the first place?"_ Shikamaru flushed the toilet and washed his hands as he thought more on his self-asked questions, it did well to calm down his nerve and thus, gave him the power to stop throwing up and finally leave the bathroom.  _"When Naruto told us about Kurama being the nine tailed fox that destroyed the village all those years ago, he told us that Kurama was being controlled into doing what he did. But if I was to make a guess, the villagers didn't know that Kurama was being controlled back then. However, even id they were mad at him, why does it seems that anyone who's old enough to even remember that one event in our history, wants nothing more than to kill Naruto in cold blood? Save for a few people, everyone in the village wants to kill Naruto, even when all I've ever seen him do was sleep in class and walk around town minding his own business. He never bothers anybody in fact, so why?"_

 

As Shikamaru was making his way down the hall, there was a suddenly a loud knock on the front door. It wasn't even much of a knock, it was more like someone trying to break down the door with their first. Sighing, since the noise interrupted his train of thought, he went over to see who it was. Looking through the peek-hole (I'm fairly sure Jiraya had a hand in naming this part of the door) he saw Ino standing there. Looking closer, Shikamaru could tell right away that she was in a panic, she kept looking around her some reason. He quickly opened the door, if Ino was ever nervous about anything, which is hardly ever, he knew that it had to be bad. "Ino? What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over the platinum blond.

 

"S-Shika," Ino asked when she suddenly jumped and looked away from the younger Nara into a tree near the compound. She gulped as she turned back towards her friend, "Shika, there's someone chasing me, can I came in??" Shikamaru widened the door further so that the girl could come in, when she passed him, he sensed something coming close to them. Something was heading to them fast, thinking fast, Shika quickly pulled Ino all the way inside and slammed the door shut. Ino tripped and almost fell to the ground but was caught before t\she could meet the ground, "huh?"

 

"Are you alight, Ino?" Chouji asked as he held the blond in his arms.

 

Ino looked up at Chouji, she nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she said as she got back onto her own feet. She turned back to Shikamaru who was now staring out the peep-hole intensely. 

 

"What was that about, Shika? You never move that fast unless you were around Naruto or food," Chouji asked, smirking at the food comment. Ever since they got pregnant, Shikamaru had finally started eating more food, he now had a healthier weight on him than before.

 

"Sshhh," Shikamaru said as he kept looking out the hole, after a few seconds, he pulled away from the door to turn to his friends. He looked t Chouji first, "Chouji, gather up everyone, that includes dad.

 

Chouji started to get worried, "sure, Shika, but what's this about?"

 

"You remember what we were talking about yesterday and then earlier this morning?" Shika asked, Chouji nodded, "it was her."

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chouji asked, getting more confused.

 

"Her who? Who are you two talking about?" Ino asked, equally as confused as Chouji.

 

"I'll explain later, but for right now, all you need to know is that the person that was following you just now had recently taken an interest in the Kitsune clan. And we may be in danger because of it," Shikamaru explained seriously, his voice had taken on a serious tone that he rarely ever used, "Chouji, go. We'll be in the spare room when your done." The Akamichi nodded and left to do what was asked of him, Shikamaru looked at Ino again, finally noticing her state of dress, "what happened to you just now?" 

 

Ino looked down at her clothes as well, "haha, I guess I was so worked up that I couldn't keep from getting a little banged up along the way." She looked up at Shikamaru with a reassuring smile, "I'll be alright, although, I think I sprained my ankle," she said as the adrenaline from before started to ware off. 

 

"Okay, c'mon, I'll dress your wounds and find you something clean to wear after," Shikamaru said as he let Ino lean on his shoulder a little as they headed to the spare room at the end of the hallway. Inside the room, Shika set Ino down on the bed before he went into the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit, he went back to the room and put the kit on the bed next to Ino. Moving to the closet, he looked for something that Ino would probably like to ware, however, came up empty. All the clothes in the closet were overly large for a twelve year old and none of them flattering towards Ino's already established style. Not wanting to get a headache over something so trivial as stylish clothes at a time like this, Shika picked out the first things that he thought would fit the bruised up blond. He came back to the bed and handed Ino a large peach colored sweater that used to belong to his mom when she was pregnant with him, and a pare of blue jeans shorts. "Here, I don't know how much you'll like it, but it should fit you well enough until we wash your clothes...." he looked at the clothes that she was wearing again. Her usual clean purple outfit was now dirty, wrinkled, and ripped in most places, giving her a looked that screamed disaster survivor, "or maybe just throw them away and get you some new ones." 

 

Ino chuckled, "no, this is fine, I was thinking of doing a wardrobe change soon anyways. Thanks for the clothes Shika, I think Naruto's really starting to rub off on you more and more as time passes."

 

Shikamaru blushed, "whatever Ino," he said as he opened the first aid kit and got started on patching up some of Ino's wounds. He found mostly cuts and scraps along the Yamanaka's arms, legs, and back, while there looked to be a small gash on the side of Ino's thigh. It wasn't too deep, so he cleaned it out as best he could before moving on, on her face looked to be a cut from a kuni, while all the other cuts were most likely from sharp stones, thorns and the like. Although, there was only one visible wound from a kuni,  _"hm, why only one, unless..."_ he though before asking, "can you take of your shirt? I wont look, promise."

 

Ino looked at him weirdly for a moment before nodding, "u-uh yeah, sure," she said as he lifted up her shirt. She was a little embarrassed to take of her shirt in front of her long time friend, but she knew that Shikamaru wasn't about to turn into some sort of pervert that peeks in on women while in the bath or something. (Somewhere, a white haired sage sneezed) So why should she be worried about him peeking on her now? They've known each other for so long, after all. So she took off her shirt, she winced when the material brushed against a particularly nasty cut at her sides, she pulled the shirt over her head and used it to cover her still developing chest. "Okay, I'm ready," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

Shikamaru turned back around to see Ino waiting for him, it was then that he notice how cute the female blond was. Ever since she stopped chasing after Sasuke, she stopped doing those stupid diets and put on a healthy amount of weight, he couldn't help but think that her weight gain was also due to Naruto. It wasn't directly, but it was close enough to say it was. If it wasn't for Naruto marrying Sasuke, then she could have had a relapse and fell in love with the ex-Uchiha once more. He thought that she looked better this way, mayb- _"no, no, bad Shikamaru, stop thinking that way, you're a married man now! You've got a husband now, plus a baby on the way. Wait! That's it, it's because of the baby! Of course the baby would raise my hormone levels until I thought that Ino looked bangable. Not that she wasn't like that before if you took away her loud mouth and-"_

 

"Shikamaru, you better not be getting any pervy ideas in that pineapple shaped egg-head of yours!" Ino demanded.

 

"Huh? What?" Shikamaru asked, now realizing that he had been thing for a little longer than he should have while staring at Ino's half naked body. 

 

"You've been staring at me like that for the past five minutes now, I thought that I would have had to do something to knock some sense back into or something." Ino ranted, "what were you even thinking about for so long anyways?"

 

"Oh, uh, ahaha, n-nothing important, uhm, yeah, so I'll take a look at your wounds now." Shikamaru said nervously as he went to check the now visible cuts on the blond's sides.

 

"Yeah, well...that better be all that you're checking out, or else," Ino fumed with a blush on her cheeks again.

 

"Yea, yea," Shikamaru looked closely at the cuts for a minute,  _"two more kuni cuts on her left side and one on her right. Where they ninjas? But when I was looking through the peep-hole, I only saw about two people staring at the compound from the shadow of the treeline."_   He pulled away from Ino's side and started cleaning and dressing the cuts there as he thought, _"was there more? Are they ninjas too? How many people know about what's going on within Naruto's new clan and what will they do when and if they find out? Am man, there are too many questions and not enough answers, what a_ _drag."_

 

There was a knock on the door _,_  "Shikamaru, is everything okay?" Came a soft voice from the other side of the door, at first, you would think that the voice would belong to Hinata, but this one wasn't shy.

 

Shikamaru looked over to the red head standing at the door, "you can come in, Kurama, everything's fine now," he said as the door opened to reveal the pregnant kitsune. 

 

"Is everything alright with you two? I heard some yelling earlier, I thought something had happedn, but I didn't sense anyone else in the room." Kurama said as he waddled over to the bed to sit next to Ino, his belly had gotten much bigger than, he was just a little over six and a half months now. From the looks of it, Shikamaru guessed that he might be carrying another baby, in addition to the one he already had. And with this change came an even more noticeable change that Shikamaru and the others had taken note of.

 

"Relax Kurama, it wouldn't do to get yourself so worked up right now," Shikamaru said as he took up the seat next to the fox demon. 

 

"You say that, but still, with all these people out there trying to steal our kids right from under our noses. Maybe even our bodies, who can you stay calm about this?" Kurama fumed, "what if someone gets the drop on us while we're sleeping and removes one or all of our babies while we're off-guard?" 

 

"Yeah Shika, you should be more worried about things like that, if not for yourself, then for your unborn child. You're about to be a father soon and you're still acting like you're got all the time in the world to look up at those dumb clouds!" Ino said worriedly, well at least she wasn't yelling like Sakura anymore.

 

"I'm not worried because you, Kurama, trained us along side Naruto when he was and wasn't there. We can handle ourselves well enough to get away from our enemies and get help or we can just use this." Shikamaru said as he held up his arm to show a tattoo that went around his wrist, it was simple design that showed two thin black lines going around his wrist with a hart in the middle of the lines that can be seen when his palms were facing upwards. "That's why Naruto gave us these summoning tattoo's," he explained.

 

Ino had put back on her shirt and looked at the tattoo on Shika's wrist, she found it to be cute but plain, but didn't see how it was a summoning tattoo. "How's it work?" Ino asked.

 

"You channel chakra into the tattoo and think about the person that you most care about. If the person is close by, then this will summon them right to you, but if you're in danger and the person's far away, then it will transport you to that person's location. No matter where it is," Shikamaru looked at the tattoo on his wrist with a frown, "but I don't know how he thought this up with all the other stuff that we were doing," he said absently. 

 

"What other stuff were you guys doing?" Ino asked curiosity striking her, "were you training? How can you train in your conditions?"

 

"Oh no, it wasn't training per-say, it was more like we were having a lot of-"

 

"Pie! Lots and lots of pie, and other food," Kurama cut in to Shikamaru's mindless rambling. Since he got pregnant, he's become very absent minded, more so recently,  Shikamaru looked at the red head curiously, wondering why he was cut off. "Speaking of food, I think Chouji said that he was going to be starting dinner soon since it's already so late," Kurama turned to Ino with a fox grin, "so you should get cleaned up now so we can all eat together!" He said cheerfully as he got up from the bed, he put a hand on his back to relief some of the ache there, while his other hand rested on Shika's shoulder, "we'll wait for you in the kitchen. Come on Shika, let's go," he then let/pulled Shikamaru out of the room.

 

"What was that about?" Ino asked herself before shrugging her shoulders and heading into the bathroom with a less noticeable limp.

 

Meanwhile, in the hallway, "why'd you interrupt me back there?" Shikamaru asked while they walked over to the kitchen.

 

"Because you were just about to dive into our sex lives with Ino, I know that we're all friends with her now, but we've got to have some privacy with her." Kurama said as they neared the kitchen, "besides, Sasuke fangirl or not, she's still a Yamanaka, and all Yamanaka's are gossip queens. Even the males, no, especially the males, so keep that part of our lives hidden since we don't know who exactly is listening to the ground."

 

Shikamaru stopped to think, "whoa, did my baby make me stupid or something, why does it feel like I've lost so much of my IQ?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else, he shook his head as he entered the kitchen with Kurama.

* * *

 

 

_With Naruto_

 

"So where are we going now?" Soul asked as they walked through the streets of Konoha, the sun had just went down and the gate keepers were too busy talking to notice that a small blond, mister, and a white haired boy had snuck into the village. But it wasn't like Naruto was making it easy for them, or anyone for that matter, notice that he had snuck into the village the same way he left the first time. Through the main gate. 

 

"We're going to the Nara compound," Naruto said as he turned a corner into a random ally. 

 

"Isn't that the place that tourist go to see the deer's and stuff?" Soul asked as he tried to picture the place.

 

Maka sweat dropped, "uh, no, it's not but that's a nice try." She smiled at her weapon partner, "it's good to see that you read some of the books that I gave you before we left Miami."

 

"Huh? What books? I just looked it up on my phone, that's what Googles for Maka, geez do you have to be such a nerd out of school too?" Soul asked as he played a game on his phone, which earned him a book planted on his head.

 

"Maka chop," Maka stated, watching as Soul fell to the ground in pain, she sighed, "don't judge a book by it's cover."

 

"Yeah, right, sorry," Soul muffled voice came from the dirt before he got up and started walking with the two blonds again. "But no, for real, isn't that the deer place?"

 

"Actually yes and no, there are deer that live there, but it's not open to the public," Naruto explained as he turned down another ally. 

 

"Naruto, I know that you've been away from the village for a while, but could it be that you've gotten us lost or something?" Maka asked worriedly after they turned around the fifth corner and ended up back in the same ally that they came to when they arrived in the village. It was already dark out and the allies they were going down didn't have much light to speak of, if any at all. Maka was really starting to get worried. 

 

"Yeah, we've been turning down these allies for almost an hour now bro, what's the deal?" Soul gave his two cents.

 

"We're being followed," was all Naruto said as he walked out of the ally onto a well lit street, he pulled up his hoodie as he did so.

 

The mister/weapon pare got serious then, "how many?" Asked Maka.

 

"About five, three male, two women," Naruto said, not even breaking his calm strides.

 

"Friends of yours?" Soul asked

 

"I wouldn't say that, but I know who they are, as well as most of their skills. One of the males smells like a dog, so I'm going to guess that's Kakashi Hatake from he Hatake clan, I was told by one of my sources that he's in possession of the sharingon. Even though it's only in one eye, he was given the name of Kakashi of the Sharingon."

 

"Sounds like a tough guy," Soul grinned, "that just means he'll put up a god fight."

 

"Soul, remember what Lord Death said? If we don't have our licenses on us, we can't fight and we'll have to do three weeks worth of remedial lessons." Maka scolded. 

 

"Ugh, fine, so what about the rest, what do you know about them?" 

 

"The other two males are two people that I used to work with before I hit ANBU level, their names are Genma Shirikawa and Hyata Geko. The first one's pretty good with a senbon and some poisons, the other is skilled in kenjutsu," Naruto turned onto a busy street, quickly followed by Soul and Maka as they listened to him speak. "Hyata is best known for his most famous kenjutsu skill, 'Dance of the Crescent Moon', also, he also knows a jutsu that makes him invisible to the naked eye." The trio maneuvered their way through the crowed going with the flow while also moving deeper and deeper into the mass of the people, "one of the women is known as the genjutsu mistress, Kureni Yuhi."

 

"Damn, looks like there's a few good heavy hitters in this group after all, they might even be on pare with a witch with those skills," Maka commented. 

 

"Who's the last chick we got on our tail?" Asked Soul as rounded a corner and found themselves merging with an even larger crowd of people.

 

"The last one you should know, she's the Red Death. Also known as Kushina Namikaze, the woman that gave me life....and also wants to create life with me," a shiver went up the younger blond's spine. The comment also sent shivers up the other two's spines as well as they continued walking through the crowed. 

 

"Hay, why's there so many people out tonight? Is there something going on?" Maka asked when they finally broke away from the crowd.

 

Naruto looked around at all the people, he looked back at Soul and Maka, "what people? I don't see anyone?" He said, Maka and Soul gave him a confused look as they also looked around the streets seeing a lot of people walking around them and trying not to bump into them.

 

"But, there's-don't you see everyone walking around?" Soul asked very confused, Maka nodded, she wanted to know how a kid that's not even twelve yet and is  ANBU level, not able to-

 

"Wait, is this one of those genjutsu things you told us about back in Spain?" Maka asked.

 

Something clicked inside of Naruto's head, the reason why he didn't see the people walking around them was because there was none. It was all a genjutsu and since Naruto trained with Kurama all these years, while he was inside and outside of the seal, any affect that a genjutsu may have didn't work on Naruto. He was immune to genjutsus! But Soul and Maka didn't have a demon fox sealed inside of them teaching them how to see through every kind of genjutsu known, and possible to learn, and maybe even mastered one day. "Aw shit," Naruto looked around them again, the streets were completely empty and they were out in the open.

 

"What's the matter Naruto?" Soul asked going on alert now.

 

Naruto quickly wiped out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons so fast that the two teens with him wondered how he did it. "It looks like we've been tricked, or more like you two were caught in a partial genjutsu that also affected my sense of directions by warping the things that we saw."

 

"But I though that you couldn't be effect by genjutsus since you started training wit-" Maka started but was cut off.

 

"I know, I know, but there are still some genjutsu's that work on me, such as the one that you two were just in until I brought your attention to it. This type of genjutsu is considered to be the most difficult type to master or even just use once, the reason for that is because this jutsu takes up almost all of your chakra to keep it going. For a normal person, it would be considered to be a B to A rank genjuts," Naruto explained as he read a text that he just received on his phone. 

 

"How does it affect our sight so much and only your sense of direction?" Soul asked.

 

"Simple, and I'll explain how soon enough, but right now, we've gotta get out of the streets before they figure out that we're on to them." Naruto said just as he started running away from the spot they were just standing in. Soul and Maka was a little caught off guard by this sudden move but recovered quick enough to follow him down the street they were on. "Let's take the roof for half the way and then I'll show you something cool." The trio jumped onto the roof and continued running until they were close to the center of the market district, where they dropped down to the ground and ran through the ally way again.As they ran, they kept feeling the urge to go in the opposite direction than where they were going. Every left felt like it should have been a right, every rounded corner felt like it should have been a straight line and so on. Naruto mapped out the village in his had and found the rout that his sense was trying to take him down, it path would have stopped at the new home that he had build for his clan. Now he knew what the name of the jutsu was that Soul and Maka was under, "Chi Kiri Kira," Naruto breath out.

 

"What was that?" Maka asked, he Japanese wasn't the best, but it was passable-ish.

 

"Chi Kiri Kira, that's the jutsu that you two were under," Naruto explained as they entered the forest. After running through the back roads for a bit, Naruto had picked up a faint traces of high jonin level chakra that was trying to hid itself from him. It was only one that he had sensed so far, but there could always still be more laying in wait. He smiled, he knew who this person was and he couldn't wait to mess with them like they did to him and his friends.

 

"Naruto, what is this 'Chi Kiri Kar' thing?" Soul asked the blond boy as they took to the trees.

 

"It's Kira, The' Chi Kiri Kira', I learned it when I was much younger. It was taught to m by Kurama himself and only a very, very, very select few can ever hope to learn it, and ever few still can master it. It's like the basic form of mind control, but at the same time, it's a double edged sward."

 

"How?" Soul asked, to which Maka slammed a book over hi head.

 

"If you stop asking so many questions about it, then maybe he can explain it to us," Maka stated with a pout.

 

"Like I was saying," Naruto went on, "it's a double edge sward that works both ways, if you use it too much, then you'll ore than likely get brain damage in the future, short term memory loss, or long term memory loss. It all depends on how it's used and what you do with it that counts." They stopped in the middle of a clearing, "the Chi Kiri Kira is a technique that is classified as a last ditch effort in saving or ending a life. It also works well with the sharingon." The small blond looked around the clearing for a minute, searching for something, when he found what he was looking for, he nodded and did some hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground. He ran through the hand signs at a high jonin speed, it was quick enough for Maka and Soul not to see what signs they were, but the person that had been following them saw what it was and started to panic. This led to their down fall because when the person panicked, they tried to attack the trio by throwing a fuma shiriken at them, the two teens didn't see the shiriken until it was right on top of them, but Naruto saw it the exact moment that it was launched. Naruto stood up straight and put his hands in the ram seal, "break and protect!" The large shiriken froze in mid air for two seconds before falling to the ground, "now, reveal!" Just as he said that, someone with long red hair fell to the ground, the person stood up to reveal that it was Kushina Namikaze, Naruto smirked, "how'd you know that I wasn't here after all this time? Did you take one of my clones and tortured them until they broke?" 

 

"No, I just played with them a little like the way we used to when your were younger, remember that honey?" Kushina asked all lovingly, "we used to have such fun back then, what happened?"

 

"You finally got caught and was thrown out of the house for a few years so you didn't have access to your victim, remember that?" Naruto shot back.

 

"What victim are you talking about? I didn't hurt you back then, did I?" Kushina asked innocently.

 

Naruto growled, "you know exactly what you did back then," he took a deep breath in and let it go, "but it's fine now. Because you can't hurt me like that anymore...I'll make sure of it." 

 

"But I would never hurt my baby, ever!" Kushina yelled dependently, she tried to get closer to Naruto to tell him, to convince him, but she could only take about two steps before she ran into a wall. "Wha-what is this?" She asked as she looked at the clear shield, "when did you put this up?" 

 

"I put this up when my hand toughed the ground, I didn't even need to use hand signs because of the seal I put on myself to lesson the time spent on signs. You should know this, you were a grate shinobi in the war after all, you should have seen things like this often enough to know what I was doing shouldn't you?" Naruto chuckled, "you could have also guessed what I was doing when I started doing the signs, because of your name sake I mean."

 

Kushina looked at him dumbfounded, "wh-what are you talking about? The Namikaze line doesn't have any other seal masters in it other than Minato."

 

Naruto mentally face palmed,  _"damn, looks like the damage is still there, what a shame."_

 

"Hay, wasn't her last Uzumaki before she got married?" Soul whispered so that only the two blonds with him could hear.

 

"Yeah, that's what I heard, I also know that the Uzumaki clan used to be the greatest seal masters in the world, no one could ever hope to match them, ever." Maka whispered back, "if that's so, I wonder why is she acting like she's been a Namikaze all her life. Did something happen to the Uzumaki's that made her not want their name anymore?"

 

Naruto looked back at them, "there are no more living Uzumaki's around here anymore, she used to be one, but then she changed for a prick that took all her sealing knowledge from her. She still knows a thing or two about the stuff, but anything too complex is lost on her completely, now she's just a shell of what used to be. Her long red hair is the only thing that seems to connect her back to her clan," Naruto explained sadly before looking back at Kushina.

 

"Eh! Well if she was the last, and gave birth to you, then that means that you, her and your sister are the only three Uzumaki's left in the world, right?" Maka all but yelled.

 

"Yeah, that's right," Kushina butted in before Naruto could respond, "that's why he should rebuilding his clan so that the Uzumki's don't die out! I can even speak to Mina-kun about letting you change the name of that clan you just made, or you could just have two. But maybe this time, the clan can be a more normal one that has more people in it that can actually have babies, instead of just that Hyuuga girl."

 

"You see what I mean, I read all the history books on the Uzumaki clan and in all of them, it said that the Uzumaki clan would never turn their back on family. They would never hurt their loved ones if they could help it, and they sure as hell would  _never change their name_. Any Uzumaki that ever did even one of these things were looked down upon. If they ever did all three, they were not considered an Uzumaki any longer and all knowledge of the Uzumaki clan would be stripped away from them by the elders." Kushina looked a little fearful at that statement, " it's the ultimate punishment for an Uzumaki. But since there are no other Uzumaki's alive to see what she's become, then that part of the tradition will have to be done by someone else."

 

"What do you mean honey, who? You? You wouldn't do that yo your own mommy would you? I raised you all of your life!" Kushina yelled as she pushed against the barrier between them, "you can't do this to me, you don't even know what you're doing by doing this to your own mother!"

 

"Don't I?!" Naruto yelled back, catching the red head off guard, "you are a disgrace to all Uzumaki's, if they were here right now, they would be ashamed at all of your actions. They would look at you in disgust! They would wonder, 'how could a woman from our clan do such a disgusting thing to her own son!'," Naruto calmed a little as he looked at his so-called mother, "and I'll tell them that I don't know," he turned his back towards the red head then, not wanting to look at her anymore. 

 

"How can you say that about your mo-" Kushina started.

 

"You stopped being my mother a long ass time ago! Because of what you..." Naruto clenched his hands into fist. "Because of what you did to me for all those years, everything you felt, everything you wanted, it all revolved around me! Not in a good way, but in the most sickest way possible, and for that, I can never call you a mother of mine." Tears fell from the blonds eyes as he spoke, he swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he continued to speak, "you were nothing but a monster to me for all those years and now you call yourself a mother....When you have no right." 

 

Maka put a hand on Naruto's shoulders, "lets go, we have somewhere to be right now, you don't have to explain yourself to her." She said solemnly, Naruto just nodded his head.

 

"Hold on, there's something I gotta say," Soul said as he placed a hand on Naruto's other shoulder. The two blonds looked at him, his eyes were shadowed by his hair, a dark ominous aura coming off of him, "I always thought that Naruto had been exaggerating when he told us that his mother was one sick ass bitch. But I've known Naruto for a long time and he's a pretty cool guy, just like me, but his story wasn't cool at all, it actually made me sick just to hear him mention something about you. What you did, what you used to do to him...what you wanted to do again, it was all vomit worthy, all of it," he looked up at Kushina then, "but just know this. The next time we meet like this, I will defend him, and my partner, even at the cost of my own life....so be prepared to fight because I'm not going to go easy on you. Even if you begged." He turned to his blond friends, "lets go."

 

"No wait, please!" Kushina yelled at them, but it was too late because they already disappeared in a gust of silver wind by the time she was done talking. When she saw the open space staring back at her, she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, "damn it, damn it, damn it all, why can't I ever reach him? He's so close now, but yet he's so far away still," she slide down to her knees and cried for a while until she felt three chakra signatures coming closer to her location. She quickly tried her eyes and got up from the ground, the barrier had long since disappeared and all that stood was just an emptiness. She walked to the center of the clearing and crouched down over the spot that her son had just been standing. She put a hand over the spot and closed her eyes, staying quite even when the other members of her search team called out to her.

 

Kakashi, Hyata, and Genma looked out at Kushina in the middle of of the open forest, they looked at each other with questioning eyes. "What's she doing?" Asked Genma as he chewed on his senbon, the other two shrugged and waited for the fourth member of their team to arrive.

 

Kureni arrived on the scene not too long after, she looked at the three men that were just standing around. One of whom had pulled out a familiar orange book to read, "Kakashi, do you have to bring that book everywhere with you? This is a mission, we're looking for that demon brat, he could be anywhere right now after he gave us all the slip back there on main street. Aren't you even just a tiny bit worried about what happens with your students?" The genjutsu mistress asked as she came to stop in front of the silver haired jonin.

 

"What's there to worry about? Naruto can handle himself, it's Sasuke that I'm really worried about, I mean he was probably forced to marry the kid in the first place, but since then, he's changed," Kakashi explained. "It's almost as if someone knocked him down or broke him a little in some way."

 

"What *cough* do you mean by *couch* that, Hatake?" Hyata asked.

 

"Well, it's like ever since the wedding, Sasuke's been a little weary of Naruto, but all that he would do is glare at him when he wasn't looking. I've also notice that Naruto's been sending his clones to practice with us, whatever type of clones he's been using are stonge. Probably reinforced with extra chakra just in case someone caught on to his little ruse."

 

"And how did you catch on?" Genma asked.

 

"I over heard Sasuke talking to Naruto once a few weeks ago after practice, the conversation seemed pretty heated."

 

"What were they talking about, do you know?" Kureni asked curiously. 

 

Kakshi shook his head, "no, I came in at the end, Sasuke looked really mad and I though he was telling Naruto off or something, but Naruto looked to be calm though out. Then when Sasuke started to yell something about not being able to control him, Naruto slapped him across the face," the other three gasped at that.

 

"And then what happened," asked Kureni.

 

"Naruto gave him a stern talking to, but from my position, I couldn't hear what was said. After that, Naruto hit him again asking if Sasuke understood what he was told before Naruto dragged him off somewhere. But when I tired to follow, there was something that seemed to attack me from out of nowhere and chase me away from the trail, it happened every time I tired to follow them."

 

"Do you *cough* know what attacked you *cough*?" Hyata asked.

 

"No, I could never seem to figure that part out, has any of you had that experience?" Kakashi asked his fellow jonin.

 

Kureni though for a moment, "think I have, it was about two months ago when it happened. I was walking to the dongo place to meet up with Anko when I saw Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke walking around the market district. Sasuke and Naruto was carrying bags of some kind, but Sasuke seemed to be carrying the most out of the both of them. I got curious and followed them into a couple of stores. In one story I saw Naruto getting ready to slap Sasuke, that was when I stepped in."

 

"So you stalked a couple of preteens into a story and stopped one of them from hitting the other, wow, you're a model citizen aren't ya miss Yuhi? What did you do next, give them a lecture on hitting people?" Genma asked boredly while Hyata chuckled a little.

 

Kureni got a tick mark on her forehead, "no, I asked him what he was doing."

 

"What did he say?" Kakshi asked, ignoring the other two.

 

"He told me that it wasn't any of my fucking business and that I should stay out of it, then Hinata came back from the restroom. She asked what was going on, Naruto dismissed me as nothing more than an annoyance," Kureni said agitated, "and what was worse is that Hinata just agreed with him! Can you believe that?!"

 

"What, sweet little Hinata dismissed her own sensei just like that?" Kakashi asked surprised, "from what I had heard of the girl, she was very shy and couldn't handle being within ten feet of Naruto. Now it seems that she's done a full 180 and is now falling all over Naruto and doing what he says." He stuck a thinking pose, "it seems that at least one of each of our students have changed because of Naruto, but the question is, is it a good or a bad change?"

 

"It's a bad change of course! How is it that a sweet girl like Hinata would just turn into a fan girl just because she got married to her long time crush?" Kureni reasoned angrily.

 

"I know, and it seems like Sasuke's being held back even more than before now. I also haven't seen that other kid around lately, what was his name, Katma? Kurasha? Kura-something right?" Kakashi said.

 

"You mean *cough* Kurama?" Hyata asked.

 

Kashi shook his head, "no, I don't think that's it either."

 

"No, I think it is," Genma said leaning against a tree.

 

Kakashi didn't like being wrong, so he shot the two of them, Hyata and Genma, a look, "and how would you two know?" He demanded.

 

Genma shrugged, "because I helped Naruto build his first house sometime ago before he graduated from the academy. I also helped him build the second house too when the first one was burned down," he explained, "within that time, I got to know a little about his mates and some of his plans for the future. You could say that we've become pretty good friends in that time."

 

A hand appeared on Genma's shoulder, scaring the shit out of him, plus the other jonin there, and almost made him swallow his sensbon whole. " **Tell me everything you know about that clan now, or else..."** came the demonic voice of Kushina.

 

"U-u-uh s-sure, b-but could you let go of my shoulder, y-your crushing it with you hands," Genma said moving away from Kushina when she let go of his shoulder.

 

"Oh, sorry about that dear, so what do you know about the clan," Kushina asked sweetly.

 

"Oh, uhm, well you see," Genma started glanced over at Hyata who was shaking his head, "uhm, well," he lifted his arm and looked at his right. "I would like to tell you about it, but as you see, it's already getting late and we have somewhere to be, so-" and just like that, Genma and Hyata went up in flutter of leaves. 

 

The rest of the group looked at each other trying to figure out what just happened, Kurani and Kakashi then turned to Kushina and backed away. "Should we leave too?" Kakashi asked.

 

"Knowing her, it would be best," Kureni replied as they both shushinned out of the area in a swirl of leaves before the red head blew her top.

 

Kushina in the meanwhile had tracked where Naruto had disappeared to when he left the clearing and was getting ready to go there herself. But some information about her son would have been nice, she actually handed seen Naruto since the night of the wedding when he disappeared. She tried to track him down after that to talk to him, but every time she would get close to the source of the chakra she thought belonged to her son, she found that she had been led astray. It was so frustrating that she would sometimes go on a rampage through out the village because of it. Minato had to place her on house arrest twice in the last few months and once put her in actual jail for a week for her to cool down. Then when she got a tip from someone that her son had just returned to the village from an unknown location, she was so relived that she gathered up a team to help her trap-track him down. She was over joyed when she got to talk to him again after so long and then he talked back to her, the words hurt, but at least they had a conversation. "Next time we meet, we do more than just talk," Kushina chuckled darkly as she also disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 

 

_With Naruto Ten minutes earlier._

 

The trio appeared in front of the main house of the Nara compound, when the winds died down, it showed two disoriented teens and a tired blond falling to the floor. Their bodies never reached the floor because there was someone there to catch them, Shikamaru caught Naruto, Shikaku caught Soul, and Neji caught Maka. "It took you a while to get here, I was starting to get worried about you," Shikamaru said with a small grin on his lips as he stared at the blond in his arms.

 

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru tiredly, "hay honey, I'm home."

 

Shikamaru chuckled, "so you are."

* * *

 

 

_Inside the compound five minutes later_

 

When Shikamaru entered the house with Naruto and his friends, everyone, except for Sasuke, ran up to him to see if he was alright. Shikamaru assured them that it was a simple case of chakra exhaustion, they decided to put the tired blond down for a rest in one of the other open guest rooms in the house. "Is he gonna be alright?" Sasuke asked from his spot in the corner, trying to seem like he didn't care about the blond either way.

 

"Aw, look who's grown a heart," Ino giggled, Sasuke turned his head away from her, but that couldn't hid the blush that showed up on his cheeks then. "He'll be fine like Shika said, so need to worry, Sasuke-chan."

 

Sasuke leveled a glare at the blond, "who said you can get so familiar with me all of a sudden, Yamanaka?" 

 

Ino rolled his eyes, "don't flatter yourself, Uchiha-oh wait! You not an Uchiha anymore, are you?" 

 

"Shut up, yes I am, how would you know yo-"

 

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you, Sasuke," came the rough voice of Naruto as he sat up on his bed.

 

"Naruto, you're awake!" Ino said moving closer to her fellow blond, "you shouldn't move around so soon, your chakra levels are still kinda low."

 

Naruto chuckled, "nah, nah, I'll be alright," he looked around the room to notice that everyone was already gathered around his bed. "Well, since everyone's here, I might as well get down to business, Ino," he looked at said blond, "could you fill everyone in on why you're here?" 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

 

"Shut up for a few minutes and I'll tell you about it," Ino said with a sigh while wondering what she had ever seen in the raven haired boy in the first place. "Okay so for the past two months, I've been noticing some odd things happening around me, it started out small like miss placing my diary or some scrolls that I got from Naruto went missing, things like that. But recently, there's been this person following, one of them is a medic ninja, I know that for sure."

 

"How do you know?" Neji asked curious. 

 

"It's this feeling I have, sometimes I would even get a glimpse of a woman with amber eyes and orangy red hair walking away from the corner of my eye. I know it may sound paranoid or something, but I think she's one of the ones that's been stalking me. Then yesterday, I came home to my parents calling the police because our shop had been broken into, the person even tried to get into our house over the shop."

 

"Hm," Neji though for a while.

 

Gaara spoke up next, "did they take anything from you that you know of? What kind of scrolls did they take from you?"

 

"Um, well it was the jutsu scrolls that Naruto gave me while we were on that wave mission together. It ranged from C to B rank jutsus for defense and attack, but when I came home from a C rank mission with my team, they were all gone."

 

"It seems like who ever it was or is stalking you, they don't want you gaining power too quickly unless that's what they want you to do," Shikamaru gave his two cents. He thought back to the disruption, "that woman you mentioned, I think I've seen her before."

 

"You have, Shika-chan?" Naruto asked, Shika nodded, "where?"

 

"She was always one of the doctors  that did my check ups, I wasn't sure if I should be worried about her or not until my last appointment last week," Shikamaru stated.

 

"What happened then?" Sasuke asked getting into the conversation, but still acting as if he still didn't care.

 

"She brought up the subject of adoptions and how I wanted to give birth. She even went so far as to suggest a C-section as the best way."

 

"One of my doctors suggested the same thing at my last appointment too," Kurama stated.

 

Naruto clenched his hands, he looked over to all of his mates, "who else had this option?" Neji and Gaara raised his hand, "anyone else?" No one else raised their hands, he nodded, "very well, I think I have an idea of what's going on here."

 

"What is it?" Hinata asked. 

 

"I'm not one hundred present sure, but some time ago, I stumbled across some plans about a project called 'Project Trojan'."

 

"Project Trojan? I think I've heard of that name before," said Soul, speaking up for the first time since he entered the compound.

 

Naruto nodded, "you would have, because it was widely known that there are some people in the village that like power and are willing to go outside the walls to get it. One of those people just so happen to be Donzo Shimara, the leader and founder of an organization known as The Foundation, or Root. His main goal in life is to make Konoha grate by being the most powerful village out there. Another person that has his hand in this is Aizen Namikaze, my grandfather."

 

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked, he was a little irritated that he didn't know all this information before the supposed dobe of the class.

 

"He's an ANBU, Sasuke, jeez, I though you would have gotten that through your head already," Neji stated. 

 

"What was that Hyuuga?" Sasuke scowled.

 

"Guys, guys, c'mon, there's no need to fight no-" Chouji started.

 

"Shut up fat ass, no one was talking to you!" Sasuke yelled as the room went deathly quite.

 

"Ooooh, you're about to get it now Sasuke," Ino and Hinata said together as everyone backed away from the two boys.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "oh please, what's fat-so going to d-" he was suddenly cut off when a large fist closed in around him, almost crushing him.

 

"Sasuke, I really don't appreciate the way you've been calling me all these names for the past few days now. You think you're hot shit when he's not here, but we all know that that's a lie," Chouji growled.

 

"What would you know about me, Chouji? All you do all day is cook and eat, I don't even see how you became a ninja in the first place, you're just a loser that likes to get fucked up the ass!" Sasuke yelled.

 

"And what about you? You're in the same situation as the rest of us now," Chouji shot back as he tightened his fist around Sasuke a little.

 

"What are you-"

 

"Don't play dumb Sasuke, I saw that pregnancy test you had last month. Do you think I wouldn't notice so out of character for you like throwing up every few hours of the day? Or the way you got tired quicker now? Did you think that any of us wouldn't notice?" Chouji asked.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," the raven said as everyone started to look at him while he struggling to get out of Chouji's hand, but he couldn't move an inch.

 

"I saw you trying to hid your body from the others, but I saw through your act, I saw through it all, so I let you vent on me because I figured that you were feeling trapped. Although, enough is enough now, so why don't you just come clean already?" Chouji continued.

 

"I told you that I don't know what you're talking about, no let me go you fucktart!" Sasuke yelled.

 

"Oi, oi, Sasuke it's okay if you're pregnant, we can help you out you know." Shikamaru stated lazily.

 

"Shika-chan's right, Sasuke. You don't have to hid it from us because we already know what you're going through," Hinata commented in a motherly voice.

 

Sasuke shook his head furiously, "no, no, no, no, I'm not fucking pregnant so just drop the issue alright!"

 

"Sasuke!" Naruto said bringing everyone's attention back on him, "relax, I don't mind if you're pregnant, alright?" He said as he got out of bed and got closer to the ex-Uchiha, "you can put him down now Cho-chan, I can handle it from here." Chouji nodded and released him. Naruto turned back to face Sasuke with a kind smile, the first kind smile that he's given Sasuke since their wedding night, but Sasuke knew better. Sasuke knew that Naruto would be mad at him when he found out what he did, so really, this smile that the blond was giving him was only the calm before the storm. "Sasuke, are you pregnant?"

 

Sasuke gulped, "n-no, no I'm not," he folded his arms over his chest. 

 

Naruto frowned for a moment before replacing it with a smile, "can everyone leave for a few minutes? I need to talk to Sasuke alone," the room got uncomfortably quite as everyone filed out of the room until only the two boys remained.

 

Shikaku threw them a backwards glance at the boor, "try not to be too hard on him Naruto."

 

Naruto smiled at Shikaku, "don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, you know me." Shikaku didn't say anything after that and just walked out of the room, Naruto walked over to the door and locked it, he took in a deep breath before turning back to Sasuke with a kind smile once more. "Now, Sasuke, I've been away from the village for about two months, that should have given you enough to adjust to this kind of life. This would have also been your chance to prove to my clones that I can trust you while I was away, just like I just the others to take care of themselves while I'm not around, but you. What do you do while I'm away?"

 

"I-I didn't do anything that concerned you while you were away. Why should I bend to your will when you're not around?" Sasuke demanded. 

 

"I didn't ask you to bend to my will when we got married, all that I had asked was that you respect me and respect the others. You're not a slave, in fact, you don't even need to carry my child at all, the option is always open. I let you chose if you want a child from me or not, I'm not demanded anything from you, am I, Sasuke?" Naruto said sternly, Sasuke looked away from the blond, said blond grabbed Sasuke under his jaw to turn the raven's head towards him, "look at me when I'm talking to you, I said 'am I demanding anything from you'? Hmm?"

 

Sasuke looked into dark stormy eyes looking back at him, "no," he mumbled.

 

"Speak up!" 

 

"I said no," Sasuke said louder. 

 

Naruto let go of Sasuke, "good, for a second there I though I had forgotten something important." The blond walked back over to the bed and took a seat, "I'm going to ask you again Sasuke, and I want a straight answer. Or else." Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine at that, "are you or are you not pregnant right now?" Sasuke shook his head, he could feel the killing intent in the room rise, "speak."

 

"No."

 

"Alight, were you pregnant in the last few months since I left?" Naruto asked, Sasuke stayed silent for a while, the blond was getting close to the end of his rope with Sasuke. When he re-entered the village, his clones sensed him and dispelled one by one, giving the original all of there memories of their time spent in Konoha since he left. The memories that stuck out the most was his talk with Sasuke after practice one day, an interesting topic came up then that Naruto was having a tough time digesting right now. "Answer me Sasuke," Naruto said after few minutes of silence between them, it was clear that Sasuke was guilty of doing something, he could smell the guilt coming of him from where he sat. After yet another silent moment, Naruto rubbed his temple, "alright, let me rephrase the question for you. What happen to the baby you were going to have?" Sasuke jolted, Naruto raised his eye brow, "so there ius something that you want to tell me then?"

 

"N-no?" Sasuke stuttered.

 

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, I'm getting tired of this game of ours, do you remember what I said to you on our wedding night?"

 

**Mini Flashback**

 

_Naruto looked at Sasuke for another moment before he started removing the rest of his clothes in front of the boy, "if there's one thing you should know about me Sasuke, it's that I don't usually get angry with my partners. Nothing short of tiny argument about what's for dinner, or where we should go on our days off. You know, the small things that never get's farther than just that."_

 

_"But when I do get angry with them, I never hit them, because we never get to that point."_

 

_"They never disrespect me like you have been doing all this time, since the first day of the academy when you thought you were better than everyone else, all this time when you thought that you could talk anyway you want to people and make them do what you say."_

 

_"But now you get to see what that's like."_

 

_"You're pathetic you know that?"_

 

_"If it wasn't for your eyes, you'd be weak. That goes for everyone in your clan,"_

 

_"Your arrogance is what leads to your blindness in the end,"_

 

_"Behave and next time it wont hurt so much,"_

 

**Mini Flashback end**

Sasuke could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes as he remembered, he nodded his head, "didn't I tell you to speak? I don't know why you're suddenly starting to act like this, you were so tough just a minute ago. What happened?" Naruto said, he looked at Sasuke for a long while, thinking about what he should do next, "come here," Sasuke froze stiff, "I said come here. Now." Sasuke crossed the room to stand in front of Naruto, "kneel," Sasuke knelt, "good, now I'm only going to ask you this once more. This is your last chance to tell me what happened before things start to hurt, okay?" He said sweetly as he placed a gental hand on Sasuke's cheek, he let his other hand rest under the other's chin, lifting up the raven's head so that they were eye to eye once more. "What happened to the baby? Hm?"

 

"I-I-I got rid of it," Sasuke chocked out.

 

"You what?" Naruto asked softly.

 

"I got rid of it, I-I had an abortion a few days after I found out," Sasuke said.

 

Naruto was quite for a long time as he looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes. he looked so deep into the rave's eyes that Sasuke thought he could see his soul, in that moment he felt completely naked. He left that the blond could see every bad past action he did in his life, this feeling, it made him feel weak under Naruto's gaze. Finally Naruto spoke, but it wasn't the angry tone that Sasuke though he was going to have, "I see," it came out so soft that, if they weren't inside a building, it would have sounded like the wind said it. Naruto slowly pulled away from Sasuke then, "I...don't know what to say to you right now..." he laced his fingers together and rest his chin on it as his elbows were placed on his knees. 

 

"Ar-are you-" Sasuke started but was cut off by the blond.

 

"I know that you don't know how this would feel, when you feel like you've lost so much already...That feeling you get when you though that you had everything you ever had and then something better comes along, but then there's that one person that tries to take it all away from you. And then, you get a second chance at happiness, so you try to make goals, you bring in people that you can trust to help you with your goals. For a while it goes well....it sems like the good times wont end and so you let down your guard a little. Someone tries to bring you down to reality, but you fix their attitude by showing them what you're working towards while still keep enough secrets from them that you can still surprise them with it later." Naruto put his forehead down over his clasped hands, "I thought that by taking you in that I could still live out my goals with you and the others without everything going to hell. I thought that I could trust you enough to talk to me about this before you go and take another thing away from him.....Like they did before."

 

"What are you talking about" Sasuke asked, "what did I take from you? What could I take away from you, the last time I checked, you didn't have anything worth-"

 

_**Slap** _

 

Without another thought, Naruto slapped Sauke with as much power he could without breaking the other boy's neck. The hit was so hard that it knocked Sasuke away from the blond, his body flew half way across the room before skidding over to the door where the wall stopped him. Naruto looked down at his hand as if he was looking for the answer to the worlds problems there. The air in he room felt like it became much, much heavier than before as Sasuke slowly regained his consciousness. "Did you know....your father asked me to marry you because he thought that I would make you stronger somehow?" The blond as still staring into his hand, "he said that out of anyone else he's seen, he thought that I would be able to push you farther than any Uchiha had ever been before. Maybe help you become great one day but.....I don't think that he was thinking too clearly at the time...." he slowly looked over to Sasuke, "looking at you now, he....might have been thinking of someone else all together."

 

In that moment, Sasuke felt enraged and broken all at the same time, he struggled to get up, "how could you even say that. Y-you weakling!" 

 

Naruto let his hand fall to his side, "me? Weak? What makes me so weak?"

 

Sasuke managed to sit up and glare at the blond across the room, "you're foolish goals. Your dumb ideals. What are they good for if you don't have the power to protect what you want? If your not strong enough to take that power for yourself!"

 

"Strength, power, is that all you think about? Is that what makes you strong?" Naruto asked evenly.

 

"Without power, you are weak, I would rather be strong than to ever bow down to you, dobe!" Sasuke forced himself onto his feet as he glared at Naruto some more, just then, in a blink of an eye, Naruto was standing before him.

 

"If I am so weak and you are not, then show me," Naruto lifted his eyes from under the shadow of his hair. "Show me your power," he backed up to wait for Sasuke's next move.

 

Sasuke got into a fighting style, "you want to see how strong I am, well let me show you, dobe," he rushed forward and tried to land a punch to the blonds's face. He smirked when he didn't see Naruto move at first, but was shocked to see he hit nothing but air at the last second, he tripped and found himself bing punched in the stomach. He stayed like that for two seconds before he went barreling into the wall again, this time he left a dent before he slid back down to the floor holding his midsection. He coughed and gagged from the pain for a minute before regaining breath, he saw a pare of feet enter his line of sight and looked up to see Naruto standing over him.

 

"Was that it? What happened to all those times you went off to train by yourself? Was that all a lie? Do you even train when you're alone?" Naruto asked as he stooped down in front of the the ex-Uchiha so that they were at eye level. "What happened to all that power you kept talking about when we were on the mission to wave? Did it go somewhere or something?" Sasuke spit in Naruto's face as a reply, Naruto took a second before he wiped the DNA off of his face, he looked down at his hand before turning back to Sasuke with a chuckle. "Do you remember our wedding? What I said before I went into the shower?"

 

Sasuke glared at him some more, "fuck you," he growled.

 

"No, no, that's not what I said, but," the blond shrugged, "if you insist, okay." 

* * *

 

 

_With the others_

 

Everyone had moved into the kitchen to wait for Naruto and Sasuke to finish talking, "uhm, I know I have no right to prey, but what was that all about?" Maka finally asked when the tension became too much.

 

"Oh right, well, I can only guess that Sasuke's not pregnant after all," Shikamaru stated as he got up from his seat and made some tea for everyone. It was better than doing nothing.

 

"But, I though Chouji said he was," Soul said, "how could he not be pregnant now, unless..." he let his voice trail off.

 

Neji nodded, "yes, even though we all haven't been married for long, we can all tell that Sasuke was going to be the one that tested Naruto the most. From day one, Sasuke's been trying to show everyone that he was the best out of all of us, including Naruto. Even though we all know what happened to him on our wedding night."

 

"What happened?" Maka asked.

 

"It's a little personal, but...he got taught a lesson that night," Chouji said as he helped Shikamaru with the tea. He also got some of the leftover food from dinner reheated, "he couldn't sit down for a month afterwards."

 

Soul whistled, "man that's harsh, I didn't think that Sasuke would push Naruto to that point."

 

"What do you mean Soul? Maka asked, "you sound like you know something."

 

"How do you know, Soul?" Gaara asked.

 

Soul shrugged, "well um, I guess you could say that I've known him for quite sometime, we used to work together when we were younger."

 

"Younger? How long have you two known each other?" Hinata asked.

 

"Since he was six, I think? He hasn't grown much since then, I remember once Naruto and I....."

* * *

 

 

_Back with Naruto and Sasuke._

 

"Mhmm, that should do it," said one of Naruto's clones as he finished tying Sasuke to the bed. Sasuke was face down with a gag in his mouth to keep him from screaming, his clothes had been removed and was completely naked.

 

The original walked over to check their work, "yep, good work guys, now how should we do this?" He asked his clones, their were four in all.

 

"How about we take turns?" One clone asked (he will be clone A).

 

"Sounds good, but what about s gang bang instead?" Asked a second clone (clone B).

 

"I don't know, I kind of like that idea, what you think?" Asked a third clone (clone C)

 

(Clone D) nodded, "why not to both? We can start of by taking turns, but it will be two or three at a time?"

 

Naruto nodded, "sounds good to me, who want to go first?" They played a quick game of rock, paper, scissor to decide. 

 

(I don't feel like writing the rest of this scene right now, so use your imagination, sorry)

* * *

 

 

_One hour later_ _in the kitchen_

 

"And that was how Naruto became best friends with Lord Death," Maka said proudly.

 

"Wow," was the reply of all at the table, yes even Gaara and Neji were impressed.

 

"Hay, should someone check on those two? I mean it has been about an hour already," Soul commented.

 

"No, I think we'll leave that for the next chapter," Gaara said before sipping his tea.

 


	13. First round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long, life caught up to me and I need money and other things for collage so I had to look for a job on top of going to collage. But enough about me, let's get back to this story!

Naruto walked into the kitchen with a bright smile, while Sasuke walked into the kitchen behind him with a bit of a limp. Soul noticed the limp that Sasuke had and opened his mouth to comment on it, however, Shikamaru covered his mouth and shook his head. He leaned in close to the red eyed boy and whispered, "don't say anything, if you need answers, we can talk later when things aren't so heated, but right now, keep it quite. Got it?" Soul, not sure what to make of the situation, only nodded and leaned back in his chair as Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the table. Shikamaru looked between Naruto and Sasuke, "I think we may have to register for the chunin exams," he said, shocking just about everyone at the table, other than Naruto and Shikaku.

 

"Shikamaru, are you insane, we're not in any condition to fight in the chunin exams," exclaimed Neji. This exam, it's already dangerous going in, but we're pregnant and we haven't trained with our teams for longer than an hour a day because of that."

 

Hinata nodded, "Neji's right, we can't possibly enter the chunin exams with the way we are now. We will be up against some powerful opponents if we do."

 

"Not to mention the fact that we could be pitted against each other in the finals, that is if we are able to make it that far anyways." Gaara stated, behind him some sand rose up and took the form of the red head in front of it, "I would probably stand a better chance of making it to the finals than the rest of you because I have my sand to protect me. Also Shukaku wouldn't want anything happening to me or the baby, he seems to have gotten attached to it at some point."

 

Ino stood up, "he's right, what are you even thinking Shika? You're pregnant too, why would you want to go through an exam that you kill you and your baby?"

 

"Hold on, Ino, he had a point," Naruto spoke up.

 

"Wha-he does?" Ino asked shocked, "how could you s-"

 

"Hear me out, Ino, I believe what Shika-chan his trying to say is that he want us to enter the chunin exams, but not to participate."

 

The table went silent as the pondered what young blond had said, "how do you enter an exam, but not compete?" Asked Maka, "I don't think I've ever heard of someone doing something like that before, how would you even achieve that?"

 

"Well, it may be confusing right now, but let's say this. How about, as a sign of good faith, the Hokage was to allow you guys participate in the exams, but with a guard? We would need at one or one guard on each of your teams to help you through the exams, however, you would still need to defend yourself against attacks," explained Naruto.

 

"Okay, but would this kage guy even consider doing that? I mean, from what I've heard of these exams, they need a team consisting of three people at the most, am I right?" Soul asked, Maka gave him a look, he shrugged, "what, sometimes I like to read, but only cool things." 

 

Maka pinched the space between her eyes, "of course that would be your answer, why did I expect anything else?"

 

"I don't know, because you're a bookworm that wants to turn others into worms too?" Soul chuckled at his own joke, which was a mistake seeing as he got a book to the head for his troubles, "right, sorry 'bout that."

 

"Anyways, how are you going to get the hokage to agree to something like that?" Maka asked as she rested her book on the table, the same book that seemed to appear out of thin air and deify the laws of gravity. 

 

"I can talk to him, he's come around on the idea of this clan, if not out of guild, then out of show. I think I can get him to see things my way, the reasoning would be hard to deny otherwise," the whiskered cheek blond explained as he poured himself some tea pot at the center of the table.

 

Chouji folded his arms and had a thoughtful look on his face, "I don't know about this Naruto, I don't mean to doubt you or anything, but..." he looked up at Naruto. "I know that you can get the hokage to let us take the exams, but what about when we get to the second round or the third? There are some guys in my clan that took this test and weren't able to make it past the second or first round until their forth try. Some of them even died in these exams," he placed a hand on his belly, "plus, with most of us here not able to do anything too physical while we're out there, we'll be sitting ducks."

 

"Hm, the kid's got a point Naruto," Karuma spoke up for the first time since Naruto arrived at the table, "take me for example. I'm just about ready to pop over here and this exams everything that I've dreamed of entering since I took this form," he grinned evilly, "think about it. What's better than entering a contest where it's allowed to kill the competition and not be blamed? It's a grate way to let off some steam I must say, don't you think so Gaara?"

 

Gaara cracked a small grin, "I can't lie about that, even though I've changed my ways, I don't mind getting ride of one or two people who've been on the top of my list for a while now." 

 

"There' see? Case in point, we should enter right now," Kurama said, confusing Chouji. He was so excited that he was almost drooling, include the far away look in his eyes, you would think he was imagining the best feast he could ever have. A shiver ran down Maka's back at that thought.

 

Neji sweat dropped at Kurama's change in behavior, "um, Kurama, you do realize that you have to get passed the first round and move on the the second before the killing part is actually allowed, right?"

 

Kurama deflated, he pouted at Neji, "way to ruin my fun peaches." The comment made Neji blush bright red, Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing, he liked when his wives got along with each other, especially Kurama, If he didn't like someone, then that person may never be seen again. "Anyways, the point I'm trying to make is that entering the chunin exams will not be a test of our powers, but a way to get more information on things that we don't already know about."

 

"Does that mean we're just going through with this test so we can spy on other contestants?" Hinata asked.

 

Shikamaru nodded, "seems like it, Hinata, it's not like the other competitors won't be open to do the same while they're here. Why not follow their lead, but from a safe distance?"

 

"I still don't think that you guys should go and in-danger yourselves like this, but...." Ino sighed, "if I can't stop you, then I'll have to make sure that you all make it to the final round at least. Right?"

 

"That's the spirit Ino," Naruto smiled, he turned back to the rest of the table, "alright, now that that's settled, we've got another matter to deal with."

* * *

 

 

_The next day_

 

It was early in the morning, matter a fact, it was still the crack of dawn when Naruto got out of bed, he looked out the window as he stretched his sore muscles. The sun was just getting ready to rise, he could see it peeking out from behind the mountain tops in the distance. He turned back to his bed and smiled, walking back over, he pulled the covers over Shikamaru and Neji so that they would be warm, then he silently left the room. In the hallway, he went to the kitchen to start breakfast, when he was done with that, he left the plates covered on the table and left a note next to Chouji's plate for him to read. He was just about to leave the kitchen when a thought struck him, he quickly took out some more paper and wrote a few more notes and placed them next to each plate before finally leaving the Nara compound. Outside, he stretched himself out and warmed up his muscles before taking off in a light jog through the woods, when the market place came into view, he took to the roof and speed up his pace. He flew over the roof tops so fast that his feet barely touched the ground as he went, he kept going, faster and faster until he could just barely be seen as he ran, but he went faster still. He kept his eyes focused, his mind sharp, breath calm as he tried to go even faster than he was going now, faster and faster he ran, carefully switching out the roof tops with the road below and back every few miles. He maneuvered his way through the ally ways, between the trees, over fences, and up the sides of buildings, still trying to gain speed as he ran. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran, faster and faster, it was like he was in his own little world, faster and faster he ran until.... _spark_. Small bits of electricity started to form around him, starting from his legs, working their way up his body until they reached the tips of his hair, _"faster,"_ he thought to himself. He focused on his surroundings and sensed everything around him, he took in a deep breath and though of the place that he most wanted to go, where did he want to go right now? He snapped his eyes open and grinned, up ahead the gates of the village came into view, he focused some chakra to his legs and suddenly he was outside of the village, everything zoomed by him as if it was nothing more than the back drop of reality. He ran and ran, faster and faster, everything zoomed past him so fast that they no longer held their shape in his eyes, not that he needed them to at the moment, he kept running and running. Before he knew anything, he saw another gate come into view, everything around him was tan in color, be he cared not for that. _"Faster, just a little faster,"_ he thought to himself, he flew through the gates so fast that the guard had no idea what passed them, they just saw a bright light and felt a gust of wind before it was gone. Naruto chuckled to himself and refocused on running, he speed up a little when he saw the building that he wanted to see, he humped up onto the roof tops again and picked up his pace once again, making a B-line towards the tower. 

 

Naruto ran through the front doors and up the stairs, down the hall, although he managed to make it here, he wasn't sure how to stop. He built up a lot of speed coming here, how was he supposed to slow down in time? While he was focusing on that, a door came into view so fast that Naruto couldn't avert it, he crashed into the door, braking it down, then flew through the window, breaking it as well since it was closed. Naruto ended up flying over two buildings before finally rolling to a stop on the third roof away from the tower that he flew out of, "this doesn't seem as well thought out as I thought it had been." He groaned and righted himself, forcing his head to stop spinning, when he was standing up steadily again, he looked at the tower with determination, "right, let's try this one more time," he readied himself and ran back over to the tower, at a more normal speed this time.

* * *

 

 

_Kazakage tower, 30 min earlier_

 

Raza stared out of his window, "everything is progressing well, even if the demon was stolen away from the village, once the plan commences, we'll get him back under our control."

 

The other person in the room smiled evilly, "good, good, we wouldn't want anything...bad happening during the invasion just because you couldn't keep a better eye on you offspring."

 

Raza narrowed his eyes, he turned back to the stranger, "that is of no concerns of yours. What happens with my family should be left up to me to handle, is that clear?"

 

The other man laughed, "oh, do forgive me, however, from my point of view, your so called 'family' isn't so much of a family anymore, other than three people trying to live with the a stranger." He laughed again, "you call you're self a father when you can't even control your own son? Better yet, you try to kill off the brat to hide the mistake you turned him into before he was even born. If you ask me, I say it's a good thing that the brats gone, he was too unpredictable anyways-"

 

"You can shut up now, Oroshimaru, I know I failed with that one, but the other two are-"

 

"Worthless trash only meant to be fillers on his team because no one else would want their own children working with him, even if they were forced to be on his team you yourself," the pale man licked his lips. Raza growled at Orochimaru for speaking about his children that way, "ah, are you mad at me now, Raza? I was only speaking the truth, the girl may have some potential, but the boy might just have a little more skill if he wasn't looked down upon so much. Oh, and neither of your favorites gained you beloved bloodline, the Iron Sand kekki genki seems to have skipped their generation...or so you believe."

 

Raza glared at the man before him, "and what do you know about children, a man who wants to live forever, but you don't pass on your skills to a future successor. Do you really think that you can live forever? You'll have to die some day."

 

"Ku ku ku ku, I think not, my plan is to live forever and never die, in that time I will learn every jutsu there is to learn out there and more. I will achieve my goal while you all go about your pathetic, boring li-" Just then Orochimaru felt a presents approaching the room fast. "Hm, that's odd," he turned towards the door, "what's he doing here?"

 

Raza stepped from behind his desk to the front, "it feels like the yellow flash, but why? We're not supposed to meet until the final round for the exams."

 

Orochimaru glanced at Raza before turning back to the door, "it does feel like him, but what's this exstr-" just then the door to the office broke and something zipped past them so fast that they didn't have time to see what it was. The next thing they head was the window braking, they both turned back in time to see the broken glass and a rolling dust cloud in the distance. "Um, that was unexpected," he said, he was caught off guard about this sudden intrusion, he raised his eye brow and turned to the kazakage, "someone you know?"

 

Raza put a hand on his pouch and walked over to the window, "no, but I'll get to know them soon enough."

 

Before he could take another step, the person that crashed through his office landed outside his window, "hi-a Kazakage-sama, hope you don't mind me dropping in like this. I'm here to have a little chat with ya," he looked over to Orochimaru, "that is, if you're not to busy with your friend over there."

 

Raza looked over the boy at his window, _"_ _he's no older than Gaara, from what I can tell, they would be just about the same age."_ He looked at the headband on the boy's head,  _"and he's from the leaf, is he a messanger here on a mission, or is he here for something else?"_   Out loud he said, "no, we were just about done," he looked back at Orochimaru, who had taken a seat in one of the visitor's chair in the office, trying to look as normal as he could (if possible) and smiled a that the blond boy, Raza felt his eye twitch at the snake man before turning back to the blond boy. "Why don't you come in, I would like to know what you're doing here, you're a long way from how, aren't you?"

 

The boy, Naruto, came into the room the same way he left, threw the hole he made in the window. With strategic and balance, the blond re-entered the room and walked over to the other visitor's chair, next to Orochimaru, and waited for Raza to take a seat as well before he started talking. Raza took the hint and sat down, Naruto nodded, "Kazakage-sama...a little birdy told me that you're youngest son had recently run away from home a few months ago, correct?"

 

Raza was on guard again, "yes, that is correct, would you mind telling me which bird told you this?"

 

Naruto smiled at Raza as an unspoken 'no', he went on, "what if I told you that I have a way to defeat the leaf, but in a different way than what you're planning. What would you do or say to that?"

 

Raza made a move to summon his iron sand, but Orochimaru laughed, "my dear boy what an imagination you have, why would you destroy your own village?" He asked Naruto.

 

The blond chuckled, "because they had it coming, that's all."

 

 

 

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the look out for part three, When he broke 3: Falling towers. Until next time, ja ne ^^


	14. Chunin exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it seems like I have forgotten about this story, but I haven't. I just have been very busy. I just had a car accident about two weeks ago and I've been looking for a car to replace the car I lost. I also have a few other stories that I needed to update and I sort of lost myself in writing them. I also got a new job, so as you can see, I have had little time to get to all of my stories. But I will try my best to get back to this story and make part three like I promised I would. Thanks for waiting!

Naruto walked back to the Nara compound and entered the kitchen. He knew that there was very little time to get things done right, but he was not going to give up until this village paid for what they have done to him since he was born. He took a drink out of the fridge and sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. He yawned, "Naruto?" He turned around to see Shikamaru walking into the kitchen.

 

"Shika-chan, is everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

 

"Yeah, everyone's getting dressed now," Shikamaru said as he walked over to Naruto's said. He looked at the blond closely, "are you okay? You look a little tired."

 

Naruto looked down at Shikamaru's rounded belly and smiled, "I'm fine. I have gone much longer without sleeping, trust me." He said as he pulled Shikamaru closer and felt the kicks of their twins. "How are you feeling, are they behaving?"

 

Shikamaru sighed as he placed his hand over Naruto's, "I'll be fine once they're born. They seem to have ten times the energy whenever you're around."

 

"Well then, that's nothing to worry about, I would have worried if they didn't move around at all." Naruto grinned at Shikamaru, he felt a someone standing by the entrance, "you can stop hiding Sasuke. I know you're there."

 

Sasuke slowly removed himself from his hiding spot and come into view of the two. He kept his eyes down at his feet, his overall appearance seemed to be meek and humble, but Naruto guest that that was only because of the note he had left for him earlier that day. Telling him that he couldn't get rid of the baby he carried so easily. Naruto leaned back in his chair and pulled Shikamaru into his lap and stared Sasuke down. He watched the former Uchiha for a long time while Sasuke kept his head down the whole time, not wanting to see the look in Naruto's eyes. "Why?"

 

Sasuke flinched at the sound of the blonde's voice. It was harsh and a little angry but was honestly curious about why Sasuke had done what he did. "I didn't want to have your baby," he said softly.

 

"Why?" Naruto asked again.

 

"Because I...I don't love," Sasuke hesitated.

 

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, "come." Sasuke looked up at Naruto a little surprised at the command, he wasn't sure if he should go over to him or not but he slowly moved closer to the blond. "Kneel," Naruto commanded again, Sasuke gulped, whatever Naruto wanted, he was sure that he would not like the result very much. However, he was already in trouble enough as it was with his husband and knelt before him and Shikamaru, when he did, Naruto leaned forward and grabbed his hair, making him look him in the eye. "If you ever try to do something so stupid again without talking to me first, I will make sure that the rest of your time with me will be a miserable one. Understood?" Sasuke nodded his head frantically, he could see the truth behind his words and he did not want to make Naruto prove himself right. When Naruto got his answer from Sasuke, he let go of the boy's hair roughly before leaning back in his chair, "good, now go clean yourself up. We have a test to get to," Sasuke wasted no time in getting up and running off to get ready.

 

Shikamaru looked at his husband, "you're still going to through with the test? Are you sure that's a good idea."

 

Naruto blew out a breath of air, his hand automatically going up to Shikamaru's hair and removed the hair tie and ran his hand through it. It was a common act he liked to do to think whenever one of his wives were with him, although he did do something different with each one to make them all feel special. He had yet to find something to do with Sasuke since the boy was still so resistant to him. "I'm going to have to. I don't want those old bats on the council to fuck up what we have here, even though they are trying to take everything from me, they have yet to succeed." He rests his head on his knuckles and continued to play with Shikamaru's soft hair, "if I can help it, I'll have back up watched over everyone's back and make sure that no one gets in our way to make it to the finals." 

 

Shikamaru leaned on Naruto's chest and yawned, whenever Naruto played with his hair, he got so relaxed that he just wanted to sleep. "What time are we supposed to get to the exam site?"

 

Naruto looked over at the clock, "in two hours," he turned to Shikamaru and kissed his forehead. "You can sleep, for now, I'll wake you up when we're ready to leave."

 

While the two were sitting in the kitchen, Sasuke watched how comfortable Shikamaru was in Naruto's arms. How casually the two were with each other, he hated how friendly Naruto was towards the others and not him. Though he might have brought it on himself, he still felt as if he should be the one at the top of the relationship. Even Inari seemed to have more important to Naruto than him, and he has to sleep with the guy! Sasuke grumbled and walked away from the kitchen's doorway.

* * *

 

**Academy**

 

At the academy, Naruto arrived to find Sakura, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, and Shino outside waiting for them. He walked over to them with his wives not too far behind, "hey, is everyone ready?" He asked them casually.

 

As expected, Kiba shouted, "who told you that you can be so boss around here? Who do you even think you are, going around stealing people's-"

 

Shino was the one that saved everyone from one of Kiba's rants. "My apologies, Lord Naruto. My teammate has been on edge since Mrs. Hinata married you along with your other mates. He has become more prone to ignorance."

 

Naruto waved it off, "Nah, stop with all this Lord stuff, I'm not into it. So, how have you guys been, have you been practicing the jutsu's that I suggested to you?"

 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have taken up using weaponry and have been getting some tips on taijutsu from Lee." Shino responded, "I was able to meet him through TenTen when I was looking for quality weapons." 

 

"Yeah, and I must say, Shino's not so bad with a blade now that he's got the basics down. If he works on his taijutsu some more, then he wouldn't have such a tough time going into battle." 

 

"Thank you," Shino nodded to her.

 

Meanwhile, Lee was looked at Sakura with hearts in his eyes, but Sakura wasn't paying him any attention. She was looking around for someone when all of Naruto's wives came over, she saw the one that she was looking for and ran over to him with heart in her eyes. "Oh, Sasuke-Kun! Are you alright, is that baka taking good care of you?" She asked like the faithful fangirl that she was. But like always, Sasuke ignored her advances and turned away from her, Sakura took this as Naruto brainwashing the Uchiha and growled at the blond, "NARUTO YOU BAKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SASUKE-KUN!!" She screamed at him.

 

Naruto cleaned his ears with his pinky, "do you guys hear something? It sounds kind of like a dying squarely or something."

 

The other's sweat-dropped at Naruto's response, honestly, how could anyone not hear that bitch from a mile away? Shikamaru shook his head at his husband before noticing that someone was missing, "hey, has anyone seen Ino around?" He asked.

 

"I saw her talking to her father before we left. She said she would be coming here as soon as she finished talking with him," Gaara commented. Everyone that didn't know Gaara turned to him and stared, "what?"

 

"OMG HE'S SO CUUUUTE!" TenTen squealed at Gaara. Said redhead was wearing black stockings that went up to just above the knee, a dark red skirt that went to his mid-thigh, a yellow tank top that was cut low at the top with a black short-sleeved jacket over it. His hair had grown out a little know that he knew how to take care of it, it went down just past his ears and was very curly, there was a pink rabbit hair clip placed on the left side of his head to keep curls from going into his face too much. He hands on black fingerless gloves that went halfway down his arms with a gold bracelet on either arm to match the studded earrings he wore. He had a black choker around his neck that said 'Panda' on the side with a tag hanging off of it in the shape of a happy cartoon panda. His nails have also been painted a combination of black and red and his shoes were red and white converses. 

 

Gaara blushed. "t-thank you," he said softly. 

 

"Hey, guys, wait for me!" Everyone turned to see Ino running over to them, she stopped in front of Chouji out of breath.

 

"Ino? What's wrong?"Chouji asked.

 

"Sorry, my dad was just talking to me about some clan stuff," Ino explained as she caught her breath.

 

"Is everything alright?" Chouji asked.

 

Ino nodded, "up, nothing to worry about. I have until the end of the exams to tell him what I think though, so I just have to focus on the exams all the way through. I feel like we're going to make it all the way to the top, who's with me?" She cheered excitedly, but she was also very nervous about the exams.

 

"It's hard to say who would be the one to end up on top. We should all try to do our best in this youthful exam!" Lee said as he stuck a good guy pose. TenTen sweat-dropped at her teammate's antics as they all started to enter the academy building. 

 

As they were passing the third floor, they saw a large crowd gathered at the door. There were two chunin that were guarding the door and keeping people out. Kiba was about to run over and join them, Shino held him back and whispered something in his ear that kept him from making a scene. Hinata said farewell to her husband and 'sister' wives. Lee was also about to join the crowd as well to draw attention to himself, but Neji whispered something to him and his team started walking away. Neji turned to Naruto to say goodbye to Naruto and the other wives before he also left with his team. Shikamaru turned to Naruto, he glanced over to Sakura and Sasuke, "we'll see you inside."

 

Naruto nodded, "sure thing," Chouji hugged Naruto and kissed his cheek before following Shikamaru to the next floor. Naruto turned to Ino before she was too far away, "Ino," he called out to her to get her attention, she turned to him, "take care of them for me, I'll be alone with you in a moment."

 

Ino smiled at her fellow blond, "sure thing. Hurry up, okay?"

 

Naruto nodded and watched them walk away. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were the only ones left of the group. They continued walking through the third floor, Naruto half hoped that they could make it through to the third floor without one of his teammates making a scene. But the other half of him knew that it was only a matter of time before-"Hey! What's with the genjutsu on this door? This isn't even fourth floor," that. Sasuke stood before the crowd as everyone turned to him, he smirked at the attention that he was getting, it was something that he hadn't gotten much of since he married Naruto. He was loving it. He glanced at Sakura, "surely you have noticed it too, right? Sakura?"

 

"Wha-oh, oh, that? Yeah, of course, I noticed it, I just wanted you to point it out, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Naruto facepalmed. why was it one of his wives that asked this dumb question? Why couldn't it have just been Sakura? On second thought, that might have been asking too much. The chunin guarding the door smirked, "well, well, well, so you've seen through our ruse. As expected of an Uchiha," said one of the chunin, the one with the wild hair and the bandage over his nose, he took off towards Sasuke and got ready to kick him, "but can you see this!"

 

Sasuke saw the kick coming from a mile away, he got ready to counter it with his own kick. The two were just second from blocking each other's kicks, but they were stopped. They looked to see what stopped their kicks and saw that Naruto was holding their legs. He sent a glare to the chunin, tightening his grip on the man's leg, "I wouldn't do that if I was you. My wife was only pointing out your poor quality jutsu, nothing more, nothing less."

 

The chunin got a chill from the blond's glare and pulled back his leg from his grasp. Naruto was actually hurting his ankle with the strength of his grip, he looked at Naruto as the three relaxed. "Right, well, uh, next time, try not to be so smart about it. A mouth like with his attitude will get him killed one day if he's not careful."

 

Naruto nodded, "understood." He let go of Sasuke's leg too and turned an extra cold glare on the boy, "let's go, Sasuke."

 

"HEY! YOU CAN'T BOSS-"

 

Sakura started, but Naruto's glare silenced her. "I said let's go," the blond grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him behind him. Sakura was boiling at the fact that Naruto was just brushing her off so easily, but she followed after her two teammates so she wasn't left behind. Sasuke tried to get out of Naruto's grip as they walked, but Naruto held him tight and kept walking until they were in front of the testing room doors. When they got there, Sasuke ripped his arm out of Naruto's hand and the blond let him go.

 

"Why do you keep trying to control me!" Sasuke yelled at him suddenly once he was free.

 

Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid, "what are you even talking about? I don't control any of my wives and you know that. Or are you still too stuck up to notice that?"

 

"Don't play dumb, I know that you want me to play the role of a fuck doll every night your home. Well, that's not going to work on me!" Sasuke said angrily.

 

Now Naruto was really lost, "did you hit your head or something? I haven't touched you in almost three months, which so happened to be how long we've been married, give or take a day. The way you have been acting recently," he folded his arms in front of him, "I'm not so sure that I want to be your husband anymore." 

 

Sasuke paused before he said anything else. He thought about what Naruto just said, "you don't mean that...right?"

 

"What do you think?" Naruto asked seriously.

 

Sasuke got quite as the two looked at each other, Sakura was confused by the silence. She had never seen Sasuke give up so quickly against Naruto before. "What's the matter, Sasuke-kun? I thought that you would be happy to no be married to the baka anymore."

 

Sasuke frowned, he had almost forgotten that Sakura was even there with them. "You wouldn't understand Sakura, this is...clan related."

 

Sakura tilted her head to the side, she still didn't get it. How could she? Shee wasn't from a clan, but what she did understand was that Sasuke had to be married to Naruto and because of that, she couldn't work her charm on him so that they could be married instead. To sum it all up, Sakura blamed Naruto for 'trapping' him in the marriage. Which wasn't the case at all. But Sakura didn't know that, and so she glared hatefully at her blond teammate, who didn't even notice her presence there. He was too busy trying to figure out why Sasuke was acting the way he was. "Sasuke," Naruto started, Sasuke looked up at him while Sakura fumed for being overlooked again by the blond, "what has gotten into you lately? I do try to bring you into the fold a few time but you keep pushing me away like I'm the bad guy or something. Mind you, it was your father that set up the agreement in the first place, so I have no idea what you're on about."

 

Sasuke's frown got deeper, "I know that, but..." he sighed. "I don't like being married to you because you...make me...feel...stuff I've never felt before." He looked down at his feet, he glared at his shoes, they were brown army boost that Naruto had bought for him while he was away on his recent mission. In fact, while Naruto was away, he bought all of the wives new clothes and shoes, items that depicted the places he's been while he was gone from the village, he gave them gifts that he thought they liked. Along with new shoes and clothes, Sasuke had received a soft blue fox plushy from Naruto that he secretly liked a lot but never let anyone know. He kept it on his bed so that he could hold it as he slept at night. He may not show that he liked Naruto very much or at all, but he did. Or he was starting to. "I think I like you," he whispered quietly.

 

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you, come again?" Naruto asked with a small smirk on his lips, he heard what Sasuke said perfectly clear.

 

Sasuke grunted, "nothing."

 

Naruto shrugged, "fine by me, I can have the divorce papers drawn up by the end of the day, just s-"

 

"No, wait!" Sasuke said, his voice was, surprisingly, filled with fear.

 

Naruto's smirk grew, "yes, Sasuke?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for the Uchiha to speak.

 

Sasuke sighed a heavy sigh, he had to swallow his pride just this once and submit himself willingly to Naruto. "I said, 'I think I like you', okay. Happy now?" He pouted and folded his arms.

 

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head, "well, it's a start."

 

"Awe, what a cute little scene from my cute little genin," Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere.

 

Naruto didn't pay him any attention, "so Sasuke, are you going to tell me what's been bugging you lately? Earlier you said it feels like I'm controlling you...explain."

 

Sasuke's cheeks dusted pink slightly and he looked away from the blond, "I would rather talk about it later." He said embarrassed.

 

Naruto nodded, "fair enough," he turned around to see Kakashi standing there looking like he was watching the best tv drama of all time, "well?"

 

Kakashi blinked his visible eye twice, "well what?" He asked dumbly, although Naruto didn't feel like he was pretending in that regard.

 

Said blond rolled his eyes, "aren't you going to let us in? The first part of the exams are going to start so, I would like to get in there before they do."

 

"Oh1 That, well, you see, I would let you in, but I can't."

 

Naruto looked at Kakashi as if he was the dumbest thing on the planet, "and why not?"

 

"Because you're missing two members of your team, that's why I can't let you in." Kakashi explained, "this test is meant for all members of the team to be present at the start of the exams and continue to be present until the end of the second. At that point, everyone that makes it to the finals will be pitted against each other, friends, bothers, sister, teammates. It's the way things usually play out during the exams, as well as people dying. Because of that, the exams were set up so that numbers were either on your side or against you."

 

"So basically, this test is to weed out the weaklings to make rube for the most strong and skilled to advance through the ranks." Naruto thought out loud, summing up Kakashi's mini-lecture. He frowned, "I have a note that states Kurama can't participate in the exams because he is already in his last trimester and can give birth soon."

 

Kakashi took the note from Naruto, it had the Hokage's seal on it. When Naruto was able to get this letter signed and sealed was beyond him. From what he had heard from ANBU, Naruto had been out of the village for nearly over three months until now. He read through the letter, it said that since Kurama was already seven to eight months pregnant, he could not participate in the exams as a whole. While Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, and Gaara will be having assistance during the second round of the exams because of their delicate conditions. Sasuke would be watched by Naruto himself throughout the exams. Kakashi nodded, "I don't suppose that you have a note that would also excuse your sister from the exams as well, would you? Without her, I can't let your team get through."

 

"What? Because of that bitch, we're going to miss the exams?" Sasuke asked angrily, he never liked Iko, she was way too unprofessional as it was. Now she was fucking up their opportunity of becoming chunin? Sasuke couldn't wait to get his hands on that girl so that he could ring her neck. "Where is she anyways. Didn't you tell her to be here at ten like the rest of us?"

 

"Yes, she was there with the rest of you when I gave out the permission slips. However, I haven't heard or seen a hint of her since a month ago when I told you all about the exams," Kakashi explained as he remembered the day. "I wonder what she's thinking coming so late."

 

Naruto scuffed, I bet she's thinking that she'll be fashionably late and get a pass because she's the Hokage's kid or something." He rolled his eyes, he knew his sister all too well to not know that she would have tried something like this. That's why he had a plan B set in place just in case this happened. 

 

A sudden high pitched yell sounded down the hall. They turned to see the person that they had been waiting for running up to them in a light pink, strapless dress that went down to her mid-thigh. Iko ran up to them out of breath, "wait! Wait, what do you all think you're doing? You were supposed to wait for me out front like we planned!" She yelled at them angrily, "I'm the Hokage's kid, you can't leave me behind!"

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "whatever, can we go in now?"

 

"Well since Iko is here, then yes, good luck, my cute little genin," Kakashi said as he waved them through. Naruto held Sasuke's arm and dragged him inside before he could get his hands on Iko, Sakura complained about how Naruto shouldn't be touching her 'Sasuke-kun' like he owned him, while Iko fumbled about being left behind. Kakashi watched as they all ran through the doors before they closed behind them. Once they were behind the door, Kakashi dropped his eye smile and turned to the sport where a yellow flash appeared, "sensei?"

 

Minato looked at his former student nervously, "sorry we're late Kakashi, I had to get this one up and ready before she made her team late." Kakashi's eyes looked down at the pouting face of Iko, only this one was wearing a light blue strapless dress with gold wristbands and dangling earrings in the shape of a heart. Minato sighed, "I couldn't talk her out of wearing the earrings though."

 

Kakashi looked at the father-daughter pair before turning to the door, "then who did I?"

 

**Meanwhile**

 

_Inside the testing room._

 

Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm and dispelled his clone. "That was a clone!" Sakura shrieked in shock.

 

Naruto turned to her, he nodded slowly, "yes Sakura, and this is a room full of people that now know you're crazy because of your outburst." He said slowly, Sakura looked around her and saw that there were over a hundred people in the room staring at her. She could feel the killing intent coming off of them all and shrank back.

 

"You mean, they're all genin?" She asked in a near whisper.

 

"Well, they're not civilians," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

 

"Yahoo! It looks like we all made it!" Kiba said excitedly as they walked over to team seven, "I guess your team didn't fall for that obvious trap either, eh, dobe?"

 

"I should I when you almost did?" Naruto shot back, Kiba growled at him, he was about to say something when Shino put a hand on his shoulder. Kiba let go what he was going to say to the blond, grumbling something under his breath that sounded like 'yeah, whatever'. Naruto saw Ino walking over with the rest of team ten, "Hey Ino, how are you guys doing?" 

 

"We're fine, Naruto, Chouji was getting a little antsy when he didn't see you come in after we did," Ino explains pointing her thumb at her teammate. 

 

"I was not getting antsy, I was worried. There are a lot of new faces around," Chouji explained as he walked over to stand next to Naruto.

 

"No need to worry any more Cho-chan, I'm here now," Naruto said as he put his arm around the Akamichi, pulling him closer to him. 

 

Shikamaru yawned, "whatever, it looks like everyone's here now," he commented as Neji's team walked over.

 

TenTen looked over the group, "wait, isn't there two people missing from your team?" She asked.

 

"No, not really, I can feel Iko's presence outside and Kurama's being watched while the rest of us take the exams," Naruto explained.

 

"What, no way! How could he skip out like that?" Kiba asked, he actually liked Kurama's presents, he was a bit jealous when he found out that he was marrying Naruto. He also knew that Naruto got him pregnant, he could smell their scents mixed together on the foxy redhead. "Man, it would have been cool to have him in the exams with us."

 

Naruto nodded, he too thought that Kurama would have enjoyed the exams. After all, he had been looking forward to them since he heard about it. While everyone was talking to each other in their own little group, the testing doors opened again and the real Iko walked in. "NARUTO!" Iko screamed at her brother, Naruto rolled his eyes, but didn't turn to her, "how dare you try to impersonate me to get into the testing room! Don't you know that I'm the Hokage's kid! I have more than enough right to be in here, any more than you and-"

 

"My, my, what a noisy bunch," came a deep voice dripping with charm. The group of rookies turned to see a boy about two years older than them walking over. He was dressed in mainly purple with a white undershirt, he had ash-grey hair, round wire-rimmed glasses, and an overall slimy disposition. "You guys should really keep it down, you're making quite the scene." The others looked around at the others in the room and saw that they were all glaring at them now.

 

But Naruto gave no fucks. "So what, they can call suck my suck my dick and lick my ass, I'm going to make as much noise as I want before the examiner gets here." He looked up at the glasses wearing boy, "you got something to say four eyes? There must be a reason why you came over here, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

The boy with glasses was a little taken aback by the way Naruto dismissed his warning so easily. He noticed that others like Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Lee, and Gaara were following Naruto's blase attitude. Wait a minute, Gaara? The last he heard of the sand jinturiki, he had married a new clan head hear in Konoha, which so happened to be... he looked over to where Naruto was standing with his arms around both Chouji and now Gaara as well. Of course, this made perfect sense now, Naruto was not your typical genin. He gave no fucks about his own village, although it seemed like the village did not get the message as of yet. The boy inwardly smirked, things are about to get interesting, "right, well my name is Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet you. As you say, I did come over her for something and here it is, this is my seventh time at the chunin exams. Hearing you guys coming in here making all this noise reminded me of when I was a green genin."

 

"Wow, you're seventh? You must really uck then," Kiba laughed.

 

"Uh, true it may seem so to you, but since this is your first time here, I'll give you some tips." The boy, Kabuto, took out some cards from his pocket that no one else could see on his clothes. He shuffled them up a bit and explained, "these are my ninja info cards, they have all the information I have gathered on other participants that have come to the exams over the years. Even information from other villages," he said happily, trying to lure the group in, "so, would you guys like to get some information from my info cards?"

 

"Actually n-" Naruto started, but Iko cut him off.

 

"Tell me about Naruto Uzumaki. Mr. No Eybrows guy of the sand, and that freak with the large eyebrows," she pointed to the people that she wanted information on." The last two, who are Gaara and Lee, was understandable, but those who knew her were questioning her desition on getting information on her own brother. 

 

"Ah, alright then, the first one up is Gaara of the desert. Gaara has gone on two A-rank missions, ten B rank missions, and thirteen C rank missions. His abilities are unknown other than the fact that he has never come back from any of his mission with a scratch on him. It says here that he's rece-" Kabuto was cut off when a sudden spear of sand pierced the card he was reading and covered it in the sand. He followed the trail of sand to the owner and found that Gaara was staring holes into him.

 

"That's enough information on me," Gaara said in a dark voice that made the temperature around him drop twelve degrees.

 

"U-uh, r-right," Kabuto nodded and went on to the next person, "Okay, next is Rock Lee. Lee has gone on twelve be ranks and sixteen D ranks with his teammates who are TenTen Hiroshi and Ne-" He was interrupted again when the card he was ready was suddenly snatched away in a blink of an eye. He looked over to see Lee tearing up his card into tiny pieces. 

 

"My apologies, Kabuto, but a ninja's best weapon is the element of surprise. I cannot let you give away my youthful secrets before the first part of the exams are have started," Lee said belly.

 

Kabuto was irked, that was two of the info cards that had been taken from him. He had spent months gathering information on these guys to boost their egos and intimidate them at the same time. If he didn't have the information to do either, then his previous planning would have been for nothing. There was one card left and Iko was glaring at the rest of the group to make sure that no one else made a move to get the information before she could hear about it. This one was the more important one, however, since it was about her brother, "stop taking the cards from him, I want to hear what he's got to say!" 

 

Kabuto cleared his throat and raised his guard so that he would be ready for whatever attack may come his way. The first two times were because he wasn't ready, it was a fluke, now he would be ready. "Alright, Naruto Uzumaki, also Known as Naruto Kitsune, the new leader and founder of the Kitsune clan. He has gone on ten undocumented SS-A ranked missions as the ANBU-UGH!" Kabuto could not finish what he was saying because something hit him in the gut like a freight train. He was knocked back several feet and woke up staring up at the ceiling a second later, his whole body hurt but his abdomen and rib cage felt like they took the most damage of all. He tried to get up but found it to be more difficult than he once thought, he forced himself up anyway and coughed. When he looked at the hand that he coughed into, he noted that there was blood on it, he looked up to see if he could find his attacker. Figuring that it would have had to have been someone that was rather close to Naruto who did it, but low and behold, when he looked up, he saw the whiskered blond standing over him instead of one of his friends. He looked up into the cold dead eyes of Naruto Uzumaki and felt a great chill run through his very soul.

 

"Oh...I'm sorry, did I hurt you just now? I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I was just getting tired of you spilling all of our secrets." Naruto said in a cold, emotionless voice, he squats down in front of Kabuto and whispered. "I think that it would be best if I took care of those cards of yours for you, you know, so you won't get into any more trouble with them. Information is a very powerful thing to have, you shouldn't be throwing it out to the masses so willingly. Because of that, you have revealed yourself...spy." He stood back up and snapped his fingers, Kabuto looked down behind him to see that all of his cards had been scattered all over the floor behind Naruto. When he snapped his fingers, all of Kabuto's information cards caught fire and burned away into ash, the older genin stared at the trail of destruction wide-eyed. "Your welcome," Naruto turned away from him walked back over to his group just as the procedure of the exams came into the room.

 

"Alright, maggots! Take a seat and listen up. I am the procture of the first exam, Ibiki Morino."

 

**End...?**

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

**Bonus chapter**

 

Naruto sat down at his desk after he got his number. It looked like the people that organized the test wanted to make sure that he was far away from his wives as possible. Hinata was sitting in the same row as him, but she was two seats over to his left. Shikamaru was three rows behind him, two seats to the right of Hinata, Chouji was one row behind him, three seats to his right. Ino was two rows in front of him, one set ahead, Sakura was two rows in front of her. Neji was two rows away from the back, one seat from the window, TenTen was on the opposite side of the room, one row in front of Neji's row, she was three seats away from the line of chunin's that would be observing them throughout the test. Lee's seat was in the middle of the second row that was in the center of the room, with Sasuke's seat being three seats to his right. Shino was placed all the way in the back row on the first seat to the right, Kiba's seat was in the second row two the front, second set to the left, one seat away from the window, but still right in front of Ibiki's watchful eyes. While Iko was seated center stage in the very front row of the room, seemingly putting all eyes on her if she made a mistake or not. Lastly, Gaara's seat was placed near the center of the room, before they all sat down Gaara had expressed his nervousness because his brother and sister had come to the exams this year when he thought that they would have already moved onto chunin without him being in Suna. His sister, Tamari, was seated at the front of the room on the right, next to the row of proctors, while bother was two rows behind her, four rows to her left. The reason why Gaara was nervous was that he didn't want either of them to see him and report to their father, even though Naruto theorized that he may already know that Raza would have already known of him being here. How could a Kage not know where his youngest son was for the past four or so months? 

 

So the test started and Ibiki talked about all the things that needed to be said. Like you can't be caught cheating, if you or your teammates score hits zero, you're kicked out of the exams. And there was a tenth question to be answered after filling up the nine on the answer sheet that had been handed out to them. Naruto could already tell that there was something up with the test when he looked at all the questions being asked. He could see that these were chunin level questions, things that a genin would not usually know, so if anyone wanted to pass this exam, then they would either have to fail. Or cheat. Naruto didn't need to do either because he already knew the answers to all the questions. He has been on more missions than the average genin, most missions, not even his father were aware of because of the high security that surrounded it. So Naruto had no trouble in answering test questions, the others were doing fine on their own. Neji and Hinata were using their dojutsu to look at other people's papers. TenTen had up some mirrors that she used to get answers, then pass those answers onto Lee by adjusting the mirrors. A little unconventional on her part because anyone could just look up and see her answers, so it wasn't a foolproof plan to begin with. Sasuke had managed to awaken his eyes sometime last month and was using his limited skill range to cheat. Shikamaru casually used his shadow possession jutsu on Chouji so that they could both have the answers as Shikamaru wrote them down, however, he had to take small breaks every two answers because the twins were zapping his energy. Sakura was flying through the test with ease, as expected of a bookworm, Ino, on the other hand, seemed to be having trouble answering some of the questions on her own, but once she saw how quickly Sakura was going through hers, she took the chance to possess her families jutsu. After getting a look at Sakura's paper, she had no problem in answer the rest of her questions. Shino used his bugs, Kiba used Akamaru, again, it was a dead give away to the procedures because they all know about the Abarame and Inuzuka clan's famous abilities to use bugs and dogs respectfully. Gaara used his special sand-eye trick to look at other people's test while they rubbed the sand out of their eyes. 

 

As for Iko, well, Naruto could clearly see that she was freaking out for whatever reason. After all, when they were younger, their parents would shift more attention to her than they did him. Meaning that she got everything first, even though she was the younger of the two, and by the time they were both five, Iko had both of their parents love and care all to herself. Well, except for Kushina's inappropriate love for him. Naruto grimaced as he remembered all those times, before. While Minato taught or tried to teach, Iko about being a ninja, Kushina would track him down and rape him whenever she could. Naruto sighed, he was kind of glad that the plan had already been set into motion. If he had anything to say about it, Kushina and everyone else in this village would already be long gone by the time the plane landed.

 

When Naruto was done with his test, he looked up to see that there were a lot of people that were cheating now. And doing it very badly. "Number 33, fail! Numbers 67 and 12, also fail!" Ibiki started calling out the people who had managed to bring down their scores so much that they failed the exams, meaning that their teams also failed the exams because of them. Looking around, he watched as teams started to leave the exam room, one by one, then two by two, after some time, the room's number was cut in half and there was only a hand full of teams left to brave the exams. The teams that did not get caught, he noticed, were the ones with more than a few months experience as a genin. He was sure that the numbers would not last much longer once they got to the second stage of the exams. But it seems like Ibiki wanted to widdle down the numbers even more, so he brought in the 'big guns'. "Alright maggots, pencils down, it is time for the tenth question." He announced, everyone in the room put down their pencils and looked up at Ibiki, Naruto noticed that some people were looking very nervous by now and he could only guess why. Naruto heard that Ibiki was a sadist when it came to getting information, whether it be in the interrogation unit, on the battel field or during an exam, he fucked with peoples minds to get what he wanted.

 

"The final question, but before I give it to you, I must tell you about the rules that come with it." Ibiki said and many people groaned, "SILENCE! Now, the first rule is that, if you do not want to take the final question, you can always come back next time and take the test again."

 

"Why wouldn't we want to take the question!" Came a shout from the crowed.

 

"I said be quiet! The other rule is, if you do take the tenth question, but you get it wrong, then not only do you fail, but you can never take the exams again." Ibiki stated, and the room fell silent. 

 

The silence stretched out long and hung heavily in the room as they all waited for someone to speak. It didn't take long before someone spoke up, "no way, that's not fair! If that was the case, then why has there been people that came back to take the test from last time?" Asked a girl from the front of the class, Naruto noticed that it was Tamari, Gaara's sister, that spoke. She seemed headstrong and stubborn from the way she talked. She also seemed like a very capable kunoichi from what Naruto could tell from her by looking at just her clothes. 

 

Ibiki smirked at the kunoichi, "well it's too bad that you have me as an examiner this time around, isn't it?" He asked, "now what'll it be? Take the tenth question and pass with your team? Or don't take it and fail? Either way, just know that if you take it and get it wrong, you will still fail, so this is up to you. Oh! And before I forget, one person has to answer the question correctly...for the whole room." The shock that went out through the room was overwhelming, to say the lest.

 

"What, no way! How can you let one person speak for the whole room?! That's not fair to everyone else here!" Screamed Kiba, others were agreeing with him by nodding their heads.

 

Ibiki just chuckled, "well, it may seem un fair to you, but remember, this is my exam. I make the rules." He said, loving the frustrated look that he got from the rest of the room. "However, you guys do get an out."

 

"An out? What are you talking about?" Asked another random face in the crowd.

 

"An out, I am willing to let anyone who doesn't want to answer the question, leave. Although you will still fail the exam, you will be able to take the test again next year if you like." Ibiki let the information sink in before going on, "so, who would like to be the speaker for the room? You only get one try, so make it a good one."

 

The room was filled with chatter, harsh whispers were exchanged and many looked like they were having a nervous breakdown. Since everyone was spread out far from their own teammates and friends, no one would make up a plan with people they knew. Naruto could see the strategy behind the arrangement because he has done it one or twice before with people he went on missions with in the past. This was a simple tactic to form trust and test your skills at planning. Working with people you don't know or like can even the playing field a little on big missions so you don't get comfortable in doing missions only with the people on your team. Supposed one person on your team die? What would you do? Sure you could mourn their death, but they will still be dead and you would have to keep going on with your mission. After some time would have passed, a new member would be brought it, and then you would have to be working with that person from then on. Then again, what if your team went on a mission that had a lot of complications and then they all died? Leaving you as the sole survivor, a.k.a, Kakashi Hatake. What would you do then? Sole missions if your a chunin or a chunin, but what about genin? Genin are the lowest rank on the latter and must be on a team. Since they lost their own, they would either have to fine a new team or retire from being a ninja. Most of the time, if they have too many mission scars and other issues, they retire, but there are still the few that don't and are 're-teamed' with new people. Whether they know them, like them or not is not an issue they get to decide on before hand. Also, this tactic could come in handy for practice when a person has been assigned to work with a nother village's team....However, Naruto doubted that the examiners have taken all of this into consideration when they set up the layout by assigning seats before hand, instead of picking numbers from a hat.

 

As the room continued to run on silent chaos, someone stood up. "I can't take it anymore!" Said a boy wearing a light green shirt and a dark red sash. "I can take this anymore, I can't," he said sadly, "I'm sorry Misha, Haburo, but I don't think I can stake this stress anymore. Please forgive your weak teammate," the boy said with tears running down his eyes.

 

The two that everyone assumed were his teammates, stood to their feet. "It's okay, Joshiro, we understand."

 

The proctors on the left called out their numbers and failed them. The team walked out of the room together without looking back. Pretty soon, a lot more people started giving up on being the one to answer the question for the whole room and left. Team after team walked out and filed, this continued until the room was almost completely empty. There were about twenty or so teams left, when no other teams would leave, Ibiki decided that this was enough and continued with the shared. "Is there anyone else that wishes to leave? Speak no or forever hold your piece." No one spoke or moved after that, another second more and the sound of someone slamming their hand down on the desk was heard.

 

Everyone turned to see the source of the noise, Iko was standing up in the front of the room. She was looking angrily around the room, but Naruto sees right through her. She was scared and she thought that playing tough would make her less scared and look cool in front of everyone. She took in a deep break and screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT OF THOSE DOORS! I'M TRYING TO FINISH THIS STUPID TEST SO I CAN GET MY VEST AND YOU ALL ARE TAKING UP ALL MY TIME! SO SIT DOWN AND LET ME FINISH MY TEST DAMN IT!!" Iko plopped down into her chair and scuffed, but Naruto heard the trembling in her voice. She was just as scared as everyone else.

 

The little outburst from Iko seemed to have brought back some nerve to everyone else. Seeing the backbone return to the class, Ibiki smirked, "congratulations, you all pass."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"WHAT?!" 

 

"But I thought-"

 

"What about the tenth question?"

 

Ibiki chuckled at the confusion he caused, "that was the tenth question, and you all passed." Everyone was still confused, "the tenth question was weather you all are brave enough to stick around and answer or leave without knowing what would come next. In choosing to stick around, you have chosen to finish what you started, which is a good quality to have in a ninja. If you have left, then that meant you gave up easily, even when lives where on the line, and we here at Konoha pride ourselves on finishing our missions to the bitter end."

 

"...But what if, while trying to stick out the mission, then you lose the objective of your mission in the posses and still get killed yourself. Ultamitly, your mission would be considered a failer at that point, wouldn't it?" Naruto asked in a bored voice with his hand raised. 

 

Everyone looked back at him, seeing the point he was making. They turned back to Ibiki to see if he would answer the question. "Yes, then the mission would be a failer because the goal was not achieved, however, if our teams were able to get their target to where it needed to be before dying. Even if it was only near the point they needed to do the hand off, and are able to keep it out of enemy hands, the mission was still somewhat successful."

 

"But what if the mission objective or target was something that could not be hidden from the enemy? What if the thing that the team is supposed to protect and deliver was actually too large to hide and would take a lone time deliver? And the path the team was taking was actually an ambush in a disguised set by the enemy? What could you do about that?" Asked Naruto.

 

Ibiki pressed his lips together, he was starting to find the male Uzumaki to be very annoying. "Then we would have people scout ahead in disguise and have a decoy in place if that occurred."

 

"And if the enemy knew of this plan? Do you just send one?"

 

"No, we would have an extra team watching over the decoy and report back on the team's situation. Once we got word of the team's capture, then we would send for backup, if need be, and chose another rout."

 

"What if that was the only rout available to you? Would you still continue with the mission?"

 

Ibiki was getting rather annoyed with the blond's questioning, even though they were very reasonable ones. "Like I said, we would send for back up and catch a report to the missions progress with the messenger to sent to the Hokage. Now if that a-"

 

"What if the messenger doesn't reach its target? What if while you and your team were still stuck in your hiding spot, the enemy was able to surround you without you knowing and take out your defense while you waited and planned?" Naruto asked, unfazed by Ibiki's irritation. 

 

"NARUTO BAKA, STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS ALL THE TIME!!" Iko screamed at her twin.

 

Naruto turned dull eyes to her, "why is it stupid? Don't you think that something like that can happen in real life?"

 

"NO WAY IN HELL!! Konoha is one of the five great nations in the world! There's no way that we could ever be defeated by any of these weak villages!" Iko boosted, even though she was putting a target on her back as she spoke.

 

Naruto blinked, "you do know how childish you sound right about now, right?"

 

Iko growled at him and was about to scream more, when Ibiki put his foot down. "That's enough," he said authoritatively. "Number twenty-six, even though you do have a few good points, we are in the middle of an exam, so I suggest that if you don't want to fail, you keep quite. "He glared at the whiskered blond and Naruto stared at in with a bored expression, "alright, like I was saying before. Since you all passed, you will be going to the nex-" A black ball came crashing through the window and opened up in front of Ibiki, the words in it said, 'Second proctor; The hot and single, Anko Mitarashi'.

 

"Alright, who's ready to rock and roll!"

 

Ibiki peeked out from behind the black curtain to glare at her, "you're early. Again."

 

Anko sweat-dropped and scratched the back of her head. "Oh, right, hehehe," he then turned back to the rest of the class, "Ibiki, there's still twenty teams left, are you getting soft on me?" He said nothing to her, "well never mind," she smirked, "I'll cut that number in half by the end of my test. C'mon everyone, fallow me!"

* * *

**Forest of Death**

 

"Oh, man, scarry," Iko muttered as she shook while looking up at the fenced off forest area.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked back over to the spot where his wives were gathering. Neji, Gaara, and Hinata were talking about how they could help each other out during the test, while Shikamaru and Chouji were only listening as they chewed on snacks. Ino and TenTen were getting along well since they found out that they both had teammates that married Naruto. They met at the wedding and continued talking after. Shino and Kiba were just hanging around the area because Hinata was there, and Sasuke was trying not to look like he was with them and stood off to the side, leaning on a tree that was still within ear shot of the small group. While Sakura was staring dreamily at Sasuke, but she was sitting under another tree that was a little farther away, so she couldn't hear what they were talking about. Lee was doing push-ups nearby as Naruto walked over to them with a smile, "so, how is everyone feeling about this? Anyone nervous?" He asked.

 

"I am," Hinata answered honestly, "I'm worried about how we would all pass without having to fight each other or running into too many enemies to fight."

 

"I was thinking along the same lines. In my last doctor's appointment, the doctor said that it's possible for me to have twins or maybe triplets, since the Hyuuga clan has been known to deliver them from time to time." He confessed Neji had been gaining a little more weight than he thought was normal. He knew that he was supposed to gain weight for the baby, but by the second month, he had ten more pounds than he had first anticipated, so he brought it up when he was at his last appointment.

 

"Whoa, Neji, you're going to have twins? That's a coincidence since Shikamaru's having twins too," Ino said. She already suggested seven lists of names to Naruto's wives, she got Kurama to pick one of the names. She was trying to get the others to pick names and get ready soon before the babies are coming, in fact, she had already volunteered her services to decorating the babies room. Wardrobes. Color skims, the works.

 

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Chouji, "what about you two? After Kurama, you guys are next to give birth soon."

 

Shikamaru had a bag of chips in his hands and was munching on it casually as he thought. They were chocolate covered chips with sea salt, his recent favorite. "Hmm, yeah, since I'm having twins, I can't move around too much now. I was having a hard time using my shadow possession jutsu on Chouji during the written exams, so a real battle might be out of the question for me right now. For all of us, in fact."

 

"Yeah, he's right, why are you guys being allowed to participate now if most of your are pregnant?" TenTen asked questioningly, "since you're a new clan, shouldn't you be exempt or just have yourself, as the leader, represent your clan?"

 

Naruto scuffed, "yeah, you would think so, but I had a talk with the Hokage before leaving the wedding. He said that the council would not budge on their dicition for my clan. However, they also pointed out that I married mostly clan heirs and heiress. It's more to say that they want the heirs and heiress's to continue representing their clans, even though they're married to me and are officially part of my clan." 

 

"THAT'S SO UNYOUTHFUL!!" Lee shouted as he stopped his push-up and ran over to them, "how could they do such a think? What if Neji or Hinata get's hurt and losses their baby? What if Shikamaru and Chouji go into an early labor?" He asked as a waterfall of tears ran down his face, "have they no heart!?"

 

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Yeah, I've been asking that question for the longest, Lee. Believe me." He sighed as he cleaned his ear with his pinky, "anyways, you guys don't need to worry about that."

 

"Huh? Why not, wouldn't that be something we should worry about?" Gaara asked confused, he really wanted to have his baby because Naruto was the father. He was told once that having a baby with someone, that was the ultimate act of love that a person can show, and he wanted to show Naruto. It was his own way of showing Naruto how grateful he was to him for taking him away from Suna.

 

Naruto nodded, "and you should, but worrying too much is not good for the baby. So leave it to me, 'kay?" He said seriously, "when I married you guys, I said that I would always love and protect you. All of you, and I always keep my word." 

 

By the nearby tree, Sasuke tried to hide his blush, "so what would you have us do? Fail on purpose?"

 

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "no way, why would I want you to fail? I know everyone will want to do their best still," he looked over his friends, "to make sure that you guys can do that and still be safe during the exams, I came up with a plan." Naruto told them the plan and smirked at how surprised they were when he finished.

 

"Wow, Naruto that's a really interesting plan you've come up with," TenTen commented. "But why are you telling us?"

 

"Because you're Neji's teammate and I want you guys to be able to come into the fold and help out as much as you can." Naruto told them, "just like I want Ino to help out too."

 

"What me?" Ino asked pointing to herself, "but what can I do, I haven't had much time to practice my clan's technique."

 

"Yeah, but that's the plan, you may not have had the time, but you still know how to do the jutsu. So, I still would like you to help out. Shino and Kiba would be a help to," Naruto looked at the mentioned two. "And Gaara, if we can, I'll make sure that your siblings can stay away from you as best I can during the exams."

 

"What about Sakura?" Kiba asked, "I mean, she's apart of your team too, right? Don't you want her to help us out too?"

 

"Yes, but she wouldn't listen to anything I said unless it came from Sasuke himself. She may drag us do, now that I think about it," the blond container said with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

"That's a very unyouthful thing to say about Sakura-chan, Naruto," Lee said applied.

 

"It might be 'unyouthful', as you say, but I'm just being real. Ever since the academy, Sakura has done jack-shit to further herself in the career she chose. That's why I say she'll drag us down. Not to mention that she doesn't care about me on her team, and the fact that Sasuke married me has not helped change her point of view of me." He shook his head, "no, it would be best to just make sure that she doesn't die in the exams and then go our own ways once we're done. If we make it, that's good, if not, that's fine too. I was going to suggest placing myself and Sasuke on another team without Sakura once the exams were over because of her recent attitude." 

 

The group stayed quiet as they thought about Naruto's words when suddenly, Anko stated that they would be starting the second exams. She explained everything about the Heaven and Earth scroll and then handed out the death wavers before handing out the scrolls to the teams. Once all that was done, everyone was told to head to a gate and wait for the signal. Naruto turned towards his friends and wives, "okay guys, remember the plan, I'll meet you in there."

 

 

The bell rang and all the chunin hopefuls ran into the forest grounds. Team seven walked into the forest grounds, Sakura looked like she was out for a stroll as she stood next to Sasuke. Naruto was looking around the forest to see if he could sense where his other wives were located. He could sense a lot of the other participants getting ready to fight. As his team got further in, he paused and held out his hand to halt his teammates. "Hn, what is it, Naruto?"

 

"We're being watched..."

 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so I know what you're thinking...where is the third part of this story? Well don't worry, it will be up by the end of may forth, promise.


End file.
